Powers that be
by Helltanz98
Summary: We've all read stories where Harry learns magic early from 'muggle' sources, Four chosen by the Elder gods, to determine the superiority of the Gods, this game has destroyed civilizations, Harry Potter is one such Sorcerer Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Powers that be

Chapter 1

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: This is my Harry learns magic before going to Hogwarts from books or such, kindly ignore the obvious fact about release dates, Harry is supposed to be a mastermind in this, so his IQ has also been tweaked. I attempted to do accents, if you think it was good, I might continue to use them if not I won't if its not commented on I probably won't continue using them either. I decided against writing the opening seen from Sorcerer Stone so it starts immediately in the present.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

June Fourth, ten years after the fall of the Dark lord Voldemort

Young Harry Potter was unlike most boys his age, he was unnaturally pale for one; he resided out of a 'small' bed room at Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey at least small by comparison to other rooms in the house. He had emerald eyes and black hair, which had once been untamable, and at one time he had possessed a rather distinguishing lightning bolt scar, but no longer it had been since been removed, after all it attracted far to much attention.

The room was considered odd, or eccentric, but his relatives tolerated it, if only to avoid being immolated by a stray fireball.

The room was adorned with bookshelves covering two of the walls, the third wall bore a television and a wall of varying DVDs and Video games, against the wall with the door, which had two stone lion dogs beside it, on one side was a desk and the other held a large trunk, of which contained nothing the Dursley's wanted to know nothing about. Beside the window was a basin, and varying chemical and Alchemical related supplies.

Harry Potter calmly entered the room before locking it back, he calmly set down the shopping bag he was carrying before analyzing the letter borne by an owl. Deciding that it was not of interest to him, chakra flowed through his hand and immolated the paper, the last thing to disintegrate into ash was a wax seal bearing four animals around a stylized letter H.

"Keh wizards, what could they teach me."  
"Indeed master." Hissed a cool voice, the creature was a floating mist in the center lay a single blood shot eye. The creature was a spirit of Knowledge, bearing the named Wingates, he served as Harry's living counselor, reviewing plans and mathematical formulae or whatever else, was what the spirit spent his days doing. "I went over the Formulae the CERN sent by, stupid humans, probably think you are some old haggard, near corpse, they said you were right of course, but then again we both went over it."

"True, that is there assumption I would imagine they believe."

Harry spread the books out.

"Oh that the new one?"  
"Yes the latest codex of the Empire. Though intended to be fiction it is very useful, and frightfully very accurate." Stated the Emerald eyed young man. All around the room were assembled many miniature figures and in the drawers were cards, each possessed their own consciousness which if Harry needed he could animate in to there intended 'real life size' to do battle, the police were still baffled about the very first incident.

The Dursley's didn't care how Harry got the money to purchase his supplies, again because of the threat of being turned into cinders, after all it had only taken four humans for mankind decide the world was to crowded, and the first murder had been fratricide, and Harry was mighty sympathetic to Cain.

Harry spread the other books out allowing the knowledge spirit to examine them.

"Vampire activity master?" inquired the spirit analyzing a rather thick tome

"Just a precaution, we don't need a repeat of the incident in London. The main coven out of London may be rather nice playing, but still won't take any chances."

"Yes I suppose your right." Conceded the spirit, the incident in question had been on a school field trip to the Brunei Gallery in London, the incident had involved the release of a vampire from India some time prior to the students visit, thank fully the matter had been resolved with a fastly cast Conflagration of Doom when the vampire had attacked... though the damage had been significant, but thankfully for secrecy Dudley and his crew had been the only witnesses though.

Harry sat down withdrawing a note book from his drawer on the cover borne was a white hound with red streaks, it was hardly the only Celtic reference in the room, though many forms of mysticism and occult could be found in the room the majority held some form of Celtic symbology.

-

June Fifth

"Boy another letter from that Hogwarts place." Grunted Vernon.

Harry blinked as he fixed his bowl of oatmeal. "Burn it, I'm not going."  
"Right, proper senses there." Vernon grunted pulling a lighter out and burning it.

Harry ate his breakfast and sat off after washing the bowl.

Dudley as usual was about with his gang, one of several in Surrey, albeit most were just kiddy ones, though there were some secondary school gangs, such as the idiot in front of him.

"Oy you little runt can't get through here with out the pass code, or paying the toll." Grunted the pimpled teen, he was new. "This here is the King James territory."

Harry glanced. "Its Saturday so pass word is Tower of London."  
"Righto, right o, be on your way thin." Grunted the big kid moving out of the way and waving the ebon haired youth by.

In side the area was were the major underground shopping supplies, it was by gang law neutral ground, you didn't fight on it.

"Ey Potter." Grunted one of the teens exiting a building, he was a little sweaty. "Heard the boobies got a patrol car knocked off. Know any thin about it."

"Pound of Symtex surely you heard the explosion."  
"Don't call me Shirley. Course I heard the blast, bloody MI6 was all over the place."

"God bless the Cookbook. Temple you should know that by now." Grunted another young man this one a few years older. "Longs as you don't go IRA on us Potter, we gots nothing ta worry about."

"I'm a freelancer and you know It." Stated the emerald eyed one.

"Hell yeah we know it so how's Jack?" asked the second teen  
"Rippers fine nasty little show with the bobbies but he's fine idiot was dumb enough not to check his corners."  
"Ah that's Jack for you, trust him in a knife fight I do with my life, but he's a bit of idiot out of em." Stated 'Temple.'

"We got your shipment in Potter, all the chems you asked for, glad you aren't a drug dealer all o' London would be high as Kites. Don't need you going Columbian on us either. Any way your order is at me shop."

Harry waved the joke off good naturedly. "Lead on Soap, lead on."

-

-

England, Surrey, Privet Drive

The letters from Hogwarts continued to arrive repeatedly day after day and increasing number, in addition to several other owl borne letters, Harry had resorted to animate the two Lion Dogs to attack any thing bearing the Schools crest until further orders. Finally Harry's birthday came.

Harry glanced at the letters, he had already burned the Hogwarts ones of course.

Apparently he had some kind of inheritance in the magical world waiting, it, the bank was run by Goblins of all things. "Guess the books are right Goblins are smart, but that does make one wonder."

"May haps Tolkein didn't like them master?" stated Wingates

"Possible, and we have already confirmed the Elfin language is magical."

The spirit smirked, as Harry twirled his Keris expertly its blade decorated with Elfin runes.

"Yes the blade is magnificent master, I don't think the oafs were pleased about your vanishing throughout Easter break to go place the order, and then leaving for most of last summer, even if you did buy them off with a nice little to trip."

"Touring the world is fun. Anyway it pays to have contacts through out. Though I am not going to some school, I do need to check into this account, if its already set up we wouldn't have to shuffle the money around so much."

"Indeed." Agreed Wingates.

"Well I'm off." Harry unlocked his door exited went down the stairs.

"I am going to London, some place called Diagon Alley, I'll be gone most the day."

Petunia nodded dumbly.

-

England, London, Diagon Alley

Harry swept through the crowd and up the marble steps.

"Enter stranger but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed for those who take but do not earn must pay most dearly in their turn-" Harry stopped reading. "Why the devil would I steal from the bank that has my money in it in the first place."

Harry walked in the door and towards the teller counters, letter in hand.

"Can I help you wizard."  
"Yes can start by not calling me wizard," Harry handed the letter over. "I want my keys recovered then I may be being paranoid but I want all access to my accounts restricted to me alone until further not, additionally I want a complete read out of all my finances, in addition I need you to set up some accounts in the non magical world and I need your policy one deposits, and I mean very large deposits, large numbers of English pound notes mostly."

The goblin nodded dumbly for a moment. "Of course this way please." The small creature flipped his sign to closed and got off his stool beckoning for Harry to follow.

-

Harry surveyed the large number of papers, before giving a quiet hmm. "I will take this home and go over it thoroughly." Stated the black haired pre teen. "As for these transfers I want any further attempts stopped, in fact seal the vault's access to any one save me unless stated other wise by me, ahead of time in person with no less than three witnesses after prolonged observation, with a blood test."

The goblin blinked.

"In addition completely change the locks on all my vaults I want a single set made and then the mold is to be destroyed, I want the keys made in front of me, and I want the mold destroyed in front of me." Harry paused. "Finally I need the paperwork for setting up transfers in to the non magical world. In addition there are more than a few property related issue that need to be addressed."

The Goblin nodded, realizing this was good business, the small creature hastily went about assembly the necessary papers and materials.

-

England, Surrey, Privet Drive

Harry and Wingates calmly went over the information provided by the supplied documents.

"Well I do believe this will be useful." Commented the spirit of Knowledge.

Harry looked up from the file he had been occupied.

"Tell me how long till I can take these _OWL tests_?"

"Yes bad news master their magic, I am loath to call it that is much different than your is. So it might be a couple of years with your continued studies." Stammered the spirit. "Its mostly inner related, but not what your used to practicing."

"Years?" Harry's eyes glowed. "How many years?"  
"Two three, maybe." Stated the spirit of knowledge.

"That's not terribly bad." Commented the sorcerer. "I'm going to go blow up a building." Came his sentences almost hypocritical response.

"Of course master have fun, I shall continue to evaluate the information provided."

-

The building in question ended up being a company who had refused to pay protection, it had been closed for the night and no one was present, Harry phased through the walls plated a rather generous amount of plastique and left to watch the fire works from a far.

Harry opened the cell phone. "Hello Philip I just took care of your home work for you."

"Uh okay." The English mobster nodded on the other end yawning. "I'm going to get the professors yapping aren't I?"  
"Indeed."

Translation:

Philip your problem has been taken care of.

This is going to be in the papers isn't it?

Yes.

The mobster sighed. "Right thanks, just don't go telling my old man I had you doing my home work again."

"Not a problem."

"Thanks Voltaire."

"It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets." Harry rolled his eyes shutting the flip phone.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I don't know if this will cross with anything from the anime verse, well I take that back there are a few that might work, anyway, but it might cross with Spooks, or NCIS, maybe Resident Evil, not sure, but probably the prior at the very least. In addition quite a bit of Lovecraft, you should have figured it out by the appearance of the spirit, and maybe Hellboy, if only to occasionally give Harry an excuse to travel the globe for the reason besides acquiring deadly toys or selling explosives and other killing implements to questionable elements of society. Anyway this doesn't focus on Harry attending a magical school, he home schools in this case, unlike in say Lightning Fervor where he is a god and doesn't need to go to school, besides the point.

By the way, He, Harry, is also kind of uh, what is that word, not necessarily insane, but uh, not evil, well kind of evil, but not the word I am looking for, more I don't know off hand.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Gray Phoenix pointed it out very well, Harry is supposed to come off like an Omnipotent prick, key term Omnipotent, not omniscient he still has to learn, but he generally will be an ass, in addition Gray Phoenix I attempted to include more defined emotions, I will probably go back later for chapter one and fix up the emotions defining. Reflections of Reality found the word I was looking for Sociopath and amoral. Hitting the nail on the head towards what he'll do. As for the fact Harry may occasionally drop by Hogwarts and the other magical schools but he won't actually be attending them.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

England, Surrey, Privet Drive Number four

Harry gently clipped the rose, setting it to one side as he detected the faint presence of a magic user entering the area of Privet Drive suddenly.

"Gods damn you Murphy." Grunted the preteen.

Abruptly vanishing from sight. Quickly enough he caught site of the intruder, the man was dressed in garish black robes and had horrendously oily hair… and he was waving one of those stupid wands about which abruptly turned in Harry's direction. The last Potter frowned stepping out. "I would normally inquire what a magic user is doing here however I believe that would be a waste of time in this case."  
Severus Snape gritted his teeth. "Arrogant little twit."  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Twit what are you a third grader." Commented the Sorcerer. "No I believe third graders can come up with better insults than that."

Snape scowled. "Your as arrogant as your father Potter and look where it got, now come along I don't have all day."

"Such an idiot you are. I shant go anywhere now leave before I kill you." Commented Harry coldly.

"You kill me Potter, I'd like to see you try you probably can't even tie your own shoes by yourself." Jeered Snape. "Now come along we need not waste all day buying your Hogwarts supplies."

Harry stared at the oily haired man his eyes unblinking. 'This guy really wants to die'. Mused the sorcerer idly.

"Lets go Potter." Snarled the man, fingering his wand.

Harry extended his arm in Snape's direction.

"I have a better idea." A blade of ruby light shot off the arm he had extended, a scowl coating the ebony haired Sorcerers face. "Oh Servant, mine, warrior of Kharne, rise. My knight and Guardian take sword up and raise up thy shield. Angron." Incanted Harry.

Snape tumbled across the ground in an attempt to dodge the attack after it ripped right through his hastily erected shield.

"Primarch." Greeted Harry pleased, and more than a little sadistic emotion decorating his face.

The huge armored figure stood.

"Good you haven't entered the rage." Commented the Sorcerer.  
"What is your will?" inquired the Primarch whose legion worshiped the chaos god of slaughter.  
"Kill the wizard." Barked Harry.

Snape stood up gritting his teeth only to hit the ground again as the Chaos Space Marine Primarch attacked with his massive chain sword.

"Give up and die, Angron is unstoppable you only prolong your suffering with your pathetic attempts at evasion." Taunted Harry.

"Shut up Potter."  
"Such a juvenile retort." Mocked Potter eyes shimmering with glee. "I don't care who you are but by your attire, and your pathetic display of magic you are a wizard, and an enemy one at that. So you die, it's a simple as that. Angron no more playing flay his flesh from his bones and hang his spine and skull from the poles." Snarled Harry his eyes glowing malevolently.

The chain sword bit in to the potions master's chest only barely did he manage to apparate away.

Angron let out a fierce roar slamming his multi tooth rotating blade into the concrete shredding it.

Harry frowned repairing the concrete. "Oh well I'm going inside, you did well enough." Harry returned to his bedroom at number four Privet Drive and sealed the room.

-

-

Harry had spent several days after that encounter, the Dursley's absent as was typical for the whole week of his birthday, studying the varying legal and illegal texts he had procured.

Despite being labeled the smallest bedroom this was a misnomer, by bending space around the room Harry could choose to expand the area of his chambers, the floor them selves had a permanent 'Flat Space Enchantment' allowing for the storing of a near infinite amount of supplies, it also stored Harry's chemistry lab, one could not make C-4 in ones room now could they with out attracting attention, it tended to leave stains. The walls and certain shelves had flat space enchantments as well.

Harry glanced at the ceiling, good work was appreciated by those who took the time. The walls were see through and looking through one might see assemblements of letters, swirling around, these were the 'physical' representation of the wards placed on the room, such things as IPSOS, IAO, AUMGN, and others, such as the one in the intermost circle ABRAHADABRA.

"Really master I don't think we are going to find any thing."

Harry snapped the book shut, disappointed. "I suppose." The ebony haired preteen sighed. "I hoped they weren't as stupid as they looked, but they all rely on some pathetic degeneration of Inner Magic, relying on those wands instead of strengthening their magic using their bodies only." Harry snorted. "I had hoped they would know of other ways to harness the Outer Magic of the Imaterium, in particular."  
"Yes its difficult to form Materia with our current way." Stated Harry.  
"Yes." Agreed Harry tossing a polished black sphere into the air. "But it is useful. But its not just Materia forming the other things from the Imaterium is difficult as well."

"Yes Warpstone." Stated the spirit. "It doesn't make it any easier that it needs to be refined to be usable."

Harry lifted the Athame on his desk, it was completely clear. "Yes, but the results are unquestionable." He sighed. "It does prove useful, everly so."

"Well I think the martial related creations will be more useful in the long run, pity you will need to wait for you growth spurt, before you can use the larger fire arms." Commented the Spirit. "About your fame master."  
"Fame is fickle, and I don't see any use in such a fickle tool amongst such a primitive society, if this was the eighteen hundreds I might think about using it."

"What about the fact of your other inheritance?"

"That title? I don't really care I have sent a letter indicating my seat's vote is to be set to permanently abstain unless I am present, and I have revoked whoever was voting in my stead privileges to do so." Stated Harry scowling. "And then there is that heir ship."

"And the London Coven master?"  
"At the moment they are still docile Benezia is keeping her flunkies in line, and with Jacob dead, it really isn't my concern."

"About the other Vampire masters death, master?"

"It was nothing professional disagreement, I needed to move into the magical world, he seemed to disagree." Harry twirled the Athame.

"You didn't actually kill him with that did you?" exclaimed the surprised spirit.  
"Of course his death needed to serve some use." Stated Harry calmly.

-

-

Harry stared at the assembled robe wearing wand wielders. "My this has become officially a nuisance." Harry sighed almost as if scolding children. "I must insist you leave the premise immediately, my family doesn't not tolerate cultists very well, besides me of course." He added drolly.  
"Why you arrogant little-"  
"OH your still alive," Harry exclaimed quite pleased sounding. "That can be remedied." He announced his voice now rather cruel. "I shant go easy on you by summoning Angron." Stated Harry glaring contemptuously. "Oh Vassal, mine, warrior of the Emperor, rise. My Angel and Guardian take sword up and raise up thy shield. Sanguinus." Called out the ebony haired preteen.

The loyalist Primarch arose.

"You see the annoying grease ball, kill him."  
"By your will." The Primarch of the Blood Angels drew his rune sword, unfurling his powerful wings.

"Really I think there has been a misunderstanding here Harry."  
"One I didn't give you permission to address me so informally." Stated Harry in disgust. "That said you have yet to introduce yourselves. I would be fast my patience wanes."

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh you're the headmaster of that annoying school. Well you can leave or you can die, I don't care which, but I would suggest making a choice quickly before I choose to summon Horus. Sanguinus your order is suspended until further notice, sword of Damocles."

"As you will."

"So I will put this in simple terms, your school doesn't interest me, so stop the annoying letters, and judging by recent events that buffoon is a part of your camp, I have not the tiniest of interest in attending such a mundane school, obviously your reputation is quite exaggerated premier schools don't waste so much time." Harry stated plainly. "I don't waste time on such trivial things. Your schools curriculum lacks the sophistication I require, there is no point in attending a school were I won't gain anything of use."

Dumbledore blinked this was hardly what he expected. Harry Potter should have been a demure boy, with no knowledge of magic.

Harry bit his finger smearing the blood over his arm, causing a tattoo to appear... Harry tapped the mark and grumbled something which Dumbledore couldn't make out but sounded like a very old form of Latin. Energy began to swirl about the grounds.

"Harry." Vernon and the other Dursleys was back. The Walrus indicated the wizards.

"Not now Uncle I am about to execute some one." Ground out Harry.

The walrus blinked. "Right carry on then." Hastily retreating inside.

"Now where was I oh of course." Harry opened his clenched fist muttering a last word in ancient Latin.

Numerous stone Roman Legionnaires arose from the ground, oddly they didn't disturb the dirt.

Harry barked out some orders in perfect Latin. The Legions assumed defensive positions.  
"You can't go around doing that." Shouted one of the wizards suddenly realizing they had been using magic in public.

"Are you stupid of course I can, I just did." Muttered the Sorcerer annoyed  
"But, but the muggles."  
"Non magical people, that is what my wards are for moron." Growled Harry now rather appalled at the stupidity of the wizards.

Dumbledore sighed, having already suspected that was what the wards had been for.

"Katon Karyu Endan." Two massive fire dragons erupted from Harry's hands and shot outwards, utterly surprising the wizards, who quickly found the flame freezers didn't work, well they were partially effective it caused Harry to laugh uproariously. Harry shook his head. "You think that will work, one ninjutsu is employed it can only be canceled by other ninjutsu or you could use a different form of inner magic, but oddly you form doesn't work, Outer Magic works but I don't you can use that."

Dumbledore blinked. Grindelwald had ranted about outer magic years ago.

Grinning in a quite psychotic manner Harry bashed a few of the wizards against the now solid wards.

A rather scared man attacked, one of the stone legions blocked it, the red light didn't have any effect. This caused Harry to chuckle contemptuously. "Nice try but sadly useless they are pure carbon, as densely packed as possible. So their damn near indestructible, unless of course you can unleash a barrage of antimatter, which I doubt." Harry smirked. "Oh Sanguinus you can handle them."

"Portkeys everyone." Shouted Dumbledore.  
"Portkey?" Harry blinked.

The wizards vanished.

"What the fuck was that." Growled the sorcerer, before dismissing the troops in Latin. Harry stormed inside.

The Dursley's predictably cowered as the sorcerer breathed several choice words as his fingers smoked ominously.

Harry closed the Door.

"That was rather impressive master. You didn't resort to destroying the yard."

"Gardening is fun, but for the most part Geo Kinesis is a bother."

"Your ability in fire my lord and water as well, and air and lightning have taken priority, but healing is harder than inflicting damage. Your offensive abilities are nearly on par with water now." Commented Wingates pleasantly.

Harry snorted. "So has his royal bothersomeness said anything?"  
"Oh yes he replied favorably."

"Good. I will make the arrangements to transfer his order." Ground out Harry as his door locked and a sigil appeared on the floor opening the Flat Space area.

"Uh, master is giving a Prince a large supply of Sarin really such a good idea?"

"Fuck if I care what he does, I am immune to it, and most the of the Outfit carries the antidote with them, not that most of them know it." Harry smirked. "and its good money. Besides he is one of my best customers, even if he does decide to call in the middle of the bloody night, with the most troublesome orders."

"The SS-20 purchase master?"  
"Hell yes." Snarled Harry. "Thank all the higher powers the Russians are horrible at book keeping."

"Yes hence the absurd number of Soviet weapons."  
"Hey that was excellent, the Soviet Union couldn't have picked a better time to collapse." Announced Harry happily. "Whoever doesn't miss the good ole USSR has no heart, who ever wants her back has no brain."

"Of course my lord. Hence why most the storage space is occupied."

"Even the enchantments have limits, unless I want to spend more magic. Though you were right that base in northern Russia was a brilliant idea to set up costly but brilliant."

"I don't think the Russian was pleased." Commented the spirit  
"I shot the fool after everything was done."

"Ah yes the ever subtle put a forty five in a man's temple and dump him in irradiated waters."

Harry frowned. "Still the matter of the subs. I can't actually use them albeit their fixed but still." Harry sent a smile at the Techpriests, and other mechanically inclined figures, their spirits beamed appreciatively. Harry sighed. "Idiot Wizards aside. Business first. What about Benezia called?"

"Bank accounts set up master." Grinned the spirit  
"Good, I knew she was good for something."

Wingates smirked. "Yes your mind control abilities are most impressive master."  
Harry grinned. "Six years of constant practice, getting comrades out of trouble." The facial mask was not pleasant feral would be more appropriate.

"Indeed." Harry descended the stairs absently smirking at the wall of guns. "Oh if I let the boys down here." He chuckled.

"I don't advise that master, the social repercussions of massacring the London police."

Harry snorted. "Social repercussions right. I love the organization's way, you have morals, but they aren't so restricting as the rest of societies."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well that was chapter two. So I may be could have made the fight seen a little better, the future ones will be better I wanted to have the wizards get their asses kicked. To elaborate Harry isn't familiar to the wizarding world, Portkeys, Floo powder, apparition, he doesn't know about, he magical abilities like teleporting, in place of such things, so obviously as I pointed out above this is supposed to make Harry seem Omnipotent in a straight fight, in addition to being very smart, however he doesn't know all, he knows a lot but not everything, especially about the wizarding world. Also like I said in the beginning lots of anime, the spell Harry used against Snape in the very beginning was inspired by Slayers, its uh Ruby eye blade, I think, if I am wrong I am to lazy to check by popping in my VHS tapes, I haven't bought the DVDs yet so if I am wrong if you could tell me. More crime related stuff next chapter, and politics, I love politics, more Harry insulting wizards.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: To elaborate Harry is technically the leader of an independent group of organized crime, mainly it's a group of free lancers, handling odd jobs, or supplying merchandise. I.E. while regular organized crime branches may be demanding protection money from areas, if they're under investigation and they can't carry it out, Harry or one of his handles it, the exploding building at the end of the first chapter. The group, by its nature primarily handles such things as the above, or things like arms supplier, perhaps more appropriate would it be to label them something other than organized crime, there sort of an evil version of SEED. Any way Harry's IQ has been drastically kicked up, but I already told you that, amoral sociopath genius.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Harry exhaled the deal had gone smoothly. Here the sorcerer stood in silence, here he moved, slowly at first then moving faster, they slowly moved into blurs of white then loosing all ability to see them move at all. The practice continued for another two hours till the spirit of knowledge interrupted.

Harry picked up the towel wiped the perspiration off his face.

"Master the kin folk seem to request your presence. Albeit they aren't sure whether you are in or not." Stated Wingates.

Harry tossed the towel aside and vanished.

The nigh omnipotent prick reappeared in the living room.

"What are those freaks doing here?" questioned the sorcerer indicating the wizards; his gaze hardened, Vernon fearing disagreeing with his nephew over the wizards grinned.

"Now Harry-" began the old wizard.  
"Most the surfaces are at least some what fire proof." Sneered the sorcerer malevolently flexing his bony fingers.

"Mr. Potter." Exclaimed Minerva scandalized.  
"Better, at least some one has manners." Commented the sorcerer cutting off the stern Witch, yanking a chair out from under the table. "So what do you bunch degenerate isolated contemptuous bunch of Neanderthals want with one such as I?"

Snape nearly blew a fuse but restrained himself to gritting his teeth.

"Now Harry."

"Mr. Potter if you have to address me at all, one more disrespectful address and I will summon Horus and have him rip you head off." Growled Harry, his eyes glowing. "Mr. Dumbledore." He stated his voice now neutral.

"Now really threats are hardly the way to speak civilly."

"Oh my shining Sun, my general, Beloved child of heavenly king, Warmaster Horus I summon thee." Invoked Harry.

Vernon shivered, having seen the Warmaster in action once, and that had been against a Dragon, well a wyrm to be precise.

"Star Lord you spoke."

"I shouldn't need you to kill any one but kill the talons handy." Stated the Sorcerer smirking as he drummed his fingers on the back of the chair.

The Warmaster nodded.

"Well we have the neutrals, I have my ally, and you're here so start talking." Muttered Harry.

"Well H-"  
Harry frowned, and lightning flared from the favored Primarch's hand.

Snape and McGonagal blinked, and the only reason that Dumbledore hadn't been surprised was because Grindelwald had a similar ability…. If less impressive.

"Mr. Potter there is the matter of your attendance at Hogwarts."

"Are you stupid or senile, or both perhaps, I am not attending that school, I am in my second year at university. Your form of inner magic isn't all that interesting, nor is it of use to me, in fact the only reason I am even bothering to study is because I won't limit my horizons. I will not waste my time attending some school." Spat Harry. "Besides your school is useless to my normal life."

"Now Harry that is quite enough you will be attending Hogwarts its for the best." Stated Dumbledore magic rising.

Faster than any one believed a boy could move fire sprang from Harry's arm singing a line across Dumbledore's chest. Harry's own magic mixed exquisitely with his killer intent. "Final warning fool, address me improperly again and you die, attempt to order me about and you die, look at me the wrong way and I'll cut out your eyes." Harry at this statement produced a weighted knife from the fore arm sheath concealed underneath his training vestments, in truth the weapon was designed to be thrown or used for quick slashes, but it could be used to cut out things, it was sharp as a scalpel, in the hands of a preteen with years of practice. "I am perhaps the most dangerous single person to anger. You want civility we'll all play like were all nice little Japanese people."

The phone rang adjourning the conversation for a few minutes.

"The fucking hell." Harry snapped his cell phone open. "Potter speaking." He ground out in an almost neutral voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Rudolph what is it?" Breathed Harry, his breath nearly fifty degrees Celsius hotter than it should have been on a normal person.  
"Um is this a bad time?" came the voice on the other end.

"What is it?" demanded the sorcerer.

"Oh um never mind." The line went dead.

"Star Lord should I?" inquired the Primarch  
"No." stated Harry his voice deceivingly neutral, but he was contemplating the once favorite son of the Emperor's suggestion. "Now if you have anything else to say go right ahead, but be advised I don't tolerate morons, and Horus especially doesn't." the massive Primarch beamed, his face set in vicious smirk.

"Uh Harry no blood stains please." Piped one of the Dursley's voices.

"No worries Lightning exists at such a high temperature blood will disintegrate." Stated Harry gleefully.

"What happened to your scar?"

"Got rid of it, it was a bother." Stated the sorcerer unconcerned.

The wizards, minus Snape, were a little shocked.

"Now Mr. Potter exactly why do you not want to attend the finest institution of magical learning in Europe."

Harry glanced at the stern woman. "I don't believe in that title, and as I said second year of university, I have better thing to do than spend time with a bunch of inane little brats who while physically may be my age are eons below me in intellectual development. Any way your all a bunch of weak fools who show no potential to be of use to me, I have no interest in something that fails to advance my own self."

"Your parents would be very disappointed in you."

"Well apparently my parents were fools and idiots then." Stated Harry shocking the wizards, with his cruelly stated words. "What? My parents were quiet clearly idiots in restricting their abilities. I mean seriously even Vernon owns a gun, at least he can do something if he's attacked." Stated the sorcerer jerking his head at the rotund man.

The walrus beamed at the praise.

"But you bunch of retards have the idiocy to limit your capacity." Stated Harry in a scolding tone with a frown. "Any way why would I choose to be a part of such a foolish society. When I decide to commit a charitable act maybe I'll cast Black Materia Meteor and destroy your civilization and then rebuild into a proper state. Any way me, charitable…" Harry chuckled. "Charity is over rated, I mean the act of charity so you Neanderthals comprehend."

Snape was now very hot under the collar his fist clenched and unclenched.

"Keh seeing as you twits lack any sense better go see what Rudolph needs me to pull his ass out of." Muttered Harry before smirking malevolently. "Well I have things to do besides grace lesser beings with my wisdom." Harry abruptly vanished.

-

Rudolph was a middle aged man who had spent most of his life working in the English Outfit, like most members who had the appropriate 'clearance' as it were he was aware calling Harry was generally reserved for emergencies.

"Uh Harry, uh hope I didn't cause to much trouble for you?" stammered the brown haired man. "Did I interrupt your gym practice?"

"No, something interrupted before that." Commented the sorcerer.

"Right come in, sorry."

"Want to explain what happened?" inquired Harry ideally

"Mark got caught, not by the normal police either."  
"Mark is in France."  
"The National Gendarmes Intervention Group picked him up."

"Well that isn't good." Harry frowned. "Is he compromised?"  
"Two hours. Not yet."

"You owe me for this." Grunted the sorcerer through gritted teeth.

"Do I need to call you a car or something?"  
"No." Harry fixed Rudolph with a stern look. "I want all information concerning Mark's operations in France, and any information on the GSIGN picked him up, fair and up front they specialize in anti terrorist activity, I may end up bombing something to catch their attention. I don't need to remind you skilled help is hard to find, Mark is an L2 if he got caught we may have a mole." Stated Harry fixing the man with a serious stare, further creeping the man out.

Rudolph blinked. "Right give me a minute to get the files." The man hastily exited the room.

-

France, Near Satory, Command Facility of the Cwn Annwn

"Right good morning everyone." Greeted Harry. "No time for pleasantries, it appears the Mark from Dover got in a bit of trouble."

The assembled group nodded as the slide started.

Harry indicated a picture of a middle age man slightly younger than Rudolph. "Mark was apprehended in a small Parisian café approximately two hundred meters from the Eiffel tower. He was arrested by the GSIGN, this is both a blessing and a curse blessing in that our enemy is a small group, and the base probably has less then hundred personnel at the moment, even less in a few hours, but they are elites. Mark's assignment was working with LiberazioneCorsica, an off shoot of the Fronte di Liberazione Naziunale di a Corsica," stated the preteen with prefect acent. "while we have no political affiliation, and thus are neutral we have in the past have assisted LC and their allies, especially their sympathizers in the English Organization before, Mark is an L2 it is unlikely he will reveal anything. However the shear fact they managed to raid during such a meeting is troublesome. Our mission is clear we will deploy two BM21 and hit their foreward posistions, Alpha team you will defend that posistion while the LCs team hits them from the rear."  
"Air support commander?"  
"We have Hind D standing by. As you are aware our facility is under a powerful enchantment but none the less we cannot use to much for lest we draw suspicion." Stated the Sorcerer, magic was known to the organization, Flat space enchantments were useful. "Be advised we will not attack until after the LC have created a proper diversion. While this base has sufficent munitions to handle them, it would be a little suspicious, besides we don't have the numbers to take on the Gendarmerie." Stated Harry frowning. His fingers drummed the desk. "Well now we just need to wait for the signal from Corsicans read up on your dossier, hopefully Murphy is off today, be advised our plan is to catch them off guard. However all hopes aside this mission is primarily search and recue however if it goes south get out of there and Mikhail will use the Hind's bombs to terminate most the base along with the BM-21s, so every one is understanding Magic is to be restricted to emergency uses only, am I clear?"

The two group leaders nodded.

"Good." Harry flicked the lights on. "Don't make mistakes, if neccasary we all will evacuate via the Saftey Tags. Other methods can be used." By that Harry clearly meant he would destroy the base via magic.

"Sir what about the spy?"  
"Shoot him of course." Stated the Sorcerer eye glinting in the flourescent light.

Harry retired to his study booting up the latest computer money could buy. His office here was metalic, sterile, and cold. Just underneath his shoulder rested an MP-444, a Russian pistol, new, most of the Cwn Annwn's equipment was Soviet Bloc, though it raided other organizations obscurement talismins made stealth raids easy. So the wharehouses were also occupied by such names as Berreta, HK, Glock, FNH and other major 'Western' groups, though Soviet weapons were more common by far.

"You have mail." Chimed the computer voice.

Harry flicked a finger pressing the enter key, "Average response time to hostage situations, twenty two minutes, and counting." Harry stepped out to go inform the group it would take that long for the Chameleon enchanted BM-21s to get in positions with out being spotted. "Perfect."

-

-

In the end the attack went off as planned. Mark ended up fairly bruised from his stay with the french military police but no worse for the wear.

Harry glanced at the man who was nursing a black eye.

"Well you seem better now we got rid of the blind fold."

"My ears are still ringing." Groaned the Englishman clutching aforementioned sensory receptor.

"That will pass in time, we are retreating back to England. Marseilles had a blast though." Commented Harry grinning with all the feral appearance of a fox. "You think they would have been prepared for an LC attack."

Mark nodded.

"Well then that does bring up the matter we need to discuss later, that being how on earth did you get caught?" Harry waved a hand before the man could answer. "Oh well later. I have things to do, get some rest."

Harry strolled out of the room greeting another French man. "So how are things?"

"Well we got their information."

"Do you have an identity on their insider?" inquired the sorcerer malevolence dripping in every word.

"No it's encrypted, government standard, we fire bombed the base after wards with enough Napalm to destroy any evidence that we took anything though."  
"Find and report back." Stated the sorcerer. "Oh and good job, Jean. I am heading back autumn term starts soon."

-

-

England, Surrey, Privet Drive number four, Harry's room

University began and as usual Harry's grades kept his points so he ranked just below the top student, it didn't do to draw attention even if he knew everything already. He'd take top spot at the end of the year like always, and in final year claim his rightful position. The Sorcerer glanced at the report. Expansion in to the magical realm had begun, apparently they were bigger idiots than expected, they had no true syndicate structure, and it wasn't because there law enforcement was the slightest bit competent.

Harry had begun studying 'wizarding inner magic' upon inspection most legal magic tended to be useless for the most part, well for Harry's purposes, even stupefy was useless, easier just to use a Materia containing sleep or petrify. Potions on the other hand, Harry particularly like this Verisatum stuff even if you screwed up you got something useful.

"Master I would like to take now to remind you, that the political meeting is tomorrow." Reminded the spirit of knowledge.

Harry frowned idly crumpling a piece of scrap paper. "That is right. Unfortunate, oh well no classes are tomorrow until two so I should be fine."

"It hardly matters if you miss a single class Master, your grades are impeccable without trying." Commented Wingates.

"I hate wearing robes." Stated the sorcerer changing the subject. "Even if mine are better for fighting then that lot." Came the comment laced with no uncertain amount of disgust.

"Don't forget to address the issue the goblins stated needed to be addressed."

"I know." Harry nodded.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: In addition to what I stated above Harry fulfills the secondary role of Organized Crimes SWAT, heh, heh that's funny when you think about isn't it, to elaborate Harry basically robbed the Russians of a large number of military supplies. Sadly Politics got pushed to Chapter four, so sad, oh well Crime and Wizard bashing still occurred. Any way as for the wizarding world I will probably end up still using some clichés, Harry won't be heir of all the founders or three fourths of the Founders. By the way, it is possible I might post the unedited, the unedited meaning the one with all the good stuff still in it, version of this on Ficwad, some time or another soon, so far the only major differences are the omission of a few criminal-esque scenes, and the Snape introduction seen, which I will probably at some time or another repost chapter two with that scene in it on this site. Any way that was chapter three, don't expect Harry to participate in missions like that mentioned above, unless he is using a large portion of magic, which would draw a lot of attention, he mainly handles upper tier directions and logistics and such as that, he's the leader, he also handles bomb making and sells weapons to certain clients.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Finally we get to wizarding Politics, as for Military related things I will mostly keep to logistics until rewrite, when Harry is not participating directly in the op. Paul your point will be brought up next chapter. Also like all good, not in the moral systems, illegitimate businesses, Harry has appropriately helpful corporations. Updates may get slower, I need responses which I have been getting which have helped, however I am up to chapter seven already, however to keep up writing is constrained by the fact I have other stories I work on, my own imagination, this said I thank those who have reviewed.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

England, Surrey, number four Privet Drive, Harry's room

Harry had no need for glasses, but these didn't help his eyesight, instead the helped focus the precision of the abilities that hit small area, along with a few other nifty features. The preteen often pondered to himself why he owned robes, but then reminded himself that he did, and that while they might draw attention certainly gave an intimidating aspect to his appearance, but at the same time adequately provided additional defense, besides Que Sera Sera, and all that. The preteen opened his closet with drawing the robes, unlike Wizard robes it held the words embroidered on the back in Latin, 'through our flames we shall renew the world', below the phrase was a white hound with red markings, the robes were partially open in the front, and were made in such a way wearing a holster was not obvious. Harry pulled the heavy enchanted robe on; it quickly obscured his shoulder rig from view. The sleeves also obscured his knives, and his Keris. On his wrist were two bracelets each with flat space enchantments holding additional equipment.

"Well you seem ready." Stated the Spirit of Knowledge hovering above the desk.  
"Yes Wingates I am." Harry pulled his gloves on, and grabbed his notebook. "Hopefully I won't have to kill anyone." He smirked. "Of course that would be fun." With that statement the sorcerer vanished.

-

England, London, Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot

Harry observed the architecture, he enjoyed ancient things the sense of history it gave off, but this disgusted him, they had made a replica of the forum, but changed it, the room felt wrong tainted, the sorcerer restrained himself from spitting in disgust to the corruption of the Roman architecture.

Some of the wizards took note of his appearance, Harry brushed off their gazes and took his seat, quietly and unnoticed he studied the little ants analyzing their words their ideas, after all the sorcerer wasn't commenting on their ridiculous and obstructive clothes.

The meeting came together after another ten minutes, Harry narrowed his eyes, this was absurd, ten thirty was a ridiculous time to start work, much less on a national level. Harry clicked his pen top off revealing the ballpoint. He tapped the business quality pen against the paper of his notebook creating a perfect dot.

Harry watched as the meeting began, he noted that the old wizard from before was present, and apparently in a position of power, that was a bother, perhaps the old man needed to have an accident. Harry grin turned feral.

Beside him a tall platinum blonde haired man shivered, that look reminded him to much of the dark lord when he had one of his 'good ideas.'

Harry didn't care his smirks did that to a lot of people. He idly twirled the pen between each of his fingers in a graceful show of dexterity as he listened to the toad like woman babble about half breeds. The pen stopped and he wrote what he had learned from the speech, more accurately termed rant, Harry had decided he didn't like the woman she had glared at him at the start of the lecture.

The sorcerer sighed.

"The floor recognizes you Duke of Wistirall." Stated the old man.

"Right personally I think your going about this all wrong, but given your intelligence and apparent evolutionary path I can't scold you for it, your dealing with the situation is completely Neanderthal."  
Most the purebloods blinked.

"Increasing restrictions only alienates them further, and technically it is inappropriate to classify Lycanthropes as half humans, Lycanthropes colloquially werewolves, are members of Homo Lupin, just as the majority of the human population are a part of Homo Sapien, or Methuselah, colloquially termed vampires are Homo Nocturne, thus they are human genetically, just not Homo Sapiens, besides it only affects them adversely three days out of a month, in addition Lycanthropes have enhance physical capabilities even in a controlled state, why alienate something that can kill you even when its sane. In truth your racism is a little disturbing, no I word more accurately term your affliction xenophobia, of course perhaps that is to much a word for such a degenerate." Harry's words were low and cold radiating through the forum like structure. "After all apparently you are closer to Neanderthals than the rest of us. So why should we listen to you, because quiet frankly you addressed a series of incidents concerning rouge lycanthropes that represent less than a single percentile of the population of Homo Lupin, do you want to start an inter genus war, perhaps Lycanthropy spreads primarily through salvia of the transformed state all it takes is a single bite, so far Homo Sapiens have been fortunate most do not survive either the attack or the turning process however that is because most attacks are accidents, or if they are intentional the Lycanthrope isn't attempting to create more of his own kind, yet one out of three attacks yields a new lycanthrope. Imagine if you will they decide to start actively attempting to turn people, the number of turned stables out at around fifty four percent. At current there are approximately some two thousand lycanthropes with magical ability, and more than three times that many in the muggle world in England alone, and that is how many we know of. Solid silver munitions can be dug out, so unless you cut off the head or hit the heart, it takes around five humans to deal with a single lycanthrope, typically it is a good idea to have more though. So what your suggesting is we alienate them further, antagonize them?" Harry stated continuing on. "Are you really as stupid as you look, the average fully transformed were wolf can clear a distance of fifty meters in one point five seconds at approximate speeds equal to that of a cheetah but with enough physical strength to shatter reinforced concrete, more than enough force to break say the neck, like other humans Homo Lupin stalk and hunt their prey and attack when they have the advantage if possible, with out transforming a Lycanthrope is two point three, to three times the strength of the average Homo Sapien male of similar size and body mass, they also are more resistant to damage, and pain." Harry unfolded his hands. "Now your suggestion is we restrict them further, deprive them of jobs, so rather than allow them to be productive members of society you are driving them to the only option available, to become radicals, this bill is stupid when you actually dedicate some thought to it." Came the harsh voice. "Once Lycanthropes reach a certain age and understanding they can control themselves when they transform, this number has significantly decreased in the past decades, because most fail to understand what Lycanthropy is. A better use of time would be to assist Lycans, a more politically correct term than were wolves, in understanding there state, partial autonomy with minor intervention to deal with extreme case of violence would be a much more efficient solution to the rouge elements."

The toad woman stammered incoherently.

"All in favor of the bill?"

Fewer hands rose than the ministry expected rose in favor.

"All against?" asked Dumbledore who had though for a different reason hoped the ministry would have won.

Harry sat back in his chair smirking as he raised his hand.

"The measure fails one hundred fifty four to three hundred twenty with twenty six abstaining." Announced Dumbledore.

"Very eloquent speech Duke of Potter." Congratulated an old woman.

"Thank you Duchess Longbottom." Came the neutral response.

Lucius Malfoy was impressed, if the boy attended Hogwarts; surely he would have been a Slytherin.

The next issue was of no real interest to the criminal genius preteen, who cared about flying carpets, the measure failed.

The man, Mr. Patil, walked off the debate floor.

Harry's eyes watched as the next topic went up something about potions ingredient tariffs. The sorcerer calmly reviewed the information he had been provided, as of late he had a monopoly on most of the illegal ingredient trade, so the tariff was not really a major issue, and he didn't have much control in the legal aspect of the potions trade, so did it really matter. 'I think I'll abstain this.' Pondered the sorcerer watching the man speaking, curiously the man shivered under the icy gaze, Harry mouth turned upwards a bit at this, really the man looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Harry found it amusing, served the man right for voting for the Lycanthrope bill, mused the sorcerer, Lycans were good employees.

The next topic involved sports, Harry blinked rather annoyed, this was a national legislation, and they and him were wasting time on trivialities as sports.

Harry endured the fallacy for a few hours, deciding that missing one class hardly mattered, if that he might gain some insight on this strange culture, it was such an interesting subject.

Then the reporters came.

Harry stared, lines appeared in symmetrical vertical segments in his robe, what ever was about to happen was calmly averted by a terrorist attack, or mob hit, as Harry perceived it. The Strange Wizard in the White Mask fired a green light.

"Well that was boring."  
The wizards stared as the light faded on contact, and Harry's blasé tone.

"My turn." A massive blast of concussive energy so much it made the air shiver slammed into the wizard breaking his ribs and knocking him out. Harry grinned. "What a poor attempt at a hit." Harry sighed. "So much to teach so little time."

"What happened here?" came the old man's voice.

"It was a hit no need to yell." Stated Harry in a bored monotone. "They happen every now and again."

Dumbledore looked between the masked wizard and the Sorcerer as the Aurors arrived.

"I have things to do Greengrass the meeting is at four." Commented the Sorcerer turning to the pureblood idly.

"But we need a statement of what happened?" stated an Auror.

"cops, always to late to do anything useful. Right he attacked me I blasted his ass against the wall, simple enough, clean and concise with everything you need to know." Stated Harry, the wizards failed to notice his disgust.

Malfoy surveyed the scene, most impressive was his thought, not caring that Goyle senior had been badly injured on his orders none the less.

-

England, London, Diagon Alley, Gringotts

"You wait, what, that is barbaric, I like it so I can claim my aggressor's assets, and anything else, and the only thing he can contest it is to challenge me to a duel, and as he is in capacitated he can't do that." Stated the smirking wizard

The goblin nodded.

"Okay go ahead then."

"At once Mr. Potter." Exclaimed the Goblin pleased immensely.

'Little fellow looks like he was going to orgasm, which reminds me to torture Emily.' Thought the sociopath.

"Mr. Potter." The goblin panted.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore is here."

"Is he now any chance its mere coincidence and that he has his own business to deal with." Inquired the Sorcerer, placing his opinion of the situation in words.

"I do doubt that. Though any thing is possible"

"Murphy is so getting a bullet to the brain." Grumbled the preteen. "Get Greengrass's obnoxious ass here, I don't care if you have to drag him, he's lollygagged enough, with his 'pureblood' none sense, business is to be done."

The goblin grinned. "But of course Mr. Potter."

William Greengrass was a proud pureblood, but more importantly he held a large amount of control over the magical trade industry with France.

Harry sipped the steaming tea slowly as the man sat down.

"I don't appreciate waiting Greengrass," Harry sliced his biscuit in half with a single motion of his hand. "However business before pleasure." Stated the last Potter. "Now I am sure you know of the recent goings on in Knockturn Alley."

"You." Half shouted the man in realization. "Your responsible for seizing the Alley." He breathed in shock.

"Now don't go passing out on me, I need you to be conscious to be of any use to me." Came the preteen's razor edge voice.

"What do you mean? You would not dare to do to me as you handled that scum Borgin." Exclaimed the man  
"Oh heard about that did you, that." Harry chuckled. "Don't fret Borgin was a fool who forgot to remember his station, you on the other hand have a greater calling a more useful task, you see I am well aware of who has monopolized the magical trade with France on this end of the channel."

"I will not be bullied into giving up my business Potter." Huffed the man.

"Of course not, of course, did I ever imply such a thing." Harry applied a generous amount of preserves to his biscuit. "You see if I took control directly it would be suspicious, besides as a savvy business man you should know about your competition, it is that I want to know about, and you assistance in other matter… however William, I may call you William?" ignoring the man Harry continued on "do not think you are not replaceable at the moment of your betrayal I will know and such a folly will cause me to be quiet aggravated."  
William Greengrass slumped to the floor clutching his left arm as Harry's eyes began to shine malevolently.

"Now I am sure we understand ourselves, your distaste for non wizards is the only other thing I have left to resolve, but a lesson for another day, you can either serve me or die a fools death." Whispered the sorcerer, half falling into Parseltounge, albeit he didn't know it was called that yet, but he did know it scared the shit out of people. The sociopath grinned. "Besides you know of wizarding culture things I might need, and you know of any enemies it would be wise to strike first against."

As the sociopath left, one though resounded in the pureblood's mind, how was it Potter controlled the Dark Mark.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well that was chapter four. Politics will show up some more next chapter as well, the whole, now cliché arranged marriage thing, I will probably end up using, I do need a suitable method of dealing with the Weaslys and Dumbledore, at least for now, I mean Fred and George are fine but the others, keh. Anyway since some one constantly wants more details, suggest what details I could expand. Also next chapter contains a rather… immoral scene, so you have been warned, in addition more magical - forces related stuff. Well anyway cheers, Happy new years and all that.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: In response to reviews I post this, I thank reviewers for their input. A small bit of referencing, any way I try and keep this with in the T rating so maturity is key, if you think this is obscene once I start posting this on Ficwad I would not suggest reading that version, I can write some pretty gory stuff… any way enjoy the chapter. However I am not writing sex scenes Harry however mature he may be, is still physically eleven, the main thing I edited out was an attempted hit by an enemy organized crime syndicate, and resulting torture.

Hmm, a familiar kind of cliché, was not intending to do that, I'll think about it though.

We can't kill Umbridge yet, sadly, Malfoy senior, will spend his time either trying to avoid him out of fear of him being another Voldemort, and trying to join him to gain power.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

England, London, Diagon Alley, Gringotts

Harry watched as the pureblood left panting. "well that should settle things, now what is it that you thought couldn't wait?"

"Well Mr. Potter." Began the Goblin.

"Just because you handle my finances doesn't mean I will except loitering spit it out man." Growled the Sociopath an aura of impending doom becoming palpable throughout the room.

"Of course, well as you said some things in the wizarding world have remained… how shall we say…"  
"Archaic I believe is the word you are looking for." Snarled Harry. "Now what is it, and so help me if it means I need to proceed to offensive action, something will die slow and painful." Growled the sorcerer radiating the intent to kill something.  
The goblin shivered. "I don't" began the goblin shakily. "think you need to worry its not that bad, good sir."

Harry gave the small being a flat stare.

"Evil sir?" joked the goblin with a small laugh.

"Amoral I would prefer."  
"Right, but there is the matter as you are the last of your bloodline, thus marriage arrangements." Squeaked the money counter.

"Marriage I am going to shoot something, but before I do that explain this to me, quickly." Growled the sorcerer eyes already glowing.

"Well you have multiple options, actually we would here at Gringotts, given how you have entrusted us with knowledge of your future plans to take multiple wives, it is acceptable so you know, but you need at least one wife of 'proper' by pureblood wizarding standards."

"This bunch of idiots are telling me who I can marry." Inquired Harry dangerously.  
"Not like that, you can pick one, and then just marry another woman of your choosing and amuse your self with that female, it really doesn't matter." Stammered the Goblin.

"Well I suppose that means I don't need to conquer the population immediately, oh well, send the documents later."

"Two at least sir, though three might be a good idea for total number if not more." Commented the Goblin as Harry turned.

The sorcerer vanished from the room, still rather annoyed.

-

-

Harry glared at the wall energy coursing through his being and tossed the file back on the table. "that's right I was going to play with Emily." The sociopath laughed cruelly. "Isaac."

The red haired man entered bowing curtly. "Master."  
"Fetch Emily I'm bored." Commanded the sociopath to one of his favored magic Lieutenants.  
"as you wish my master." He bowed.

Wingates materialized. "Well this is unlike you master." Commented the spirit.  
"Not now Wingates, I am bored and annoyed."

Isaac returned quickly as he could escorting a college age girl.

"Ah Emily, wonderful." Coed the monster of a preteen pulling her down with strength that should have been impossible. His fingers lightly moved through her long brown hair, causing her to whimper. Harry smiled. "you two be on your way, and Isaac find that spy and do something horrible to him."

Isaac bowed and went to comply.

Emily was a simple plain girl, she attended university, in fact Harry didn't care that she was a witch, she was attractive, not gorgeous no, the women who boasted the greatest physical beauty were too much trouble, Emily was attractive in a bookish simple way.

Harry slipped backwards on the couch his hands glowing as chakra moved through his digits. It tore away at here dark blue jumper eating through the wool.

"So…" drawled the sociopath in a bored tone. "What did I miss today sweetling?"

The girl winced at the faux endearing name. She opened her mouth to answer when Harry's fingers lightly traced across her cheek, his eyes flashed red with a rotating black wheel… sharingan. Emily shivered.

"You know of course of it, this little doujutsu, it is such a pity that it only accepts implantation fifty four percent of the time." His hands moved softly across her shoulders. "And it was such a bother to create with magic… but on the subject of magic I've begun to move against the wizarding world." Harry clutched one of her hands and produced a stick, which upon closer inspection was in fact a wand. Chakra flared as Harry pierced into her mind.

Harry's first object on his agenda was quiet simple while going through her memories that were relevant, to cause her to relieve her own memories, the less pleasant ones, like having ones mind ripped apart, or the occasional physical pain.

Harry withdrew not looking any worse for the wear, Emily by contrast looked exhausted she was hyperventilating and sweat trailed across her flesh, and she would occasionally spasm from jolts of phantom pain that remained in her mind.

"There, there, it's alright all done." Harry stroked her face with a handkerchief. "You didn't scream this time, very good you know how I detest it when you scream." He stroked her arm causing her to wince as blood pooled around one of his fingers as he dug his nail in.

Harry abruptly tossed her into one of the rather large piles of pillows, green light radiated from his hand. "Cure."

He didn't bother to make the spell flow with her own internal magic, she convulsed as Harry's spell overpowered her and forcibly healed her injuries.

"Such a bore. Get dressed already." He barked annoyed strolling over and pulling her up.

She quickly discarded her destroyed clothes as Harry idly sat down in his seat not concerned in the slightest he opened the file and began to resume his reading, however one of his hands snaked out and pulled Emily over his eyes never once leaving the corporate quality paper.

While one hand was used to occasionally when it was necessary to turn a page it did so, the other hand occupied it self stroking Emily's head.

-

-

England, Surrey, Privet Drive number four

Harry's return to Surrey for the weekend was more for the fact of convenience than actual desire to return, his plan dictated staying with the Dursleys, idiots and cowards that they may be, until graduation. The matter of the spy was troubling, Harry wondered if Interpol had gotten involved if they had retaliation might need to be planned in advance, Interpol for the most part was either incompetent or corrupt they had a few good detectives but it was easy enough to warn them away.

Harry tossed the biology paper aside.

"Blasted traitor I'll hang him from his intestines in front of a police station." Growled the sociopath. "But I need to deal with the wizards." Harry pressed the answering machine.

"You have one new message." Beeped the machine. "Harry this is Giuse." Came the recorded Carbelese accent. "The boys and I have planned a little party its in October we understand if you are busy with university and all but if you can make it would be nice."

Giuse Keller, Italian Mafia, born nineteen hundred twelve was the oldest of the Italian organized crime group leader, but besides being a valued customer of the Cwn Annwn, he was a good friend. "Old man may just keep me sane yet."

"Sanity is a matter of opinion master." Commented Wingates.

"That's true." Agreed Harry. "Still I like to stay out of murderous hazes when ever that is possible."

"Master about Isaac's assignment to the investigation."  
"your worry to much Isaac wont kill the traitor until I give the signal. Jean should nearly be finished with decryption by now. So I think I will go check on him." He commented idly making a memo about the party. "Things need to be done, so Wingates what about our endeavors. How goes translation of the tablets."  
"Almost done it was more a pain to steal them back then restore them than it was the actual translation. But I don't advise attempting to possess and elder god again."

Harry scowled. "That was an emergency I don't like doing it in the first place."  
"It nearly killed you." Commented the spirit  
"But it worked." Announced the sorcerer. "Besides it was out of necessity, I don't intend to return to Mu without several Sabers on standby all loaded with black Materia and warpstone."

"Please don't sell that to any one." Grumbled the spirit.

"Not a chance even our barriers our weak against Warpstone's poisonous effects." Stated Harry. "To the point no possessing anything whose body mass exceeds the natural level common of this planet if one can avoid it. Any way he's right University, easy or not aside will be taking up more of my time. But magic of this caliber is not my concern. It… was my own arrogance which caused that accident, Wingates, it shall not occur again, the wizarding world is my primary magical focus."

"Of course my lord." Came the spirit of knowledge's reply. "you are most wise in admitting your own folly, I have utmost faith your plans will succeed. As for the 'dark arts' text most are useless we already have methods of similar things though I have found things none the less useful, for example while on the surface the magic brand is similar to the varying Juin techniques you recreated, however they are different looking deeper but I believe they may be compatible, though the magical brand is not capable of empowering its bearer, it also doesn't risk killing them as the application of the stronger curse marks do."

"Yes four, only four with the curse mark of Heaven." Sighed the sorcerer. "tell me of these other dark arts texts Wingates."

"Well Necromancy is used to the achieve the same results, thus useless to your cause. Their form expends much more energy in the process that the refined process, so it definitely isn't viable."

"I feel a but coming in here."  
"Exactly master, their necromancy has something we do not rituals of power things to strengthen, increase speed, life, well not necessarily that in your case, enhanced eyesight, which probably wouldn't do much." Commented the spirit. "But simply but a better form of enhancement than using _that book._"

"Yes of course the Necronomicon is bothersome though its results unquestionable." Stated Harry a locked iron box. "Anyway things need to be done, I'm heading to Settlement."

"The settlement you have successfully created stable life then?" inquired the spirit surprised.

"Yes it will be a while though before its ready." Replied Harry. "We are currently some what deprived of numbers." He commented

-

-

'Settlement'

Harry stared at the massive organic structure, Settlement was one of two primary projects the other Machina. "Norn I take it your awake."

"Positive." The voice rippled through the air.

"Brood status?" inquired Harry.

"Warriors are functioning. Genetic stocks are low however, I am currently limited Overmind in what is possible."

"I am aware, adjustments are being made." Stated Harry folding his hands. "Useful Genetic material needs to be found, we have knowledge of useful material however locating it alive makes things a bother given other projects."

"Affirmative task status Overmind?"  
"Go ahead." Harry gestured to continue.  
"Perhaps if dispatch of units for Hives reconnaissance to assist in locating Genetic stocks."

"Approved limited engagement only though do not attack human settlements numbers are insufficient at present to withstand an assault while remaining covert." Harry ordered.

"That is understood."

"However elimination of non allied humans is permissible as long as the hive is not drawn attention to." Stated Harry. "Continue assimilation of accumulated Genetic materials. A few dragons, and other things are being procured, that should provide enough till stage two commences."

Stage two was a long way off the creation of other Settlements.

"The directive of the hive is clear the protection of all, no matter what race so long as loyalty holds. Genetic stores will aid in protection of the hive thus aiding to the protection of the many." Stated the queen. "Through additional Genetic stocks the hive expands thus the many expand." Rumbled the voice.

"The strong shield the many so that the whole can flourish." Echoed Harry, these were basic tenets of the Cwn Annwn, loyalty, and the fact all the loyal were protected against the outside enemies, the functions of the Cwn Annwn in the outside world it was for the most part dismissed as a criminal organization helping other organizations of the like, but in the inside the Hounds of Arawn, as the name translated, were so much more a hierarchical hidden society, and soon spanning species, at the moment recreating races like the space marines or chaos marines were impossible by others not quite, it would be years, decades, centuries perhaps but one day the Cwn Annwn would flourish and exist above all others, and in time enough to oppose gods.

-

-

Northern Ireland, Cwn Annwn safe house

Harry stared at the man who had attempted to end their life in Belfast. His body was bloody and his chest, the crucifix he had worn literally had been used as a brand.

"Still won't talk, I must remember to commend your master right before I kill him for inspiring such loyalty into his warrior. Administer the serum." Commanded Harry coldly.

The lab coat wearing man loaded the syringe and drove it into the man's carotid artery, the Verisatum caused the man's eyes to glaze over.

The interrogation with the serum finished three hours later.

Harry stepped forward.

"Son of a bitch. I'll kill you." Spat the man.

Harry smiled "I doubt that." Harry's hand rose, the man didn't flinch. "Dios Tukos." The man's eyes widened as lighting crackled from Harry's hand to his elbow, it took form in to that of an axe head. Harry swung downward and sheared through the man's neck. "Place his corpse at the Cathedral in Dublin. Teach that fool who sent him a lesson. Then launch reprisal attacks." The lightning crackling on Harry's arm faded as he left the room. "I won't tolerate this do what is necessary teach them what it is to be tracked down and brought down like a dear by a pack of hounds on a cold winter day. Hunt them down and tear their throats, spray their blood upon the ground."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Alright that could have used some work, at least in my opinion, for the record space travel is still impossible, this will focus mainly on Harry's 'adventures' so to speak and the wizarding world, and the muggle events like arms dealing. In fact I was against including fourth scene, the Settlement, so soon, I only did in response to a point paul mentioned.

Emily doesn't look like Hermione, nor is she like Hermione, she is quiet and studious, shy, and most certainly not a know it all who adores authority

Dios Tukos the pronunciation of Axe of Lightning in Ancient Greek.

-

-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Right, to note the truly almost 'alien' seeming advanced technology, is typically used either by a being brought into reality by Harry, in example the Primarchs, or another example are being or where developed in conjunction with other such outer beings, this technology is generally reliant on aether materials, warpstone, Materia or other such objects. As to the subjects of the second project, they are derived from the Necrons of Warhammer Forty K with some modification by Harry, after all the point is to make Harry in comparison to others seem like an omnipotent prick, he'd get his ass kicked if he tried to fight Azzaaroth, you'll seem him later, though, though to an extent Harry can counter the weaker older gods as long as said being can't manifest their full power, which is in context is still a substantial feat.

As I stated Harry will occasionally drop by the various wizarding major locations like Hogwarts on occasion, chapter nine is one such detailed example, and generally as typed above, Harry is supposed to be nigh unbeatable in a straight fight, that's the point of the story he's as some one termed to come off like an 'omnipotent prick' he can be surprised he's not all knowing, and he isn't all powerful, but basically no human stands a chance against him well you will see, however a Demon or one of the gods fully released butt kicking is plausible, most the gods can beat him, most meaning will be clear later on, unless he well you will see, no sense spoiling, and higher level Demons he can fight on even terms to an extent.

Well then here is chapter six of Powers that be, thanks to those who review.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Harry surveyed the weapon, and frowned. "Damn it's to large for me to wield appropriately at the moment." He commented swinging the scythe.

Isaac chuckled at his master's ill mood. "You will grown in time my lord." He commented.

"Affirmative Creator your current physical body should enter growth cycle in approximately one point cycles of this planet's star." Commented the mechanical voice. The tall, skeletal, if it could be labeled as such was the first of its kind, inspired by the Necrons, it was living metal given sentience, it had in truth been inspired by the Necrons of which Harry summoned, the Necrons like all races Harry would summon offered their assistance, in truth they were the first from them Harry learned of technology, after the Necrons came the Eldar and so on. The Machina project operated out of a comparable setting as the Settlement project, a central 'factory' produced new life. The first of the New Necron Lords, was he, as his personality was masculine in stance, not that gender mattered to a race of synthetic almost machine like. The lesser Necrons, like the Tyranid would be controlled by a hive mind operating through Harry and filtered by the Lords, just as in the same way the synapse creatures would serve the same purpose in the Settlement project.

"How is retaliation?" inquired the sorcerer.

"You mean Ireland, twelve targets in Dublin and Belfast combined have been hit. We estimate about eighty five of their men have been killed." Commented Jean. "Police are writing the attacks as infighting between the IRA, they don't think another faction is involved."

"Our name is Gaelic, so it is possible any information they salvaged referencing us, they may take as a unit name."

"Affirmative hypothesis is highly probably." Commented the living metal creature.

"Good, have they shared the information with Interpol?"  
"No not to our insiders' knowledge." Commented Jean.

Harry smiled ever so slightly.

"As long as they aren't coordinating they will probably continue to treat it as infighting incidents."

"Decryption status?" Asked the sorcerer walking to the other end of the room

"Another day and we will have everything." Stated Jean. "They would have been done sooner however the attack delayed us."

"But?" inquired Harry pulling a chair out.

"I don't think they knew about the insider. They likely received the order from some one higher up."

"Is that so?" stated Harry folding his fingers together.

"It appears so." Confided Jean.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Stated Isaac. "You should know that Jean." He chided with a smirk.

"Quiet Q." growled Jean.

"We are above petty infighting, gentlemen," The sorcerer reprimanded. "Our goal is clear find the insider and kill him. As for retaliation, are Gauss explosives ready for field tests?" He inquired

"Affirmative. Weapons are functioning, though supplies of completed weapons are limited in number." Came the synthetic's reply. "Inadvisable to expend large numbers of completed stock until such time as infrastructure is sufficient to replace depleted units."

Harry nodded, the Necron was correct.

-

-

University continued, and with it life on the outside proceeded as normal, with the news a few days later reporting of infighting in the IRA, speculation erupted after mention was a made of the new and unidentified explosive, which seemed to leave no residue behind of what is was. This lead to speculation among conspiracy theorists and other such things so naturally every one was talking about it, it was beginning to be annoying. One of the idiots had actually asked Harry's opinion on the matter, thank fully the teacher had entered before Harry gave the idiot a cramp in his legs for bothering him, would serve the jock right.

Harry pondered the upcoming wizarding things on his agenda. The sorcerer drummed his fingers on his desk as Harry waited for William Greengrass.

The pureblood made his way in to the room on time, luckily for him.

"Well I take you it have considered?" came Harry's neutral voice his eyes unblinking. If the man refused Harry would simply insure the man would die of a brain aneurysm, and move on to plan b.

"I'll help." Conceded the man.

"Good." Commented Harry. "Then I believe you brought the information." The sorcerer stated un folding his hands in expectation.  
"Yes, yes of course." The pureblood produced a large ledger. "This is all those who hold major influence over trade internal or external and their respective fields in the areas of Asia and Europe."

"You might want to start with those in England and France," he tapered off at Harry's look. "Not that I'm telling you to do your job," he gave a week chuckle "Nope, not at all, I mean just a professional suggestion." Stammered the man sliding back in his chair.

Harry did not reply scaring the man further. Finally the sorcerer spoke. "I'll take that under advisement, there is the matter of Wizarding society though." Harry paused. "Expect to be summoned some time in the future on the subject." Harry produced a stack of papers. "The following are matters under my attention, things that need to be addressed." Harry continued to look on ahead. "My knowledge of magic expands beyond yet does not encompass what you wizards know, I am unfamiliar with your culture. That will have to change." Harry stood turning towards a desk drawer. "Welcome to the world where the pension plans for treason a come in bottle of medicine with the label forty fives, and not the pleasant kind. This is a world you enter and don't leave." Harry tossed a metal case on the desk, emblazoned on it was the Schweizerische Industie Gesellschaft logo. "Enclosed is a SIG P229, you should not need it wizard, in the event you do, I would suggest reading the manual in preparation of such a problem." Harry pushed the box forward. "Keep guns out of the hands of children." Harry chuckled. "The more some things change the more others remain the same, War is defined as a conflict between groups that does not change even after all this time, however the ideas behind war differ with every conflict, thousands of years ago it could be individual cities waging against each other, now a days it may be two companies who do battle. In truth there are always interests opposing one another. I just happen to lead one of those interests. All the interest seek one thing power, the ability to assert control over something, or some one, those with higher thoughts seek to impose ambitions and ideas on those they hold power over." Harry grinned. "It's the way of the world. I am needed elsewhere, good bye William."

-

-

Harry clicked through the files. "Your sure about this, Jean?" The sorcerer placed the file aside with a frown.

"Yes sir, it appears the information came from a special task force with in Interpol, one top secret." State Jean. "As far as we know it is operating under the intention of moving against the various remaining organized crime groups. That Raid in Amsterdam this past Tuesday was their work."

"That's unfortunate." Responded Harry. "Ideas as to where they're based out of?"  
"No the information is limited, just who the order came from, two agents inside the ministry of Justice in Germany sent us some files." Announced Jean. "They thought the information was important."  
"Was it?" replied Harry turning to face Jean.

"To an extent, we have a list of some of the investigators who are working with the investigation." Jean waved a file folder.

"Patience is a virtue, however moving fast allows one to strike." Harry tapped his desk.

"So what do we do?" he asked the Sorcerer

"Distribute the information, if their infiltrators which I don't they can be found and removed from the board, if their investigators… well we can just handle the situation as is." Responded Harry. "Plans may vary, this task force is to dangerous to be tolerated, once we have the information, we kill them all, all of them, leaving no survivors as an example to all who would oppose, brutal and fast, just like the German Blitzkrieg or the Wild Hunt we annihilate all in our path that is not an ally. Ruthless and efficient, we won't leave any of this investigation alive."

"Understood sir." Replied Jean.  
"Jean, make sure the other organizations know this is, that this investigation is meant to destroy us all, that they must not act rashly, this may be a chance to unify all the factions of Euro underworld, if we could capitalize."

Jean nodded. "It would make the Goal that much closer to reality."

"Tell the agents in Germany to be careful." Ordered Harry. "We can't risk another Search and Rescue mission like the one in Satory so soon. It would draw to much attention." Harry stood up. "Attention is not something we need at the moment, we protect our own, but all of us must understand we must protect the all members thus taking no unnecessary risks, if they have to spread out communications so be it."

Jean nodded. "I'll pass that along, they won't like it though."  
"We all do our part, Jean, continue preparations in the wizarding world." Stated Harry.

-

-

Harry over looked the leaving trucks.

"Another fine transaction." Commented the man, in a vaguely Arab accented French.

"Yes enough ammunition to sustain your conflict for another year with comfort to equip additional colonel." Replied Harry in French as well.

"The money is already being transferred." Replied the man.

A resounding explosion cut through the base.

"What the fuck." Demanded Harry.  
"I do not know but I will be sure to tell you when I find out." Replied the man.

"Isaac what happened?" growled Harry over the radio.  
"Rocket propelled Grenades Nadj he's betrayed Col Asaad, master." Came the voice in response to the inquiry.

"You have a traitor in your mist."  
"I will kill that-" an explosion erupted. "My self."

Two AK armed troops rushed in shooting wildly.

Two retorts from a pistol interrupted the noise.

Harry having drawn his MP-444 cut them both down both men collapsed the heads sporting holes through them.

"Thank you my friend." Commented the Arab firing his own AK cutting a swathe through the Gunmen.

A large noise came through the air reverberating, a helicopter.

"Commander Havok one here being suppressing fire on insurgents." Crackled the Radio. "Additional air support en route."

The loud sound of 23mm auto cannon ripped holes in the horde.

"Well, then everyone full release." Ordered Harry.

Col Asaad blinked. "Harry?"

"Limit Break Sodom and Gomorrah." Snarled Isaac slamming through a reinforced wall looking positively demonic on all the visible parts of his body strange markings flowed.

Asaad stared. "Please tell me you can do that as well."

"Yeah, well not that exactly." Replied Harry beginning to glow. "Limit Break War of Heaven." Distortions ripped through the air severing men's bodies and tearing apart their minds of an enemy Harry's emanations touched. The sorcerer lunged forward in his once free hand rested a deadly scythe emanating an ethereal glow, in the other his gun hand it mutated in to white almost angelic tool of death.

"Keep firing send all the traitors to Hell." Roared Asaad into his radio to his men noting the Cwn Annwn had assumed their formations supporting his troops.

Harry's white gun fired a massive column of light erasing a large portion of enemy troops, his scythe swung out sending more rips of the dimension his mere presence in this form sending men to the brink of madness.

Isaac meanwhile flared his newly gained wings taking to the sky and hitting from above with torrents of fire turning men to salt. "Tch pathetic dogs you're unworthy of seeing my masters limit break." He snarled.

More Helicopters arrived emblazoned on the sides were white hounds with red markings. "Commander this is air group Romano, incoming helicopter troops to support you." Reported the man on the other end.

Nadj's men had capitalized on surprise when the guard was lowered relaxed by the presence of the Cwn Annwn, who as typical swept the areas around the meeting area and monitored the area against outsiders. There numbers were small but they were coordinated.

"Shoot them all." The captured men were gunned down in a barrage of automatic gunfire.

"Asaad look who I found trying to escape." Grinned Harry kicking Lieutenants Nadj forward.

"You damned child of the Ibilis." Growled the man in Arabic.

"Shut your mouth Traitor." Snarled Asaad, also in Arabic.

"What will you do, Asaad? Let this daemon rip out my soul." He grunted.

"Shut you mouth, scum or I may just do that." Growled Harry joining the Arabic conversation extracting his boot from the traitors back. "He's all yours Asaad, he killed your men, he scratched mine but not one of my men died, sadly I can't say the same for you, his life is yours for the taking it is the least I can offer."

Asaad grinned.

-

-

"Well that was a pain." Commented the Sorcerer.

"It was also unexpected master." Stated Isaac. "Nadj's actions were not rational rushed even."  
"The middle east is a cauldron of trouble." Growled Harry. "Its instability is bad, very bad, contact the American branch and have some one into the matter on why Nadj acted like he did." The sorcerer continued, " In the meantime we have bigger things to deal with."

"The investigation and the wizarding world." Commented Isaac

"Of course. Once we finish assimilation of the wizarding world's underworld, we will lay off them for a bit other than assimilating their open legitimate markets." Stated Harry with a grin. "However the traitors with the Outfits and the Top Secret Interpol investigation team should be our primary worry. Destroying them is a major goal." Harry cracks his knuckles. "We will act when the time is right. Their destruction must be absolute. Complete and total." Harry cracked the knuckles on his other hand standing up. As for the American branch have them mobilize; if I know America, their wizarding world likely isn't as foolish as the English one. We need to start moving, but it is likely that their wizards also know nothing of the other magics, giving us an unequaled edge in a conflict."

"But Materia and Mako are still limited to our Elites for the most part, and most the Sweepers are the only ones competent with Ninjutsu for the most part. Every one else is only fluent in the lower magiks for the most part." Commented Jean.

"I know however we have guns to supplement, our tactics since the beginning has always been to use magic to supplement and work equally alongside conventional weapons. That as always been our thing, we never needed to face a strictly magical foe, magic has been supplemental when we have introduced it that was two and half years ago when we first did on wide scale outside the elites. Militarily in squad combat we are unrivaled because of that fact, that our tags save the lives of our troops time and again, it is how they survive. It allows us to continue to thrive where others would falter and wither in to oblivion."

"That is our greatest strength the Wizards are weak physically their inner magic form flawed deprive them of their wands for the majority we can assume safely they are sniveling cowards. Any way open conflict occurs the WMD of our magic will be sufficient." Stated Jean.

"Yes that is why we have the edge." Commented Isaac "Master can annihilate their buildings, any stronghold he chooses, with a choice of spells, Ultima, Flare, Holy, Meteor, Doom, End Of World, Ragnarok, Nova, continuing on."

"He is correct." Stated Jean. "We do have the aces in combat against them should it come to that, and the newest elite are good for similar attacks if on lesser scales of destruction."

"But it is also our most protected secret. If they knew, it would drive them into unpredictable actions, they might go under ground or they might launch an attack."

"Which would in the end, would be a slaughter for them, our strongholds are built to be impregnable if we revealed ourselves they would attack thinking they had succeeded and we would destroy them, master you crafted the strongholds to exist through all." Stated Isaac grinning

"They are my pride I suppose a safe port for us in the storm." Stated Harry. "A place to come and be at peace amongst our brothers." The sorcerer sighed. "I am heading back classes start at nine. Its already five am. University serves its purpose as a façade and a benefit once it is complete who will suspect me in the non magical, no the normal world, magic is every where, merely wizarding foolishness that they isolate themselves in such a manner as to decree they are a different world. The normal world will see that I am a genius they will not see what I have accomplished in relation to our Brotherhood they only see it in a separate lights, they like CERN believe the Cwn Annwn is led by an ancient, an elder of unparalleled wisdom and cunning who lives for the timeless tales of long ago."

"In a sense you are master, at least of the first three in since of being you are ancient, you wisdom and cunning are with out peer." Stated Isaac.

"Such is folly Isaac, to believe that even if true it risks belief in superiority would lead to compliancy." Chided Harry, he sighed. "Things are moving fast, how long would it have been would it have taken us to discover the 'wizarding world' on our own I wonder. No matter."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well for the record, I'm placing the Wizarding population of England at the very least around twelve thousand, with may be four thousand more in Scotland, and one thousand five hundred in Northern Ireland. Limits Breaks basically are to an extent tweaked basically a limited time mass carnage infliction mode, which take time after it ends to be used again. To clarify the Cwn Annwn can be quantified in organizational structure as cult like to an extent.

As for End of World, Nova, and Ragnarok, and Flare, the spells mentioned are just one of each bearing that name, but the ones named are on par with WMD status if given enough energy, this energy would make them impractical to cast in the middle of a fire fight though.

Glad you approve of the dragon Paul.

Also so every one knows the year of the story is nineteen ninety one, though kindly ignore any erroneous release dates though.

-

-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: it's around November of the first year, if any one is curious. My goal is to have the highest members of the Cwn Annwn introduced by chapter ten, and maybe a couple of the mid ranks by fifteen or so.

By the way I tweaked the History of the Story world, the collapse of the Soviet Union is the main thing, the August coup still occurred but the USSR was already about to collapse so the Cwn Annwn and others were moving since eighty five, which is the year my history text states as the period where the collapse began.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Things continued as normal, if one could describe life as the head of a criminal enterprise, and genius prodigy preteen university student, and sorcerer's life as normal, then it was as such. Harry didn't ponder University life, he was a loner by nature, at least as the 'normal' people of university believed, occasionally he would 'grace' others with his knowledge and presence but for the most part he remained alone at University, outside his social life, if it could be termed that centered around his own kind, the Outfit, with a threat seeking to destroy all of them, the Organizations had organized. Heller's little party had been fun, even if security had been ramped up tighter than the American Fort Knox. The party had been in a villa nestled in the hills of northern Italy. Members of factions gathered, ending the would be relaxation into a business meeting.

Harry pushed himself up from the floor. "Status report Jean." He inquired lowering himself again to the ceramic tiles below him, dawn's light shining in.

"From what we know the investigation was begun last year under the assistance of the UN. It appears to be one of several."

"Several, how so Jean." Inquired Harry pushing himself up again.

Jean looked up. "After the attack of ninety three the UN security forces began ultra covert action against terrorists across the globe, we eliminated several of these incursions, the plan canceled with its apparent failure, thus the UN began to plan for this operation in conjunction with the International Criminal Police Organization."

"So they fight terrorism by opposing the Organization." Harry snorted.

"We do work together from time to time." Stated Jean.

"Only because in the end it benefits the cause in the end." Commented Isaac. "Their goals don't matter to us."

"Then despite your remarkable intellect Isaac a fool." Stated Jean smuggly.

Isaac snarled.

"Not all their goals matter, but men such as Col. Asaad, and Keller, and the leaders of the allied Outfits their goals matter to us, while it may assist our final goal their ideals, those of our allies are important, they reprsent a fragment of ourselves strives must be made to proctect our allies out side, not just to further our own goals, but protect our ideals."

"We defend them because it is the master's will Jean, don't forget that." Stated Isaac.

"You are both right."

Isaac smirked, Jean glared at the Crimson haired flunky.

"to an extent. Though Jean's statement was little to philisophical, they are extensions of our creed, protecting them protects our own, and Isaac is right we assist them because it furthers our own goals." Commented Harry once more pushing up.

"You should be nearly finished master, that was you six hundredth since I have been in the room." Commented Isaac.  
"More physical excerise in nessacary to keep my physical form in shape."  
"Please." Jean snorted. "Your stronger than most vampires."  
"By cheating yes." Commented Harry pushing up again.  
"Everchosen doesn't constitue cheating sir, nor chakra, as the idiom goes all is fair in love and war. Albeit love is chemical imbalance which causes more trouble than good. War serves a greater purpose well at least most the time." Responded Jean. "Right discussion of strength aside, as it is irrelevant given magical supplementation which increases our strength beyond what should be capable dicatated by biolgy continuing." Prattled on Jean. "on, things concerning the investigation are well hidden, in fact we may well be only scratching the surface, they may be part of a larger hidden group, six hundred, six hundred detectives are assigned to dummy cases, these same six hundred are apart of the task force that we know of." Stated Jean.

"Find one take them interogate him, then dispose of him." Commanded Harry.

"Yes sir that should not be to difficult. I'll get some serum from the lab." Jean walked out.

"Things to do, Things to do, Things to do." Harry righted himself, shaking his head. "Well things to do after all."

"That wench called master, I didn't think it prudent to bring it up while Jean was here, given pasts between the two."

"Benezia, yes those two really do need to work out there differences, and she isn't that bad Isaac."

"She is an attention craving witch, master." Stated Isaac.

"You are Jealous Isaac."

"Your delusional Mikhail." Snarled Isaac to the newcomer.

"Eh, your rebuttal is proof enough."

"Both of you stop antagonizing one another." Commented Harry bored. "Something you need Mikhail."  
Isaac frowned as the Russian spoke. "Nothing just the usual reports sir, things are tense but fine, for the moment."

"You did well in Satory, Mikhail."  
"Thank you sir." Replied the eastern European native.

-

-

The sorcerer didn't particularly care for Benezia's home, he didn't dislike it either but still, the lovely vampire swept down the stairs.

"You have such little tastes in the dramatic." She sighed her pale hand gently stroking his cheek. "other than in the interests of fear."

"Fear is a powerful tool. Benezia." Commented the sorcerer impassive.

"Cold as always, one would think you are the creature of the night, I but a lovely face." She sighed dramatically.

"I didn't come to play games Benezia."  
"Of course." She coed. "Financial take over seventy percent complete, bank accounts set up, basically everything."

"I take it you missed something then." Commented Harry his voice like ice.

She sighed. "Always a sourpuss. Its always business with you."

"Guilty as charged." Commented Harry drolly. "Now what is it?"

"Well I was overlooking things when I noticed several interesting things." Began the Mistress sitting down. "Among these is some one has been observing your mainstream accounts, albeit your most normal accounts are un observed, so know one suspects that you, as a university student, at least. There is also the second matter. The various discrepancies in your wizard financial records."  
"Yes, so I have been informed." Commented Harry idly pouring a glass of a dark almost black liquid.

Benezia blinked, he was taking this remarkably calm.

Harry took a calm sip of the liquid. "Continue Benezia."

"We are tracing it and the Goblins have terminated most of the legal things, a marriage contract was among the other things terminated. There is also the matter of you parent's will being disobeyed."

"Is the wizarding world archaic enough where that I may kill to the sounds of trumpets because of it?" inquired Harry smiling ferally.

"Unfortunately no." announced Benezia

"Well I should have expected that." Commented Harry. "Oh well always plan b, and Plan C, and Plan D, and all the way to infinity till one works." Muttered the Sorcerer. "More than likely the whole plan B bombing strategy works more often than not, anyway. We have more important things to deal with, than this at the moment file it away for future retaliation strikes." Harry stated interlocking his fingers. "We simply do not need to focus on such trivialities, albeit I'll enjoy watching the fools die horrible deaths but it just isn't worth wasting the effort when we have more important matters to handle, see to it that all further financial discrepancies, don't occur."

"Already done, the accounts are secure, and any further foolishness by the society will be brought to your attention post haste." Whispered the Vampire, in what could most accurately termed a purr.

"That's acceptable, once we completed the first phase of incursion into the wizarding world we will only supplement our positions, we will avoid further movements when they are not necessary. Our resources will be occupied elsewhere."

"The English organizations have been paranoid as of late. Theirs rumors of a spy."

"More than likely true." Commented Harry "definitely an infiltrator in the French group though."

"LiberazioneCorsica's raided meeting."

"Yes, Mark of Dover was captured, the LC rep managed to get away, which is odd as if truth be told he was shot and the GSIGN had the place surrounded." Stated the sorcerer.

"You think him the spy?"

"No, I think he is a wizard but the LC refuses to allow us access to him, likely because they know he isn't a spy but they know they can't disclose the real reason he managed to escape."

"That won't help relations." She coed, and in truth she brought up a good point, the English were paranoid, Mark was high in the organization his capture had severely roused the outfit, enough that Cwn Annwn had been asked to help.

"Things are as they will be, what the LiberazioneCorsica does is their decision." He stated. "If their foolishness causes them suffering let them suffer alone."

"That's my lord speaking." She coed.

Harry snorted. "No its simply common sense." Muttered the sorcerer.

-

-

University continued, wizards continued to be pests, winter slowly turned to spring, Harry continued to study, OWLs were necessary, if he was to fit in, in the wizarding world to blend as a normal pureblood wizard noble whatever, the fools. University didn't change much Harry pressed on wards the addition of wizarding magic didn't affect him, stress was a given, he was used to little sleep, stress he had grown immune to with third year starting this semester things would increase but it hardly mattered in truth as always Harry was prepared.

The sorcerer stared at the assembled classmates as class ended, lectures were nothing new, Harry walked out his lithe form like a shadow slipping out past the hordes. The first day of the new term had ended, and the preteen vanished out of sight, no one noticed.

Harry reappeared in Surry completed as small shopping run and headed to the Dursley's, it was a Friday, home for the week end, what a joke he likely would not even spend twelve hours in Surrey, assuming Harry went to sleep which was unlikely.

"So master you look more annoyed than usual, what troubles you, should I plot an equation for an entropy curse?" inquired the spirit of knowledge appearing.

"Don't tempt me Wingates, its nothing. It would seem those stupid letter continue to arrive." Stated Harry glaring at the pile.  
"Indeed." Muttered Wingates. "Rather a bother."

"Idiots, and what's this?"

"Well that would be the financial reports from your new companies, additional thank yous from pro Lycan rights groups, etcetera." Commented Wingates. "Your political meeting for October seemed to draw some attention."

Harry frowned. "Wonderful. What is it their blithering about now?"

"Not so much blithering but the rumors." Commented the spirit. "the little voting block you seem to have formed, is gathering some attention." He stated.

"Voting block ridiculous." Muttered the sorcerer.

"That's not what they think." The spirit stated in a sing song voice

"Well that's because their idiots." Retorted the sorcerer unwrapping a blueberry scone. He cast the wax paper aside. As it moved through the air it incinerated. "They think I have made a voting block, let them believe it, they will be less prepared if it comes to military force." Harry smirked. "and if it does come down to that I may have a voting block any way, siding out of fear or any other reason." Harry opened his book.  
-

-

The sorcerer inhaled the candle heated air of the restaurant, things changed and things remained the same. Harry raised the stuffed mushroom that he had impaled on his fork to his lips and surveyed it. Things were getting to be a nuisance, University was fine, but those damnable wizards and those blasted Interpol scum. Harry swallowed the stuffed mushroom. 'I should bomb Lyon, should teach those scum a lesson.' Mused the sorcerer.

Jean took a sip from his wine glass.

"Your not drinking the wine master, I thought you liked this vineyard?" inquired Isaac.

"I own the vineyard, and yes it produces excellent wine, I don't think I would enjoy the wine right now." Commented the sorcerer.

"What is it master?"  
"Nothing just the troubles of normal now, but patience must be exercised." Stated the preteen.

"So another subject then." Came a new voice.

"You are late Charles."

The doctor sighed. "So I am my apologies excellency."

"You called ahead so it is acceptable."

"That's so nice of you little master."

Isaac glared at the lovely woman.

"Julia my head is not to be patted." Stated Harry.

The woman smiled mischievously.  
The doctor cleared his throat. "Ms. Laforeze lets avoid another incident like last time."

The pale woman blushed, Isaac smirked.

"Yes lets avoid that, pity Hector could not make it."

"Aw you aren't glad to see me." She whispered.

The sorcerer noting the waiter had yet to return, pulled her down in to the seat. "Please show some maturity."

"So where is tall gaunt and bad attitude."  
"Hector is in Russia as I recall that is correct is it not?" inquired Charles.

"Yes." Confirmed Harry.

"Should it not be Mikhail who handles Russian affairs."

"And draw attention no Hector doesn't pop up on their radar." Harry sighed. "Albert is of course handling the American branch so he couldn't join us, and Brandon is likewise occupied."

"Is Bartholomew coming?" inquired the doctor.

"Not likely tied up in Rome of all places." Commented the sorcerer. "Daughter's birthday."

"That's right his wife and him split up but they both are part of the Cwn Annwn." The doctor shrugged.

"They are a pair of bothersome little brats."

"At least the older one is tolerable." Commented Jean finally speaking up.

"I had forgotten you two didn't like kids," stated Julia.

"Just hyper kids." Muttered Jean.

Julia muttered something under her breath, Harry sighed as Jean sent her a dirty look.

"That's enough, I asked you to be mature." Chided Harry.  
"I am mature." She responded.

"I was referring to mental maturity." She scowled crossing her arms at the remark.

"keh." Snorted the Frenchman

"Shut up Jean." She snarled.  
"how do you all manage to work if you bicker like children." Growled Harry.

"I think its only because they like the attention." Smiled Charles.

Harry blinked, damn curse marks were coming around to bite him in the ass, Charles was the only one with out a mark of Heaven, his being life, and Jean while perhaps the most sane in giving Harry space besides Charles still became almost territorial when some one else came around. Kind of was annoying, insured loyalty and gave them all kinds of strength boosts but the change in attitude could be a pain. Harry turned his attention back to his stuffed mushrooms, as the rest of the food arrived.

-  
-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Please did you expect Harry to pay attention to drinking ages, any way a glass of wine is good for you every now and again. Enemies mentioned next chapter. Chapter ten will conclude ending in July of ninety one with the next major operation of the Cwn Annwn occurring.

-

-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Truth be told concerning the timeline, I had planned to not follow canon, an example of this being that the first ten chapters, minus flashbacks of course, would take place during the time frame of July of ninety two to July of ninety three, but in the end I decided to stick with canon time line.

Any way suggestions as what should occur in the wizarding world during the 'second year' as it would have been, the chamber of secrets fiasco will still occur, by the way even though Harry won't be at Hogwarts.

But in the out side world things continue on in 'second year' though the major UK based enemy will play a bigger role, and the I C P O will be experiencing troubles of its own, among other things.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Harry stood atop the balcony things were proceeding smoothly. The study of wizard society was annoying, once those blasted I C P O bastards had been dealt with, and by extension any moles they had planted, the wizarding world in Europe was going to be taken by storm, assuming Murphy decided to lay off being a bitch, which was unlikely. None the less, infiltrating the Wizarding world wasn't to difficult, the goblins had learned some of the Cwn Annwn beliefs, and hoped under such a society they would be given equal rites, which Harry had no problem with, had done the appropriate research and were actively providing assistance. So what if certain things need to be abided by, Harry maintained his word, any way it would prove a good method of keeping William in line, not that Daphne would not be an exquisite prize in a few years time, that did leave the second and suggested third still open though.

Harry idly let the flame extinguish itself. France was nice. The sorcerer turned to Jean. "Why are we here, you never did state?"

"You kept complaining of Hogwarts, I thought I might show you what we found in France, Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons." He announced.

"Great another magic school."

The car trip hardly helped Harry's mood. He stared at the Palace the car had pulled up to.

"Escuse me gentlemen but who are you?" inquired a man in French, he was dressed rather ridiculous uniform. His voice is Haughty arrogant, bordering on believing himself superior.

Harry stares blankly. The man rises in to the air. "Lose that attitude mister." Comments the sorcerer.

"At least you didn't do the god thing again." Stated Jean as the wizard continued to float in the air  
"It was funny the cardinal was damn near about to piss himself." Muttered the Sorcerer.

"Yes and killing the Islamic fundamentalists by having fire come out of the sky, had nothing to do with it." Stated Jean with a smirk, with a wave of his hand.  
"I think the glowing backdrop illuminating me through out helped." Harry responded. "It was a miracle." He commented with a grin raising his hands.

"As I recall the Catholic church aggreed with you." Jean responded with a grin.

Harry blinked. "Surely you jest?" he inquired raising an eye brow in query.

"No I am quite serious." Replied Jean. "They declared it a miracle."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Remind me if the oppurtunity arises to save an Imam or something."

"Yes sir."

"Nice pleasure palace." Commented Harry sarcastically surveying the school. "Doubt you would learn anything useful, at least in comparison to our curriculum."

"May be to clean dishes." The Frenchman stated with equal sarcasm.  
"Wizards actually have a spell for cleaning." Muttered Harry.

"As you say, but you are correct our curriculum is to train Sorcerers or mages." Stated Jean. "Are you going to leave him there hanging?"

"Why not?" stated Harry with a shrug.

-

-

The school was boring Harry decided to many haughty little brats for the sorcerer. Harry surveyed the calming, at least to him, scene of Settlement, Magical DNA material had been introduced, Dragons mainly, who knew that there were so many different breeds. The varying Hive members moved about on various tasks.

"You are sure this is correct?" inquired the sorcerer finally speaking.

"Yes sir." Stated Jean. "It has been confirmed by no less than half a dozen sources."  
The sorcerer paused. "So the English Wizarding Government is under the authority of the Crown of England." He smirked. "that is unexpected news."

"It appears they have forgotten it over the years." Commented Jean.

"Yes I imagine so given their attitudes but the oaths their officers swear place them under the control of that crown." The sorcerer leaned back. "I suppose we will have to go the hard way. I don't want to make a move against the United Kingdom's government until absolutely necessary. So a forcible take over of the wizarding government of England may be the only option."

"Overmind will Hive forces be deployed?" came the reverberation of the chamber

"Possibly, our goals are mid term five to ten years the Hive should expand to sizes where such action is possible." Commented the sorcerer.

"Well it certainly complicates things." Stated Jean. "America is corrupt, but in a more practical form, it is also not as stupid."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps Hive infiltrator deployment to normal government." Stated Norn. "Additional suggestion Deploying Machina infiltrators."

"Possibly, go ahead, with preliminary plans to make for the infiltration." Agreed Harry. "However I doubt the Pariahs are ready for such a deployment we don't' have back up information installed just yet." The sorcerer flicked a file.

"But the Sweeper Pariahs have entered the field as I recall." Commented Jean.

"True and Sweeper Pariahs don't need the necessary historical information to fool the US military." Responded the Sorcerer.

"Overmind is correct the United States military would likely notice the discrepancies." Reverberated Norn's voice.

"I suppose that is true, no sense risking our men in side the military." Agreed Jean.

"Yeah we have to keep his nose clean, he'd be glad to have a few of the Pariah's in his special forces unit." Commented Harry. "Not that it wouldn't help I'd think." The sorcerer turned. "Time to be going, things need to be done."

Jean nodded in agreement. "Yes."

-

-  
Spring continued, meaning it started raining, a lot, the rain was fine by Harry, it was the incessant yammering of the idiots at university that was annoying them constantly complaining about the weather and how it always rained as if directly to spite their plans to have fun. Harry's clique, if it could be labeled that, in truth it was simply those who Harry would tolerate working with, had already completed their yearly project so Harry had little to work on at the university.

The sorcerer surveyed the firing range, as usual it was loud even with ear plugs. Harry unclipped his shoulder rag snap. He slid the gun into his hand.

Shooting is eighty percent mental, and twenty percent physical, as long as you have the proper mindset and remain steady your accuracy tends to remain stable.

The gun fit snuggly, its heavy plastic frame absorbed the recoil from the light nine millimeter rounds. The metal targets pinged when the metal slugs impacted.

"As usual you shoot better than most adults." Commented Julia as the extractor went flat, Harry dropped the magazine out and removed the ear plugs.

"Years three of them to get that way, and constant practice to maintain my edge." He stated, sliding another fifteen round magazine into the Russian pistol. "I take it something has come up?"  
The sorceress nodded. "for the most part retaliation is complete however things have started to elevate." She commented.

"How so?" inquired Harry, securing his pistol.

"Magic, more specifically wizarding magic." She commented.

"So they have wizards, not terribly surprising." Mused the Sorcerer. "If rumors are true the 'English wizarding world' is not very accepting of those coming from the non magical world most muggle born," stupid word by the way thought Harry. "Wizards choose to leave and pursue more normal careers." He stated as the walked. "There should not be so many, if the records are accurate, which is unlikely, but by a combination of factors the wizarding population of northern Ireland and Ireland to some extent is small. Such Factors include Ireland being mostly Catholic, as well as the English attempt to conquer Northern Ireland, that little war caused havoc on the whole population in general."

"However it has briefly increased conflict tensions, in addition it drew attention from other wizards." She continued.  
Harry nodded. "I see." The sorcerer frowned. "That is unfortunate, I trust matters were handled." He stated.  
"actually there was not a confrontation, the wizards didn't show up until after the battle ended." Julia explained.

"Hmm, they are incompetent, none the less we need to hurry and complete retaliation, we don't exactly have time to waste on the matter when there are larger threats that need to be addressed." He commented. "Inform Jean of this, so he can make the appropriate adjustments." Harry turned. "I think it would be wise we finished the events in Ireland quickly." He stated. "By the way Julia its time we started expanding, pass the memo along to the others, its time to start recruiting in the wizarding world. When Jean or Isaac get back tell them I am probably in the training room in the gymnasium.

Harry and Julia went separate directions.

The sorcerer had taken the idea of a tower as a base to a twentieth century application, a skyscraper with an underground bunker… albeit the bunker was far deeper than any built by a government… so the ministry of the United Kingdom had no idea.

Harry's movements were precise no step wasted a movement. Each limb moved alongside the other in lethal synchronization.

"Jean, Isaac." He spoke in greeting an hour later.

"Sir." Greeted Jean stiffly in response.

"Master." Isaac bowed as usual.

"From this morning's report I understand MI-5 is showing an unusual level of activity this is correct?" inquired the sorcerer interested and more than a little weary.

The Frenchman frowned. "Yes and unfortunately so has the secret intelligence service, and MI 13."

Harry frowned. "And that wasn't in my morning report."

"Yes we just got the information." Responded Jean.

"Wonderful." Grumbled Harry. MI 13, or Military intelligence section thirteen, was to the outside world an unknown, in fact wildly dismissed as probably not existing at all, it worked along side its American counterpart the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, however unlike the United States MI 13 dealt with sapient magical threats more often than not putting them at odds with the Cwn Annwn, unlike the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense who didn't mind occasionally accepting the help if it served the goals of both groups, MI 13 were rarely as tolerant, more than a few agents had been devoured in an attempt to attack the organization. Harry frowned. "All three, that isn't good, not at all."

"MI 5 is handling the recent IRA action, they think the with the power struggle more attacks might occur." Commented the frenchman.

"Good to see your disinformation is working." Stated Harry pleased. "Isaac keep an eye on the MI 13. If they make so much as a breath in our direction initiate the Hunt." Ordered the sorcerer malevolently.

"Understood master." Even Isaac underestood the severity of this situation, insane as he might act Isaac was exceptionally brilliant.

The hunt was one of the less friendly of the Cwn Annwn's maneuvers, or of any summon in general.

"This is no laughing matter, if they interfere we will be severly distracted." Harry stated. "Something we cannot allow, the I C P O investigation must be dealt with, at the moment that is our primary concern. If we knew everything already about them we could simply release the Hunt, however we must be hunt our prey ourselves until we have tracked them to their lair then we will destroy them.

-

-

Harry's return to the University was of no major consequence school continued all nuisances aside no one suspected a thing, though Harry noted more than a few additional magical signatures, wizards to be precise, it would need to be addressed it seemed some one was intending to act, or perhaps merely wanted information, either way they would need to be dealt with. Things in Ireland were settling down at last retaliation was nearly complete with only a few more targets still remaining alive those could be dealt with over the weekend. The term was slowly approaching its end, so soon Harry would refocus his attention almost wholly to the matters at hand.

The room didn't change, on the counter rested an issue of whatever newspaper he had picked up today, dated May 1992.

"Simpler times, when most people think of their past, they believe simpler times, my life has never been simple." Stated the Sorcerer aloud. Harry ran a finger over the tome, it was bound in multiple clasps and was covered in stretched leathery material, it was old, oh so old, it had been old when he had acquired it.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Shooting comments originate from my grand father, and then who ever he may have learned them from. Anyway like I said Harry Potter canon location moment next chapter, and a flashback. And this chapter introduces the major United Kingdom enemy of the organization Harry leads, and some foreshadowing.

Also the little trip to Beauxbatons was merely to reinforce Harry's belief that European wizarding society is backwards, Harry's incursions into the wizarding world government will start slow, and you'll see what I mean, here is a hint though capitalize on the collapse of the east.

I suppose I should give fair warning, should have probably done this earlier truth be told, but Dumbledore will not be oh how shall we say… portrayed favorably… albeit he is a powerful wizard, however that's just it he's a wizard, but he is old and used to getting his way. Bashing of him will occur and him and Harry won't get along, except on the occasional matter, they differ in opinion, Harry will firmly remain cruel and amoral he won't turn into some light sided idiot, Harry if and when he gets involved in a conflict won't be firing stunners, more than likely he'll be shooting an automatic, or some pretty lethal spells, any one he captures gets interrogated and then made an example of, in a battle where Dumbledore and the idiots of light will stun the enemy, if the enemy gets detained Harry will have them shot at first opportunity to remove them as a threat.

-

-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Chapter picks up immediately where last chapter ended. This is the second to last chapter of 'year one' year two will probably be more violent. As for the Military Intelligences mentioned last chapter, they are important so don't forget them, especially MI 13 in 'year three' though they do come up in 'year two' a couple of times.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Harry stared at the Greek script, letting it remind him of other times. He had learned Greek originally because it had been a classical language, in the end his spells were frequently in ancient Greek because of this old feel, his skill with the language and the fact it was what had opened the door.

Flashback

Harry Potter was an intelligent child, as would prove true in later years. The young black haired boy would spend his time in the library, and should Dudley and little goons have the patience they would chase after him when he left, such was a day as this an example of. Dudley pushed him down; he stared in shock as his scraped Elbow closed.

'What in the world?' power coursed through his veins. He had felt the power before never at this level or magnitude.

"F-fr-freak." Stammered Dudley in shock.

"Power the ability to control others, strength physical brawn." Harry clenched his hand noting it was smoking. The shadow moved Harry hand trembled. "Tell me Dudley are you still afraid of the dark?"  
Dudley whimpered as Harry's shadow moved.

"I've always wanted to know why Uncle used that name, now I know this power." Harry smiled as he willed the shadow to drag Dudley under into the abyss. "Tonight is Walpurgisnacht it is an addaption of pagan traditions of spirng, in Norse traditions the enclouse of the fallen, interesting time dear cousin." He whispered still on his power high. "But tell you what I'll let you live since were blood. Kay. You and your little friends can be my Janisary."  
"Whats a January?" asked Piers dumbly.

Harry flat eyed him. "Janisary it means… you get to beat people up." Harry statted deciding to put it in simpler terms.

Peirs grinned stupidly and nodded rapiedly. "Yeah we can do that."

'moron.' Harry stopped the shadow feeling it draining him of energy. "Now run along." He breathed, it came out darker sounding than normal, more evil than any one much less a child's voice, and the five year olds got lost, as soon as they were out of sight Harry breathed loudly and slid against the wall. "That was awesome, but I need to control it, instinct is nothing, senseless brutality is useless against regimiented control." The boy muttered. He spasmed. "Power with out control is nothing but raw violence. But how to start?" he wondered, his eye caught a light bulb. "Electricity… lightning… fire." He breathed. "Fire Prometheus but man fears fire as well." He remembered the cold of the shadows. "Yes fire… fire is hot… fire is bright… it burns it consumes." He whispered focusing in on where his hand had smoke earlier. A spark appeared.

The young boy grinned focusinng harder. "Today the norse celebrate Odin's retrieval of runes. Today I will focus on gaining power... anger fury, are those not things also attributed to flame, is not passion..." The spark became a ball of flame.

Today Harry Potter learned to control magic… eat that Riddle. Screeched fate.

Harry returned that morning.

"Where have you-" Vernon's shout was interupted by a blast of fire.

"Learning." Harry grinned half insane sounding. The fire moved around again. "Like it, I can control air as well as you can see. Twisters spin me around at but the simplest thought to raise me up." He turned to leer at them, his kin. "I have learned much this Walpurgis nacht." He whispered. "There must be changes."  
"Now see here." Protested Vernon only to fall back as the fire swooped back.

"Life's a gamble and then you die," Harry stated in a sagely tone. "no explanation or reason why." Harry whispered as the fire snuffed out. "Change is necessary Vernon or else life gets stagnate." The flame returned singing Vernon's fingers. "a lesson things must change."

-

-

And change they did. In an effort the Dursley elders gave Harry the small bedroom and a hefty allowance, and free reign to leave when ever he pleased. Harry's grade's skyrocketed, as Harry learned more and more. His powers grew with the daily practice, he learned everything he could about magic most inspired by fiction. Harry stared idly as the truck went screeching off the road, he did not bother to ponder why the driver had been going at such a speed at midnight. The five year old rolled his eyes and snpped the book shut. 'may be I will find some thing of use.' He thought briefly.

Harry exited number four Privet Drive and made his way towards the crash.

"What the Hell?" muttered the child examining the dried remains of the driver, other than impaled he looked like he had been mummified, minus the bandages. Harry flexed his hand fire sprung around his knuckles illuminating the grounds surrounding the truck.

"How interesting." Whispered a shadowy figure.  
The flame focused.

"Ha, ha, no need for that sorcerer, my time is at an end I under estimated their curse." Chuckled the being. "I suppose if you would take the book I might yet be of some assistance but not for some time yet."

Harry let the fire dim a small bit.

"The book in that case." The spirit pointed. "Take it, and you may wish to leave after wards."

Harry obliged and returned to Privet drive.

"A greek copy of the Necronomicron you hold." Stated the spirit to the un answered question.

Harry frowned. 'I haven't finished learning greek yet.' Thought the child annoyed.

End Flashback

Harry sealed the book away snaping the clasps in place and locking the book away in the iron chest. "Well then Wingates I'm heading to Dublin."  
"The meeting isn't till three in the morning and your leaving now." Inquired the spirit of knowledge. "You I hope aren't planning anything to severe."

"The Hunt the plan is to wrap the Irish adventure up this weekend." Stated Harry vanishing.

-  
Harry blinked what the devil, he mused. 'something intercepted my transition.'

The sorcerer surveyed one path was blocked by the power of a number wards, some as old as a millenia, perhaps older by a century, the other path was suspiciously free.

"So I could crush the wards but perhaps I should examine this path." He pondered. Harry unbottoned his jacket and freed his pistol from its shoulder rig, the saftey he proceeded to insure was clicked off. Harry kicked past the door his foot on contact sent a wave of antimatter out vaporizing the door. The door was just wood with iron bands, 'stupid wizards', Harry mused. 'Speaking of there is one such in the room already… standing infront of a large mirror.'

The man turned around… is that a turban… energy began to coalesce into visible state.

"w-who arre you?" stammers the man.

"Potter. Who the hell are you and give me one excuse why I should not kill you." Growled the sorcerer.

"Uhm well actually I could but if you could wait quietly we could do that, after I finish examinning this interesting mirror."  
"Fine fine, get on with it." Snarls Harry.

A second voice spoke. "Wait let me speak to him." The voice was high, nassally. "Let me speak to him face to face."

Quirrell looked torn. "Master you are not strong enough!" he protested worried.

The voice disagreed. "I have strength enough… for this…" the voice stated.

Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his tuban. The turban fell away. The man slowly turned on the spot.

Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was in fact a second face, ugly one at that not that Harry judged by appearance, it was chalk white with glaring eyes and slits for nostrils, almost like a vipers. "Ah Potter so nice to finally see you again." States the second face. "See as to what I have become since my defeat." Commented the man. "Merely a shadow and vapor… I have substance only when I am with in anohter's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… the blood of unicorn's has strengthened me these past weeks."

The sorcerer blinks. "You need to work on your possession abilities that can in no way be all that useful in an infiltration situation." He commented annalytically.

Voldemort frowned, the sorcerer was right of course. "It's the best I can do at the moment." He growled. "However once I have the elixer of life, I will be able to create a body of my own."  
"Where are we?" inquired Harry idly.

"Hogwarts."  
Harry flat eyes Voldemort and Quirrell. "Something is going to die."

"You are hardly what I expected Potter." Commented Voldemort.

"Hmm people expect foolish ideals." Commented Harry. "So expecting a good little wizard, I should kill you for such an assumption. I read your mind by the way, you should not oppose my kind." Harry brought the gun to bear and fired twice both hit Quirrel in the knees he dropped to the ground.

"Get up you fool." Snarled Voldemort.

"Shh relax death comes soon, no need to be so jittery." Whispered Harry advancing.

Quirrel desperatly tried to swing his arms on contact his skin began to blacken the man screamed.

"Ha ha," Harry chuckled "Like it, my defense mechanism think of it as a magic slyphid." He stated smirking.

"Impressive Potter." Ground out Voldemort through the pain, as Harry slowly disolved the limb.

"Isn't it though." Harry responded. "Now your going to tell me why you're here."

"Philsopher's stone, mirror." Ground out the dark wizard, fighting back a scream, as Harry readjusted his grip to Quirrel's shoulder.

"Really interesting." Harry dropped Quirrel and walked to the mirror. "You will not deny me what I seek." He whispered slipping into Armaeic his magic flowed. "By Azaraaroth I will not be denied." He snarled. The Mirror shivered and Harry withdrew the stone. "Oh my shining Sun, my general, Beloved child of heavenly king, Warmaster Horus I summon thee." Invoked Harry.

Horus appeared. "Star Lord you called." The warmaster rose.

Voldemort would have been impressed, if he had been able to focus through the pain.

"Indeed." Harry returned his pistol to its holster. He walked back to Voldemort and slammed his palm into the wizard's chest, smoke rose from his hand and the corpse began to char turning black and smoking, not a moment later a panting Dumbledore arrived in the room.

He surveyed the body.

"I see… tell me Harry," inquired the old wizard

A dirty look came from the sorcerer.

"Do you know why he could not touch you?" He asked.

"I'll humor you, what ridiculous nonsense are you on about." Commented Harry.

Dumbledore blinked. "Your mother died to save you, If there is one thing Voldemort could not understand it is love."

"Love?" Harry laughed. "Love is nothing but a pathetic imbalance of the chemicals in the brain." The sorcerer kicked the charred corpse. "This is the truth of what has occurred." Harry announced "That is the result of my magic destroying my foes, nothing more nothing less. Most certainly not the result of some pathetic chemical imbalance." Harry's feral grin widened. "My power is beyond such things as petty chemical imbalances, I am driven by goals beyond your comprehension."

Dumbledore frowned, things weren't going to plan, and he was too tired from just intercepting the boy's travel to do anything.

"Keh only a fool believes such things. Horus we are leaving." Harry walked out of the room.

The Primarch curtseyed and cleared the way it was relatively easy, the three headed dog backed down sensing the danger of the two but more importantly the fact the two passing it had no quarrel, who says dogs aren't smart. The two, Primarch and Lord, moved through the hall Harry radiating noticeably less than his usual bad mood amount of killer intent.

"Hey who are you?" demanded a rather obnoxious red head unwisely grabbing Harry's shoulder. The killer intent flared, and he spun around, palm handed the prefect across cheek and twisted his arm behind his back at very uncomfortable angle.

"Me I am the type of person who will kill you if you touch me again." Snarled the ebony haired preteen kicking Percy to floor.

Horus, Harry noted had flared his lightning warning off any others, specifically those who were staring.

Though the Primarch was silent he his glare easily deterred the onlookers from commenting.

"Harry I really must insist you stay." Stated a panting Dumbledore.

"I can tell you to go to hell, but I doubt you would listen." Growled Harry malevolently. "So go fuck a goat, and leave me be." He snarled aggravated.

The hall gasped, most sputtering half chewed food from dinner.

Dumbledore briefly wondered why he hadn't seen that retort coming, or for that matter why Harry was exempt to the projected Grandfather image.

Meanwhile Harry had summoned another creature, it was big and green, and it wasn't the damn Hulk.

"Boss." Greeted the beady red eyed creature.

"Gorbad you are well good."  
"Indeed boss." Came the cockney accent of the Ork.

"Well quite frankly I require the extra muscle, it might not be needed but you know."  
"More muscle is good muscle." Came the Ork's reply.  
"Yes exactly. Besides " Agreed Harry. "I know myself and I know my enemy I needn't fear the out come of a hundred battles." Harry glared at Dumbledore. "I understand you are an idiot, an incompetent, however I will be perfectly clear, if you ever have the gal to drag me into one of your problems with out clearing it with me first I will see to it your end is something you will beg for." He growled fiercely.

-

-

Upon his arrival in Dublin Harry was greeted too more than a few messages. "So what happened in Italy?" Inquired Harry.

"Well Garcia opened up in the middle of the Piazza on Antonio and Carlo who were waiting to meet with Guise's lieutenant, Franco."

Harry frowned Garcia, or to be more appropriate Garcia the Scorpion, was a Spanish organized crime wet works man, one of their better ones in truth.

"Well," Began the Italian. "Basically what happened then, them and NOCS basically turned the whole Piazza into a shooting gallery," He elaborated.

Harry scowled. "Stop infighting we can't afford to be divided until the I C P O Investigation has been dealt with." Snarled the Sorcerer. "And stars above what was Garcia thinking opening up in the middle of the Piazza de Spagna? Never mind I don't want to know, contact the regional command in Ostia and have them handle the situation Bartholomew is authorized to handle the situation as sees fit."

The Italian operative clicked his heels smartly.

"Sir?" inquired a Cwn Annwn Lieutenant.

"Give the order summon the Hunt." Harry growled.

Magic saturated the air and the distant sound of hounds baying filled the ears of those awake.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Truth be told I had originally intended for Harry and Voldemort to go toe to toe in a fight. Sorcerer versus wizard, but Voldemort is kind of possessing Quirrel. Hell if Harry wanted to well quite frankly cast Flare, Final Fantasy style, or Holy, or another such spell of power, Giga Slave for example.

Any way I is thinking about writing HP Batman cross, merely a ponderance of mine.

'Year one' ends next chapter, and 'year two' starts at chapter eleven and mentions the rivals, and opposing forces starting in detail.

Thanks for the reviews.

-

-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Paul you get to see the flyer, or read rather.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

This was not the way the sorcerer liked to start his summers. Finally the American branch had made the report, and what a report it was. Harry scowled. "I am quite frankly unsure whether to kick your ass or give you a commendation." He growled out. This was beyond ridiculous.

The Cwn Annwn American branch leader winced.

"On one hand you acted with out authorization, rashly I might add, on the other you procured a valuable resource." Commented the Sorcerer. "Really stealing an American Nuclear submarine." He barked. "I am surprised the media hasn't found this out yet."

"Officially to the outside world the ship has already been decommissioned and scrapped." Stated Jean. "The United States Armed Services Committee is classifying the information. The ship doesn't have its ballistic missiles sir, at least the ones the US built. They have no idea we can build missiles our selves. However they are looking into the possibility of terrorists using the reactor to create a dirty bomb, on the other hand they suspect it might be rogue elements with in the military."

"Oh yes that is obvious that they would think that," Harry commented drolly. "Silenced forty fives, no one sees a thing minimal casualties, you didn't go in through the front gate, in fact there were no suspicious parties entering at all. Do you know what that looks like; it looks like a damn SEAL team decided to hijack the sub." Harry ran his palm across his face in frustration. "If the US wasn't being so damn good about covering this up I would be furious."

"Yes sir." Murmured the American.

"However the US in regards to hopes of keeping face has chosen to continue denial of the truth, in favor of claiming the sub has been scrapped, so for the moment things appear to be all right." Stated Harry. "Well the sub is safely stationed at one of our bases so we are in the clear. In the future though clear things with me first." The sorcerer sighed. "All right now that that fiasco has been handled fall out we have work to do before Julio Ides." He muttered. The fifteenth of July, Harry would curse if it were not so unprofessional, things needed to be put in place to deal with the I C P O. "We need to be ready for the operation in Lyon, so every one be ready." He remarked

-

-

The conclusion to the month of May was just as annoying. Term finished with as intended Harry in second of his class, as typical Elaine made a fuss, presumptuous wench, sure she was nice looking, and yeah she was intelligent but if she didn't come off on top she raised a stink. It was funny at first now it was just annoying. Harry sighed as she glared holes into his face. She sniffed jerking her head to one side before walking off with her friends. Harry rolled his eyes and set off to where Jean was waiting with the limo.

"Sir." He greeted calmly ignoring the stares.

"Hello Jean, I take it things are all right." Stated Harry.

"As all right as they can be." He comments taking his seat.

"What happened?"

"Gun fight south London automatic weapons fire between four sides."  
"Four?" the sorcerer inquired.

"Was two then went to three then we got involved." Elaborated Jean.

"Who were first?" Harry questioned.

"King James, the others Latino FN FAL mostly for them, English Police got involved soon enough." The Frenchman continued to explain.

"And?"

"Cwn Annwn Snipers cut down the two later sides at long range."  
"Wonderful. What else happened?" he inquired

"King James fell back and the police are picking up the pieces." Jean replied

"Retaliation for shooting Sanchez." Commented Harry. "This can't be tolerated. I do not want to act immediately but we must not allow this, Sanchez was foolish enough to try and push the English out fit and he paid the price but this can not be tolerated." He semi snarled. "Sanchez's master is retaliating out of an attempt to safe face with his own liege." He commented idly.

"Orders sir?" Inquired Jean.

"We teach them a lesson their Government is corrupt, they are used to their drugs being left alone, we give aid to two friends with one kill."  
"The Afghanis?" came his query in response

"Yeah, have birds in the air with fire bombs burn some plantations." Grinned Harry.

"Don't turn into a Rebel sir." Commented Jean stiffly. "Or adopting their speech patterns."  
"You really hate Ben's speech." Stated Harry smirking.

"Bison is annoying as well, then again." Huffed the Frenchman.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of the proper speech debate." Harry stated bored. The sorcerer didn't bother to continue the debate was stupid in his opinion but it was better than some other arguments that they could have.

"I will make the preparations." Stated Jean back to business.

-

-

June began and plans continued smoothly, all in all Lyon would go off fairly well, stupid I C P O command would be a blaze of flame. Harry idly twirled the ball point pen, in other news stolen Aircraft under the control of the Cwn Annwn had started more than a few fires in south America, on one hand the native drug dealer cartel owners were furious, and by extension the ruler of them all, especially when Harry had the eviscerated bodies of their men who had been sent to England returned with the claim to the arson, and the warning any further stupidity would result in additional unpleasantness, and on the more pleasant side the more friendly drug dealers, if they could be termed that, were pleased immensely by the damage to their competitors for the north American market. Happy friends meant more cooperative friends, friends whose business rivals had some 'problems' meant friends could strengthen their own expanse, both of which were good for the future.

A loud bark interrupted Harry's musing. The sorcerer rose, his magic establishing contact with the hound.

"Welcome back." Muttered Harry. The current location was in Wales, like the other towers it went to the sky and below the earth and was extensively protected, however like every other regional headquarters it went beyond this base was a fairly large complex. All in all a number of the Cwn Annwn were present the attack against Interpol was a major move, not the biggest but it was up there, there were a couple bigger ops, the whole fiasco in Rio the year before counted among them, but this was not that, that campaign had struck against a rival group of similar power.

Harry idly tossed the pen in the air, when gravity did its thing the pen landed in the small box Harry had retrieved the pen from in the first place.

"Sir every one has arrived." Chimed Jean's voice.

"I am aware of that, I am heading down." Responded Harry.

-

The briefing room was identical to the one in France well almost it was larger. The commanders stood at attention. "Hello everyone." Harry greeted. "As you know the International Criminal Police Organization has decided to attempt to combat the organizations in Europe, sadly they have decided to cross us, this can not be allowed, and for their stupidity we will hunt them down like hounds upon stags." The sorcerer snarled his eyes becoming almost luminecent. "This is only the first in a much larger operation, we will hit Interpol headquarters in Lyon in full assualt form."  
"Sir is this going to be another Rio?" asked a man in his late twenties.

"Murphy plays it that way, but it should not, no major festivities taking place, so if the violence spills over we won't have obnoxious amounts of civilians in our way." Responded Harry. "and the I C P O is not like the enemy in Rio." He added.

"Sir air support." Stated Mihkail.

"He's right, once we make our way out we are going to have heavy air cover. In fact we intend to use the wizards to cover up our mess." Harry stated.

"Sir?"

"Isaac explain if you will." Commented the sorcerer.

"Of course Master." The red haired lesser, though still superior to many of the others in the room, Sorcerer bowed. "Once we fall back we will unleash several of our own dragons against the enemy, civilian casualties will be high, however Hive forces will also be assisting." He elaborated. "The wizards will arrive after we evacuated and erase the memories of what happened." He smirked. "Gauss explosives are planted for good measure, and one of our Arab friends is more than happy to claim responsibility for our handy work."

Harry turned to the intelligence specialist. "Jean personal grugdes can not be brought in to this, however that said, if you get the chance execute Ivan Barbot in retaliation."  
The frenchman nodded.

"That said, we hit them hard don't take unnessacary chances though." Harry commented.

-

-

"All teams in position sir." Reported the Cwn Annwn Lt.

Harry glanced at the French Sky. "Give the word. Snipers take out the guards."

"All forces green light." Even silenced Harry could here the sound of the sniper rounds the varying police goons slumped to the ground. Two rocket propelled grenades sailed through the air.

Explosions filled the air.

"Sir commencing sonic weapons fire." Commented the lieutenant.

The high frequency weapon could not be heard but its effects were obvious. Glass shattered and police fell down clutching bleeding ears some even had blood escaping from their eyes and noses. 'pity its only a prototype.' Mused Harry.

"Sweepers moving in."

"I can see that." Muttered Harry watching the black heavily armored figures advance. "We should have brought more armored vehicles." He stated. A massive explosion rocked the building standing there was a large humanoid robot, and imperial titan summoned, additional Astares surrounded it and advanced on the exposed flank, Harry observed Eldar summoned troops were preparing to move as well.

"Come on." Ordered Harry. The shock troops bowed and complied. The sorcerer closed his eyes his body convulsed, spasming for a moment before changing into a more adult body. The now 'adult' cocked the AK 74u and started across the street.

Harry understood that it wasn't advisable to go into the fray on the front line, people worried, even if in truth if he went all out he was unstoppable or as close as could be, he was the leader, but at least in this form it would not be as suspicious.

Harry were this any other time would have liked to admire Interpol headquarters… however like the gangsters of America's twenties in the films say, time ta die copper. Or how ever it was said. Harry let loose a three round burst into an unfortunate man's back.

"Parking floor secure sir." Crackled the radio.

The sweepers had fanned out and were eliminating any police they came across.

"Sir." Greeted the grey eyed sweeper.  
"Brandon." Harry returned the greeting from the lead sweeper.

"Floor secure target is on the sixth floor." He stated.

"Well then that is a bother." Harry murmured. "Astares."

The Space Marines, both Chaos and Loyalists saluted.

"Our target is five floors above us. Eliminate any hostiles you come across."

The radio crackled to life. "Sir Helicopters attempting to escape, orders?"

"Deploy Hinds shoot them down." Barked Harry into his head set.

"Affirmative sir air support moving in." came a thick Russian accent.

"Mikhail's nephew is leading air support?" inquired Brandon.

"He's is almost as good as Mikhail himself." Acknowledged Harry. "In a few years he may be first tier."

"He is already second tier sir." Commented the leader of the sweepers.  
"That is why we are waiting let him prove him self." Responded Harry walking toward the stairs the Marines had taken earlier. The sweepers and Harry's shock troops moved behind. Brandon was akimbo pistol style, two magically enhanced Jericho 941s, Harry silently thanked foresight for flat space enchantments, glancing at his own AK 74, of course everyone had similar things one their guns as well, that was the main reason it had taken so long to prepare.

The radio crackled to life again. "Sir Jean is storming through fourth floor he and his squad our exchanging heavy fire with a squad of police."

"Damn it. Re direct an available anti material sniper team to provide support." Growled Harry. Jean was after Barbot. Harry switched frequencies "Isaac meet up with me on the third floor."

"Yes master." Came the reply

Harry smirked the tech teams were entering the building already, and the whole city was blacked out from the rest of the world, another reason this had take so long to set up, they had ninety minutes to pull this off and get out of here, well more technically since the LC had generously provided another attack or three.

Harry stormed past the door lethal intent and magic saturated the air around the sorcerer. Brandon William Grave, head of the Cwn Annwn Sweeper corp and his elite hand picked squad followed close by.

Harry readjusted his compact AK 74 switching it to one hand, and drawing his second pistol, typically he only carried his MP 444 but in these situations a back up helped to be some what greater in this case a Jericho 941f chambered in 41 Action Express with compensator and tactical light, Brandon's idea.

Harry swept the AK across the area as a precaution and continued his assent up the stairs. Third floor was… a mess… would be putting it lightly… in fact calling it a war zone… would also be a gross understatement of the truth.

Harry motioned for Isaac to fall in and resumed his march up the stair smashing the door was a simple feat. Automatic and semi automatic, with an occasional intermittent spatter of shotgun fire filling the halls. Brandon and the Sweepers of the Cwn Annwn moved in opening up on the rear. Jean was squared off in a gunfight with another Frenchman, Jean's forty five spat a round catching the other man in the chest.

"He's dead." At the distance of a measly five yards the forty five had went straight through the man's torso.

"Yeah most people wouldn't, not that close, you would think he would have worn a vest." Agreed Brandon

Harry advanced sweeping the area for any other police. "Jean."

"Sir."

Good he was calm. "Secure the floor for the techs." Harry ordered.

"Yes sir." Jean motioned for his own squad to move.

"Sir."

"We are moving Brandon. Lets go." Ground out Harry.  
Fifth floor was clear but from the sound above sixth was still heavy fighting.

"Sir we're approaching fifty five minutes." Came the Lt over the radio.

"Acknowledged what is the status of Air Fire."  
"All green in transit and on schedule." Came the voice on the other end, Charles.

"Good, enroute to target one floor above."  
"Affirmative eminence." Responded the doctor.

Harry moved up the stairs again.

"Status report?" he inquired over the radio. "They have themselves barricaded inside some kind of armored door sir one way in same way out."

"Phase a flash bang or concussive grenade in there and have an Astares rip the hinges off that damn door."  
"Yes sir." Responded the man on the sixth floor.

"Lets go."

"Sir what about the above floors?"

"We'll ignore them we get the information and we leave." Stated the Sorcerer.

Harry stormed through the door nodding to the Cwn Annwn. "Status."

"Bought to breach, sir." Commented the squad leader. "Do it."

The strange metal packs attached to the blast door sank through.

"Three… two… one…"

A large, even by Astares standards, space marine ripped the door open.

A movement distracted the entering armed men, apparently some one had been smart enough to wear earplugs, his shot was a bit too high either way.

A burst of fire erupted from guns of the assault team, one of the CQB specialists' shotgun peeled a way a large portion of the man's face's right side.

"Secure them." Harry ordered indicating the unconscious, with a frown.

"Yes sir."

-

The tech priests were rounding up the computers.

Harry tapped his head set. "Charles. ETA?"  
"Twelve minutes out, recovery beacons in place."

"And the package?" inquired Harry  
"Ready." Replied Charles. "It will inflict some serious damage to the street as a by product." He added.  
"I am aware of that. Dragons will handle the rest."

"Field integrity estimated at ten minutes." Reminded Brandon.

"All right every one we are leaving." Ordered Harry. "Everyone to Evac."

The majority of the strike force had been summons, so in truth only a small number of Hinds were present.

The field collapsed onto its self.

"Fast mover sir." Stated the Lt. "Its our MiG." He announced.

The ground exploded igniting the streets.

Additional aircraft came into sight massive transport copters, their crates opened and Dragons descended.

"Hive forces are in play." Announced Charles.

The dragons were massive creature, black and purple carapaces covered were scales had been there faces changed, their claws had become scythe like talons, their tails some had been made to resemble clubs the others scorpion like stingers, spines, lethal looking barbs, decorated their backs.

"This is going to be good." Whispered Julia exited.

The Dragons formed in to an inversed V formation and attacked, little known fact about Lyon it houses a rather extensive magical community, one which when attacked by 'strange unknown dragons' would draw response, thus memory erase.

The five dragons unleashed a synchronized blast of bio plasma in place of flame from their mouths. Then the large creatures swept down and divided up the targets, the Dragons true objective was not death but intimidation, they would wreck the stores and retail outlets and such, in truth they were only supposed to turn their attention to the wizards once Law Enforcement arrived, or the non magical military arrived.

"Get us out of here." Ordered Harry.

Dimitri nodded and the Helicopters rose up flew away, hidden from view by the Chameleon enchantment.

"I want the report on my desk by noon tomorrow, after that every is cleared for a break." Remarked Harry.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: And that people concludes 'year one', the attack on wizarding France plays a part in 'year two' not that any one knows Harry has anything to do with it, at least not yet, but the primary wizarding focus will be elsewhere.

As for the stolen submarine it is the USS Lafayette, SSBN 616. Named in honor of French Noble and George Washington's adopted son.

-

-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: hmm, hmm, well welcome to 'year two' mafia related crimes including violence abound in uncut form, politics, and supernatural conflicts.

Also as you likely noticed from chapter nine canon events occur, but mostly they are in the back ground, except for 'Year Four' but we will get to that. Any way most things in canon still occur minus Harry's intervention, at least up until the equivalent of books' six and seven, and obviously the time after them, because mainly by that time the main 'world plot' will be occurring.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The attack against I C P O headquarters had been successful with claim for the attack being successfully announced just a mere two hours after the attack had ended. So all in all it was not a bad start to summer. The preteen placed the gun to the man's temple and squeezed the trigger, bits of brain splattered on the other side. "Well that should handle things." He commented idly as he lowered the gun back to his side, his free hand moved through his hair.

"Sir you might want to look a this." Stated Jean gesturing to the second man, this one unconscious.

"A wand?" Harry sniffed magic swirled around his palm. "Scan." He whispered. The information on the man was clear American CIA, graduate of a school Harry had yet to learn of. "Fortunate we struck first. It would appear the CIA does not believe our friends claim over our attack."

"Who?" the man's eyes cracked open he blinked.

Harry's pistol let lose a retort as the man tried to raise his own pistol the man's head bounced against the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"Good night Mr. Brown." Stated Harry in reference to the man's eyes. "Jean we should leave these men have a pyre to catch." Harry stepped out side the large wooden warehouse. "Fire." He breathed quietly. The ball of white hot flame leapt from his hand in moments it consumed the building.

"Sir no accelerants will draw attention." Commented the Frenchman.

"Yes true enough." Acknowledged Harry, the sorcerer didn't mind, with the demonstration of the Gauss weapons the governments were getting fearful, paranoid even. Things were going to plan.

-

-

Things were busy. It was summer normal children enjoyed the time of from school. Harry Potter was not a normal child. One of the Dursley's earliest concessions had been the Garden that was the back yard of number four privet drive. The stone lion dog at Harry's right growled. "I am aware my friend." Breathed the sorcerer as he sipped his tea, the golem like creature was not the only one to detect the wizard, they had been periodically entering Privet Drive for months now, but things had changed since May.

All the lion dogs of stones in the garden, their eyes began to glow. Harry was no fool; he had improved his defenses and his method of travel even since his latest events. His powers now consumed all of the ground of Privet Drive, if necessary he could consume the entire neighborhood in to a large network of wards and that was what the sorcerer had spent his time doing after the fifteenth besides his other tasks.

Nature, wizards, how they, how their ignorance disgusted him, well the fools would not suspect they relied on gems, Harry's wards relied on energy, energy explained by science, the energy of life the plants that were so abundant, the sun's very light, even death, it all came together intertwined with the other wards, those comprised of the powerful outer magic. The neighbors would not notice the wards affected them so they would not notice the magic.

"Go." Harry commanded. "Bring the Wizard to me, unharmed if viable." The sorcerer commanded.

The statues shifted to full alert their bodies becoming fully operational, fully mobile. The leapt to their orders. Bounding away into the morning light.

Harry glanced back to his book. "Can you hide from my hounds wizard?" Harry asked smirking. "I think not your magic is like fresh blood, blood in the water," Stated the sorcerer resuming his work. "Water inhabited by sharks." He commented.

A shriek pierced the air. And on the ground a shadow of a large bird was visible.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?" inquired Harry to the eagle, Vernon had not a problem with the large bird, if only because it attracted good press for not only the whole neighborhood but him as well, and eagles were regal symbols, it was like a major ego boost for Vernon to have a big royal bird living at his house. The bird was large, did not help it was magical, its wings spanned nearly twenty two feet. The Avian King dropped a rabbit as if in answer.

"Oh my such a fruitful hunt." The sorcerer commented.

The bird leapt upon its dead prey. The dogs returned escorting not a wizard but a witch.

"Well most unexpected." Stated the Sorcerer. "tis not a wizard but a witch." He remarked amused

The eagle looked up.

"Say hello Kaiser," He said "it is rude to stare."

The eagle shrieked tilting its head, its beak bloody.

The lion dogs idly circled before finally sitting on their haunches.

Harry set aside his cup and looked up, here in the garden he sat with in a stone pavilion like structure minus the coverings at the moment, the stone was intricately carved almost as if the creatures transcribed had stood there and became stone, how very true in a sense.

"So then who are you to enter my a part of my domain, direct apparition is a bad idea, it would have taken longer to find you if you had manually entered Privet Drive." He commented. "Of course your kind's dress doesn't blend very well, hence perhaps the invisibility cloak." Harry stated. "But that is all it does hide you from sight. Quite obviously my hounds found your scent." Harry looked up. "Kaiser go on and greet our invited guests." The eagle flew up, the avian's powerful wings lifting into the air with impressive kinetic energy kinetic exerted downwards, good thing the witch wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Let me go." Growled the witch, as one of the stone lion dogs handed over her wand.

"hmm, no." commented Harry. "By the way spying is not very intelligent, sure the Dursley's aren't my favorite relatives but they also aren't my only ones. I don't think the wizarding world would like getting in to a pissing contest with dear Uncle Jon." Stated Harry. "However given my knowledge of the wizarding law, and the fact that the whole neighborhood is encompassed by enough wards that even I have managed to loose count once or twice."

Two guns clicked.

"Brandon." Greeted Harry.  
"Sir." The sweeper stowed the dual pistols away. "Kaiser said you had a possible hostile."

"I don't appreciate my summer barbecue being interrupted Ms?"  
"Hestia Jones, Potter." Growled the witch.  
"Rude much." Grumbled a new voice. The massive Eagle was back.

"Yes there is not an etiquette class at Hogwarts apparently." Harry announced. "She seems to think she is rather special doesn't she." He muttered. "Miss Jones yes I am Harry Potter, I don't care if I am a celebrity, noble, or whatever other title you wish to label stay off my domain. Good bye." Harry snapped his fingers activating the wards kicking the slightly older witch out of the wards. "The only thing besides potions that I actually like about wizarding magic."

"I thought you liked transfiguration." Commented Charles  
"I can do the same damn thing with one of the forms of Alchemy." Harry paused. "though an Animagi might be interesting, even if I can shape shift."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "So how are things going on the economic side of things of the wizarding world?" Inquired the Sweeper leader.

"I am still going through paper work, with both Benezia and Wingates help." Seeing Brandon's raised eyebrow. "Five hundred and something years worth of economic related papers. You know how nobles used to loan a king their money, apparently my ancestors were real good at it, it definitely explains all the titles." Added Harry.

"I smell an and?" stated the sweeper putting his pistols away.

"Indeed, I also have the Black funds to go over, something about being the only available heir or some nonsense." Commented Harry.

"Does that not increase your own power?" inquired Brandon.

"It does but it means more paper work." Stated the Sorcerer. "It also means more titles, it gets annoying with Isaac constantly using Count, or Excellency at galas." He muttered. "Which does make one wonder if the French Wizarding Government got rid of their Nobles Privileges?"

"Do you really want them to keep them?"  
"Not really." Muttered the sorcerer. "I'd probably have to deal with more problems."

"More problems?" inquired Brandon.  
"Yeah the Soviet Union's fall also screwed the East European governments over as well so we are focusing on assuming control of them, one of phase two's goals is to seize enough control to form a legitimate Federation, and another is the assuming control of Durmstrang."

"Control the minds." Input Charles holding a wine bottle. "I'm starting on the barbecue." He announced.

-

-

Harry continued his summer. The sorcerer slowly looked at the creature before him. Kaiser held the creature with tennis ball sized eyes in its lethal talons.

Harry fingers curled around his Keris. To him the creature entry to his chambers had had all the subtlety of a bomb going off, however in this case bombs didn't relate to business.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high pitched voice that the sorcerer winced at hearing. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… such an honor it is…"

"Kaiser release him." Ordered Harry adopting a stern voice.

The eagle complied, thankfully when ever Kaiser entered the room the flat space enchantments activated expanding the room to accommodate the proud bird, who rarely changed to smaller forms. The Avian king settled on the bed staring at the creature.

"So what are you, and from what you said Dobby is your name." Harry bit into a piece of home made bread, if the fourth and fifth years of Harry's life had taught him anything it was that he had an inborn talent in the culinary arts, some thing he fostered in his free time.

"I is a House Elf sir."  
Seeing Harry's blank expression.

"I clean and cook and many other tasks around the house."  
"Wizards are weird." Muttered Harry 'I have Domovoi.' He mused silently. 'So maybe its only English wizards.' "Your are fortunate that you encountered Kaiser here." Harry indicated the Eagle who perked up. "My other guardians are slightly less patient of people in my room."  
This was apparently the wrong thing to say as dobby began to bash his head against the floor shouting 'Bad Dobby' over and over again.

"I don't really think you should be doing that-" too late the circle on the floor glowed and a massive horned serpent rose. "This is the price I pay for being so through in my defenses." Muttered Harry. "Enough."

Both creatures froze.

"Explain your presence please?" Harry made a gesture with his hand and the horned serpent once more became apart of the floor.

"Dobby heard tell," the house elf stated hoarsely, "That Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago… that Harry Potter was victorious yet again."

Harry blinked.

"Wizarding standards are rather low." Commented the eagle his eyes faintly glowing.

"I has come to warn Harry Potter." Dobby flinched as the Eagle rose up.

"Kaiser." Snapped Harry in an authoritarian voice. "let him speak."

"As you wish." Responded the bird.

"Harry mustn't return to Hogwarts." Urged Dobby.

"You do realize I go to a different school." Commented Harry.

Dobby blinked almost owlishly before asking timidly. "So Harry Potter will not be going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."  
"Excellent then Harry Potter will safe." Dobby popped away.

"Why did I not get to kill the thing?" inquired Kaiser.

"Because I need your help with the wards." Responded Harry. "And it wasn't and enemy."

-

-

Summer proceed smoothly with major actions all out of the way. Harry continued to expand on his wizarding education, he was at third year curriculum, plus assorted spells and other useful things from other sources. The sorcerer idly spent his free time continue to explore other venues of research. Harry glanced at the large eagle owl, Kaiser glared at the smaller bird. "No Kaiser you are not to go about eating the domesticated bird." Stated Harry to the Eagle, who seemed to scowl.

Harry accepted the letter, it was generously embossed with the Malfoy crest.

Kaiser turned his head from the envelope to the other avian.

"Bo down Kaiser." Commented Harry with a look to the Eagle. The sorcerer flicked the Athame off his desk and into the air, catching it deftly in a reverse grip he opened the letter.

The script was neat curly cursive, idly it reminded Harry of his attempts at calligraphy.

Dear Duke H. James Potter, 753rd Duke of Wistirall

This is an invitation to the annual August Wizengamot Gala held at the Ministry of Magic on the seventh of aforementioned month.

Your Eminence would have received such an invite last year however the Supreme Mugwhump of the Wizengamot Duke Dumbledore, informed you would not be able to attend. Given your political standing we understand that you had more pressing matters. Given that you have, if the compliments of the Goblins are anything to go by, you seem to have such issues now running in much higher capacity than that of even your illustrious predecessors-

Cordially, Earl Lucius Octavius Malfoy, 657th Earl of -

"He doesn't know the lengthened form of my first name." Commented Harry after scrolling down after the word predecessors, the rest had been political maneuvering, that the letter was the pass into the gala, and a memo that wearing Dress robes were encouraged, which caused Harry to scowl. "I should show up dressed like Kimmimaro or an Uchiha." He muttered. "They are all rather comfortable." He added watching the Eagle owl fly off.

Kaiser was perched on the roof of privet drive observing the bird fly off.

"You are used to them now?"

"OF course." Commented the bird annoyed. "I will endure them if only for the sake of the cause." The eagle stated. "Just don't expect me to like it."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: By the way this has been bothering me for a while, feel free to laugh at my odd obsessions, but when, what time period does Tactics take place? The first major wizarding event is next chapter.

Kaiser shows up in the original unedited version much earlier, that part is edited out as it is… er violent content, think Prometheus with out the victim possessing the Titan's immortality.

-

-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Harry isn't the only Sorcerer, quite frankly Sorcerers themselves will be explained, but to put it simply Sorcery is learnable, well to an extent however outside assistance is needed... More flash backs will appear at later dates.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The sorcerer turned the page of the book. "I understand we might have an obstacle in the Eastern European wizarding World." Harry stated.

Jean nodded. "Yes ah Dark Lady, I believe they are using, she styles herself a Dark Queen, Katerina, her actions are…" Jean was interrupted from continuing.  
"Her goal is to assume control putting her at odds with your will, master." Stated Isaac. "The collapse of the Soviet Union also affected the magical governments, perhaps more than they would like to admit, it is this disarray that has allowed the Cwn Annwn to move so efficiently in establishing or preparing to assume control."

"Hmm, yes I am aware of our methods, we can not allow them to interfere with our progress." Commented the Sorcerer with a scowl.  
"Her followers are already causing quite the stir." Stated Jean.

"Then perhaps we should make a move of our own." Harry stood up from his oak chair. "I think we should head to Eastern Europe soon." He announced. "Jean gather whatever information you can." The leader ordered. "and of course alert Brandon to have the Sweepers ready."

"Understood." Acknowledged the Frenchman. "I will go ahead and make the appropriate preparations."

"See to it then." Commented the preteen.

"So count your going?" inquired Isaac with a grin. "Hmm not like you at all."

"Things are hardly as they seem." Harry stated. "Progress can not be impeded, besides England's wizarding community is becoming a bother as it is."

"Not surprising." Commented Isaac in agreement.

"Yes they are hardly useful in their current form." He replied. "Matters need to be handled. I will resume University in the Fall but we will continue as planned adjusting as necessary." Harry sat back in his chair. "The Wizarding World is simply a means to an end. Once control has been establish they will simply be puppets for the Cwn Annwn to expand and seize control of the real world," the sorcerer commented "we will awaken their eyes snapping them from the idyllic fantasy realm, and through them we shall have the resources to building a new realm." He snarled. "They are near useless but that said they are not completely useless. They are easy to control once we seize control it will be easy to direct them as needed, their society is archaic our strength justifies our actions, and if necessary well…" Harry let the comment hang in the air.

Isaac smirked. "Of course Master." He bowed. "What hope do they have against us?" he asked rhetorically. "Their magic pales in comparison to the strength of ours." He eyes took on a malevolent sheen. "When we reveal ourselves our ranks will be fully prepared, we are the Hounds of Otherworld, and they are our prey."

"They are sheep, they only have their numbers." Remarked Jean.

"True easily herded animals." Acknowledged Isaac grinning like a sociopath. "They will quickly fall under your rule master or they will die where they stand." He announced.

Harry smiled and quietly hummed an ominous tune.

-

-

Diagon Alley was as usual annoyingly loud. The wizarding world was just as such chaotic, but even Chaos had order, a method to the madness, but this level of disorganization was absurd, so primitive it was like attempting to got the mall the day of a sale. The sorcerer scowled, but today it seemed so much worse then on normal days. Power flowed through his veins, his power was rivaled by precious view others, three to be precise three of his own kind three of the same rank and station, those who also wielded the power, though there were other sorcerers amongst the Cwn Annwn and more being trained as time went on, but the other Sorcerers existed as well those who rivaled him in power one was in America and another, another was to the east, the others had likely expanded their knowledge as he had. They too had likely enhanced their spheres of influence the Sorcerer far to the east had likely been responsible for the unification of the Eastern criminal enterprises despite the natural rivalries that existed, and similar events had occurred in America though not as significant. Harry moved down the cobblestones of the wizarding alley it was ridiculous that he should have to pick up the books, but these imbecile wizards used Owls to deliver orders, and clearly it was much to logical to send the books one at a time. Flourish and Blotts seemed to be especially busy, how very aggravating, very aggravating.

The sorcerer pulsed his aura creating an almost palpable field granting him a small space between and the crowd, the field wasn't enough to cause to much of a stir, but it caused an area of intent that dissuaded the idea of approaching, at this level of energy it would deter all those but people who were quite determined.

Harry narrowed his eyes, Parchment was such an annoying smell, it didn't help the book store definitely needed a thorough dusting.

Harry swept the area in front of him with his eyes; near the front of the store was a rather foolish looking wizard in blue, the fool's magical presence barely registered in the void, in addition he was surround by pictures of his own face. Harry strolled past not bothering a second glance as he approached the counter.

"You need something?" inquired the teenage girl working the counter.

"I am here for order number 80147 name Harry Potter." He stated more than a tad annoyed.

"Harry Potter." The girl blinked her hair changing colors till it finally became a bright shade of pink.

"Quiet." He whispered annoyed at her exclamation. Harry placed the pre counted amount of galleons on the counter. "Do make haste." He urged restraining his energies, even the lowliest animals could sense a high enough accumulation of a person's energy building in the void.  
The girl scurried away to fetch the order, nearly tripping on here way.

The clamor seemed to increase several fold, both from the back and the front.

Harry turned to see the ensuing scuffle break out as what appeared to be a reporter and a few other wizards fell over themselves in to a heap. "pathetic." Murmured the sorcerer.

One of the book shelves creaked and began to fall over showering the crowd with books.

Harry snapped around raising his hand. "Immobilize." He commanded energy cascaded out ward warping space stopping everything from falling. "Hunter's moon how ridiculous." He grumbled lowering his hand as the girl whose hair had turned pink returned.

"Do you want me to shrink them?" she asked.

"Unnecessary." Harry lifted his hand and activated his bracelet, which stowed the books away much to the shock of the teen. Harry turned on his heel faced with a much larger clamor.

"Its Harry Potter." Announced some one, who was very lucky the sorcerer didn't know where they were.

Harry scowled. 'I should have allowed them to be crushed and simply phased through the book case.' He mused silently.

"Oh my." Announced Lockhart in a giddy voice. "This is really quite the surprise." He almost squealed… he continued on for a little while longer. "Yes ladies and gentleman. I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft."

The cheering and clapping was interrupted by a stout man in his sixties. "What happened here?" demanded the manager looking at the half fallen book shelf and number of floating books.

Harry ignored the man and walked past him, when problem number two started an elder red Head and Malfoy senior locked eyes.

"Well, well Arthur Weasly." Commented Lucius with a sneer.

The two seemed to disagree over something or other which ended up degenerating into a brawl between the two adults.

Harry sighed and walked out side shaking his head in an annoyed fashion, ignoring what ever looks he was being given.

-

-

The days had passed and things were normal as they could be, work continued and life continued it was in this that plans were executed and carried out and when the day finally came Harry was unsure to be annoyed or perhaps pleased by the distraction.

Harry was taking less chances than the previous major wizarding event he slid a ring on to his left pinky, commonly termed the Assassin's ring, it was standard on the Cwn Annwn leaders or other high ranking members list of gear. The ring was one of several items added in to his usual inventory.

Harry frowned none the less, blending in into the society was necessary at least for the moment, Harry pulled the newly purchased burgundy dress robe on. After which he secured his coat.

"Your appearance is most impressive excellency." Commented Isaac.

"It would do its job better once I actually start to grow." Replied Harry in response.

"None the less perhaps it would be-" Isaac said.  
"I am not deploying ground troops Isaac. It is being held at their Ministry building." Stated Harry with an air of finality.

"Speaking of Growth sir." Remarked Jean.

"Hmm, what is it?" He, Harry, inquired.

"You are getting older sir, things will start to happen, we, the whole of the Cwn Annwn exist to assist you, and fulfill the creed we all of use have sworn in blood to abide by. Should you need help we are here."  
Isaac glared at the Frenchman. "Of course we are here master." Isaac remarked.

-

England, London, Ministry of Magic

Harry's eyes swept over the crowd, was coming such a good idea he wondered, to late now.

"Hello Harry." greeted the pureblood.  
"William." Responded Harry cordially.

"Harry this is my daughter Daphne." The other 'noble' gestured to the preteen girl beside him.

"Good evening." Harry tilted his head to the side as he spoke. His voice seemed to take on an almost other worldly quality. "So this is my bride to be." He stated his fingers lightly brushing the soon to be second year Slytherin's face delicately. Harry looked back towards William. "Malfoy has arrived."  
"How do-" William blurted out.

"I know when any one enters the area my senses cover." Harry replied. "Besides that little mark tends to act as a beacon."

The Greengrass lord winced at the last remark.

"And Dumbledore is about to make his grand entrance." Murmured the sorcerer. "Fudge is trailing along like a lost dog." He added unconcerned. Indeed Dumbledore made a rather dramatic, if by Harry's standard, the man had manifested his power at a low level frequency, so that subconsciously every knew he had arrived with out looking like he was doing it intentionally.

Malfoy was scowling as he walked across the floor, his entrance upstaged by the old man's arrival, the pureblood winced as his dark mark flared momentarily.

Harry smirked, causing the Greengrass lord to shiver. "Well we have additional people arriving it looks like the lesser guests are arriving." He stated.

Harry sat down in an unconcerned manner.

"I'll leave you two alone to get to know one another, I need a word with Countess Zabini." William scurried off.

"So then Potter exactly what are you expecting?" inquired Daphne glaring holes in to Harry's face.

"Chill kitten." Commented Harry his bracelet flashed. "Drink?" he offered.

She glared harder, if such was possible.

"No need to be rude." He poured him self a glass, the liquid was a light gold color, smelling slightly of honey. "Are going to sit down, there is an available chair." He drawled. "So is the glaring necessary?" the sorcerer asked when she finally did sit.

"I'm not surprised I got married off Potter, I expected as much, but don't think I am one of your obnoxious fan girls." She snarled

The sorcerer looked quite amused in response, incensing her further. "I have fan girls how amusing." He chuckled. "Political arrangements are the norm for the wizard society in the Old World even including Africa, from what I have learned. So you seem prepared."

She growled at him.

"hmm, hmm, so how is Hogwarts?" he inquired.

"The school is just that Potter." She stated.

"Is that so." Harry took a sip from the glass. "no rumors you would like to share?"  
"There is quite a stir about _our_" she basically spat the word. "arranged Marriage."  
"Oh I was under the impression confidentiality was being maintained."

"It is Potter but everyone knows that there is a marriage between you and some one, they just don't know who." She snarled.

"That is good, I would hate to move ahead of schedule." He stated. "I will occupied for a few months in the winter but next spring or summer perhaps you might come over."

She did not seem to like this idea. "Are you that eager to take me home Potter."

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. "I have things I am responsible for Daphne Greengrass." He stated. "Some thing you will come to understand. Change is on the horizon, and I have a trip to Eastern Europe soon to deal with an upstart." Harry paused. "it would appear we must cut this short an interloper approaches."

Dumbledore was making his way through the throng of people.

"Ah Miss Greengrass, Mister Potter." Greeted Dumbledore. "I didn't think you would make it."  
"Had this little Gala been any later in the year it would have been unlikely that I would have decided to attend." He responded coolly.

"So Mr. Potter will you be attending Hogwarts this year?"  
"No, next year I will be taking my Ordinary Wizarding Level Tests, and I will be completing my fourth year of University, I don't have time to indulge in such petty things."

"But what about your childhood?" stated Dumbledore.

"I haven't needed a childhood since I took up sorcery." Commented Harry. "Childhoods are over rated, unless one is a believer in the Itachi argument."  
"The what?" inquired Dumbledore curiously.

"Never mind." Muttered Harry.

"Ah Dumbledore." Came Lucius's aristocratic drawl.

"Earl of Wiltshire." Greeted Harry.

"Duke of Wistirall." Responded the former death eater.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I did not want to write the Gala any more, it kept degenerating in to an angle I don't want to pursue just yet. Or Fudge blustering like an idiot while he tries to curry favor from Harry, Malfoy, and Dumbledore all at the same time.

-

-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Well over all things continue to progress, details on the world of the story, both near and far. So enjoy the next installment of Powers that be, here is chapter thirteen.

As for this 'Year' of the Story, it may seem a little filler –ish but that is mainly because part One 'Year Two' is supposed to introduce the varying enemies, but the main action –esque part starts soon.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The gala had dragged on for a few more hours, and Harry likely would have slept in, well at least sleeping in for him, had his alarm not gone off, how ever this was not an alarm clock, no this particular alarm was tied in to a sensor sensing demons or to be more specific demons with hostile intent, something which Harry was quite sure other agencies for example Military Intelligence 13, the Vatican, and his rivals had equivalents to, however it would appear that wizards were oblivious to the situation, or simply did not care as long as it did not involve them. So here he was on a beach early in to the hours of the morning. The sorcerer pursed his lips, this was unfortunate, and most annoying. Harry back flipped through the air narrowly evading the monstrosity's claws.

Lashing through the salty sea air, barbs sailed imbedding into the monster's side, the Demon howled as it was pierced, lethal claws lashed out at the summoned Tyranid warrior, which leapt aside with ease, evading the much slower creature's attack. The second demon this one in contrast apparently seeking to protect humans, his skin of a red hue, sent the other demon flailing across the stony beach.

The sorcerer brought his hand to bear, power coursed through his veins, and white energy lashed out. "Holy." Snarled the ebon haired youth. The blaze of Holy light extinguished the demon, it was reduced to naught but a writhing pool of inky blackness.

"My eyes." Complained the other demon.

"Oh don't be such a big baby." Muttered his companion.

"What a nuisance." Murmured the sorcerer aggravated.

"You!" exclaimed a man dressed in a stereotypical government flunky's suit.

"Agent Holt." Commented the sorcerer in reply. "How nice to see you." He muttered sarcastically.

The man responded with something that sounded like smart ass. A slightly older man, his mid forties perhaps, in a similar suit made his way across the beach, he flashed an ID with a badge beside it, reading the words Military Intelligence Division 13.

"Well it would appear MI 13 is late to the party…" The sorcerer commented. "as always." He added snidely.

The younger of the two men seemed to fume at the remark, while the older simply took it in stride. "Yes it does seem we were late, but you know what comes next if you could tell us what happened, please?"

"Hmm, I wake up with my alarm going off, I come here, evade the thing, and-" Harry stated. "I hit the demon with a mid level Holy," He answered in explanation of his actions taken. "which it had the intended results as you can clearly see." Harry indicated the inky glob. "Bye then." The sorcerer vanished.

-

-

Things proceeded smoothly enough, after the incident on Christina Island. University resumed and things continued as normal until the later week of September. The sorcerer looked up. Four people sat, all of them bearing the rank of Sorcerer in the Cwn Annwn hierarchy, about the room, the leader of the Cwn Annwn and facing him three of the highest of the order. "I am to understand this correctly?" he asked.

"Yes sir, it is an intercepted MI 13 internal memo to the home office in London." Answered Jean. "the message as you read, indicates that a safe house in South America was attacked and destroyed."

"Do we know by what?" inquired Harry half expecting this was something to do with one of the enemy. "Do we know what was responsible for this?"

"If intelligence is accurate about the blood and brutality," stated Jean in a clinical tone of voice. "nothing human, but it is humanoid, not human though." Commented the Frenchman.  
"So its likely one of the others." Harry sighed in acknowledgement. "Military Intelligence Division Thirteen." He began. "Is dedicated to defending the British Commonwealth from all supernatural threats internal and external." The sorcerer stated "though primarily their experience lies primarily in combating the powers of the Outer Realm, demons and such." He added. "it was founded in 1912. After this little event the day following the Wizard's gala, which may or may not be have been a coincidence, I do not believe they are going to stay under the radar especially with this event we should step up our own security."

"Sir exactly what do you suspect of this attack against their facility?" The Frenchman asked. "Why would one of them choose to attack?"  
"Perhaps they tarried upon something they should not have." Harry murmured in response. "That these bites described as reptilian definitely indicate another sorcerer's involvement. Of the four organizations, the Cwn Annwn are the only one of the four organizations based in Europe. The second organization bases out of the San Paulo, and controls the majority of South America and Central America, in addition to the Southern Mid west United Sates, and the Caribbean. The third organization controls the east including Oceania, Indo China, and the majority of the Orient as well. Between the three, the Cwn Annwn included, the West coast of the United States is in dispute." Elaborated the sorcerer. "And the fourth, the so called weakest, the weakest of the Sorcerers that is."  
"Of you four, master." Interjected Isaac.

"yes I suppose." Acknowledged Harry, though the remark labeling the fourth the weakest was not saying much given the context of the situation.

"And the last is based in the south, controlling most of sub-Saharan Africa ruled from his headquarters in Johannesburg." Stated Jean.

"Yes." Acknowledged Harry. "Seizing Eastern Europe is necessary in the end even if in the end, even if it does not come for a few centuries." The leader commented. "That it may be such a period of time before till the confrontation raises to its fiercest scale, already disputes between the drug industries in this we can be sure it will continue to escalate. San Paulo's liege is furious."

"Yes even I felt his rage in the void." Jean agreed.

"Indeed such a rage he flew into after our retaliation." Added Isaac more pleased than Jean was.

"Alex has observed us, we can not forget him to the south of us." Harry stated.

"And that he has also taken steps to insure that his territory is secure that none of the other lieges move against him." Isaac commented in reply.

Harry snorted. "True, best leave him be lest he move to make the whole of the continent one of war and plague, filled to the brim with madness." Murmured the sorcerer. "And to the east she sits secure with those eastern humble men ready to admirably die for their honor and cause, while serving in silence. She has succeeded in nigh complete unification of the Far East, China's corruption allows her free reign."  
"What of her, as well?" inquired Jean. "If you are correct sir about your suspicion." He remarked.

Harry nodded with a frown, he steepled his fingers. "Then indeed her legions may be bolstered much like our own Necron, and Ork. She also wields the ogres, as we must not forget, with out much objection. She to controls the Thousand Sons Legion in its entirety certainly a trouble." The sorcerer stated.

"And indeed sir all four of the Sorcerer Lords seek to expand but as well seek to protect what is already held." Added the voice, which had been silent through out the discussion.

"Indeed, to true Charles." Acknowledged Harry. "MI 13 will retaliate, their higher ups already dislike us, and but for the only reasons they do not dare attack us openly is because they know not our keeps, and they dare not risk an open attack for fear we turn England in to a war zone, and that we might seize control." Harry commented. "But how long I wonder can they control their desire to draw blood. Even if we offered aid, they would suspect our goal was simply to use them eliminate, or weaken an any enemy of ours even if we did indeed point them upon the proper path."

"True." Concurred Charles. "That is how they would view it, not that it would not be true. I doubt they will act with in a single year though after such a period has passed we should be wary."

"See to it then." Harry acknowledged, giving the order. "Well if that is all, we can resume this at one over lunch perhaps?"  
"That would be wonderful master." Agreed Isaac happily.

The other two Cwn Annwn commanders nodded their ascent.

"The other three will be meeting soon is that not right?" inquired Jean  
"Yes, the four do meet soon me included. This summer." He stated. "This is nothing to be concerned of, we meet on sacred ground none of us will raise hand against the other, while the meeting occurs, such is the way." Harry reassured.

"Hmm, if you are sure." Stated Isaac. "The other three Sorcerer lords do you suspect they know of the wizarding world now as well master?" He inquired.

"If they do not they will likely learn of it soon. I am sure she knows at the very least." Commented Harry darkly in response.

-

-

University continued as normal, with as usual nothing more than the occasional academic related disagreement. A few more messages, none of which terribly substantial, were intercepted from MI 13, and the investigation run by the I C P O continued, the attack on Lyon likely had little effect on the investigation, even though it had caused quite the stir, but over all only a few moles had been located and dealt with, but as planned the Cwn Annwn counter investigation continued. In reference to the attack on I C P O headquarters in Lyon, not only in addition had the attack garnered world wide attention, the damage inflicted to the Headquarters of Interpol would take at the very least a minimum of two years to restore.

In other new Germany had launched several raids targeting organized crime, and in addition if information from sources with in the Italian government were correct, Italy was intending to launch similarly aimed raids, but as the raids targets had already been identified by multiple informants, appropriate counter measures had been taken. All of the known targets had been swept clean, and any incriminating evidence of illegal activity had been removed.

Harry sighed.

"Sir?" inquired Jean.

"Nothing, merely nothing." Murmured the sorcerer. "I am simply rather distasteful of the up and coming Wizarding Legislation meeting." He commented.

"I see." Replied the Frenchman.

"What of the information for the plan to handle our little thorn in Eastern Europe?" Harry inquired.

"Plans are in place and allied factions, and appropriate sub divisions have been contacted, however our allies in Russia's organized crime would prefer if you brief them personally." Answered Jean.  
"That can be done with out a problem." Stated Harry.

"We can leave as scheduled then." Announced Jean.

"So all that remains to do is handle the Legislative meeting." The sorcerer commented "How annoying." He muttered.

-

-

The sorcerer rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion. He was no displeased of any thing concerning this location, but still again it was these wizards, they were proving to be such a bother. Here was perhaps the greatest of the Cwn Annwn bases. The facility was exhilarating in its magnificence, a massive chunk of land hidden from the view of any potential enemy. It was likely the other sorcerer lords had expended such energy as well to create similar bases, in fact it was almost a certain they had, the idea was to good to have been ignored.

The large artificial island was the most secure of all Cwn Annwn facilities, the size of a large American City with all the free space concealed in the ocean invisible to any detection. Here was the Cwn Annwn Citadel. Here was perhaps the most impenetrable fortress ever created, and in truth it was not even completed. The sorcerer stared at the varied architecture, with a sigh he breathed out. Unlike the Necrons and the Tyranid, the other races were difficult to give permanent form, but here they strove none the less to form such, they attempted... but alas progress was not expected for years, two or three at least, but it was in the end acceptable, there was no hurry in truth. It would need time for the Citadel to be completed the Island itself, its superstructure was finished but the Citadel was hardly, no it wasn't even half way finished.

In the mean time a second hive base and a second Machina base were being built as planed at the citadel.

The energy flared in his veins, it consumed his entire being and flowed through to his fingers' tips, he swung his hand behind and above his hand. A bolt of lightning erupted scorching the air. 'damned wizards, and their annoying problems, they are becoming such a nuisance.' He thought with a scowl. "Things need to be handled." He breathed quietly aloud, as he lowered his hand.

On the echo of the wind played a dark and ominous tune almost like the sound of an Organ.

"Soon." Came his breadth.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So some further details on rivals. For future reference all of the Cwn Annwn Magic users are labeled either mages or sorcerers, however while Harry is very often simply referred to as a sorcerer, he is of a much higher class than any of the others, except for the other three Sorcerer lords mentioned this chapter, this fact will be elaborated on at later date during a flash back.

To lay it out in perhaps simpler terms:

There are four organizations, each with a Sorcerer Lord as its leader

The Cwn Annwn: Harry is the leader, it controls Europe, the Middle East, North Africa, and Eastern USA, and seeks to assume control of the Wizarding portions

Espada del Infierno, based out of San Paulo, the group controls South and Central America, parts of the South west United States, as well as the south east United States and the most illegal activities in the Caribbean

The only organization with a female leader, it controls Oriental Asia, I.E. the Far East, China, Japan, Korea, Indochina, and Oceania, minus Australia, she manages to keep the rival oriental factions together

Lead by 'Alex' the only other named to this point in the story, ruled from Johannesburg, it is considered the weakest of the Four, however it also the area least likely to be attacked, as its Lord can consume the whole continent in bloodlust and disease, in other words not a place to attack.

Major Disputed areas are the in the USA, particularly the Mid west and the west coast, another major area under dispute is Australia

-

-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Well this is chapter 14, we are nearly half way through 'year two'

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

October's end approached, and with it, it meant that another of those pesky wizarding legislative sessions was near. The sorcerer wove his energy around and lashed out, a thin strand of energy ignited in to a nearly transparent whip of flame. The slight movement of Harry's hand sent the lash through the air the flame sheered straight through the candle. Harry reversed the direction of his hand and sent it going down and to the left it, the whip of flame sliced through the metal T bar that the candle had rested upon.

Wingates materialized.

"Some thing you found warrants my attention." Harry asked dispelling the flame.

"Not quite." Replied the spirit of knowledge. "However you should go and take a shower and then head to the wizarding legislative meeting, albeit it is not for another two hours." Wingates remarked.

The sorcerer made a non committal reply before promptly turning on his heel and retreating in side, the metal T bar sunk in to the ground with out disturbing the earth in the least.

"Master wait up." The spirit floated behind him.

"My relatives are not present Wingates, but none the less do attempt to keep it down." Chided the Sorcerer.

"I also think it is prudent you be reminded that Kaiser is growing annoyed at the number of other avians entering the territory on what has become a regular basis." Stated the spirit.

"Duly noted." Replied Harry pulling his own set of robes out of the closet. "and I have already spoken with him on the subject." He stated.

"None the less, master I thought it prudent to bring it up." Commented the spirit of wisdom.

"Thank you Wingates." Responded Harry

"Not a problem." Came the spirit's ethereal voice.

-

Harry made his way to the Wizengamot chambers, once again frowning at the corrupted Roman style architecture. As it would appear to become normal the wizards took note of his unique appearance. That was beginning to get annoying, even if it was only he second legislative meeting. Harry brushed off their gazes and took his seat, quietly and unnoticed he resumed his study of the wizards, again he set about analyzing their words their ideas.

Harry clicked his pen top off revealing the ballpoint. He tapped the business quality pen against the paper of his notebook creating a perfect dot, with tradition completed Harry shifted his gaze upon the wizards.

The old man cleared his throat he garnered the other wizards' attention, and called the meeting to order. "My fellow members of the Wizengamot." He began. "As I am sure you have heard of the great tragedy that has occurred in France."

Harry turned his attention to the old man, if this was what he thought it was about this would be excellent for his public relations.

"As you know recently a previously unknown species of Dragons choose to attack the wizarding Alley in Lyon, these dragons showed intelligence far superior to even the most intelligent of previously encountered species of Dragons."  
Assorted murmuring erupted. Harry scowled and flared his magic, unlike Dumbledore who kept his aura on a low frequency on almost all the time Harry actively force his magic to in and around his magic area, releasing it as such saturated the room, his aura was laced with potent amounts of magic and lethal intent, terrifying the chatty into silence. "Enough." He breathed.

Beside him, Lucius Malfoy cowered, this was worse than the Dark Lord in a bad mood, at least all he did was crucio the annoyance for a few seconds at a time.

Harry eyes swept the wizards. "We are not hear to discuss the Dragons intelligence, that is something for another time." He stated neutrally.

"Yes, yes, Duke Potter is correct." Blustered the minister. "That's for the Departments for of Control of Magical Creatures." He stammered

Dumbledore nodded a bit put off at Harry's silencing of the crowd so easily, that was his job, damn it. "Indeed young." Pointed look from Harry. "Duke Potter is most correct, the dragons wreaked extensive havoc and damage upon the alley."

"House Potter offers a million galleons to the cause of repairing damage inflicted to the City of Lyon." Commented Harry, a million galleons was hardly in anything in comparison to the Pounds that could be brought up any way.

The Potters as Harry had learned in his previous studies besides making very wise financial choices, also the family had not financially supported either of the two modern English Dark lords, though his grand father had supported an African Dark Lord about forty years prior who apparently was very successful in his take over, the Potters' were richly rewarded with a large supply of diamonds and gold.

The wizards gasped, true the Potters were exceptionally wealthy, but a Million galleons to any other, even most purebloods, with probably the exception of the Blacks, or one of the Founders lines, or the Flamel Family, had committed a large portion of their wealth to supporting their side in the last war and possibly getting out of prison.

"Hmm, some thing the matter?" asked Harry nonchalantly.

"Mr. Potter you do know the number you just said." Stammered the head of the magical law enforcement.

"Hmm, yeah your point…" Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out his latest bank statement covering his combined (wizarding) assets held in his name publicly. The paper slowly morphed in to an airplane Harry flicked his wrist. "Would be?" In truth his wizarding banking account did not really bother him, the criminal enterprise was quite lucrative.

The bank statement caused quite the impact, un intended it ended up being passed through out the room.

Harry frowned that wasn't his intention as he received the heavy parchment park.

The donation had the intended affect the Wizards committed various donations. The newspaper would immediately list these, and make a large fuss over those who did not make a donation, or made to 'small' of a donation.

-

Harry strolled out of the chamber ignoring the throngs of loud mouths clamoring about. When a loud bang erupted from a fire place, at which promptly rolled his eyes, at how stupid wizarding transportation was. 'may be they were responsible for the fire of London.' He mused.

The stern looking woman walked towards Dumbledore as Greengrass and Malfoy approached Harry.

"That is quite odd." Commented Greengrass.

"Yes why is the Deputy Headmistress here?" inquired Lucius in agreement.

"She is basically Dumbledore's bitch." Commented Harry snidely. "Probably something happened at the school." The sorcerer snorted. "I could care less in normal circumstance what her problem is." Picking up on something he turned to the platinum blond pureblood. "Lucius," the dark mark on the man's arm pulsed at the serpentine hiss of his name. "Do you know why she's here?"  
"I could speculate." He managed to remark under the suddenly very heavy atmosphere.

Harry waved a hand. "Oh well," he muttered. "I am sure it could be anything." He remarked dismissively. "Lucius let me tell you something very interesting a Cwn Annwn pup can disembowel a full grown man in under twenty eight seconds." The sorcerer remarked.

The man swallowed.

"now I tell this not to frighten you but should something happen and I were forced to retaliate… well just imagine what could happen." He hissed, Malfoy clutched his arm.

"William check on Daphne." The Sorcerer remarked. "I have to visit a kennel." Harry vanished.

-

-

Harry opted for a normal trip to Russia, it wasn't that hard to arrange, after the Soviet Union had collapsed it had been easy in the ensuing confusion to place agents in to the new governments. Harry all ways found plane trips interesting. There was no real reason to worry about security, as the Cwn Annwn had 'enhanced' the jet to be as safe a possible.

"Welcome to the new Russia comrade." Greeted the Russian Mob leader as Harry stepped out of the car…

"Its nice to be back in the motherland." The sorcerer replied nodding to the man, "The last time I was here this was still called Leningrad." Stated Harry in Russian shaking the larger man's hand.

"So then are you here for business or pleasure?" responded the mobster  
"Unfortunately business." Stated the Cwn Annwn leader in a serious tone. "You are aware of the existence Magic."  
"Of course the Cwn Annwn Sorcerers are of great to help you know this well." Stated the man.

"Indeed Semion. My business deals with magic." Responded Harry.  
"A rival or a rogue?" the Russian asked interested.

"Perhaps both, if you so wished to interpret it as such, but more so a nuisance. There is hidden world of magic." Commented Harry.

"Like Otherworld?" asked the Red Mafia leader surprised.

"No." responded the Sorcerer. "Not like Orbis Alia or alternate worlds that exist." Stated Harry. "Merely a society created by humans with magical potential who have chosen to hide their culture from the rest of the world." He explained. "They nothing in comparison to even Cwn Annwn Mages in a fight, at least such that I have encountered, they are completely dependant on their magic, and are most physically unfit to the west and do not even make use of technology if they can avoid it. As you know I have capitalized on the Soviet Union's fall, this affected their world as well. My goal is to conquer their governments in Eurasia before moving on. However in this lies my problem." Harry explained.  
"Some one is trying for it them selves." Stated the Russian.

"Yes, so I must deal with my enemy." Commented the Sorcerer.

"Russia's winters are cold it would be a pity if one of your enemies accidentally stayed out side all night." the man suggested with a smirk.

"Yes that would be horrible." Harry commented smirking equally. "How is the other plan going?"  
"We are seizing control. Soon we will control the banks." Came the Russian's reply.  
"Excellent." Agreed Harry "What about Izmaylovskaya gang?"  
"The plans are in prepartation, we are probably going to move against their leader ship some time with in the year after next." Responded the man.

"Huh, so the others have agreed to patience good." Harry sounded pleased.

"Yes it took some convincing." He replied

"It will pay off in the end, recklessness would have only aggravated the situation." Stated the sorcerer.

"By the way do these Wizards? That is the correct term, yes?" he inquired pausing briefly.

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"They send messages, letters," he clarified. "By owls? Do they have school called Durmstrang?" He inquired.

"Yes, it is one of the three major schools of their form of magic in Europe." Answered Harry.

"My niece Yelena received letter this summer, I wanted to talk to you about it, to see." Commented the mobster.

"Yes well as you have been briefed the Cwn Annwn will be taking control of the magical institutions much sooner than our anticipated total seizure of the normal governing bodies, Durmstrang is one such institution." Harry commented.

The Russian chuckled. "So this Witch is inadvertently interfering with your plans?"

"Yes." Stated the sorcerer. "She is, her and her followers will need to be dealt with."

A burst of automatic fire cut the meeting off as every one dived for cover.

Harry drew his pistol as many others did the same, producing their own weapons.

Harry, seeing as starting a magical combat in side of a fire fight might not be the best idea went for something slightly more discreet, he focused his magic into the air saturating it and then locating his enemies with it. "Three of them armed with AKs." He muttered.

"Not surprising." Stated one of the others.

"No it isn't." he agreed.

"Still for them to attack in such small numbers this is a poorly planned attack." Murmured Jean.

The Russian mobsters waited for the spray of automatic fire to cease, and stood up firing in the directions Harry indicated. The Cwn Annwn rose as well unleashing a torrent of bullets at the second gunman. The third hurled something in response from behind a corner.

"Grenade!" shouted one of the Russians in recognition.

Harry swore, and twisted his wrist. "Wall." Magic formed as the namesake indicated and absorbed the explosive. The smoke cleared. The sorcerer lunged power coursing through his body, Harry fired a single round up through the man's jaw, splitting the man's face in half vertically.

"We really need to get you a tattoo." Muttered Semion. "We should get out of here, the police will come soon enough."

"Yes you are correct." Agreed Harry. "About the latter." He added.

-

-

The interception of the first attack was purely accidental... which was resulting in mixed feelings. The group of wizards was of twelve men.

Harry's arm suddenly lashed out, stopping the curse cold. A single line of blood trailed down Harry's arm, while a few other red marks lightly appeared on his skin.

"Impossible?! My most powerful cutting curse and all it did was scratch him." Murmured the assailant

Harry stared coldly at the man before him. "It is the duty of the strong to uphold and protect, to defend the ideals of their beliefs and society, to defend the weaker members of their society, this is what it means to be noble. Know this before I send you to hell. We are the Cwn Annwn." Harry clenched his fist black marks swirling across him arms. "Conflagration of Doom." The massive cone of flame ripped out ward the flames emanating the taint of a fierce hatred and the force of unbridled Malice. "We are the protectors of our own, we will defend our kind. You attack one of us you attack us all." The sorcerer remarked to the ash remains of the wizards.  
-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Magic is taught to become second nature in combat so that you aren't distracted trying to use it, in this case Harry strengthened his bullet's force, and his own accuracy, as well as later using his magic to dull the blades of magic.

-

-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Well here is the next part of 'Year Two' I hope it lives up to all expectations.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The sorcerer noted with no small amount of glee that at least this portion of the Eastern European community was certainly less old fashioned, dress styles reflected more modern changes, close that would have been common place forty or fifty so years ago, reflecting the previous Second world status that the community had been a part of. This status had caused some problems of course when the Eastern part of Europe went Red, private property was abolished so the newly formed Communist Wizarding Bloc had attempted to seize Gringotts, this failed but the wizards had completely sealed the banks off since the goblins had raised their own wards, apparently their was no Wizarding method of Shattering the wards.

Harry and a group of Cwn Annwn stared at the sealed building. The sorcerer turned his head ever so slightly. "Take them down." He ordered.

"Yes Sir."

The sorcerers pooled their Materia in to a massive dispel. The Backlash caused by the shattering of the wards was redirected skyward via a reflect, creating a very disturbing Aurora Borealis. Harry wasted little time, save a precautionary scan, and then pulled open the old doors. "Deploy our own wards."

The Cwn Annwn nodded. Four crystalline objects, each a foot long of an Amber color, were produced from equally identical silver cases, through out Former Communist Nations in Eastern Europe similar operations were being carried out.

Once the Temporary wards were established, Harry surveyed the ground floor, it would appear that the goblins had resorted to cannibalism of their own species and other creatures, after their food stocks had been depleted, in a desperate attempt to stave off their own inevitable death caused by starvation.

"Ground floor secure." Announced a Lieutenant.

Harry nodded. "Commence recovery and Salvage operations then." Harry ordered.

The officer clicked his heels and headed off.

By Cwn Annwn hierarchy the highest members of the order were sorcerers, who typically wielded power enough that they were capable of summoning units of forces in battalion size strength, thus one each of such ability was present to expedite the salvage operation, and indeed make the operations possible. Harry's fingers trailed to the crown of his head, a physical representation wasn't necessary, but it helped, Jena carried cards bearing his units of choice likeness for example. The air distorted as the Sorcerer as, Harry's eyes glowed. "Go." He stated addressing the summons "Assist in the salvage operation." Harry commanded them. He walked downwards to join the operation as well.

-

-

The salvage operation of the Leningrad Gringotts branch proceeded smoothly the recovered things and wizarding legal tender, one of the few things Harry liked about the society, that being they all used the same currency, was transported to the Cwn Annwn Citadel for sorting, in the case of the artifacts, and for counting in the case of the money. After the objects had been sorted they would be moved so that they could be studied properly, and then put to the appropriate uses. The money after Counting was transported for deposit in increments, the first of these increments would be deposited in three days.

In the mean time the Cwn Annwn and their allied forces were heading into the western portion of Eastern Europe, specifically the Wizarding World.

"So we were correct in acting when we did?" he inquired.

"Yes sir Gringotts is seeking to reclaim ownership of their branches in the Eastern portion of Europe." Acknowledged Jean

Harry nodded; this is why the Cwn Annwn had acted so soon, the goblins would possibly recover their land before the take over would have been complete. "I take it all salvage operations are complete?" he inquired.

"Yes sir as of thirteen hundred hours Saturday." Responded Mikhail in Russian before the Frenchman could say it.

Harry steepled his fingers before he spoke. "Good." He announced. "How long until the governments agree?" the sorcerer asked.

The wizarding governments in the 'old world' as it were, were notoriously bigoted, though no where near the extent of the western European ministries.

"As expected the Wizarding governments are stalling, however we have no definitive answers at this time." Announced Jean.

Harry acknowledged this and chose to change the subject. "And the Wizarding world investigation?"

"The Dark Queen?" came the sarcastic reply inquiry. The Frenchman opened a file. "According to intelligence gathered since our arrival…" he thumbed through a few papers, most appeared to be dossiers on people or charts of various areas. "We have isolated the most likely locations for her base, initial plans are in the works to handle her followers who are supporting her in a more discreet fashion," By that he meant businessmen or other powerful people sympathetic to her cause.

"As well as preparations for forces to begin setting up to ambush her attack groups." He finished.

The sorcerer inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Give the order for the sweepers and other forces to begin operations when ready, I'd like to avoid the last encounter." He stated.

"Yes sir." Acknowledged the two elites, though both in the same language it was clear who was speaking.

"Mikhail, Jean, I want this situation resolved quickly and efficiently." He remarked.

"Of course." Came the reply in response.

"Since we are in Eastern Europe, before you two go," He began. "I would like to know anything about Durmstrang that is note worthy of its present history."

"You will like this commander." Started the Russian with a grin. "Apparently their Headmaster is a wizard terrorist." Remarked the Russian sorcerer. "One who was caught and tried."  
Harry gave an exasperated sigh and then nodded. "Well better to know sooner than later." He remarked. His nod of thanks sent the two men to their tasks.

-

-

The sorcerer sighed this was really beginning to get annoying, apparently the goblins, and the ministry were both curious as to the funds, meaning he had to come out of Eastern Europe, and their was only two more weeks till University resumed. The goblins handled all financial matters, and weren't really concerned over the money they just needed some paper work, and preferably to know how much would be coming in, in the foreseeable future. The Ministry on the other hand was very interested in the money, to the point of salivating.

Harry pulled a seat out. 'so the old man, their equivalent of prime minister, and the goblin rep.' The sorcerer identified every other person in the room. "You know I tend to be busy most days, so this visit is mostly a courtesy." He semi growled. "none the less, recovery operations were completed as of thirteen hundred hours standard time ." remarked the sorcerer blandly, the goblin he could expect that he would want to keep the details of the expedition confidential, especially regarding the location of recovery operation. However Harry's actions were well within the boundaries of the archaic salvage laws of the wizarding world. The government was while an oligarchy, and Fudge may have been Minister but he was of limited power, and the ministry had no ability to claim any portion of the assets recovered. Their mere presence in truth irked the sorcerer, the society of which their laws were based, were dead going on nearly eight hundred years since rights of man were brought before the nobles before the king of England. The imbeciles had the gal to think to tarry upon his affairs. "I'll thank you both to keep out of affairs that don't concern you." He remarked, his eyes narrowed, the bankers had a legitimate interest it was they who stored the money and maintained the funds defense, as interest grew the account. "I will brook no interference this matter should be left alone, I wouldn't look for the sight, the undead are not pleasant." He stated, "I mean true undead, not vampires or inferi." the effect was as intended Fudge looked spooked, and Dumbledore probably deterred.

-

Returning to Eastern Europe was quick enough. The sorcerer reappeared in the Cwn Annwn Eastern Europe base used as the headquarters for the anti wizarding insurgent action. Harry was currently considering the benefits of the Floo system the wizards liked to use.

Mikhail was coordinating with the various regional commanders. Jean was else where in the Facility, if the leader of the Cwn Annwn were to hazard a guess the Magi sensor net chamber. The others were likely elsewhere in the facility. As Harry pondered he sorted through the Cwn Annwn controlled legitimate businesses reports.

"How is our intercept status?" the Sorcerer inquired leaving his musings.

"All is prepared." Came the reply from Mikhail. "We can launch an attack immediately upon the detection of enemy forces." He remarked.

"Good we should start moving." Jean stated entering the room. "Primary wizarding market in Bulgaria is under attack." He elaborated.

-

The Cwn Annwn and allied arrival was… less than discrete… but efficient none the less, the ground shook as they arrived via the warp gate, noticeably shocking the wizards.

"Kill them." Ordered Harry coldly gesturing to the 'Dark Queen's host' the Pariahs complied immediately the dark blue imposing cloaks billowed as they blurred out of sight War Scythes sliced through human flesh.

Controlled bursts of automatic fire caught more wizards and sent them to death.

Flames leapt from Harry's finger's tips. Hot enough that the fire melted flesh with out even making contact rock dissolved in to glowing pools of lava.

Jean flicked a card out and the Cwn scattered as a massive wyrm came into existence Jean standing atop the creature unblinkingly he steadied his rifle and fired.

Mikhail snorted. The tattoo on his hand glowed, he wouldn't be up shown by the young Frenchman. Two large, and by large their height at shoulder was four meters, black bears appeared and attacked.

Harry, hands still gloved in fire, grabbed a wizard's wand arm, the bone of the arm exploded from the heat as the flesh dripped away. The man's screams were likely music to the forces of chaos if they were listening. The wizards' found their green light spell, the butchered Aramaic translating as destroy as I speak, useless, it appeared the Mako treatments counteracted the spell as the research indicated it did. Harry smiled, and it wasn't a nice one, though the fire dimmed the wizards were more wary now. Metal leapt from Harry's palms blood splattered as the metal tore through the flesh. Jean's wyrm and Mikhail's bears were lethal in battle, and the Pariahs were by nature of their existence lethality incarnate. The last of the wizards fell dead having stupidly been caught out in the open after he attempted to escape forgetting they had set up their own wards.

Harry grabbed one who still lived though he would undoubtedly require medical assistance, having been savaged by one of Mikhail's bears.

-

"I would suggest you talk we can do this all day." Stated Mikhail to the prisoner.

"This might be faster." Remarked Jean producing a hypodermic needle loaded with a clear liquid.

"We have no idea what reaction in injured person would be." Argued the Russian.

"Our studies of past uses indicate it should not matter." Responded the Frenchman.

A Pariah advanced and ripped into the wizard's mind. The two Sorcerer Commanders scowled.

"Now we have a solution." Commented Brandon. The leader of the Cwn Annwn Sweepers was glared at.

Harry ignored it and watched as the Pariah transferred the interface through a Necron interface. "Jean go over the information and make the appropriate preparations." He remarked.

-

-

The wizards in positions of power in Eastern Europe quickly fell under sway as Christmas, or they sided with the Dark Queen, that would need to be addressed.

Harry had participated in a few additional actions against them, which garnered attention, good and bad.

The bad being the Dark Queen's response, hence the current situation, her top lieutenant and a large number of her forces.

The eight pointed star of chaos united adorned the armor of the two legions of loyal to Chaos that Harry had summoned stood behind him.

"So then wizards versus legion." He remarked at his right stood the Legion of the Night Lords, at his left behind the sorcerer were the Iron Warriors. The two Primarch were behind him in front of their respective legions. "What say you Night Haunter?"

"All dead by the end, Star Lord." Responded the pale Primarch. "The city burns, the wench comes at last to face." He remarked.

"Dark as always." The sorcerer commented. "So be it attack."

In the sky magic glimmered, Meteor.

The Legions attacked as well, Harry long since updating the weapons used by the legion.

The Iron Warriors cheered at the spell, and saturated the wizards with a lethal hail of plasma and bolter fire. The terrifying forces of the Night Lords blurred into darkness itself and took to spreading the blood of the enemy up on the ground.

Harry drew his Keris from behind his back, the Wizard commander drew a similar size blade, about fourteen inches.

"a fellow blade user." Remarked the wizard.  
"Dhamphir." Harry recognized what the wizard was as he neared, both of their bodies were lithe, not the bulky bear like frames common to other men. Harry's Keris ripped the air and magic splayed from both of them. The form of the wizard was military in origin mixing the casting of magic in, Harry noted the knife was a foci, a smart one, he acknowledged of the other man.

The wizard was no fool he had learned the killing curse was useless but exploding attacks worked assuming he could connect. The Dhamphir's eyes widened. "Your kind has their limits even at night." Came the artic voice as the Keris was removed from his heart and subclavial artery.

"How?" he breathed.

"You are a stronger one than many but I'm used to killing blue bloods when the situation calls for it." Remarked the Sorcerer, blue bloods, Vampires like Jacob.

The wizards had fallen against the super soldiers, and as predicted the town burned, not that the wizards hadn't started the blaze first but now it consumed the entire city.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well for year three besides, Sirius's escape, which will justify several attempted power plays, the English Organization makes its return and Eastern Europe's magical world plays a part, the mandatory year flash back among other things.

-

-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: To address I will flashback Jacob's assassination, it is actually relevant besides other than being background information, thought won't be for another few 'years'.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Previously

In the sky magic glimmered, Meteor.

The Legions attacked as well, Harry long since updating the weapons used by the legion.

The Iron Warriors cheered at the spell, and saturated the wizards with a lethal hail of plasma and bolter fire. The terrifying forces of the Night Lords blurred into darkness itself and took to spreading the blood.

Harry drew his Keris from behind his back, the Wizard commander drew a similar size blade, a bout fourteen inches.

"a fellow blade user." Remarked the wizard.  
"Damphir." Harry recognized what the wizard was as he neared, both of their bodies were lithe, not the bulky bear like frames common to other men. Harry's keris ripped the air and magic splayed from both of them. The form of the wizard was military in origin mixing the casting of magic in, Harry noted the knife was a foci, a smart one, he acknowledged of the other man.

The wizard was no fool he had learned the killing curse was useless but exploding attacks worked assuming he could connect. The Damphir's eyes widened. "Your kind has their limits even at night." Came the artic voice as the Keris was removed from his heart and subclavial artery.

"How?" he breathed.

"You are a stronger one than many but I'm used to killing blue bloods when the situation calls for it." Remarked the Sorcerer, blue bloods, Vampires like Jacob.

The wizards had fallen against the super soldiers, and as predicted the town burned, not that the wizards hadn't started the blaze first but now it consumed the entire city. –

The Primarch of the Night Lords, Night Haunter was right all the wizards and their forces dead, then again what was to be expected against massed fire, and the powers of Chaos magic. Harry slipped the blade away. Wind whipped around his fore arm, and destroyed the corpse, no sense not being cautious.

A crack illuminated the air the Night Lords Legion reacted first, their shadowy forms preparing to attack with the speed of light if need be.

The woman was pretty dark hair glimmered in the night. They glanced around unused to the carnage. Her guards were in shock at the sight of the death and destruction.

"As I said Star Lord the wench comes at last." Commented the Primarch of the Night Lords.

Harry nodded. "So that would make you Katerina then." He commented.

"A boy." She murmured in surprise, her guards were recovering.

"You have interfered in my goals," the sorcerer commented, the ground shook as the rest of the regional force arrived. Jean, William, and Mikhail were amongst them. "Your wizards are beaten not surprising though, against us." He stated the men were not alone hounds of white bearing red marks accompanied them.

"I believe with these the majority of her forces are dead." The Frenchman stated.

"I surrender." She stated.

The wizards froze, it wasn't a stupid move they were surrounded by a vastly superior force. The Cwn Annwn waited for their orders.

Jean glanced to the sorcerer. "Well I suppose you could use some one who could help with wizarding magic, other than that she might be of some use in addition."

Harry spared no words the Primarch of the Night Lords, and at one time vigilante accompanied him dutifully as he walked forward. William and Mikhail watched dutifully intent on killing any wizard foolish enough to try and attack in the silence and tense calm.

Harry pulled the witch to eye level his eyes shifted red, as the sharingan manifested. The tomoe blurred into what was perceived as a single wheel. Her mind was slightly better guarded the witch reluctantly didn't resist not that it would have mattered. He tore through her mind even the smallest hint she thought to stab him in the back and he'd crush her mind... painfully.

"So be it," he breathed. "Your surrender is accepted." The sorcerer's eyes returned to their striking green. The wind sang an ominous tune the same as Harry's magic. "I think we should all leave." He commented they all vanished

-

-

Europe, Northern Russia Cwn Annwn Supreme Regional Headquarters for all of Eastern Europe and Western Asia

"Master." Isaac was here as were several other Cwn Annwn commanders. The first looked pleased at the leaders return.

"Mission accomplished" he announced to the cheers "continue the operation as plans dictated before this little distraction." The sorcerer stated. "Humph you and your guards can stay here until we have a solution." Harry turned to Isaac. "How goes the testing?"  
"As expected master your formula was correct, you have outstripped the wizards, again." He replied.

"Azzaaroth's blessing I would imagine." Stated the leader modestly. "I'll come by the lab later, for now I'll think I'll get a snack and work on my thesis."

The man responded with a bow.

The sorcerer dismissed the troops assembled and headed down a corridor. The leader would allow the matters of security to the typical head of the facility, obviously that person being Mikhail. Stars above with only a week left till new years things were fortunate to be settled, Harry disliked the thought of missing university, it would draw to many questions from certain parties, the matter of pride wasn't Harry's concern in deliberations.

The ebony haired magic user collected a light snack and walked in side a room after its security panel flashed green and the door slid open.   
"Looks like another all night work session." He remarked to no one in the visible spectrum.

-

-

The return to England was mundane, which in the case of things was a good thing. He relaxed the others met this year in summer, the four of them the powers they wielded, they were all chosen of the Elder Gods. They could like the chaos gods warp reality itself, the Sorcerer Lords that is, the rank the four of them held, each one capable of summoning legions, hordes, armies, all of them each controlled a portion of the twenty legions of the Imperium, both chaos and loyalists. Eldar, Ork, everything many dismissed as the fruit of imagination, merely sights of other realities filtering through. Harry slumped back. The universe is so expansive. He thought, 'four us, three artifacts of power, at least,' he amended annoyed, 'that can tip the scales of power either way, and the world is already unstable with out our actions.' His eyes swept his room. Alex secured Roboute Guilliman's service, sadly for Johannesburg's lord the Ultramarines were his primary force, though numbered higher than any other single legion, his total forces in the end were lesser than that of the other lords.

The balance of power was interesting, the forces of groups like the Imperium, or another example the Eldar, or the Orks, their loyalty to gain was different than others yet similar to others as well. Their recruitment meant loyalty to the death, like all summons, their loyalty was unquestionable she had the Thousand Sons and the White Scars making her a grave threat, the Ultramarines were in Alex's hands, as were the Death Guard, and San Paulo's lord's most trusted Primarch was perhaps Lorgar or one of those two unknown Primarchs. Harry scowled at that thought an unknown, and by existing as such a grave threat.

Other summons had other requirements, some had almost Geographical based allegiances, the reason why Alex and San Paulo's lord controlled those thrice damned lizards. The lizard men were not the lord of Johannesburg's only inhuman allies, the Tau and the Skaven also choose to align with him, making the sheer number of troops, easily killed as some might have been, available to him, enough to deter one of the others sorcerers thoughts of invading.

Harry looked up the I C P O investigation needed to be handled that was something that had not changed, and then there was the matter of the wizards, their assimilation.

The sorcerer growled and hurled a transfiguration text across the room, stupid wizards, apparently because of some idiot by the name of Gamp wizards believed food, love, life, information and money. Only further attributing more to their stupidity, counterfeiting by magic was simple, stars above Alchemy used by a strong enough sorcerer or using the acquired philosophers stone gold could be made that lasted forever. Information, was another easy one they contradicted themselves on information was merely what people believed, erase and replace a man's memories he thinks the information is genuine. Life was another easy reanimation, resuscitation, among others, all could be performed by magic. Love was the only thing the idiot got right, by which Harry meant Loves existence in and of it self was suspect, love being better suited for romantics. The last food, the most ridiculous of them, food was nothing more than sustenance grass could be transmuted into bread so long as one was choosing to follow the laws of alchemy, water could be made into wine, if one wanted to show off. The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at the book, wizards, he sneered in contempt, and then their was Malfoy apparently some moron at that damned wizard school had let a monster loose. "This is going to take some time." He grumbled. A blood red mist emerged from the wall solidifying itself into a more normal form well for a greater daemon of Khorne.

"Star Lord." The creature bowed smoothly its blood red eyes glittering. "You are correct something is going on."

Another Daemon emerged, this one had jet black octagon shaped eyes and vellum colored skin.

"So the Mercury bow's owner is still alive?"  
"Taken from active service Star lord." Stated the blood red daemon. "The marine is to be a Commissar." The Daemon remarked. "A perhaps it would be more appropriate to call him an Arbites, one assigned to the military." The Daemon was used to describing things by the terms of the Imperium, though he was getting used to some of the terms.

The sorcerer nodded. "Have you found it?"  
"No Star Lord the weapon is hidden." The Greater Daemon responded.

"Pity," he replied. "and what do you have to report on the disturbance at the school?"

The black eyed daemon sat down. "No fatalities," It stated frigidly. "as of yet." The daemon commented handing over a file.

"The effects resemble that of a basilisk." Stated the sorcerer. "The creature not the vehicle." He added.

"What is our mission Star Lord?" inquired the Daemon.

"Duty and Honor require our assistance of those who have entered."  
"We are the protectors of our own, we will defend our kind." Started the quote as the bird began. "You attack one of us you attack us all." Kaiser settled on the desk. "and then there is standard operational procedure." Remarked the deadly Avian.

"You came to lecture us, have you?" asked the daemon, the one with the blood red eyes.

"Hmm not my fault you to dumb to comprehend the law of us." Clipped the raptor.

"Kaiser what is it you have learned?" asked Harry

"Well you were right, Col Asaad had a spy in his ranks." Remarked the Avian.

-

-

Harry notched the arrow and then let it fly. The arrow sliced through the air and imbedded half way through the target and only stopped because of the six foot thick block of iron wood behind the target. "How are things?"

"The ecology examination?" came the reply inquiry. "Well," the man began, "reckonin' that the wizards don't monitor the other magical creatures we encountered was right on the mark, ser." Remarked the southern state born biologist. "they have no interest in em 'parently." He stated with a drawl. "Hence why we encountered those critters for the years with out meeting the wizards over here before hand."

"What's Ben got to say on the matter?"  
"The Colonel?" he remarked. "Shoot he's got the next shipment ready, as for the hive base state side its up an runnin' in Dakota, need be they ready to start accumulating genetic stocks of local breeds of magical critters, Colonel's just waiting for your approval on the matter to start the collection."

Harry nodded. "He has authorization, what about Bison."  
"The ole chief, him and the Colonel got the Wizarding Senate bloc ready for the next election, injun braves take those japs top knots sure 'nough." The slightly older man replied. "Espada del Infierno on the other hand, fightin in Texas an Florida gonna be rough."

Harry nodded. "keep it discreet but don't pull any punches if you don't have to."

"course ser. We'll let the dogs loose on 'em." The southerner nodded. "If need be."

The sorcerer smirked. "Yes that will work just fine." He set the dark wood bow aside. "Klein will be setting up preparations for a Fourth Hive in Europe so don't go on vacation, we still have yet to determine optimum conditions."  
"Alright then." The American nodded. "How's the Marquis doing?" he inquired.

"Refit is nearing completion." Came the response from the leader of the Cwn Annwn. "We're outfitting it with Eldar Sonic and Stealth technology." He stated. "that is the most we can do till we have functioning Plasma reactors well one for the ships, though the Adeptus Mechanicus are working on it."

"What about the Krakens?" asked the Biologist.

"Not yet fully grown." Harry remarked. "It is unfortunate once they reach maturity we can accelerate growth."

"True of course." The man ran a hand through his sandy hair as he spoke. "So with the Reds as our buddies now, you expect one of the other groups to try a move?"

"Two of the others will not, Alex is entrenched and," He remarked. "She may have consolidated her power base but its not complete there is still animosity with in the varying factions,"  
"San Paulo's lord then," the man muttered in a Georgian drawl. "always was a bit rash, surprising since he's the oldest, think he'd be a bit more patient." The scientist remarked. "course we torched a couple of his plantations I reckon he is still mighty sore with us for that."

"He should know not to let his flunkies cause trouble."  
"That's true." Acknowledged the man. "Not wantin' a fight yet but I'd like to examine one of the those Saurians, doubt they'll be much a match for Hive forces though." He added with a smile. "Say we drop a cerberate down in the forest in bout a year let it run rampant on that sorry cur's posse."

"That is noted but unlikely." Harry responded. "However if you are interested in deploying Hive forces for live action, if this is the wizarding world's basilisk breed, well its genetic stocks should be taken advantage of, after all would it not be foolish to not take advantage of such a valuable opportunity."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Like Dumbledore does not know the monster in the chamber is a basilisk you know what I am saying.

By the way its kind of odd but about the prophecy it was kind of already completed, ya know? I mean Harry gets born on the last day of July, Harry and Voldemort meet, marking as equal and Voldemort dies, well scientific definition of dead, I'm looking forward to Harry laughing at the prophecy.

-

-

Known Astares Legion affiliations in relation to the Sorcerer Lords

Cwn Annwn (Harry):

Blood Angels

Sons of Horus

Iron Warriors

Night Lords

World Eaters

Dark Angels

Asia controlling group:

Thousand Sons

White Scars

Emperor's children

Raven Guard

Imperial Fists

Iron Hands

Espada del Infierno (San Paulo's lord):

Salamanders

Word Bearers

Unknown Legion (II)

Unknown Legion (XI)

Alpha Legion

Space Wolves

Sub Saharan Africa (Alex):

Ultramarines

Death Guard

-

-

Harry stared at the man who just told him the 'Prophecy' "So I've reconsidered." He begins pops open a suitcase. "You are all a lost cause," He growls. "I hereby declare a Crusade." A legion of Gray Knights materializes. Harry enters something onto the console inside the suitcase as the wizards are hacked to pieces with rune swords.

-  
An SS-20 saber hits the Riddle House in Little Hangleton eighteen minutes later.

Cwn Annwn, alongside mobsters and Eastern European wizards invade the English Wizarding world.

"To kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets." Mutters the sorcerer leaning back in his chair.

-

-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Some more wizarding action by popular demand, certain wizarding action from this chapter would have occurred probably in 'year three'. Any way I am ignoring HBP and DH, because they are stupid, Horucrux might exist, most other facts are ignored.

Maxima, I understood your review, I'm glad you like the story.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Italy is always a nice place to visit, and the sorcerer enjoyed coming out to the country, though generally he liked avoiding Rome to minimize the chance of encountering the Inquisition, they weren't exactly on good terms. Pity that business interrupted the peaceful visit, and by extension new years day. Harry gripped the infiltrators wrist. The I C P O agent grunted as the bones cracked and shattered.

"Now what are the names of your fellow agents?" he snarled dropping the shattered hand.

The man was silent, it wasn't really that surprising, the man likely expected to be subject much worse.

"I see I suppose we will just have to extract the answers from other methods." He commented. "Jean go ahead administer the serum." The sorcerer stated.

The Frenchman nodded producing a hypodermic needle.

Harry nodded to the aging Italian mob leader, Giuse returned the nod, as Harry left the immediate area taking a slightly higher seat to occupy. The interrogation went much smoother.

-

Harry swirled the wine, on the table rested the custom munitions; the tips of them were a deep azure. Thank fully recreating Bolter technology was not terribly hard either, but these bullets would make the bolt pistols look like a child's water gun in comparison.

"Well now that that matter has been handled." Harry remarked.

Giuse lifted one of the bullets. "Such a deadly thing in so small a container." He commented. "Five point five six? These are rifle rounds, did you bring the pistol rounds?" the old man inquired.

"Hmm," The sorcerer looked up from the crimson liquid. "I agree, though I look forward to equipping Bolters or even other weapons to our troops to think this could be made is still impressive to me." He commented. "But yes I did indeed bring pistol rounds." The bracelet glowed and a box of ammunition appeared.

"Men are always boys about new toys," Giuse stated with a smile loading a clip for his forty five SIG, "So have you looked into the homes you own in the wizarding world?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet, it may have been a year, but all I've done is see to it that those destroyed during the war are rebuilt." He stated. "the only one I will probably ever use is the London Town house." The sorcerer remarked. "Many things need to be done," Harry rose from his seat. "Giuse you'll stay alive until we can end this."  
"I don't intend to die, but this jobs dangerous." Stated the old man. "we all do our part, each of us does the best we can."

"And we can ask no more." Responded the leader of the Cwn Annwn in response.

The other man's eyes glittered. "My body is reacting well, I'm spry enough to live for a while yet."  
"The Mako does that, but there are limits." The sorcerer reminded. "You still can still burn out your body if you over exert yourself, the regeneration has limit."

"Don't worry I'm not as rash as in my youth." Assured the Italian.

-

-

Harry surveyed the Greengrass home's entry hall. Winters in England were nothing in comparison to Eastern Europe's winters, though none the less it was certainly more pleasant to be in side next to the roaring flames. "William," the sorcerer greeted the Greengrass lord from the chair he occupied.

"Lord Potter," the man responded. "Could I offer you something to drink, tea perhaps?"  
"That would be nice." Harry replied accepting the glass.

"What are you doing here Potter?" demanded a girl's voice coming down the stairs.

"Daphne." Exclaimed William glancing between the two.

Harry showed no signs of noticing. "Good morning." He responded cordially at last.

Daphne Greengrass scowled.

"I do hope you are enjoying your break." The University student remarked.

Her glare intensified.  
"Maybe I'll just let you two talk with one another." The Greengrass lord stated evacuating the room.

"Coward," she snarled.

"Perhaps." Harry remarked.

She returned to glare at the sorcerer.

"Well then," he commented his expression unchanging. "How have you been?" The sorcerer asked the smile didn't reach his lethal eyes.

"I am fine Potter." She snarled. "Why are you here?" the pureblood witch demanded.

"Hmm, nothing more than simple business." He replied. "I understand some thing has been occurring since Samhain at that school?" the sorcerer remarked.

"The heir of Slytherin opened the Chamber of Secrets." Daphne replied.

"Salazar Slytherin has no surviving direct descendents, they are either dead or disowned." Harry commented. "or non magical." The sorcerer remarked. "All that's left are close relatives, the closest would have been the Gaunts from a genetic stand point but the line is silent, of course they were disowned so it doesn't really matter." He smirked at the flicker passing across her face. "I needed to check something." He stated. "You see during the red revolution the last direct descendants died, oh never mind it is hardly important."

She narrowed her eyes, which did nothing to the Sorcerer.

-

-

University had resumed with now major troubles. Everything in life, even life itself is simply a combination of many much simpler tasks. One step, one arm pushing aside the air while the other struck, all of this executed in a sixteenth of a second. The sorcerer breath was normal despite the strenuous exercise he was subjected his body to. The Daemon emerged.

"Report." He barked.

The red eyed daemon bowed. "Thy were correct Star Lord." The creature remarked. "Apparently a serpent traverses the school."

"I see," he commented "I take it you that you did not kill it," the sorcerer paused "did you kill it?" he asked after a moment.

"No my lord it still lives..." responded the Blood thirstier Daemon of Khorne

"Hmm, so be it," Harry said. The sorcerer sighed "Well we will have to amend that at a later date, however for now we will take a hands off approach at the moment," he stated. "We have other things to address." The sorcerer stated waving aside the report on the basilisk continued survival. "Humph, the investigation by Interpol is slowly being dealt with, and then there are the wizards in Eastern Europe we need to secure our control. So thus we will focus on that, do nothing unless necessary." the leader of the Cwn Annwn commanded.

"As you wish Star Lord." The Daemon bowed. Wingates appeared.

"Hmm, I take it you were right, of course you were," the spirit stated not even bothering to stop long enough for an answer. "well so what do you intend to do about the others?" asked the spirit of wisdom.

"Proceed like all the previous meetings, Alex will do nothing, the other two might make America a battle ground though." Responded Harry

"And Mu?" asked the spirit.

"Should remain undisturbed unless we can agree to launch another expedition." Harry responded.

"And what if that happens?" the floating blood shot eye inquired. "what will occur?"  
"Things may turn messy." The sorcerer replied. "We know that well enough."

"Yes lets avoid that this time around." Drawled the spirit.

Harry's eyes flashed.

"Master?" "Star Lord?" inquired the two other beings.  
"I grow quite irritated by these intrusions in my domain." He snarled. "Kaiser." The sorcerer called.

The massive avian swept down.

"You need but give the word." The raptor commented.

"Go take flight." He commanded in response.

"As you will it." The bird soared into the sky.

Harry's magic surged as well the defenses activated, eyes flashed open, teeth were bared and limbs stirred. In addition beside Harry a Primarch rose. "Leon." The sorcerer greeted the knight of the emperor.

"Milord." Responded the Primarch knight greeting the sorcerer in a rumbling voice.

"We have an intruder, and the wizards are becoming quite the nuisance." Harry commented.

Meeting outside Privet Drive a lone Wizard was about to knock on the door, before being surrounded by Harry's defenses.

"Who are you?" inquired the sorcerer.

"Um yes well," the man blustered. "Mr. Potter, I'm from the ministry department of Wizarding Counties." Stammered the man eying the defenders of the Realm. "I, uh, my name is Henry Johnson." The wizard stated extending his hand in a nervous fashion.

"Welcome to Surrey Mr. Johnson…" Harry accepted the man's hand.

"Yes well that is why I'm here," responded the man.

'Interesting.' Harry mused. "And why is that?"

"Well the recent warding qualifies Surrey as a wizarding community, well it can counted as one, as you instituted the procedures this makes you the lord of the region."  
"You do realize there is already an Earl of Surrey." Remarked Harry.

"But, but he's a muggle." Responded the ministry wizard raising his hand. "Also this is the first one that qualifies in three hundred years."

"You want me to start a wizarding village in Surrey because I had the power to create the Zenith Net Array." Harry stated dangerously. "if that were the case I would have expected a visit sooner."

Leon's hand strayed to his rune lance.

"Let me make something clear, my works are my own." The sorcerer growled. "I didn't do this for the ministry, you want me to set up a village I better damn well be in charge, i.e. autonomous do you comprehend this."

The wizard nodded extremely fast.

"That is good." Harry commented. "I will consider allowing Surrey to be colonized on my terms." He stated. "I would suggest you do not apparate any more." The sorcerer said. "It since become quite the nuisance to me and my brethren. So I activated ZNA level 2 Defense Protocols Have a good day meet twelve o'clock tomorrow. Have appropriate papers and I shall look over them good day."

The wizard vanished.

"I love the Shield of Hermes." The sorcerer commented in reference to this particular ward feature. Harry tapped the head piece. "Make for Surrey PD. Low level threat probability."

-

-

"We should not have incorporated wizarding magic so soon." Remarked Jean. "Even with the modifications to the Wizarding Wards. Den superstructure isn't finished either, this is ridiculous."  
"And at the same time a possible benefit." Charles added. "However with out a Den built, the area only has the original Temple Facility-"

The Temple, was the oldest of the Cwn Meeting grounds a place created by Harry shortly after his discovery of magic… the creation itself had left the sorcerer unconscious for the better part of three days, the Temple design was the predecessor to the underground Den facilities.  
"Do not be ridiculous these wizards are nothing Master's wards are impenetrable with him present they are on par with those of Citadel or any of the regional commands." Snarled Isaac.

"We have more important things than diverting resources to hasten the Den construction, the original facility is sufficient Charles we can afford to wait." Harry commented. "Ben from wizarding point, if they agree how should we go about this."

The old southern gentleman set his black coffee aside. "Well," he began. "ain't that hard for us any way gotta create a bubble out side the perceptions of non magical folk, not difficult for a mage mind ya, but for a wizard they just ain't built for it, why they got the goblins for most the time, why in the states we got so many more cities, dang European wizards they plum don't like the goblins." The man stated. "Now be real easy for us set up working together, then we can interface them into the ward nets, will set the homes we intend the wizards to inhabit on the outer edge progressively move in with more loyal forces, boss some Cwn permanent homes if like nearest the Temple." He suggested.

"That should be fine." Harry acknowledged. "From what I have read the wizarding world hear most of those born of non magical parents mostly choose to live in non magical environments mostly due to lack of available housing and the more advanced nature of out side world homes here in England any way."

The old Col. nodded his head in agreement.

"humph so all that leaves are the wizards." Remarked Isaac.

"So it would seem." Acknowledged Harry. "By the way find how the wizards learned about the wards."

Jean nodded. "We have enough time to check on the recent clearing of the that nest of vermin."

-

Harry stared at the assembled crates of contraband.

"Boss you'll want to look at this." Remarked a Lieutenant holding up a bull pup Assault rifle.

"That's a-" came the recognition from Philip. "That's, tell me that's not what I think it is."  
"I wish I could Philip, but that is." Harry responded.

"Voltaire that is not funny, its just a coincidence right I mean." The English outfit man in charge of the Thames region of London stated.

"I doubt it he's the only one who out fits his elite with LAPA FA 03 Assault Rifles." Harry stated. "Philip please inform your father to step up security."

"He'll come back for the gun." Remarked Jean.

"So he will." Acknowledged the sorcerer, Harry glanced at his watch. "Well we have an appointment to keep."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Hermes patron of travel. The Den in this case refers to the large underground bunker complex, i.e. like the Hives from Resident Evil. So the chapter was shorter than the others.

-

-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: To address an issue that will be dealt with in the future, I intend to expand upon this story at a later date, in point of fact this could be considered a rough outline, it is my hope that after I complete and post the basic storyline, to go back and include additional details, with the high probability of Harry's beginning being included, but I definitely intend to flesh out more details of events occurring.

Huh, however that will be awhile, we might very well be pushing 'year seven' by the time that occurs, if not later; yes that does mean this will be longer but year five, and six I will go ahead and remark the wizarding world of England will see some serious changes, some canon some not.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Harry leaned back in his chair. The wizards' proposed settlement had been addressed and the appropriate 'construction' measures had been taken. Speaking of construction the building of the Citadel was proceeding as planned. Harry noted from the file on his desk. Initial Spires and towers, and minarets, were being completed, two Dens and one of the Temples was nearly complete. Legitimate businesses both muggle and magical were allowing the increase of building pace, while the excavation was done by magic, building materials and furnishings were still procured in a more normal manner.

"Hauser I take it has become a problem?" He inquired at last looking to the smartly dressed US navy commander.

"Yes sir, his special forces team actually looks like it may be ready sooner rather than later." The officer responded.

"I see, how much does he know of what occurred in the temple in Iraq?" asked the leader of the Cwn Annwn in a displeased tone.

"We have no concrete idea sir," The commander sternly shook his head. "we do know he spoke with the CIA, and probably the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense." He added. "Since then he's been reassigned to a new black ops unit, probably to handle future Sorcerer Encounters,"  
"Encounters?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the plural.

"Espada forces are not as… discreet as us or the other two groups." He remarked. "Black ops troops were deployed to hit one of their bases outside the San Diego city limits." The man stated.

"I see, and?" the sorcerer inquired.

"Hauser went in with a group of soldiers from different branches of the service." The Naval officer remarked.

"Then why isn't he dead, if what you are stating is accurate at least one Espada sorcerer should have been present?" Harry questioned interlacing his fingers.

"That's what I expected, what they fought were thugs mostly, only magic users were present was a wizard, and two mages, all three were killed." He remarked. "First mage died from anti material sniper rifle, the second was dealing with the first squad and took two entire boxes from SAW, before succumbing. The wizard raised some kind of barrier so some one shot an oil drum."

Harry nodded. "Well I suppose that does confirm the others have begun to expand into the 'wizarding world'." He commented.

The commander blinked his eyes composing his thoughts. "Had a sorcerer been present they likely would not have survived, in fact the strength of that vermin nest was suspicious given the contents of the ware house." He produced a list and passed it over. "Concerning the Lafayette sir?"  
"I understand the eagerness to deploy it as a weapons platform," Harry stated. "It is currently undergoing the Tech Priests refit, it will take time."

The commander grinned. "More to the point I was inquiring about the sonic weaponry, sir."

"Ah," Harry chin raised. "That, well the new Aria system will be installed if that is what you are asking." The sorcerer remarked.

"Anti ship capabilities?" Paterson inquired.  
Harry smirked. "You do realize you can't actually take command of the ship given your current position,"  
"I know that, just want to know if we can use it to take out the rival illicit shipping?" the naval officer responded.  
"To answer yes." The sorcerer answered. "But to advise be careful Mossad is another threat to be wary of,"  
"Colonel Asaad I take it killed the infiltrator?"  
"Yes." Harry acknowledged. "While we have no reason to believe that they are aware of our existence, they do suspect the existence of an organization, and this isn't the first agent that has been killed." The sorcerer reminded.  
"Yes the section chief in Beirut Hector killed, plus the guy's entire staff…" the commander responded with a snort.

"Admittedly that was overkill, his response was some what extreme but it did the job." The sorcerer acknowledged.

"No denying that sir, though going king Solomon was still pretty extreme" agreed the officer he paused, "And if Mossad goes after the Espada who do we shoot?" the naval officer asked.

"I leave that to your discretion." Harry replied standing up. The sorcerer walked to the railing. "I do not know what will occur but if possible I would like to have the military begin to combat the cartels." He remarked. "Also I would prefer if Major Hauser doesn't recruit the owner of the Mercury Bow."  
The commander nodded twice, "He's been reassigned, but its unlikely he'll be transferred back to active duty, the weapon's effect, has damaged his eyes pretty badly, he's more than capable but additional strain may cause blindness."  
"Hmm," Harry pursed his lips; "I suppose that is fortuitous for us." He remarked.

-

-

Kaiser had returned. "Mossad Master?" the bird raised its wings. "Please, I would think you would be more concerned over the Espada Elite with in England." The Avian commented.

"I have an idea why he's here." Harry commented. "San Paulo's lord is coming prior to the meeting, he has sworn as have I a truce up till the Meeting of the Four."  
"Ah, that would make sense if his agent attacks here he'll be cut to ribbons however as long as meeting is merely the security of his lord prior to the arrival then all is well." The raptor remarked with a click of his beak.

"Kaiser return to the Middle East, and as for Asaad; render him assistance as necessary." The sorcerer commanded. "He can not be allowed to die at Mossad's hands." He stated. "Have Sadiq render assistance if needed." The leader of the Cwn Annwn added.

The bird nodded its eyes glowing. "As you wish," the window blew open and the bird took flight.

Harry slumped into his seat relaxed, things were moving quickly. Term was nearing its end, and April was nearing its death. The old wizard had been removed from the school, as had the groundskeeper. The Wizards were clamoring for a solution to the attacks, it would be more amusing to watch if the matters on the outside world were more tranquil, how ever that was not the case. The US Military was forming despite their very good relations with the Bureau for Paranormal Researchand Defense, some times reffered to as Bureau 713, and the United Kingdom's Military Intelligence division thirteen's increaseed action among others tthings were going to become annoyingly fast paced, the English wizarding world was proving to be a nuicanse, and in truth the Eastern European wizarding nations had fallen fairly quickly due to the resulting chaos from the Soviet Union's collapse.

"Well Khorne in any case are you ready to move it comes to call for that?" he asked, each of the four were allied with one of the Major Choas Gods, the four were however weren't effected by their allies already existing rivalries, not that it mattered.

Each of the four Chaos Gods offered their own unique benefit, for example San Paulo's lord's drug trade was especially potent due to the prince of excesses blessing. Or the ability of Alex to create horrid plagues with in his domininon. Khorne's blessing came in the form of much greater prowess in battle ingendered in each and every member of the Cwn Annwn. Tzeentch gave the eastern organization a boost in inteligence gathering areas.

The rumbling in the air caused the sorcerer to smirk. "Well good," he remarked. "I'm quite aware that you were displeased about the battles recently, but really patience needs to be excercised." The leader of the Cwn Annwn commented.  
The chaos god grumbled.

"Yes, yes, I realize the subtle plans for setting up your cults are more in line with Tzeentch." Harry responded. "I'll try and leave the basilisk skull intact for you." The leader of the Cwn Annwn leader remarked an ominious smirk crossing his face. "Lets not antagonize MI 13 anymore than is needed at the moment but if it comes to that start a few demon empowered serial killers up or let a daemon loose in their headquarters."

-

-

Summer break would start soon; unfortunately with the upcoming events things would be different than past summers, a gathering of the four generally occurred once every two years, at least that had been the plan so it wasn't like the meeting was a surprise. The Lord of San Paulo's request to meet before hand however was unlike him, he typically avoided political meetings. Harry thumbed through another set of papers, reconstruction of the Lyon Wizarding Alley was proceeding he noted.

The door opened. Katerina entered, Harry noted she was dressed in Wizard Robes, the sorcerer turned back to papers on his desk, 'coincidently' in the attack certain obstinate businessmen had been removed, so more pliable people could be installed.

There was light shuffling of silk cloth.

The Cwn Annwn leader turned his chair to face the witch, catching sight as her robes pooled around her feet.

The woman leaned forward, her dark hair partially obscuring her breasts, one of her arms snaked around the sorcerer's back.

Harry's expression didn't change as she lean forward. "So you like younger guys I take it?" he asked reversing their positions, her back now against the floor.

The witch gave a coy smile.

"I like men who have the power to control me." She whispered arching her back.

Harry leaned in his mouth beside her ear. "In truth I despise women who would allow themselves to be dominated so easily." He whispered harshly before standing up and walking towards the window.

The witch crawled towards the dark smirking youth.

"I can't stand weak willed people." He commented. The sorcerer knelt down and grabbed her chin he leaned forward parting his lips. His canines extended, her body shuddered and collapsed into convulsions as he bit down. Near the bite a black mark formed.

"Tch, Adam you weak pathetic piece of shit." He snarled.

-

-

Harry looked at the goblin with a bland expression; these trips into London's wizarding alley were getting annoying. "So I would say that proves a certain amount of incompetence or perhaps deliberate mishandling."

The goblin nodded. "Mr. Potter the legal system of the wizarding world is extremely malleable however procuring a trial will be difficult, this stated there is perhaps a more viable solution with the death of the Black Family Regent Walpurgis Black," Had Harry ever met the woman he would have sniffed indignantly at the name. "Your great aunt, and Great Godmother, her second son Regulus Black deceased, and you god father her eldest son Sirius Black imprisonment with out trial, the lord ship is unoccupied to its main line successor. Your claim is two fold," the small brown creature began, "Your god father is the last direct heir of house black, and the fact your father is blood related to house Black." The goblin explained. "The only other possible claimant is Draco Malfoy who is currently underage."

The sorcerer nodded. "And exactly how would this affect security?" He inquired, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"The effect is expected to be minimal in comparison to your existing precautions, while wealthy the Blacks used their fortune to finance the last 'Dark Lord's' uprising among other endeavors, so like many of the purebloods it sustained a significant drain."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "I see." He remarked with a slight nod, "That did concern me, the last 'Dark Lord' uprising, might I receive a copy of my grand father's will."  
The goblin frowned, and the sorcerer's eyes narrowed at the change in facial expressions.

"That might be a problem," the creature remarked, before continuing. "It might be possible however you see during the last war a large number of the records were destroyed."  
"Giant attacks?" the sorcerer inquired quirking an eye brow.

"Yes that was the majority of the cause." The goblin acknowledged. "As I said while it might be possible to locate a copy it is unlikely, but I can put in an inquiry." The manager of the accounts responded.

'This should answer why my parents who were supposedly such staunch supporters of the light, didn't use the family fortune during the war, not that I object or to it or any thing.' Mused the sorcerer as he stood up. "Well then I will probably return assuming some thing doesn't come up after I deal with the Basilisk," the sorcerer smirked, "At that blasted school, by the way about the transfer," he stated  
The goblin grinned. "The samples have been procured and will be ready by your next visit Mr. Potter." The brown skinned creature remarked.

"Well then that is every thing for today." The sorcerer remarked, "See about finding that will I'd like to confirm a suspicion of mine."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: 4 number of heaven, 7 'lucky number', 13 the bad number, and just for shits and giggles Millenium Hitler's special Order 666, which has proven to not be the number of the beast. Ooh and 8 is the number of Khorne. San Paulo's lord makes his appearance next chapter.

I'll probably finish off the chamber of secrets to. Twenty will be introduction of the basilisk genetic material into the hive.

As to updates, I will attempt to redirect my focus to updating a few of my other stories however during Easter, (Yeah, yeah some of yall are going he gets Easter off, the bastard), and Spring Break, (assuming I get to actually work on them) I will probably post a few updates for this story.

-

-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Meant to update this yesterday. Any way 'Year Two' is damn near finished Flash back isn't as monumental as the last 'year' for the present but it does have signifigance.

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

Chapter begin

Summer's presence was becoming clear even in the northern regions of Scotland. Harry pushed open the wooden doors to the supposed great school.

"Mr. Potter." Greeted the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagal, Acting Headmistress Harry admitted. 

"Miss McGonagal," He replied cordially. "You will excuse my lack of patience for formalities, I have a giant snake to kill." The sorcerer remarked. "Isaac we are proceeding to the second floor." Getting the ministry to approve this little expedition had been easier than he had thought.  
The walk was short and thankfully with out interruption.

"Your not students,"

Harry glanced at the ghost, and then stepped forward paying no further attention to it, Moaning Myrtle quickly left as a Daemon manifested. 

"The entrance is that faucet. It appears only speakers of the serpents tongue should be able to command it to open, but it is possible to bypass." The Blood thirstier Daemon stated. "Given the technicalities of wizard magic."

"I see." Harry remarked. He raised his hand. "Open." He voice shifted into a serpentine hiss.

Speaking the snake tongue was natural as English, or speaking any other language, words had power, the idea behind them, while wizards feared the power Cwn Annwn mages and sorcerers.

At once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink in fact right out of sight leaving a large pipe exposed the pipe was easily large enough to suffice a man to pass through. 

The area at the bottom of the pipe was a damp floor of a dark stone tunnel easily large enough for a person to stand in. The walls were dark and moss coated Harry noted.

Isaac manifested an orb of black energy, the torches on either side of the tunnel ignited glowing with ethereal black flames. The ground also glowed with a similar light and shadow demons emerged from the glowing areas.

"I would prefer the creature-"  
More people arrived down the tunnel.

"What a nuisance," grumbled Harry, "I will kill the snake deal with those idiots and see they don't interfere."  
"Yes master." Responded the lesser sorcerer with a bow.

"Khorne." The Imaterium shifted for a moment. Harry glanced back to Isaac. "I have more than sufficient assistance should things turn ugly." The leader of the Cwn Annwn walked down the tunnel.

Harry opened another serpent tongue locked door. He was standing at the end of a very long dimly lit chamber, towering stone pillars intertwined with more, whoever built this place definitely like the snake motif, Harry mused, carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd greenish gloom that filled the place.

Harry pushed his coat open, withdrawing an LED flashlight. The sorcerer scowled, none thing more than a statue and some stupid brat. The leader of the Cwn Annwn swept the light around, blinding another teen.

"Oww!" shrieked the tall black haired boy leaning against the nearest pillar. "I didn't expect company," 

Harry caught the last remark, as the other teen blinked.

"Not another interference." Growled Harry as he clicked off the flashlight and returning it to his coat.

"She's not going to wake." The teen remarked.

"And I care, its better she doesn't, then again civilians are acceptable casualties." The sorcerer commented.

The teen quirked an eyebrow.

"Then again perhaps you haven't reached the level where you can understand that." The Cwn Annwn leader remarked.  
"I'm Tom Riddle." The boy introduced himself. 

"Harry Potter." The sorcerer returned.

"The Harry Potter." Tom grinned. "Your certainly more impressive than what the drivel around the school would state."

"School yard rumors, stopped paying much attention to them once I started University." Harry remarked. "So any idea where the snake is?"  
"It won't come till it's called." Tom stated.

"well I have time, so long as I get my genetic sample I don't mind waiting, don't suppose you know when it gets called?"

"Either of us could call," Tom replied.

"Serpent Tongue." Harry remarked. "It makes perfect sense, well kind of,"  
"Yes the ability is rare." The other teen remarked.  
"I would call it uncommon, the entire upper echelon of my order speaks it." The sorcerer responded.

"Impressive, the ministry and most of those idiots revile Slytherin's power." Tom commented.

"Yes well, most people are fools stumbling around in the dark," Harry agreed. "They didn't even realize it was a basilisk, really roosters being strangled, petrifaction, and the evidence from the last time." The sorcerer added. "Instead they ship off the groundskeeper and the old meddler."

"Yes Dumbledore," the other boy uttered the name with great distaste. "He was forced from the castle so what did bring you here?"  
"My goal is quite simple I wish to compare Slytherin's basilisk's very building blocks of life to that of other ones of its species for one of my projects." Harry smirked, "I intend to create from the information I learn an, a very unique creature superior to that of any Basilisk, and then I'll make more of them and then I will kill my enemies."  
Tom chuckled. "That is most certainly an admirable goal." The other teen looked enthused at the very idea. "You intend to defeat Salazar's reputation, the defeater of the greatest dark lord age," Tom grinned. "is going to use Slytherin's serpent what did you call it, it's very building blocks of life, to make a better tool."

"Yes, you see I suspect, that Slytherin's Basilisk's samples will be of a much more… potent use." "It would be useful if I could take the snake alive, or even reanimate the corpse and then have the Hive absorb directly, but even a blood sample would be useful."

"every one thinks that you're the perfect Gryffindor, but to me it would seem Harry Potter, that you are a true Slytherin." Tom remarked, "But I'm still curious how did you defeat Voldemort, even rumors are true you are already exceptionally powerful, but how did an infant survive with nothing more than a scar that has since ceased to exist while Voldemort's power was broken."

"Tell me from what I have learned the wizarding world is rather foolish, do you know who Azzaaroth is?"  
"I can't say that I do." Tom Riddle admitted.

"He is one of the Elder Gods, the strongest, the god of Twilight, and I am his chosen, I am one of four Sorcerer Ruler's who are given free reign to act in the name of an Elder God, but why don't I show you instead."

The two found themselves no longer in the Chamber of Secrets but amidst a sea of blood.

"Where are we?" asked Tom.

"The Imaterium, warp, the great void, the Aether, what ever you choose to call it, to be specific this is the Domain of my Ally Khorne. One of the Four Major Chaos Gods. Khorne is the Chaos god of hate, war, violence and killing; for this reason he bears sobriquets such as _Blood God_ and _Lord of Skulls_." Harry remarked. "I would not look at him directly the mere sight of a chaos god drives most untrained practitioners mad."

The massive form of the beast headed god snorted. "Is there a reason you brought him here." 

"Just demonstrating a point about the universe,"

"Could at least get me a skull, I'm not even asking for the basilisk's, another dragon would be nice." The god commented in a gruff manner.

"Fine,"

Tom dropped onto the ground as they reappeared in the Chamber. 

"Yeah sorry about the shift." The sorcerer remarked idly. "Khorne's like that he doesn't like wizards in general for the most part, if you can't drive a sword through your enemy, or don't like committing other various gruesome killing methods against your enemies he doesn't much like ya." Harry commented.

"I see," Tom remarked. "I understand why he wouldn't like most wizards then."

"So do you have any problem with the basilisk dying?"  
"Not particularly. Speak to me Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts Four." The mouth of the statue opened. "Before you do whatever it is you intend to do exactly how did you defeat Voldemort the second time you encountered him?"  
"Last year, oh Slyphid field I a burned his host to death, its not pleasant, you ever been stung by a man o war? Imagine that only increased exponentially."

Tom nodded intrigued.

"The field dissolves the enemy in to ash, at a remarkably agonizing rate." Harry smirked.

The serpent lunged.

Harry chuckled malicious energy formed in his palm. "Keep an eye Tom, you'll like this I imagine oh and watch yourself I tend to get a little rowdy fighting big monsters." The Leader of the Cwn Annwn blurred out of sight. "Try this on for size, since fires and heat are out. Malleus Aquilonis." The damp air condesned into a dense sphere of ice which hurtled tearing a chunk out of the basilisk's eye. "One down one to go," the sorcerer commented, "Crystallizātiō Tellustris!" ice spikes ripped up from the stone ground gouging out the undamaged eye and piercing the belly of the mighty snake. The creature shook going into death throws. "Ensis Exsequēns" Harry swung his hand the 'blade' slicing through the snake's throat and seperating the head from the body, unnoticed by Harry the open mouth of the snake impaled a book which Harry had paid no mind to. 

"Tom?" Harry glanced around, "Oh well, people like him show up and leave, he'll show up, or I'll find him he actually seemed to have some potential for a wizard."

The sorcerer produced a brief case, which in reality was a large flat space container.

"Harry-" Dumbledore began as the two sorcerers reentered the great hall, plus the four red heads, the one from the chamber plus the three who had followed.

"I'll reiterate one last time since you are apparently senile you old bastard." Snarled the sorcerer as the Head table exploded into a shards. "Never address me by my given name with out permission, the next time you do so, I will kill you painfully." His eyes glittered. "no questions or warnings further, second do not think to attribute any goody goody motives to my actions this day. Standard operational policy that any potential threat either to the group or its allies, should be removed at soonest possible moment." He stated. "Whether that is by cowing them into submission or simply sending them to oblivion, it matters not. Should an attack occur against one of us it is against the whole, and will be treated as such." The sorcerer commented. "That is the sole reason for my actions." He remarked with a voice cold enough to chill the marrow in a man's bones. "I do not care for your miserable lives, your deaths or continued existences mean nothing to me." He uttered. "Understand this if nothing else, I do not care whether or not any non ally in this wretched heap of stones lives or dies it is inconsequential to me." The sorcerer reiterated. "Your lives are quite frankly meaningless. You simply exist, to us you have no value, you are simply there nothing more." Harry stated. "This is the truth of it, of your existence." The sorcerer's face adorned with a dark smirk. "Humph what you do is as your lives inconsequential to the over all end."

Harry drummed his fingers on the wooden desk of the office suite of the Claridge in Central London. The door opened and the second party arrived. "Hello," he greeted the teen at the head of the party.

Flash back

Rio, two years prior

Carnival, this was going to be hell, oh well tonight was supposed to be a night of sin. Mused the Cwn Annwn leader. "Alright we get in retrieve the artifact and get out." Remarked Harry in Adult form. The music and ruckus from the festival down below obscured the sounds of the firearms discharging.

The two security guards slumped to the ground. 

"He will notice this," Grave remarked.

The door opened to the vault. "Yes well he can't exactly leave the party." The sorcerer commented.

Four inch thick fiber glass surrounded a coiled crystal coatl, on a weight sensitive pedestal, with laser 'trip wires'.

More importantly magi sensors were trained on the prize so vanishing the glass was out of the question.

"We could set off the alarm." Remarked Grave, as if to spite the strike team the alarm blared. "It would seem the mercenaries got caught."

"He just sealed the city." Harry commented.

"This is going to be one hell of a spring break." Grave remarked.

The Cwn Annwn Leader raised his hand a blast of thunder, a literal shockwave caused by super heated air caused the fiber glass to explode.

"That's one way to get by the magi sensors." Remarked a Lieutenant.

The statues, a panther, an owl, and a tortoise, in the room eyes glowed.

Grave stepped forward the 41 AE magnum slugs impacted the carved jade tortoise and splintered the construct.

"Much faster method." Black marks curled around Harry's outstretched palm. A torrent of fire literally melted the panther construct.

"Not a literal fire person myself." Grave responded. Two steel bars ripped out of the walls, completely rupturing them in the process. The steel smashed the owl into pieces.

"Your right I did need an excuse to leave the gala." Remarked a new kid, flanked by a trio of heavily armed thugs.

Harry held up the crystal with one. "See ya." He waved off the San Paulo Lord, a gale of wind soared at the other sorcerer and then whole vault ignited into a massive neutron Blue flame; the Cwn Annwn strike team vanished.

Flash back end

"Joao." Harry finished. He had grown a couple inches Harry noted of the other Sorcerer lord, the liege lord of San Paulo, dressed in a red sleeveless and red sweats the oldest of the Four Elder God Chosen looked like a jock, on his bare arms were black bands. Powerful creations of the Sorcerer Lords composed of hyper dense carbon and enchanted, it could make a single punch have enough force to generate a sonic boom. His skin held a natural brown tan indicative of his national heritage, and his eyes were light hazel.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Heh so that's Sorcerer of the West, ally of Slaanesh. Any way suggestions for 'year three' would be nice. The current year is '93.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Well this is the conclusion of 'Year two'. As for those waiting for Dumbledore to finally incur some damage… well you'll like 'year three' Talons of Horus any one, better yet upgraded Talons of Horus, you'll see what I mean by that in 'year three'?

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Summer break had yet to even start and an ill boding report was already on his desk.

"Containment was breached at the abandoned canine research facility." Jean announced.

Harry frowned rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I see, how bad of a breach, and why didn't the US Military not Firebomb the island like we suggested." He remarked curiously.

"Because the army doesn't own the island." Responded the Frenchman.

"The one time they should declare imminent domain and they don't do it." Harry rolled his eyes. "So how bad, did it reach the mainland?" The sorcerer inquired.  
"No," Jean frowned. "Well, though one of the enhanced canines got off the island none of them reached the mainland."  
Harry nodded. "Send a team to the island recover samples and then sanitize the place thoroughly."  
"Yes sir." The French man nodded.

Harry leaned back in his rolling office chair. "Accelerate the introduction of the strain, since we might end up collecting advanced samples of the strain." The sorcerer ran a finger along his eyebrow. "Go ahead and replace the bio warfare samples as well, and-"  
"As per protocol in matters like this give both Laforeze and Morris samples for their respective divisions." Recited Jean.

"Exactly." Harry remarked. "Anything else?"

The Frenchman frowned. "The matter of the marriage."  
Harry groaned.

"I'm not exactly sure your logic behind this sir," Jean stated, "If you need an heir why not-"  
The pressure in the room spiked.

"Jean," Harry snapped. "the one woman who is even close to being my equal in power and magical status," he started. "while willing to bear me the heir I need, is far to quick to submit to my authority in the relationship."

"She is clearly capable of leadership, if that is what you are worried about. All evidence dictates she is capable of handling the stress," the Frenchman commented.

"The only sorcerer who matches me in a no holds bar physical and magical combat is Joao, and even then-"

"He does something rash and you capitalize, I remember the fight in Mu, sir." Jean said.

"He's not very sore about either, I think he was more sore about the incident in Rio." Harry remarked.

"But chances are she'd beat Joao as well," The Frenchman stated

"True enough," Harry acknowledged. "It would help if she could have as much spine in dealing with me as any of the Asian thugs she deals with in leading her own Order."

-

-

Harry watched the screens monitoring the genetic analysis as well as the assimilation of the basilisks and the collected genetic material. The Hive would monitor the metamorphosis and communicate that information via physic link. It would take time for the assimilation and the evolutionary specialization of the basilisks once the genetic had been assimilated like the dragons 'production' of the basilisks could begin.

Harry flipped a paper on the printed report. The spores had progressed to the final stage in specimens one through five, a positive sign to be sure.

The door opened. "I take it things are proceeding?" the dark haired man inquired stepping through the door way. Isaac's 'rival' and currently assigned chief of Eastern European legitimate actions, most of the time, was one of the stranger looking Cwn Annwn upper echelon members, his eyes had become silver, and his black hair was tinged with dark grey streaks.

"That's right Hector." Harry stated, "How did the Cosmodrome infiltration go?"

"It is complete." The other sorcerer responded.

With the likelihood of things not calming even though the conventions truce prevented any direct hostilities operations would continue. "Good," Harry remarked, "Australia is the agreed area where we will hold the convention." He remarked off hand, the previous meeting the very first one at that had been held in America, Hector nodded.

"By the way in the future keep an eye for Mossad," Harry commented.

The lesser sorcerer raised an eyebrow.

"Keep one alive if you do find any, for interrogation purposes of course." He stated, "I think they may be becoming a little to aware of our existence, even if they only perceive us as an Arms and Intelligence organization." The Cwn Annwn Leader stated.

-

-

The leader of the Cwn Annwn sipped the beverage in his hand. University had ended for the tem normally. In the wizarding world it would seem that the Headmaster of that school had managed to have Malfoy removed from the board of said school, but it wasn't any particular concern. Daphne had made several complains, simply for the purpose of saying something unfriendly. Harry set the cup of tea aside.

"I can see you are annoyed that is plain enough." He remarked as she finished another of her tirades.

"Not every one wants to be in your presence Potter." She spat.

He mused quietly about the remark, faintly amused remaining quiet for a moment before deciding to speak. "The name will be yours one day," the sorcerer remarked. The young pureblood woman scowled. "I do believe you already acknowledged that you had accepted your lack of influence on the formation of the union."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Daphne stated.

"I suppose that is one way," He commented as a sea breeze swept over the terrace; down below the stony beach was teased by the sea. The sorcerer ran a hand over the rail, "Had you preferred a different suitor, perhaps a class mate at that school."

"No," she replied irritably.

"I see. I have no ill will towards you, merely in all truth-" he started.  
"I know how arranged marriages work better than you think Potter," this time she spat his name with a tad less malice.

Harry nodded. "As archaic as the world in which you dwell is, and while as my life as long as it will unlikely be, I require an heir sooner rather than later. If only not to split my attentions at a later date." He remarked in an unconcerned voice.

Harry retrieved his cup and drained it of the last of his chamomile tea.

"And you couldn't get a fangirl to-"  
Harry's glare silenced her. "Its irrelevant." The sorcerer commented, "But if you must know your profile, including your independent mind set, was what made you my choice." The leader of the Cwn Annwn leaned back. "If anything your archaic society is to be blamed if you are so loathsome of this arrangement." He glanced skyward, "by the way I have no quarrel with your dislike for this, but loose the anti… muggle… attitude." He commented, the word was so stupid, but certainly faster than saying non magical all the time. "I recall you endured a rather eventful year."

"Potter you don't care." She remarked.

"Perhaps not." He admitted.

"So don't ask," she growled, "You may feel duty bound to ask."

"Quite correct. An outer you may be, but I see no reason, to be deceptive on this matter, there is no point… so I'll be quite frank, seeing as it is quite necessary it would appear."  
Daphne looked at the sorcerer with an intense curiosity.

"You are simply put a means to an end. You are not only genetically compatible, your have the appropriate psychological profile." The Cwn Annwn leader remarked in a clinical tone. "Though I'll concede any heir you could possibly bear, would be inferior to one a union between her and I would yield, with you I needn't worry about some Tzeentchian scheme." He commented off hand. "Besides at maturity the boy will be quite capable of dealing with any of the lesser." Harry stated. "This is simply a matter of convenience, there is of course no terrible rush, but no reason to waste time either."

The young witch stared at him. "I'm some breeding bitch." She hissed angrily.  
He snorted and glanced at her. "Humph, did you expect to be some trophy wife? Don't be absurd, I already think your society is pathetic. Competent as you may be, I have little patience for social functions." Harry stated. "Now calm down."

"Calm down?"  
"My plan can wait till you reach physical maturity." He remarked.

"You can wait you arrogant-"

She went silent.

"Don't forget what you are, your magical ability is primitive and weak in comparison to mine, you can't even use your magic with out a wand," The Cwn Annwn leader growled "I have little like for domestic violence, so I shall be clear, choose your words carefully."

"Potter." She gasped out her breath returning.

"Yes," Harry drawled in a completely normal voice. "hmm, look whether you like me or not is irrelevant, and frankly I don't care." His fingers trailed through her hair as he leaned in. "So again how was school?" he asked softly  
She glared at him and recoiled away, but she went along with it, voicing her own inquiry. "What's with the old bastard and you?"

"Dumbledore?" He queried. "It's irrelevant, suffice to say our opinions and his position in the world is something we disagree on. Like many in your world, he is to foolish to realize the error of being so set in their ways."  
-

-

Gringotts was as pleasant as always, humph, at least it was in as orderly appearance as always. The expensive Italian shoes clicked against the marble, they had been an early birthday present, Harry entered the office.

"I take it everything is in order, and that preparations have been completed." He inquired.

"Of course Mr. Potter Gringotts has completed preparations, the paper work has been approved with all discretion applied, your confirmation as lord of Black was approved with out any contention."

The sorcerer nodded. "Excellent. Public dissemination of the information will occur when?"

"That is a small bit trickier to predict the information will probably, and already has, been attached to your name, so the next major press release I would think…" The goblin remarked. "Of course that is the most likely scenario."  
"Yes the only ones who seem to look anything up, are not very approved of." Harry stated.  
"Yes the ministry likes it citizens stupid." The small brown creature remarked.

Harry stood up. "I have Ordinary Wizarding Level tests to take, I trust everything will be prepared."  
"of course Mr. Potter." The goblin nodded, "Shall I begin updating the Black Portfolio as planned?"  
"Proceed as planned." Harry nodded.

-

Harry slouched in the wheeled chair in front of his desk at privet drive. The ministry was as irritating as ever to visit, the gawking alone made him want to go on killing spree. OWLs were tedious but generally quite easy.

"So how did you do?" inquired the spirit of wisdom.

"I won't have the results till July at the earliest." The sorcerer remarked. "Did I miss anything?"

"No the days been dreadfully boring, not even a-" Wingates groaned.

"Yes, yes I get the idea." Harry snorted. "Well that is fortunate," He commented.  
"So then your flight to Australia is in two days, what are your expectations?" the spirit inquired.

"Nothing spectacular, though I expect the wizarding world to come up, possibly the recent surge in demonic activity, and the surge of magical, sorcery, energy in the artic." Harry helped himself to a piece of bread. "I doubt we will even bother with the conflicts in Mogadishu." He commented.

"Indeed." The ghastly spirit 'nodded'.

-

-

Joao pushed the briefcase down the table; it slid across the polished walnut and came to a stop in front of his welsh counterpart.

"This is from Alex's mines are they not?" Harry asked inspecting the diamonds.

"Yes and that is exactly what concerns me," san Paulo's lord remarked.

"I fail to see the problem they are excellent quality." The other Sorcerer Lord remarked holding up one of the stones.

"He is using them to pay some one to do something in the southern most pacific tip of Peru." Joao stated.

"That doesn't sound like Alex at all." The leader of the Cwn Annwn commented.  
"Exactly," he agreed. "Now either there is a Sorcerer ruin or Alex is trying to expand."  
"Inca perhaps?" Harry inquired. "Their Ruins tend to have rather nasty surprises in them, something right up Alex's alley." The sorcerer lord added.

"That maybe but some of his diamonds have been found amongst rebels through out the continent." Joao added with a scowl.

Harry frowned as well. "If he is mobilizing then either he found something probably related to an elder god, or another Sorcerer… or worse he is going on the offensive."  
"Exactly, Ultramarines are nott built for street fighting he will be launching a full invasion." Stated San Paulo's lord grinding his cigarillo into the jade ash tray.

"Something tells me that isn't all?" Harry commented,  
"A modified, more suited for human use, Rail rifle was found as well, one of my officers was very interested," he added.

"He's started manufacturing advanced weapons as well."

"Now I'm not suggesting a permanent alliance but uh, you know if you want to maybe collapse a few of his mines, and I can bomb a few of his ports, you know thin his herd a little, we might be able to convince him back off." Joao suggested.

"Tell me has he started attacks yet?" the leader of the Cwn Annwn asked in response.  
"Nothing big, why do you ask?"

"There is a freighter coming in owned by one of his dummy corporations, you might want to look into it." Harry advised.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Yeah so some suspicious activity. Black's escape gets mentioned in the next chapter, first chapter of 'year three'. Oh and Harry is going to be annoyed as hell when the Dementors attack him, meaning Harry himself.

Also to address before it comes up; I know in Warhammer forty thousand that the Pariahs aren't typically portrayed as wearing cloaks, its just Harry's personalization to them, it also in my opinion would make them look more imposing.

-

-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Powers that be

-

-

Helltanz's notes: First chapter of 'Year three'. Oh and for record the citadel is about the size of New York in area, who knows what the Craftworld are, or maybe a better example the Dark Eldar's city with in the web way, though certainly more diversified, obviously.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The sorcerer suppressed his groan, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, Marge was coming for a visit, and Uncle Jon was likely going to pay a visit to assess 'security risk'. Harry closed his eyes and opened them again the only good thing that had come from this otherwise pathetic start to summer was the heading off of hostilities with Joao and the fact construction of the Den in Privet Drive was ahead of schedule.

"Harry," came Petunia's shrill voice. "We're going to pick up Marge now if Uncle Jonathan calls could you take a message if you are in?"  
It frankly sucked having a spy in the family, specifically one with knowledge of the wizarding world.

The sorcerer stuck his head out the door. "sure" He remarked before withdrawing back into his room. The knots decorating the room glowed. The Temple was the design which Den's were based off of, albeit they had been designed, both of them, with the idea in mind of one of two highly probable eventualities. The first was nuclear Armageddon between the Soviet Union, which had now collapsed, and the United States, the chances of this eventuality had been significantly lessened. However the other eventuality of Fallout was a Catastrophic Magical related Incident, the more expected, either one of the Lesser Gods, or the Sorcerer Lords and their Lieutenant Sorcerers using the magical equivalents Weapons of Mass Destruction. Meteor or Ultima on city wide radius blast or possibly large, or another such spells. Another purpose was the Mako enhancement procedure.

Harry stepped out of the Gate way, with the setting up of Permanent residencies for Cwn Annwn Agents the Temple had seen a mark increase in people working here, of course once the Den surrounding the Temple was complete there would be another noticeable number of personnel increase.

The Temple in the Days before Citadel had even been dreamed up had served as Command for all Cwn Annwn facilities, or at least a meeting ground, before the other bases had been constructed, now it was more of a castle, or holy ground.

Harry cleared the door to his other office. OWLs were as expected to be, Harry's superior aptitude and intelligence shining through, or perhaps just the low status of wizards.

The American force had struck not only two of the lesser Sorcerer groups based out of the United States; not exactly surprising, as the groups themselves were not any where to the level of any of the Sorcerer Lords respective groups, as the main stay were primarily composed of human thugs, with occasional magical assistance.

"What of the two superior lesser powers?" He inquired to the slouching Cwn Annwn Sorcerer.

"That science obsessed nut Oaks is not even on their radar, as for that Viper moron," the man muttered. "Well he's just a well armed militia at the moment given our take a few demons, still off the radar, they, neither of them, haven't taken any serious action against the US so they'll probably be ignored." He speculated

"Wonderful,"

-

-

Joao smirked; the Cwn Annwn leader scowled. The ally of Slaanesh grinned; Nurgle's exceptionally virulent strain of influenza plagues had wiped out several Inca and a couple of Para Military camps and more than a few cases in the US had been found.

In response to the attacks in Spain by Similar strains a series of bloody insurrections in Africa and if war was already present worsened drastically.

Slaanesh not one to be out done had driven many more into decadent distractions in South Africa flooding the area with high powered drugs.

The strong smell of tobacco annoyed the other Sorcerer lord, like his illicit enterprise Joao's legitimate business primarily controlled drug related industries, the monopoly was near complete with Joao attempting to seize control of the few remaining companies with in his sphere of influence and play puppet master. "Looks like we tied." He commented. The Western Lord paused reading the report. "Alex is using Feral Orks to substantially increase production." The smoker commented.

"I am quite sure you are already aware that the majority of his mines are Dwarven built."

Joao scowled. "Damn little squat bastards," he growled.

"That their engineering would certainly increase the amount of energy to collapse the mines." The maturing nature of the sorcerer groups was by product of the maturation increasing the strength, life existed out in space a fact all to known to the sorcerer lords, but that fact alone raised a mute risk the development of space warships while the planet was divided meant the increase of the risk of mutually catastrophic destruction.

The fallout bunker style esque survival structures would insure Earth's survival, whether the bombardment was alien or not, but at the probability of increasing chance of a semi feudal 'techno barbaric' state emerging after the firing stopped, not a desirable out come. At the meeting between the four sorcerer lords it was necessary to regulate the level of fire power to be used, such extreme fire power might not be over kill in say Mu, but starting a war between kilometer long warships, especially over a major city, was not advisable nor was it desired. Technological development was the primary method of bypassing restrictions against summoning, and advantage on a wide scale divided by fields.

Alex was more likely to unleash pathological horrors and rail guns, while Eldar technology would more likely be found in the retinue of Joao or Harry, himself. While all factions could equally deploy common Imperium technology such as bolters or lasguns, though it was fair to say any of the four factions could summon Orks just because of the species sheer numbers. The various other universe factions well their technology was limited to the lord they had sworn fealty to, an example being the Necrons, faintly Harry wondered if the Outsider had sworn fealty to her.

"Chances are those mines are interconnected underground, possibly trans dimensional bases." Harry commented.

Joao ground his cigarillo into the ash tray angrily.

"Calm down Joao a temper fit won't help," Harry commented. "Alex's actions are different what we are used to seeing." He admitted. "He to put it simply may have very well have equipped some rogue cell to distract us, because frankly Spain isn't a critical target, I bases there, but that was not where the out break was, the same for the out breaks in south America."

"Exactly," protested Joao. "His actions are illogical, I agree its like a diversion, or he is hitting some thing we do not see." He slammed his hand on the desk for emphasis.

–

-

The citadel's construction was progressing smoothly, it was not only the physical location in the middle of the ocean that gave it is safety but its 'true' location, not only a separate dimensional pocket like some bases, but located in the Immaterium proper. The initial Sorcerer towers were completed. The massive cathedrals were finished, huge Gothic architecture style buildings complete with flying buttresses, though these actually in fact concealed technological and magical defences. Necron Pylons and Monoliths were in the process of being built as well as a Tomb Stalker, with new permanent structures being planned. Significant changes had been made to the Tyranid and new 'buildings' were being evolved, some for the purpose of bolstering defense others would assist in nurturing growing new members of the Hive, or evolving new enhancements. Wraith bone structures were being constructed as well once the initial base was laid they would grow as required to form the structures to come. In addition Imperium, both loyalist and chaos turned, buildings would be constructed. The last building near the central building was Project Aether, which would not start construction until the basic buildings were all in place

The soft melodious tune of the central Cathedrals organs sang through the air. The nature of the warp made things easier here, the idea of citadel, this one, would be different from the second one that was planned. The second would be constructed in Turkey a massive not only primarily subterranean but with in the warp complex.

The meeting in Australia would occur soon. Technologically speaking, the Cwn Annwn and August Children of Heaven, the eastern Sorcerous Faction, were the most advanced, with the possible exception of Alex outstripping the two other orders in biological warfare related sciences. Joao had no real interest in the sciences, with the exception of chemistry.

The western lord and the northern lord, Joao and Harry, respectively split control of the Eldar. Alex controlled the Tau in their whole, he and Joao also controlled the lizard men. While the majority of the Adeptus Mechanicus fell under her and Harry's control. She also with the Emperor's children with access to Apothecary Fabius of aforementioned chaos legion, which the Cwn Annwn leader considered odd given the fact in the Horus Heresy the legion had dedicated itself to Slaanesh.

"Cypher." Harry stated.

The Fallen Dark Angel, kneeled his black armor gleamed over the armor were white robes. "Star Lord."  
"What exactly is our status?" he asked.

"While the Citadel is not yet capable of flight," he commented, "The initial defense are up the Daemon Hives are up, as are the Hive Barracks for both of the Imperium forces, EVOADV Tyranid forces are ready but that is mainly because of their ability to grow given their organic nature. Necron forces are similar levels of readiness due to advanced construction."

Harry didn't respond, though a duh would have been well with in appropriate. "I see and?"  
"Horus's Vengeful Spirit is currently undergoing refit. If your going to use it I would wait for the new Terran year at the very least." He commented. "it will be even longer before the Unification is finished."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I am all to aware, of that particular fact oh well so far ships haven't become necessary." Its name was fitting it represented the conglomeration of the best the Cwn Annwn races could bring together. Bigger than a hive ship of the Tyranids or Cairn Tomb ship, the ship's construction had begun at the same time as Citadel's building had begun, or rather as soon as the first permanent building had been finished and excavation had begun. State of the art with every thing needed; Revolutionary. The sorcerer lord mused. "Perhaps that will be the name of the next one," he remarked.

Harry began walking the Elite Astares trailed after him. "How did your mission go?"  
"All of them were executed as ordered." Cypher answered, at his waist just protruding from his robes were two magnificent pistols; one bolt pistol and one plasma pistol.

"Good I don't want Alex supplying diamonds to rebels in the Middle East, Joao can collapse under his own problems for all I care, but I will not allow Nurgle's good friend to interfere with my investments." He muttered. "Your assistance was appreciated."

Night Haunter greeted him at the door. "Star Lord, Warmaster Horus has arrived at the briefing with the Fabricator General."

Harry nodded.

The room itself was relatively normal, were it not for the location and the outside it could pass for any major board room.

Horus and the head of the Techpriest sat at the Temple briefing room's table.

"Well." He began  
"Star Lord we have completed the new infantry." The Adeptus remarked. "Controlled mutations with cybernetic enhancements as well Tyranid evolutions. "  
Harry accepted the file; "Adrenal glands, retracting bone swords, bio plasma, Mechadendrites, regeneration in combination with Autosanguination, toxic miasma, Mako bonding procedures, Electoos, claws, and other nasty little enhancements. Ah and Pyskery genes introduced wonderful." He remarked. "Horus I trust you can handle this assignment."

"Star Lord," He paused "I personally believe Night Haunter would be better suited to maximizing their capacity." He responded. "As assassins."

"That's true," Harry admitted.

-

-

The Ships, the other ships, the genetic super soldiers, hell even the advanced small arms, they all fit in to the grand plan, while the later two could be deployed to varies small jobs, military contracts and such, it was all a matter of deployment.

Harry sat looking over the bay of San Francisco he softly swirled the wine glass filled with 56 proof Disaronno Originale, courtesy of Giuse, who had already finished his glass an proceeded on to reading the next file. The rather expensive home, was well quite ridiculous, not because it boasted such excessive magical defensive include BABAL Zenith Net Arry, not quite any where near as powerful as the Aeon of Horus Zenith Net Arry at Privet or Citadel but still probably over kill. The true ridiculousness was the number of expensive cars and other material possession.

The meeting, between the four Sorcerer Lords, started tomorrow after noon. MI 13's actions were among the things up for discussion, China and Japan had no such problem concerning their governments Magical protection group, China's having suffered extensively at the end of their Last dynasty, and Japan having traditionally relied on the Minamoto family to protect the Emperor's, the Japanese one, citizens, that issue having been dealt with already, Harry thought. The other commonwealth nations were under MI 13's protection.

As for the South and middle African region, well between leaving the commonwealth and the various civil wars, uprisings, Alex had basically free reign, especially considering that he could manifest into existence a massive heavily armed Ultramarines Legion with little to no notice, and then simply persuade that any problem was for the good of the region. As for Joao his father, even before his son had encountered the Elder God who was his patron, was manipulating the government, his son merely took it a step further… the Dark Eldar could be very… persuasive… and the benefits of cooperating with a sorcerer's wishes tended to be quite lucrative.

"How's this meeting going to work?" the old Italian inquired.

"the same as the last one I would imagine, well besides the Government of wizards division, there may be or may not be some concern over space." Harry commented.

"I can imagine that, with the Russians, and there recent break up there going to be a lot of privatization I would think, wouldn't be surprised if you kids start putting weapons up there for the varying nations, that's the way things are going." Giuse said gesturing to the sky.

"Possibly,"  
"You are designing a new tank for the military already right?" Giuse asked.

Harry smirked. "For the next contract yes, the Chevalier and Paladin, think the Americans will stick with their Abrams though, might however be able to push a more aggressive German into office, and get him to upgrade." The Cwn Annwn leader remarked  
Giuse looked rather smug. "ah that's my boy, stimulating the market." He nodded. "Do you have a candidate in mind?"  
"There are a few in mind but certain problems need to be done with first, unless there is a right wing Italian party you would sooner see in power," he suggested.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: a little spoiler the Adeptus Custodes play a major part in a later 'year', as do MI 13 though on completely different matters. In this particular case at citadel Hive was referring to an arcology like structure, or to be more blunt for those familiar with Warhammer similar to the Hive World Hives.

EVOADV Evolutionary Advanced

-

-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Part two year three, welcome Australia have fun down under.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Harry groaned Melbourne, what in the Elder Gods possibly mad minds, why did all the immensely powerful beings in the universe even other Sorcerers at times have to be so bloody difficult to comprehend their actions, caused this to be the location for the meeting, background wise like America (the United States of America) on the Sorcerer Front was extremely contested territory.

The good news was that business as usual was taken care of, all it took to get a hold of Soviet, officially labeled Warsaw Pact, equipment was a sign off on the stuff that it was supposedly destroyed by the appropriate Commanding Officer, many of whom were all to eager to be of assistance, with proper motivation of course. Other than that well it was not too hard to get it from the manufacturer, or as of now produce the equipment with in the organization.

Australia was on the other hand, unique, of course it was a part of the commonwealth, its location made it some what important part of Oceania if some one other than she could secure it well enough, it would allow future staging ground for 'invasion', literal full military action or other wise, of her territory, it also was a good economic target as well.

Frankly it was more of an economic venue, oh yes the Sorcerer Lord of Azzaaroth doubted any attack against her base territory would be any thing short of foolishness given the current state.

A flash of memory passed his mind, a night of flame and death, and two adult form Sorcerer Rulers. Harry gripped his head, nearly keeling over, his left eye was bleeding he noted as he removed his hand.

"Well," he remarked annoyed, "That's just wonderful," the Cwn Annwn leader vaporized the blood on his hand. "Just a memo of the past," the sorcerer Lord commented. "The Minamoto have already fallen." He smiled darkly, his left eye glowing. "Isaac," He called.

"Yes master," the other Sorcerer bowed hand over his breast.  
"After the meeting finishes, book a flight, I am heading to my infamous fore father's grave." The Sorcerer Lord stated.

The forge master of the Cwn Annwn bowed again. "As my lord wishes."

Harry shifted in 'Adult' form, though this unlike the Interpol attack, this was the true maturation of a Sorcerer's body, complete with talons, sharpened canines, and palpable physical field emanating light and kinetic energy for the moment, significant enough to lift his newly manifested black duster. The sorcerer lord ran a taloned hand through his hair, "Why is it so long," he grumbled. "I do despise waiting."

Melbourne was nice, pity the Harbor was shallow not that military action could be under took, Harry would admit that, but still the scenery was irrelevant…. That wasn't why they were here… not at all.

It was actually rather fortunate that a fight could not, prevented by the Old Gods themselves, erupt other wise it was very likely nothing would be left if such an event where to occur... after all that's what had happened in the past when the previous sorcerer lords had fought at such a level, entire civilizations, city states of immense power, for their day, were obliterated in a single day and night.

The so called cultural capital of Australia, certainly less trouble than a trip to Canberra would reap.

MI 13, as usual a pest, more than anything else at least, but then there were the Americans to consider, their new group had already started on Alex, would they, no the Americans might handle Joao's lesser troops, but Khorne's boost would more than grant the Cwn Annwn victory if it came to that, though none the less they needed to die, and soon, no threat should be allowed to survive after detection with out good reason, if the opportunity presents it self.

Another plane was heading through the sky, well actually several where in the air, but this one was special, after all she had already arrived, so now Alex had entered the City limits.

-

-

Alex, the Sorcerer Lord of the South, had blue eyes and short, though not to short, blond hair and a much softer facial features than Joao, he was dressed in Armani's latest, small surprise. Joao further contrasted the Barber descended lord in his dress, showing up in a cargo pants and a tight fitting shirt, and a pair of sneakers, and sunglasses, further more were there strides contrasted the twos sorcerer Lord's general attitudes, both were confident, though Joao walked like some Amazon jungle predator, while Alex was sedate and calm, not a care in the world projected.

She on the other hand well that was another fact entirely: though no less confident or secure. "Hello Aikiko." The Northern sorcerer lord greeted.

She smiled, perhaps it was meant to be disarming it did nothing to him.

"Hey man don't leave us out," Joao protested.

"Its nice to see all of you as well," Alex stated.

The Eastern Sorcerer Ruler didn't seem to acknowledge the remarks, but knowing her she had a hundred fifty different scenarios running side by side, perhaps she would have been better suited ruling a majority of the Eldar, but Ulthwe in her hands was probably dangerous enough. No one was naïve enough to deny that. The Western Lord threw his arms behind his head and interlinked his fingers in a relaxed manner. "Well as usual we have four entire floors to our self."  
"Yes the manager was a little surprised," Alex remarked.

"Eh big deal, its pocket change you know." Joao commented in devil may care attitude. "Who cares if he surprised," the Sorcerer drawled. "It none of his business we paid him now he butt out."

Harry didn't comment on the subject, the whole of the subject was pointless why discuss something like that. It was with out any purpose.

-

The fact of the matter was Mansions could not be used; more 'transient' locations were the only truly neutral locations where it was safe to meet. Oh there were oaths and agreements but those only lasted as long as both sides agreed, and then well hostilities would emerge in most cases, this was the way it had always been, not necessarily in every occurrence but fighting was the quickest method to discover which of the Sorcerer Lords would reign supreme.

The Sky had become dark already, cloudless.

The door opened and then closed. Harry made no motion of paying attention; the purpose of separate floors was rather simple it was a modification of the ancient practice where each sorcerer lord would when they agreed on a location would each set up their own camps. This was as much as it could be HIS Dominion.

Her arms snaked around his waist; Harry made no motion of movement his eyes looking ever outwards. The two 'Adult' forms certainly made the picturesque appearance more 'normal' perhaps. It wouldn't have stopped her either way, there was nothing inappropriate, just her, aggravating as he thought it, method of showing affection, for what, and why he wondered.

The hug was with out any meaning to him.

"You aren't going to ask me to stop?" she asked looking up.

He remained silent his eyes continuing to stare out over Port Phillip.

"This night is familiar." The Sorcerer stated.

She showed no signs of being surprised by his seemingly strange supposition, "I suppose it is,"

He chuckled. "You suppose,"

She turned stern, "I am quite aware of its similarities to another night the two of us were together on," Aikiko remarked finally.

"Oh yes as do I," he commented. "My eye was bleeding because of it earlier." His malevolent toned chuckling did not cease. "Such a strange turn of events," The other sorcerer cupped his face. "Such is what Azzaaroth believes is important." She failed to answer on the subject,

"MI 13 is active," she said turning the subject to business. "More so than usual,"  
"Interfering with Hong Kong?" he commented.

"Yes, but you knew that already." The Eastern Ruler responded  
He smirked, "Of course you've killed four, I can still smell their blood on your hands," the Northern lord remarked. "I won't bother to ask, I have a fairly good idea what they were looking for, you and they won't find it, its not in China in fact it hasn't been for fifty years,"

"Is that so my gaijin and why is that?" the young woman inquired.

"Ah and why would I share that?" he replied.

"Tease," she complained,

"As I recall the Chinese are still killing monks," he commented distastefully.

The young woman scowled, "It was their blunder in the first place that got it lost." She growled.

"Before our rise," he remarked, "Though the same could be said for the Kusanagi which suffered a similar fate,"

"America?" she exclaimed,

"Was," he corrected,  
"I see," she remarked pleased "but MI 13 believes it is still in Hong Kong, but then again records from that period are rather shoddy if they even exist."

-

"Well seeing as I doubt you two had sex," Joao said with a smirk, earning him a useless chastising glare from Alex, "I guessing you spilled some information, man."

Harry sipped at the black coffee. "I suggested some thing, yes, I did not actually give a definitive answer." He answered.

"Ice cold man, I swear man you make Antarctica look Death Valley." Joao remarked, "what do you for fun?"  
"Unlike you we don't waste time," The Southern Lord drawled.

"Tch heh you all are workaholics you know that ain't healthy." The eldest of the sorcerer lords chided, "You got to have some fun."

Harry ignored the exclamation and the unopened beer Joao had seen fit to roll to his feet.

"Well if you not going to drink it chunk it over here and I'll put it back in the Fridge," the can rose rather fast in the air and flew into the waiting Sorcerer's hands. he smirked, "Nice pass," Joao commented as tossed the spin can into the air and then slipped it back into the fridge's rack, the hair on the backs of their necks stood up as an eerie howl ripped the air.

-

-

Now it was quite obvious the reason for the selection, at least assuming this was the reason for the Elder Gods choosing this city for the conference.

The demon lunged.

"How long has this been going on I must wonder?"

"Couple weeks," admitted the MI 13 agent they had found, "Headquarters has been to busy about the massive energy release in the artic," the man panted.

Energy curled around Joao's arm his eyes shining with unbridled amusement, he was enjoying this, Harry watched as the blast distorted the air, the attacking grotesque monstrosity was literally killed by having flesh and bone peeled away.

The northern lord glared, "Joao," he admonished harshly.

"What oh come on," he grumbled looking a little childish.

"I would have liked the head in tact." Harry complained.

"Well may be you would have a sample if you hadn't," the western lord was right of course on the matter, "Blown the heads off the ones that attacked us at the hotel." He responded,

Another of the lizard like things emerged from the ground. Its tongue lashed out coated in sick looking black ooze.

Joao grinned at the incoming attack.

The Cwn Annwn leader snorted disapprovingly an axe of lightning split the air at the merest of his thoughts.

Would the police notice the gore, why had their been so little notice of the deaths of the homeless, what was the reason between the stranger mark, how was this related to the awakening of that particular Sorcerer. Where only a few questions pondering all four of their minds, some greater than others...

The ground shuddered, she had always been better controlling the earth, and what ever her target was well it was probably in trouble.

"Chica getting a little feisty," Joao drawled.

Harry did not respond. "Perhaps we should have reinforcements brought in," he suggested.

"Good idea, to many of these things," the western lord agreed.

More of the insect like creatures exploded, "Thought I would give this new one a try," Alex explained holding, what looked to be a very elite –ish rail rifle meant for human hands.

Harry disapproved, let him burn himself, Joao not to be out done in what he labeled a competition drew a Dark Eldar Pistol, or what was based on a dark Eldar Pistol, in truth it resembled a large Browning Hi Power with a blockier barrel. Two crystal 'bullets' imbedded themselves in the head of a gorilla looking thing.

"They're nocturnal any chance," Joao went quiet his fist making contact with a sickening crunch, "Never mind." He exclaimed excitedly.

She joined him at the street. Harry made no acknowledgement. In truth she was the one who worried the other three sorcerer rulers the most, and not with out good reason. "I do believe we should up the ante as it were." She whispered. The words following that were soft the incantation was different than that used by Harry, but then again each Sorcerer had his own method of summoning. When was the last time he had seen Magnus the Red, oh yes it had been that night, these two evenings were becoming far to similar for his taste. Harry grimaced. Alex shared his sentiment his face covered with a scowl. Joao however relished the opportunity. All twenty Primarchs manifest with in this reality in less than five paltry minutes. This was a nightmare how many people would see these things, would see the Emperor's 'sons' their legions, the Elder Gods Chosen Sorcerer Lords.

Harry growled this was a stress he did not need. Under the cloudless night his power sang responding to his call. The air distorted. "Holy Cacophony…

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well all Four of the Sorcerer Rulers are present time for things of Year three to start heating up.

-

-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: well this is part three of year three.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Harry turned the page of his; the spell had been quite effective truth be told. The sorcerer turned another weathered page a few minutes later. It was four something local time the fiasco concerning the demons, and evidence now obviously implicated some level of wizards involvement.

The door opened and the northern lord looked up from the arcane tome. "Hello Aikiko," he greeted. All four of the sorcerers had changed clothes in anticipation of the approaching day, well that had been the original idea behind it. Harry's attire was simple enough, a pair of blue slacks and white shirt. The Eastern mistress had slightly more complicated tastes. The kimono was probably a little less than one of the northern lord custom Armani suits, though definitely more than one of his daily Hugo Boss Black suits.

As for Force of arms, the higher summons were still present, though the majority of the foot troops had left.

The Sorcerer Ruler of the East gracefully slid onto the couch. Heavy was surprisingly heavy in comparison mostly due to the significant improvements to his physical body, in his 'real age' form, was close to a hundred twenty pounds, by comparison the eastern lady was remarkably light barely pushing the mid seventies, Alex was one hundred one, as for the oldest of the sorcerer lords, Joao's 'real age' form was one hundred forty five pounds.

"An original Greek copy," she remarked.

He nodded.

"The American 'Special' team has proven more effective than expected." The young woman stated settling in to the coach.

"Effective against Joao perhaps, against others the reports are mixed." Harry responded.

"Hmm, you are more concerned with MI 13," the Ruler of the east concluded. "Or with Rasputin's reawakening." She added.

"Both concern me," the other sorcerer lord answered, reluctantly allowing her to get comfortable.

-

-

It had been two days each night the same as the first; at least as monster attacks go. The Northern lord leaned against the wall idly turning the page of the arcane tome. The result of the constant attacks, the creatures seemingly drawn to the four Sorcerer lords, was becoming rather a bit of a nuisance.

"The creatures are as numerous as ants in the rain forest." Joao complained more annoyed than angry. "its not like they are any actual threat to us." He growled.

"Probably some lesser sorcerer's mistake." Alex remarked, "I am doubting that Sorcerer was even responsible," He drawled. "Though we definitely know now with completely certainty that the wizards are at the very least covering up the affairs," the southern lord was of course referring to the 'oblivation' of a pair of police officers.

One of the overzealous wizards had tried to turn his wand on the Sorcerers, which Magnus the Red, Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, the chaos god of change, and Primarch of the Thousands Sons legion responded to by hurling the man across the Port with a thought.

The second Auror found himself quickly staring up the blades and barrels of the improved Talons of Horus and into the War Master's bale filled eyes.

The western lord had threatened to feed the moron to a Fenrisian wolf, should the man and his ilk, as Joao labeled them, not divest themselves of there interference in the matter, of course the wolf was probably unnecessary given the presence of such impressive force arms wielded by the combined presence of the twenty Primarchs alone, much less adding in the other forces in the area.

As for the intended purpose of the conference the Arms Treaties were, as expected, renewed, no one of the four was dissented from the vote supporting the 'arms treaties', well at least not yet, it might happen eventually but for now Star Ships would be kept out of the inter sorcerer fighting. The other matters on the table for discussion was a rather disturbing report concerning the appearance of some thing that should be by all accounts should have been an impossibility; the appearance of an Adeptus Custodes.

Over all though as for the other issues, the borders had not made any dynamic shifts, Harry and his Cwn Annwn controlled Europe, including Russia, as well as the Middle East and North Africa, parts of Oceania and the east coast of America, Aikiko and her August Children of Heaven controlled, China, India, Japan, Korea, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, and the rest of Oceania and the Orient as well as a portion of the west coast, Alex and his Brothers of Hope controlled everything else of Africa with scattered fortresses in North America as well some infrastructure, Joao and his Espada del Infierno retained control South America, Central America, the Caribbean, for the most part, Mexico and the south west United States.

The wizards were another such topic, at least one that needed to be at the very least brought up and discussed, but it was pretty much decided they were a resource that should not be ignored, certainly the previous sorcerers had not. Though it seemed fairly even the long term 'civilized nations' wizards were pests and back water degenerates, Joao boasted about having had the Brazilian minister magic taken out and beaten and then hung upside down… well suffice to say it was rather obscene. The western lord's seizure of his native country had been fairly brutal but not really contested by the populous, then again Salamanders plus Space Wolves alone was a rather brutal combination, and then there was the propaganda power of the Word Bearers legion to consider into the equation of conquest.

Well, the Eastern Lady's situation, Harry was familiar on intimate detail with that issue, so there was no real need to address it. China's government however had required a small bit of convincing which came in the form of the White Scars Legion, amusingly enough.

Alex had simply unified the tribes and the meager magical governing body; easily shaping them in to a fairly powerful force with in a quick time… of course the Death Guard had certainly played the part of the surgeon's scalpel to the Ultramarines hammer. The largest of all the legions had smashed the massed resistance fairly easily simply by force of arms, while the Death Guard rooted out malcontents accompanied by Daemons of Nurgle, though both on occasion were accompanied by servants of Alex's patron Elder god, this was in itself impressive and made the others pay more attention.

Harry had of course decided to take his time in taking England, they were no threat, besides best to move on other targets while the moving was good, Russia for example, along with the other former Soviet Republics, was both magical and non magical now securely attached to Harry's strings. Germany and Italy despite Inquisition presence were slowly falling under sway as well, though there was the looming shadow of the inevitable battle with the church. As for the Middle East the presence was mostly economic though the Magical government was if all plans went on track, with included estimations for resistance, with in the time frame of the next year.

Tech itself had hardly been an issue since the agreement to maintain the agreement forbidding the use of summoned space warships or other summoned orbital weapons platforms.

-

-

The whole affair was proceeding smoothly with the obvious and very glaring exception of the attacks. The Cwn Annwn watched as the sky glowed. Harry smirked. "Contact Eastern Europe I want to know how our Academy is fairing," he remarked looking over the port.

Isaac bowed. "As my lord wishes."

The wizards, he decided, needed to be taught a lesson, this of course had nothing to with the previously mentioned Academy, oh no as for the others, Harry would retaliate if attack or opportunity reared its head, but he was not going to act until he was ready. Ships were unnecessary for the plan he had. He glanced into the sky turning pink as the sun rose. "Oh and lets check on the Middle East alright." He commented.

No the other sorcerers expected, as their predecessors had that there would be some massive conflict, and their might if the sorcerer's were drawn in to a war, but nations hardly mattered now, the gates of the universe, that thin veil was seemingly frail.

The leader of the Cwn Annwn smirked, eliminating one obstacle first and foremost was key... that sorcerer needed to die.

-

-

Day four and quite frankly the four sorcerer lords were becoming more concerned, by which at least that much more eager to simply find and exterminate it and everything in the general area of what was causing the disturbance, or at the very least more distracted by the attacks.

The issues at hand covered the force of arms deploying Tanks into military situations. So in point of fact Mogadishu was coming up, at least to point of whining mercenary actions. The whole event was beginning to become bother some.

"This whole conference is being side tracked." Alex remarked.

"No you think," Joao growled. "We had not noticed" the sorcerer lord of the west commented hotly before to continuing on brazenly for a few minutes, before being further annoyed by Alex seemingly ignoring his anger.

It was relatively surprising that those two would be so unflinchingly hostile, at least in Joao's case, towards one another give who their allies were.

Report from the 'Home front' had trailed in as well. In America the new special team had met their first Cwn Annwn opposition, as well as some of the lesser American sorcerer groups. The old southern gentleman had rather efficiently, and literally, thrown the young 'whippersnapper' soldier's helicopter for a loop during their raid which had coincided with a Cwn Annwn warning for them, the less group, to stay out of the Hounds of Arawn's affairs. MI 13 was quite a bit more focused on dealing with Ogdru Jahad's chosen sorcerer who had finally left the artic. Harry sat aside his beverage. Joao had at least shown nor had intelligence reported no problems that occurred while he was here in Melbourne. Alex on the hand seemed to be nursing some sort of attack one of his holdings. Well as for Aikiko she was mainly focusing on rooting out MI 13 from her holdings in Hong Kong, but that was to be expected.

As for the conference the matter concerning military force had not really had any substantial weigh to it merely some thing that was brought, the idea of restrictions was agreed against, but it at the very least keep them off the topic of monster attacks, and the growing reports of sightings, those had been showing up even before the wizards had been stopped from interfering. The wizards had been covering their own Asses but unfortunately they had picked the wrong side to join. Something they would learn soon enough.

-

-

"I say we go in there and wreck the place till we find he who is responsible." Joao exclaimed loudly.

Alex allowed a scowl to mar his face, "We can not launch an attack on innocents, especially just to cause terror, no matter what," he objected, "any one who does so is less than dirt in the eyes of God, we must wage a just conflict."

"I am sick of your bullshit." Shouted Joao rising to full height  
"We can't attack any way we lack the information." Aikiko stated "we are unsure of the local governments involvement in the events to begin with as well."  
"Not our problem," The western sorcerer lord growled. "We don't have time to sit around on our asses, besides you shouldn't have any problem considering what you and he," at this the leader of the Swords of Hell jerked his head at Harry, "did."  
She scowled, Joao actually recoiled, though not from any outside force, suddenly realizing he may have gone to far with that remark.

"This is enough we must cooperate." Alex said.

Harry nodded. "That is what we agree, an attack must be launched on these Wizards to teach them their correct place; below us," he remarked, "However we can not launch an attack just to vent our frustrations Joao, we are not him," in this case he was referring to one of the predecessors, an Atlantean Sorcerer Lord who had such a notorious reputation for allowing his temper to get the better of him. His end had been rather spectacular, defeated by another Sorcerer lord, this one from the Island Empire Continent, which was now also submerged, the land of Mu.

"We are still running out of time, the gods demand we resolve this in their name," Joao growled. "I will do it one way or another." He announced resolutely.

"I think we can all agree the agreements as they are, are quite sufficient," The Sorcerer Lord began, "We have at this time no real need to change them," he commented, "Joao is correct to an extent this activity is a much more pressing event, I move for the talks to be concluded and we proceed to address en Force, the nocturnal attacks…."  
"I agree," stated the Eastern Monarch.

"Hell yes," exclaimed Joao.

"A wise idea, I to concur." Agreed the last of the sorcerer lords.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: hmm, who remembers the container in the freighter I mentioned, you do good, its addressed soon. That said this story has exceeded one hundred reviews, so I updated a bit late, technical difficulties, so were clear this 'year' will move faster than the others, at least that's the way it seemed.

-

-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Aikiko's normal ground troops kind of resemble ANBU, good example Itachi during the flashback of the Uchiha massacre, from Naruto with out the Animal masks at least in their assault gear, plus actual combat boots.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"So its agreed then?" the others nodded the fact was it was really in simplest terms a mere formality. The decision had been made the previous day, which was enough time for additional regular forces to brought in. the matter was of little consequence at least as far as bringing additional troops into a possible assault went. Cwn Annwn troops of the standard level were for the most part faceless shadow clad soldiers, when it came to assault missions particularly those at night, wearing almost futuristic black body armor and full face masks complete with gas mask apparatus by far the most imposing and professional looking troops. 'Right proceeding on wards were…" the officer paused narrowing his eyes at the light and heavy infantry of Joao's regular forces. Alex on the other hand his troops in comparison looked like any modern first world military, dressed in modern Battle Dress uniforms suited for Urban warfare at night, which had probably cost, Alex, quite a bit but something the Southern lord was willing to pay. The Eastern monarch's troops wore mixed body armor with shin and arm guards and most wearing face masks and optical enhancers.

The Australian Ministry of Magic building was pure Victorian. Joao repressed a scowl as the Rail gun troops attacked.

"Breaching by primary insertion troops are now entering entry hall." Announced a coordinator, like all of the Cwn Annwn she wore the standard Orbis Alia hound patch in addition she wore another patch denoting her to be a member of Solomon, the code name for the division of the Cwn Annwn they were the anti magic elite, this division were specialists in intelligence gathering and smart warfare, and obviously combating magical threats to the Organization. This was only the second time since their creation they would be deployed in combination with another Sorcerer Lords' troop. Harry scowled. That night insisted on rearing its malevolent head. "Preparing to divide forces between assaulting primary and secondary targets."

A few minutes later an explosion of magical energy was felt, and a screen turned to static.

"Contact with the third hope team has been lost," announced a coordinator "Demonic energy surge detected in their previous location." He announced

"Well that's unfortunate,"

"It appears that most of the Hope team was atomized after being ambushed."

Joao despite being currently on the same side did not hold back his smirk.

"Pull back troops in the areas where we have detected Demonic energy to the secured locations, we are continuing the Operation." Aikiko announced. "Send in the Astares," she ordered. The Eastern Lady turned to her favored Primarch.

Magnus bowed at his mistress's order.

"Not saying it isn't a good idea," Harry began setting down his head set. "But my troops have cleared the Hope teams position of destruction and dealt with the demon, its certainly not run of the mill." He stated.

"Commencing trace of SES," Sorcerer Energy Signatures, "Eliminating friendly signatures from analysis." As the coordinator from Solomon spoke the plasma screen showed varying wave lengths vanish, those signatures belonging to the Sorcerer Lords' forces, "Anomalous signature Isolated-"  
Harry clutched his eye, "Were to late then?" he commented, "Withdraw all the troops," the sorcerer lord ordered sharply "Get every one out of there,"

"Energy build up detected!" shouted another coordinator, "Its approaching critical mass." The computers flashed reporting the recovery of troops and the estimation and strength of the impending explosion.

Aikiko turned interlacing her fingers with the bleeding Lord of the North's. Their eyes glowed the two sorcerer monarchs reached out forming a massive psychic barrier. The Southern Lord realizing the preparation was necessary created quintillions of microbes each replicating hundreds of millions of times per second when exposed to air…

-

The wizards had been in on it, promised power by their still unknown benefactor, the wizard's Prime Minister continued to go about stammering half hearted threats. The blood stained sorcerer lord of Azzaaroth advanced his hand lashed out gripping the man around his throat. His eyes glowed, his left eye however morphed into something far worse than his normal sharingan.

The man screamed as the eye ripped away his mind layer by layer for what seemed like an eternity.

"Nothing," The leader of the Cwn Annwn commented in annoyed tone he tossed the man backwards drawing his MP-444 pistol he fired once. The bullet split the man's skull sending blood to soak the concrete. Harry let his arm slip down before sliding his weapon back in to his shoulder holster.

"They never met face to face," he stated. "Well more appropriately he never saw the man's face, all we have is his signature and his gender, and that he has some amount of skill." The Northern lord announced, he turned to address his faithful, "We have a matter to address in private." He left eye remained as it had been when he flayed the man's mind but this time it made no offensive action, instead the Cwn Annwn vanished in to the twilight.

-

-

With the meeting concluded and no further leads at the moment on the enemy but his actions in Melbourne ended the Sorcerer Lords returned to their respective dominions. Harry smirked Joao had of course attempted to attack the freighter, and as the Northern Lord had predicted; not that he had shared that information; he, Joao, had failed. However the leader of the Cwn Annwn did not underestimate their southern counter part. Cypher had dealt with the problem splendidly.

The chosen of Azzaaroth ran a hand over the polished metal of the box.

"The box alone is radiating quite a bit of energy and its heavily shielded." Remarked Hector.

Harry chuckled "of course, tell me you are familiar with the system of powers?"  
The other sorcerer nodded. "Above the Sorcerers are the gods, who are ranked into tiers,"  
"True," the Cwn Annwn Leader admitted. "however there are a group of beings above even the Elder Gods, beings of such impressive power they surpass even the Gods in presence, eight immortal whose powers are only matched by a known number that can be counted on a single hand. The Universe is bound by eight elements, not elements in a scientific sense, but eight magical elements;" Harry stated. "Divided in to four levels, though translations vary they are as follows most commonly Fire, Air, Water, Earth, the low Plane elements, the high plane element are Life and Death, some times erroneously referred to as Light and Dark, or White and Black, these six are bound together by the Cosmos, the element of Space," He paused, "But then above this there is a power that encompasses them all and expands greater than all of them combined this is Chronos the element of time."

"Eight Elements," Hector acknowledged. "All of the Sorcerers of our order are familiar with this," he stated

"Eight Lords each governing an element, long ago, probably eras before the which ever of the higher powers created this world, these Elements were bound after the end of a great conflict, far worse than any war seen by mortal eyes in this cycle. Each Lord reigned over the element he excelled at, each one of these lords crafting a sphere like gem of unparalleled power and perfection, though each of these gems could change appearance, unlike traditional and contemporary elementalists these lords, so powerful were they, that they were not hindered by the traditional restrictions, nor bound by their 'races' boundaries, these eight lords surpassed even the Gods in power, and with these jewels created from their own very being in that element of their dominion increased even greater and they continue to grow in strength." Harry opened the box, removing what appeared to be a spike or prong, "your are of course familiar with artifacts."

"I would think you are implying that is…"

"Yes some thing exposed to the elements in question, of course these eight Lords like all the higher powers are by what ever it is restricted in interfering in the lesser realms like this world, how ever things like these which have absorbed a infinitesimally small fraction of their or another higher powers through being exposed to being in their presence for a period of time, well you get the idea." Harry stated. "Of course such things are exceptionally dangerous to leave lying around, what ever Lieutenant of Alex's found this Relic will be very much in trouble for allowing this to fall into our hands."  
"To which lord did this in fact belong to?"  
The Cwn Annwn Leader smirked, "Why to the lord of Air of course," he answered. "To the greatest of Orbis Alia's lords." Air, the wind, it represented change, was it any surprise to who the lord was, given its present owner, it wasn't not from that point of view. Alex's lieutenant truly was not in an enviable position.

-

-

University was proceeding normally; and business was running smoothly, August had seen a momentary entry by a wizard, an unknown, albeit one with out any discernable hostile attentions, into Privet Drive but the defense had locked on immediately any way as a precaution though they had taken no action, and the stranger had left with out taking any form of action of his own.

Speaking of wizards, why did those pests have to use gender specific nouns such a bother, Katerina had certainly started a fair number of 'dark' labeled, and some not, wizarding magic in to the Cwn Annwn leader's arsenal.

The ebony haired sorcerer watched work on the Citadel continued. However while many things were going as planned, and any catastrophes caused by the infighting amongst the Sorcerer Lords successfully adverted with the positive conclusion of the conference, other things were proving bothersome, most recently some upstart Sorcerer had decided to cause trouble drawing MI 13's attention among others, such as the Cwn Annwn. The idiot foolishly plundered on recklessly, clearly demonstrating his unfamiliarity with his powers or perhaps just general incompetence.

Bison had proved more than capable at brushing aside the amateurish attacks, while MI 13 managed to avoid any major catastrophes of their own. Watie was some what less patient than his fellow American Branch leader, the American Civil War Veteran resolving the situation with his characteristic summoning of some native American spirit creature or another to deal with the problem.

-

-

The four sorcerer lords all had imperialistic tendencies to one degree or another, hence the desire for powerful weapons and large dominions. Joao was quick to act, capitalizing on opportunities his empire's economy however was his strength and his weakness. Alex's empire was more moderate economically however his men possessed a sense of hope and dedication to their cause, willing to use any means, well almost the whole just war principle, to bring about their new world. Those of August were bound by honor codes though the fact of the matter was their were still great internal conflict caused by rivalries between the varying nations citizens.

Harry looked through the file report; the folder in question covered the other project of genetic enhancements. Bartholomew had reported the youngest of his children had developed one of this project's enhancements.

The leader of the Cwn Annwn had hardly expected this turn of events; he stood up, "I don't have time for this." He remarked, the northern lord meant no cruelty or dispassion by the remark. The sorcerer lord turned on his heel and walked towards the balcony. The citadel was nearing completion, he smirked, by complete its initial construction was what was meant. The Sword of Akasha was still incomplete, but once the citadel was completed it would be a simple matter, the plans were ready of course.

The massive industrial capacity of the soon to be completed would boost building ability, both a certain Prince, and Col Kasad would find out to their good fortune, as would the others. Giuse had no need for the super powered weapons, though he knew he could count on the Cwn Annwn, the organization themselves if he needed to. The Cwn Annwn protected their allies, the outers as they were called; it was one of their most basic tenets.

On the unfortunate note Uncle Jonathan had made an appearance, and unfortunately so had MI 13, though for once bearing the banner of peace, they later had said they'd be in touch, Harry glanced at the ocean, it was debatable, or rather it was not for certain who Jonathan Evans would side with. Not that it really concerned Harry. His family had done worse than for an uncle to betray a nephew, a brother had betrayed a brother, some thing the Cwn Annwn would never allow to happen. He had as he had stated in Australia gone to visit the Island that was the grave of his infamous ancestor, to whom he owed a portion of his natural damned power, and the dark emotion and nature that came with it. Though he probably would have had those any way, he was after all the chosen of Azzaaroth.

Giuse was perhaps the only one outside of the order who knew of this link, of his ancestor, after all the old man possessed a similar inheritance, even if the old man had not used the power for violence since the second world war, it was why he was so normal at the same time why he aged like a normal human... well to an extent… the age on his current birth certificate was incorrect by a few decades.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: The Eight Lords, and their jewels, will never make a physical appearance, at least I don't think they will, but they will be referenced in future chapters. Akasha: Aether.

Any way things will start moving, soon concerning tech and magic a bit more background will be given, and supposedly the flash back for this 'year' is supposed to be one of the better ones.

-

-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: I apparently should have reread my book collection before starting this, but the hell I won't change it so oh well.

The sorcerer lord's legions are broken up via a special manner, mostly based on heritage or affiliation.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

New York, it would seem this year would be busier than the last if this trip was any indication. Mused the Sorcerer lord as the rain poured down; the moon was nearly eclipsed by the clouds. The building Harry stood atop was owned by one of the Cwn Annwn companies.

The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense was busier than usual, since eighty nine there had been a mark increase in icidents in which they had deployed their frontline agent the demon Anung un Rama, of course while he was marked by the Cwn Annwn for apprehension the order hadn't moved, after all they could wait all Harry desired was the crown no sense rushing something that could wait and be addressed with more precision. Harry spun around kicking out ward, his leg lengthening in the process as his body shifted in to adult form, Harry shook of the pain and his foot smashed the shadowy mass that was the demon's head. "Shadow gnomes," he sneered, "that is just pathetic." The sorcerer lord announced his Keris morphing into a similar style sword. More of the shadow gnomes rose from the ground all of them with the same luminescent glowing yellow eyes. Harry looked unconcerned at being surrounded on all sides.

All was still for a few moments, then the monsters attacked. The sorcerer lord raised his weapon and sent the creature flying. The creatures attacks especially in combination with their numbers would have certainly overwhelmed any normal force of soldiers, but that fact simply illustrated the difference in ability. A smirk crept across his face, more of the creatures leapt, each being bisected and then dissolving into a salt like dust. Harry smirked leaping into the air above the sky scraper. The gnomes predictably followed, and the leader of the Cwn Annwn continued to slash through their ranks.

A click, "Boss SES locked, your green." Announced a voice on the other end of the communicator.

In this case it meant he could stop holding back.

Rapid blasts from a pair of high caliber handguns filled the air. The grey eyed head of the Cwn Annwn sweepers stepped onto the roof.

Harry raised a hand; distortions of reality blurred the air. Hundreds upon hundreds of bone spears shot outward at speeds that would make the bullets envious.

-

-

The target had eluded them, or so the target was to think, all in all the whole show had been a ruse to get it to leave the city. But that was all irrelevant at the moment, allowing himself to not sneer at the faux roman, and corrupted, style architecture; emergency session my ass, he was tempted to spit.

The 'call', more like the blustering bird which Kaiser had nearly proceeded to attack, had arrived shortly after the return to Privet Drive, this of course still meant the wizards had procrastinated to long in the first place any way.

He however didn't restrain his anger from presenting an aura, hence the reinforced, heavily reinforced, doors nearly being blown off their hinges when he approached, or the scattering of the Aurors who had rushed dead in to the field, course that had only been one or two foolhardy idiots.

The Cwn Annwn Elite were of course unaffected, a tidy little benefit concerning the way Sorcerous Orders operated, and a nice public display. The stone floor began to crack; only superficially it looked worse though but it wouldn't do to collapse the ground beneath them, as he walked over it.

Gone was the note book and ball point pen, something everyone in the room noticed, instead the young welsh duke looked more likely to go to war, a very good image to play up… of course given the ministry elevating the danger believed posed by Sirius Black… and of course the rest of the UK under the impression the man was a major terrorist every one was on edge, the minister had… thirty Aurors surrounding him, only some of the older people didn't have security, Dumbledore and Longbottom, though Malfoy seemed to have outsourced… Harry repressed the urge to kill both terrorists with a pair of double taps to the chest from the bolt pistol, specially crafted, concealed in a holster in his own robe. His eyes completed sweeping the room; maybe Jean suggestion of bringing a Primarch wasn't overkill after all.

Of course this meeting was more like a meeting of varying regional warlords than a legislative session. More preferable that way, with Privet's first patch of wizards moving in, status was rising to the name of Potter for the first time since it had stagnated after the void caused by Voldemort's fall. It was amusing almost, warlords indeed the so called threat this Sirius Black posed had warranted all kinds of wizard toys pulled out from the dark recesses of Family vaults.

Harry glared at the wizard who made a comment on why the Potter lord hadn't brought the Sword of Gryffindor… it took three second for the man to realize something… that something was that he had a War Scythe at his throat… glaringly obvious was the malevolent green light at the end.

"Quiet fool," hissed the voice of the living metal… the weapon was a piece Master crafted work… certifiable genius. The sorcerer lord allowed the blade to speak for him, the weapon retracted into the pocket dimension.

The meeting began a few minutes later with everyone suitably… quieter… though they were all tense… except the old man.

"Well as…" the minister stammered… "Sirius Black… widely believed to be… he who must not be named… right hand has… escaped from Azkaban," he managed, "The ministry believes it would be in the best interest to increase,"

"Minster I doubt question the effectiveness of your troops, seeing as Mr. Black was able to escape from them in the first place, however Privet's Zenith net array is BABAL class the settlement won't require ministry security." The leader of the Cwn Annwn remarked, albeit the Array actually was higher than a BABAL class but the wizards didn't need to know that.

"Uh well if-"

"I assure you minister." Harry continued.

"That may be mister Potter however," the old man began. "It is widely believed that Sirius Black will attempt to come after you,"  
"Let him come," the Sorcerer snarled raising a hand a white glowing sphere appeared. "any thing foolish enough to attack will have to get through wards built to with stand a MAD level Nuclear extreme, or worse, and then deal with my own forces, plus any outers that may be present, and then my lieutenants and then me, not even another Elder God's chosen can do that single handily." He remarked.

"uh well," Fudge blustered, having quizzed… after being pushed on the matter by Lucius… the Department of Mysteries on who the Elder Gods were, specifically Azzaaroth was.

"That may be however it would be safer for you at Hogwarts, and with other people your age would do you some good." Dumbledore stated.

"Right…" Harry drawled "Inferior centuries old wards, versus a state of the Art Zenith Net Array, plus what is your _school's_ standard garrison of troops?" he commented snidely, "combined with the rapid response troops standing by any attack force will be facing the two full Legions" he elected to use that term rather than regiments, besides bringing the full might of an Astares Legion was a good demonstration of Rapid Response. "in under an hour," the leader of the Cwn Annwn drawled. "besides this is one man, a single terrorist, moreover the VIII legion would make this monkey rue the day he was born."

"Ei-eighth legion?"  
"Eighth Legion of the Out of the twenty which make up the Adeptus Astares," Harry responded. "The VIII is more commonly known as the Night Lords, no terrorist can hope to match them." True he had shared more information than he desired but intelligence indicated it would be wise to have them be aware of certain military assets… besides the autonomy of the nobility had never been rescinded, personnel military was well with in his rights, even though some people would be nervous because of it… so be it.

"Well uh," the minister stammered. Harry's fingers interlaced, "that is to say… that we are quite sure your security is as good," Dumbledore looked at the minister whose sweating increased. "as you say, that,"

"I do negotiate with terrorists minister, I will continue my studies at university," the sorcerer lord stated.

"Now Mr. Potter, surely it would be-"

"Dumbledore, my education is none of your business," he remarked in a voice as chilling as the artic wind. "Besides I have bigger fish to fry than some terrorist the likes of Black," the leader of the Cwn Annwn remarked, after all Rasputin was loose that bastard wanted to destroy the world… deluded that it would be remade into some kind of Eden… could not be having that now could they. "That said… should Sirius Black be detained by my compatriots we desire that he be prosecuted to the full extent of the law, with a full and complete public trial, should the maximum penalty be approved by a jury the Cwn Annwn reserves the right to carry out the execution." He stated silencing the murmuring. "That is our right," the sorcerer continued, "besides with out the ministry having to divert forces to the area under my governance that should free up some of your troops to reinforce your frailer positions." The leader of the Cwn Annwn added. "Unless of course the ministry would like to request the assistance of the Cwn Annwn," he drawled eyes flashing,

"Thank you… Mr. Potter that won't be necessary the ministry believes the Aurors can handle this,"

"I object," stated a minor pureblood noble. "Minister any expense is worth protecting the populous from a mad man like Sirius Black," a baron by the name of Peruses Harker  
Harry rolled his eyes, standing up, "I don't have time for this," the air began to distort as he issued the summoning spell causing the room to shudder, "Konrad Curze Primarch of the VIII legion, the Night Lords, Night Haunter, himself" he stated quietly,

"Ah these people,' his eyes were cold as obsidian. "Thy orders Star Lord," he inquired,

"Indeed," Harry responded with a smirk, "Wales, take two regiments of the regular Guard, coordinate with Sweeper forces…" he paused, "Night Haunter I officially grant you the authority should the need arise you have permission to deploy Legio Destructor Titan Legion of the Adepts of Mars," he stated in regal fashion, "That should be signifigant, yes?" Harry stood, "Well then I have a more dangerous terrorist to deal with,"

-

-

The Ashford line was a Cwn Annwn defense emplacement located in southern Wales. Boasting an immensely powerful Zenith Net Array ward as well as another rather nifty feature, here at Ashford was the home to neither the new Necron nor the improved Tyranid but indeed the first Eldar settlement. Quite frankly setting it up had been draining, to say the least, but well worth the investment of energy time and supplies, but besides that the defensive facility was capable of things that made the ideas proposed by the American's star wars program look like simple kindergarten bean counting. This of course included its intelligence gathering equipment.

"The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense has launched an expedition to find a lesser god's temple, in the artic no less while Rasputin has remerged from that area for the first time in nearly fifty years." The leader of the Cwn Annwn Leader waved a hand over the ivory like table. "These other reports are correct?" he inquired.

"Yes we estimate approximately thirty four reported casualties, souls were harvested, as well as in addition thermal scans indicate a 'cold' body moving through out the major United Kingdom cities where there are major wizarding settlements. Whatever they are they triggered Glasgow's defense array."  
The Sorcerer Lord scowled, "We are sure about this?"  
"Yes my lord." The commander responded. "these units were deployed by the wizards to search for Sirius Black, " the man paused "To our knowledge they know nothing of Rasputin or his release we believe the incidents to be separate, that Black is in no way affiliated."

The chosen of Azzaaroth brought up a detailed report on the incident, "Glasgow confirmed hostile action, I presume we retaliated?"  
The colonel nodded. "All hostiles were destroyed, no fatalities on our side, no permanent damage psychic conditioning stopped their constant field, the creatures began offensive action, some time around nineteen hundred hours, their energy attack triggered Glasgow's defenses one of the mages an 0-4 brought approximately two siege level fire spells the creatures engaged after regrouping and as expected reacted badly to Pariah units hostiles terminated after twelve minutes of the incident beginning.

"Any further contact?" Harry questioned,

"Besides extermination, no we eliminated all targets in Glasgow and here we are."  
"Outers?"

"Military my lord safe, civilian outers and dominion subjects I'd rate as mildly threatened"

The sorcerer lord's eyes turned cold. "Wizards," he snarled, "Well brief the outers and alert the subjects prepare _peace keepers_," he commanded "Edinburgh troops will secure that city; we'll begin in the morning." The teen stated. "Citadel is almost ready for deployment actions we'll test our investment,"

Outside the tower standing at ten stories were Istavan Warhound model Titans.

The Istavan was a variant of the Warhound designed by the Cwn Annwn, it was notable because it removed a lot of the religious motifs from the titan, as well as parts that were more reliable, there is also the fact their equipped with stealth and major Electronic warfare gear, they are currently the only non summon titan of the Imperium fielded by the Northern Sorcerous Order in more than a handful, in each regional Cwn Annwn base as of summer 94 at least one Istavan is present in comparison Citadel had only four Warlords, two Emperors and a single Tomb stalker and Castigator Titan at present in addition to six Banelords, though currently Harry was working on reproducing the Reaver, which would incorporate Necron weapons.

The reason for the popularity of the Warhound was because of its use in urban conflict, and its speed in comparison to other titans, also because of its smaller size it was capable of being built quicker, in comparison Joao was rumored to posses a small division of Eldar equivalent around his 'capital', though he seemed to prefer tanks, on the other hand four Imperator titans had been confirmed in service to her, and Alex, had his major forts all possessing a single Reaver or a small group of Tau armor.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: In many cases a double tap with a bolter would be overkill, at least against an unarmored human, but think of it this way more bloody paste happier Blood God, happier Blood god Happier Ally.

As for titans no one in the 'public' world has seen them yet, well at least any one outside the highest ranks of the 'outer' populous of the varying Sorcerous orders, Asaad when he makes his reappearance will be particularly impressed during an upcoming border skirmish.

-

-


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Half way through the 'year' politics are out of the way for now, at least as far as the Sorcerous Orders go,

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Privet Temple Complex

University Fall term was winding down and doing well enough, fairly normal in other words, if only the rest of things could proceed as such.

"If Black was an bright terrorist, or even a mildly smart escapee he would have fled the country, of course given that wizards seem to have devolved to lacking logic or common sense… well its unlikely he's done the intelligent thing I'd be surprised even wizarding terrorists in most cases even comprehended the idea of a safe house in each major city,"

"I have troops spread through out Wales," responded the regional head of the Sweepers in the United Kingdom. "We so much as starts a pub brawl and we'll have assault troops and wards in place to stop this apparition trick of theirs,"

"Horatio? I believe you have something to add," Harry commented  
"Yes sir, Cavendish we believe are now assisting Rasputin, however at the moment we have no evidence of what may have occurred to doctor Bruttenholm or the explorer Sven Olafssen, however we have spotted both of the Cavendish boys,"  
"You are officially charged then to contact the council in the event of confirmin Rasputin's location, should he make attempt to escape you are authorized to call in and up to the level of a tactical strike against his posistion,"

"Understood,"

Harry sat back, keeping up with surveilance reports, now with a rogue Sorcerer of a Lesser God loose, was starting to become a troublesome matter, the sooner he could be… removed from the picture the faster the Cwn Annwn could redirect to whatever was hassiling Milatary Inteligence Division 13, and by proxy that which was wasting their agents.

Citadel was now completed, well at least the main primary facilities, so the command center would be coordinating extermination of the dementors near Cwn Annwn Locations.

The English outfit was pissed the wizards had let these things loose. This complicated matters further, though few magic users were present in the outfit; they were still present especially considering the affect the alliance with the Cwn Annwn had yielded. Jack had went off the deep end, not that this wasn't not normal, seeing as the guy was as intelligent as he was violent… add into that the man was in possession of magic knife, well actually several, however the point was he had bagged twenty wizards affiliated with the English Ministry of Magic, this on the other hand escalated as the wizards were to lazy to look for another suspected so they let it all be blamed on Black, not only increasing the level of fear in the populous, of course this meant no one was objecting to the Cwn Annwn Billet of Execution issued by Harry in the Wizengamot chambers pending the completion of a trial.

All things considered this was proving to be a bother of a year, especially given the mess in Bosnia.

Angron appeared.

"I take it you understand what I want you to do,"  
The Primarch of the World Eaters nodded, smiling like a feral beast. "But of course Star Lord, I shall deal with the problem,"  
"Don't go to crazy with the Daemonic forces, but do what you believe is necessary to…" The sorcerer lord paused, "…ah quell this little problem." He stated, "Take a group of Istavan just in case, you can customize their armament load out to your legions specifications, just don't compromise the stealth system," He remarked.

-

-

Harry sat on the massive throne, almost cathedra like, command chair. Present on a three dimensional representation was every, presented on a map, city with a wizards presence as well as a Cwn Annwn presence.

"Mobilize accordingly," ordered a sorcerer, "Our object is to expunge these abominations only from our the area surrounding our bases, nothing more." He shouted, "Solomon division will deploy units along with Sweepers to deal with any additional magical opponents that we may encounter."

"Wales is completely secure my lord," stated another commander,

Hector turned, "sir, there is still the matter of the Outers who do not reside where there is a significant presence of the Cwn Annwn military arm. Northern Scotland should be given MARS base in the area,"

Isaac scowled, "My lord, we could deploy, scourge those area periodically of these abominations,"  
"Warmaster," Harry barked,

"Star Lord," rumbled the Primarch of the legion formerly known as the Luna Wolves.

"Take the new Units, do as Isaac suggests," he commanded. "Take a few of Khorne's daemons with you. Do you object Lion?" the leader of the Cwn Annwn shouted,

"No my lord, I have no objection your plan is sound, though if I may suggest you send additional Astares forces, perhaps the IV legion," stated the eldest of the Primarch

"Though your suggestion has merit it is denied we won't deploy the IV legion," he remarked. "Cypher," the sorcerer lord called,

"Star Lord," the Astares bowed,

"You will accompany Horus's forces with two companies," he ordered, "Perturabo, your task remains the same as ever, unless you would like to assist?" The leader of the Cwn Annwn inquired.

"No Star Lord, we will continue the project, my forces will further more hold the southern line, I swear it," he rumbled.

"My lord concerning the outers, there is the issue of the creatures at that school, they seem to be the only troops,"

Harry sighed, muttering something under his breadth, "Have surveillance continue we won't act unless necessary." He remarked firmly. "There is only one outer there, we cannot deprive other areas, the daemons present are enough unless there is aggression, then we will act."

-

-

Aggression indeed…

The Cwn Annwn leader and two companies of Adeptus Astares, one from the Black Legion and the other from the Blood Angels, plus Pariahs, and regular troops manifested through a tear in space.

The ground slouched under foot as they arrived. "Attack," barked the sorcerer lord.

The Dementors weren't used to things completely resisting their aura… or .75 caliber rocket-propelled rounds… most certainly not Gauss weapons… or the so termed 'rabid wolf' rounds which featured rune encrusted silver Alchemite cores, and dumdum heads, which were made illegal by the Hague convention in 99… 1899.

'Destroy as I so will, decree of annhilation' Harry swept a hand through the air, "Aeris Periditio," he snarled, the mist like high speed energy wave impacted the dementors the creatures managed mangled shrieks before imploding violently, the sorcerer spun around "Ensis Lancea," the dementors aproaching were skewered and erupted into their base elements in gas form.

Automatic fire, both normal munitions and bolt rounds cracked the air.

'I really don't like fighting in my suit,' he mentally grumbled. "The White Wizards, or Hierophants, use the spells of the Lore of Light. Cleansing Flare." White energy erupted lashing out, the kinetic energy from the spell basically knocked anything air borne with in almost a kilometer to the ground hard, not to mention the energy started a couple fires.

The Pariahs moved swiftly in.

He walked through the mass of green ties, "You seem to be having an interesting start to your year," he remarked smugly, Daphne glared, "Very surprising these abominations would turn on their creators," the sorcerer continued, not sounding surprised as he secured his weapons. "well my task has been accomplished as expected by terms of agreement." The young pureblood sniffed angrily. "Ah and the old man arrives, lets try and avoid making this a regular occurrence, yes?"

Indeed Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, with the exception of the potions master, were arriving from the other side of the pitch.

Harry stepped back, "Furious as well, clearly not a fan of these abominations, perhaps your not completely disagreeable after all," he commented "Clearly your units are not very reliable attacking civilians," the Cwn Annwn Leader drawled distastefully, sticking his right hand in his suit pocket.

The large rabble were murmuring now, how bothersome.

The sorcerer scowled, his sharpened hearing picking up some truly irritable nonsense.

"I didn't save you," He snarled.

"Harry," the sorcerer glared,

"I didn't save you," the leader of the Cwn Annwn growled, again. "This was mere coincidence, do not get used to it," The sorcerer lord stated chidingly.

They didn't seem convinced, why were these idiots so sure he would gladly waste his precious time saving them from Voldemort or some other bozo on a power trip.

"You are kidding," the leader of the Cwn Annwn chuckled, "Of course your not your idiots, naïve idiots. Well then I shall explain in laymen's terms the situation," he remarked as if speaking to an extremely stupid group of children, "For me to have any interest in the well being of some one they must meet one of the following conditions A) they are a member of my Order, B) they are an Outer, or C) they are subjects of my dominion, seeing as the majority of you lot aren't I do not have any interest in your society other than what falls under my jurisdiction, which of such is not your safety nor would I accept such a responsibility I have more important matters to attend to." He stated imperiously. "Besides, as long as Voldemort, presuming prevailing theory is incorrect, or whoever is aware not to either attack me or he is aware to bow to me I could care less so long as he doesn't bother my interests I won't interfere in his personnel vendettas. The same applies to any one else, you cross the line sword of Damocles will be on thy head and you will be dead. Quite simple and lethal efficient."

The wizards were shocked.

"You miserable sloths fail to realize the scope of this world, this race of yours fails to raise much in the way of merit," Harry paused "you are as going by the majority useless to me anyway." The sorcerer lord stated callously. "Finish killing those abominations, I do not want a repeat of this incident" he ordered gesturing to the remaining dementors. "Oh and another thing" his voice turned into a malicious deep dark voice "I don't ever want to see you idiots ever try and replicate my Pariahs in such a shoddy manner ever again its insulting." He growled as the necrodermis constructed scythes cleaved one of the remaining dementors in to segments. The leader of the Cwn Annwn turned on his heel and began walking away. "Horus,"  
"Star lord," the War master bowed.

"Do remember the fact being we have to deal with Rasputin."  
"of course Star lord," replied the Primarch.

The spell missed as the two suddenly leapt apart,

"Damn way to easy," stated the sorcerer with a smirk. "the honor of the counter offensive is all your Horus, just no fatalities at least yet, if he is to weak to survive his wounds that is his business."  
"Yes my lord." The Talons of Horus glowed and crackled with daemon lightning.

Oh shit probably summed up the wizards reaction nicely enough as the Emperor's once favored son attacked like a bat straight out of hell. The war master slashed the right clawed gauntlet sending Dumbledore flying back wards into a stone wall.

"Adeptus Astares Primarch of the Cwn Annwn One, wizards de nada. Cwn Annwn in general to high to count." Commented a faux yawning lieutenant. One of the colonels whapped him upside the head, the junior officer grunted. "Your right the Primarchs of the Cwn Annwn have more points forgot the incident at Privet two years ago." He drawled.

The leader of the sole greatest rebellion against the Imperium returned to beside the Sorcerer Lord.

"Well that settles that matter." He remarked. "We will be leaving now, the next time you fools attempt to interfere, I will have Angron deal with you," he commented with a smile before chuckling maliciously. "You'll like him I am sure, since you are idiots that sarcasm, Angron is the Primarch of the World Eaters Legion, and one of the blood god's top commanders, oh and the fact he's the son of a god, he is also Horus's sibling though far more violent." He admitted with glee.

The resulting magical shockwave shook the castle, Harry had made no attempt to hide his exit or brace the real world as he opened his exit way doing sizable damage to the wards in the process.

-

-

This was not how he wanted to spend winter break, no not at all, bio hazardous containment breach, most assuredly not fun.

The door slammed and locked.

Harry slugged the other guy in the lab coat, the other guy despite the sorcerer lord's grow spurt was still taller than him. "Idiot, moron," he snarled, "Right," the sorcerer stated straightening his posture.

"Damn Harry mean right hook," the guy muttered rubbing his jaw.

"Not now Bradley," the university student snapped to his fellow student, "Containment has been breached to the sample, find out what were are dealing with,"

"Right," Emily responded activating another terminal.

"Shit is this right?" he tapped the down key, 'damn this is bad,' the teen reached into his pocket and dialed a number, "Uncle Jon I need a bio warfare team, at the following address,"

"What's going on?" the voice on the other end asked.  
"Engineered biological weapon," he answered "transient, highly mutative, and can be transmitted by any number of methods, thankfully we have a saving grace the virus has an antidote and I have access to a better antidote."

"You sure know how to have a Christmas party," He stated a few minutes later, "they are suiting up now, what do they need?"

"Assault rifles fully bio chem. Warfare Safety gear, masks etcetera. Cordon off the entire area, I should be able to have aerosolized antidotes made for the situation give me to hours I can have this mistake," he glared, "Fixed." He snapped the phone shut and then opened it again dialing another number, "Julia Sample 4223a antidote." The sorcerer stated,

One of the scientists groaned.  
"Pupils are dilated-" commented one of the other students.  
"Stand back… now." One shock from the defibulator of the medical station and the problem fixed… temporarily. The problem was then fixed permanently with a scalpel severing the C 4 and C 5 vertebrae.

-

"Execute doctor Gilyard, I gave specific instructions all work on that project was to be halted," Harry growled, slamming the door to the conference room. "I trust everything was resolved,"  
"Yes bio warfare unit did splendidly they did have to completely scour the whole sewer system," Julia remarked "We deployed the antidote in airborne form it should be completely dead in two hours as well."

"I see, and the samples?"

"We sanitized the lab, the whole event is being blamed on some bacteria which causes delirium and fits of violence."

"Classic black book solution." Brandon stated, "I'll go deal with the good doctor," he remarked.

"How far did the fool get between the natural sample and our final weaponized strain?" Harry questioned,

Julia opened a file, "Not very," she said lifting a paper, "I'm surprised no one questioned you, and Emily's immunity, of course considering no one of the university students got infected and except for the bitten personnel and a few homeless no human losses."

Harry stepped beside the woman looking over the file. "Forward this to Alex as per terms of our agreement,"

"Understood little master,"

"Charles?"  
"Yes?" responded the other doctorate holder.  
Harry walked over, "How did that project go?"  
"Ah well sanitation went as planned we now have proceeded to introduce the virus into Bestial Lycanthrope subjects, we detected an infected human with the retro viral enhancement we have proceed with reviving said subject, this was a completely unexplored angle I have Kirra working on it,"

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: The IV legion, the Iron Warriors command a number of massive citadels (Big Defensive bases) ala the Eternal Fortress in North Africa and the Middle East complete with large cannons, stock piles of missiles and other fortifications, these would be troop black holes against any assault from Alex and his Ultramarines.

So Dumble dip shit just got his ass handed to him by the Warmaster, and that was with out bringing up his 'greater good' belief, that would have merited an even severer response from them, you Tau being affiliated with the Southern Lord.

As for the latter part, foreshadowing events for later on, you can probably figure out what it means.

-

-


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Eh it could have been worse, I could have crossed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I alone do not have the power to redeem the fandom, or later parts of the series.

Admittedly the Hellmouth would be a nice fiasco waiting to happen for the Sorcerer Lords, but things are fine in my opinion for now, I am rather adverse to adding anything else, given how things are going to be complicated enough in most cases.

It was not my intention to include references to Dresden, Bartimaeus, much less a series I've never even heard of, um what did I reference from Dresden, much less Bartimaeus or this Eddie Izzard?

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Christmas and new years proceeded normally enough after the incident, though why he had received a broom, was still a mystery to the leader of the Cwn Annwn, not that it really mattered at the moment, apparently Black had shown up at Hogwarts, despite the presence of the Dementors, and Aurors who had been moved there in light of the attack on the student population.

The biological contamination was minimal and MI thirteen had quickly realized, not that it was so supremely difficult to put two and two together, using historical records what was going on.

Add in to fact the number of sorcerers raising their own groups, things were becoming dangerous and quickly further more with Rasputin still loose and now those frog creatures running around, the playing field was beginning to become slightly more crowded, admittedly things could have been worse, all four of the Sorcerer lords could have been more hostile to one another.

There were however little danger to the holdings in the Middle East and Eastern Europe supported by the Great Fortresses at Tabris and Istanbul any offensive by a minor sorcerer or the armies of the other three Sorcerer Lords would be countered by operating in conjunction with the IV Legion's defensive bases any attack would cost millions of lives by the offensive party, this of course meant in the event of hostilities with Alex he would be forced to deploy heavy percentage of the Ultramarines, the southern lord's primary armed force, supported by tens of millions of Imperial Guardsmen.

However the other Sorcerer forces were not the only major powers that be, there were regular threats to consider.

Wizards were a nuisance because they lacked the significant numbers to be capable of posing a threat to the enhancements of which the Cwn Annwn had made standard policy over the most recent years, with eastern Europe's conquest, if a silent one, one controlled from the shadows for now, however the middle east was a powder keg, but in this case that really was the best situation.

After all if worse came to worse and the Cwn Annwn were revealed simpler to decapitate the heads of state and uncooperative peoples.

The sorcerers popping up originated in western Europe and the western hemisphere, though this was probably due to the development of those regions, just as in less developed regions their was a higher number of Shamans and such.

Hence the current predicament, Harry swung his arm releasing a lightning blast, the man slumped the upper body charred from the attack.

A pair of high caliber blasts annihilated the remaining troops,

"Well Grave you seem to like those," the leader of the Cwn Annwn drawled, those in this case referred to the hand held fifteen millimeter magical side arms. "So much for this going peacefully," he remarked.

"Yes, it was a pity they didn't have any leads on their enemy." Remarked the leader of the Sweepers Division.

"A death sorcerer," He hummed. "they are rare, much less a young one like the one reported generally they start as psychic vampires, old men the project of wars which stole their youth and innocence, the naivety of life," Harry said in a wistful tone. "Humph, this era's man is so frail, they disgust me," he commented eyes flashing, "they have grown weak in peace, and this corruption by liberal ideals, mankind has no right to live if it is to weak to raise a blade. This is mankind's only path, to fight is humanity, no it all of life's purpose to struggle, if they cannot understand they are chattel useless vestiges of sin, and they will taste perditions flames, I look forward to meeting this sorcerer, to struggle is to truly live." He walked through the remains of the ancient stone halls, and onto the plateau overlooking the military force below, "such insects, let them mix their blood with their ancestors" the leader of the Cwn Annwn stated, "Lord of the dreams that terrify, free yourself from the world's bonds. Blade of frozen, dark void, become one with my power, one with my body, and together walk the path of destruction. Smash even the souls of the gods, Blade of Destiny!" he roared, and so to roared the force of primordial existence the energy ravaged the grounds slaughtering men and destroying the encampment and the equipment therin. The nuclear miasma killed all below leaving smooth open field of glass, nothing remained not even the ash. "Dead to the last man," Harry stated lowering his hand. "let them come," he said, eyes glowing a fearful shade of malovent light. The leader of the Cwn Annwn swept around on his heel, "prepare our withdrawal we are done here inform Asaad that his problem has been dealt with,"

Issaac bowed courtessly, "Yes my lord," he replied as he rose.

-

-

The return to the citadel and the returning to England, and of course continuing of university proceeded as normal as could be concerning such an organization as the Cwn Annwn, the Hounds of Annwn, or Arawn, the lord of the north and his men continued to influence policy as things continued, and supplied death or protection on demand to the Outers, the people not a member of the Cwn Annwn, however those granted a pseudo 'protectorate like status', these people were those varying in industries, ideals, and many other things, the Cwn Annwn provided services but not in the sense of mercenaries, for indeed the Sorcerous group like the others of modern day and ancient times had legitimate business and investments to furnish funds and provisions. The defense was different they acted immediately striking out against the slightest offensive action by an enemy force against one of the Outers, no matter who the Outer was, whether a personal feud, an attack against an Outer organized crime group, a military force like Asaad, or a business. These people who were outers were under protection, attacking them meant a counter attack the likes of slaughters reminiscent have being found in long by gone days.

Asaad was a favored Outer, a military leader in the Middle East, and also of the same status were Giuse who was leader of the Cosa Nostra, and then the leaders of the English Outfit.

Though no major conflict was visible to the world, they still existed behind the scenes, for example the military actions against magical threats to the sovereignty, carried out by US's elite.

"I quote the briefings opening statement was as follows, 'There are forces out there beyond our understanding,'" Stated Jean

A few of the high ranking members, mainly tier one and two, the leaders of the varying divisions' sub groups, chuckled. "Well at least those Yankees got that much right," drawled the elderly general from the highest group of the Cwn Annwn, a member of the Tier Zero.

"What exactly is the status of this force?" inquired another of the commanders propping his hands upon the table, "How many are there? What are there specialties, their abilities, their experiences?"  
"We're looking at the combination of all the militant factions of the US government, civilian and actual military, CIA, ATF, FBI, DEA, DIA, as well as the Armed Forces. As of yet they are still compounding their forces, however we have confirmed the squad led into Ziggurat,"

"Unfortunate, have we at least located the Relic that we didn't recover?" demanded another,

"No," Replied the USN commander seated near the middle of the left side of the council table.

"Then it would appear we have a further problem," Harry said at last, "these people are a problem, no doubt it is to late to silence them to prevent there reports of our actions from being recognized. This is now known if we still retain an anonymity that we prefer, however they know a power exists, they know and have known of the occult, but they have not have to face a force of arms with this power. They are scrambling to find or make a counter, MI 13 has never faced such a power, no one has faced our Order, or one like it in centuries, much less one such as us. They attempt to find a non existent salvation in the event of a confrontation. This force is still a threat but only if we permit it to strike at our heels like a snake, we can control them and that is what we will do. Use them as we do MI 13,"

-

-

Winter was dying and spring was on the approaching such was the progression of the seasons, there was no questioning of Rasputin's assistance by the Cavendish Family, and now Doctor Bruttenholm had made a momentary return to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense however this was short lived he was killed by one of the frog creatures.

This was heightening things the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense was traditionally very progressive, unlike the more right wing MI 13. The loss of their senior professor and valued member of the organization was very worrying.

Frankly they, the Sorcerer Lords, considered the organizations out of their league, Rasputin was a Sorcerer lord, albeit a minor Sorcerer Lord, who could be rivaled by another sorcerer in battle, though he had the undeniable and very useful advantage of the patronage, of his benefactor, like all Sorcerer Lords a god supported him.

Though admittedly his god was currently imprisoned however, Rasputin's inevitable goal was to acquire the key to this prison, which in the possession of Anung Un Rama, along with what the Cwn Annwn desired.

Allowing Rasputin to release his god to roam free on the earth and the universe was out of the question, and now was not the time to move and seize the artifact the Cwn Annwn desired anyway.

These new factions, or just individuals, or even the cropping up of minor magic users was becoming needless distractions, counted in the midst of these was Black and the Wizards of England, whose perpetual whining did nothing to alleviate the problems.

Rasputin needed to be dealt with, and preferably it would be a good move to proceed and eliminate what ever was causing such a problem for MI 13, who admittedly while not an Ally did do a good enough job keeping nuisances from popping up in cases more often than not.

-

-

The sorcerer lord surveyed the library, not only were collections of ancient tomes, including of course the Book of Thoth and the Necronomicron, there were on the other end more liberal texts, books which were believed to involve fictional worlds, merely the gates of the world not being closed all the way though many didn't now about them until a mortal managed to synchronize his consciousness with such a world.

It was surprising but then again given this world's current propensity for strife, and now being quite overpopulated, perhaps it wasn't completely strange, or perhaps religious authorities did a better job of concealing the knowledge.

The room spread out the book shelves like labyrinth walls, in the center were arrays of desks.

Harry ran a finger of the iron bound papyrus sheet, a sneer plastered on his face. "So that's is the game I see," he drawled, examining the record. The game played by the elder gods was different, the sorcerer lords were rarely made to be obnoxiously more powerful than their rivals, typically the battles came down to wit, though certain lords in the past would train and study till they could overwhelm an enemy by force rather than intelligence, the more a Sorcerer Lord drew upon his patron the more that his rival could draw upon his patron easier.

"Correct," breathed a voice, it was indescribable at least to the level of a human's mental capacity an apt description was a resonance through out every tongue

The creature was a floating mist; this was an avatar a small fraction, an indignantly tiny portion of an elder god. "Any common thug can break a man with brute force," it stated blandly. "But that is an irrelevant matter three years,"  
Harry bolted around surprised, or more aptly shocked,

"three years," the fragment repeated, "Humanity is attracting attention even now a race seeded on a distant stone watches,"  
"Ogdru Jahad, and the right hand of doom?" he inquired,

"Their lives are for you to decide, I am not inclined one way or the other," the elder god remarked uncaringly, Azzaaroth would hardly pay heed if the leader of the Cwn Annwn laid waste to an entire race, it came with the god's power, the more one had the less they could interfere, it was the deal and why the elder god Odin could no longer act now that he had his new eye, for while the Elder gods were powerful there were beings beyond them who governed the delicate balance, but at the same time the same rules applied.

"Are they so dreadfully boring?" he asked

"Boring?" the god questioned, "yes, all of us have grown complacent creating life and then snuffing it out because there is nothing else, toying with strings of fate, the dominion of the gods is boring."

That still left these Xenos they would have to be dealt with quickly, humanity was in no position to fight an Alien threat, well not with out all four Major Sorcerer Lords agreeing to work side by side.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I hope everyone found that chapter enjoyable, it appears some readers actually desire Harry to show up at Hogwarts, I suppose I could use the Tourney next year as an excuse.

I also believe the Flashback will be pleasing this year, as for the number of soldiers needed to overwhelm a fortress, Malay has a police force of nearly nine million, albeit the actual number is classified however that is the number that is commonly accepted, further more besides the Astares Legions, All the Sorcerer Lords have armies of Imperial Guardsmen and PDF, Skitari of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Ork Waaghs.

-

-


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Well this 'year' is almost done just a few more chapters.

Going off on a tangent, I admit freely I am a member of the site known as DLP, so thus explains this next set, some idiot who goes by JohnThePyro apparently started a petition to shut down the sight, free speech, the website does nothing illegal, admittedly we have a bunch of sick fucks, or crazies but you can't shut down the sight stupid idiots, ah enough here is the next chapter.

All wannabe Nazis do not use my work to encourage your selves, Hitler was a dumb little Austrian, who raped his, 14 year old, cousin, with delusions of grandeur, do not use my fictional situations as ideas for your acts, this is not the Turner Diaries part two, despite some severe use of firepower and eventual empire building.

Happy Fourth Of July.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

So here it was it had been confirmed, finally.

Pity they, the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, had arrived as well, at Cavendish Hall. Where there was a notoriously suspicious number of things, starting with the suposedly dead Cavendish boys, and the butler, add in the fact that damn it all there were more of those frog monsters.

Rasputin then showing up had the red skinned demon dragged to the cavern beneath the hall, and hence the current status.

Treated to a pathetic story by the lesser lord.

"Do you ever shut up," complained Julia, much to the consternation of the elder god's chosen.

Rasputin was to busy being hurled in to the wall of the Aztec temple like surroundings to particularly care.

"Go wait out side, deal with the frog creatures," Harry ordered irritably,

"You must be one of those,"  
"Shut up you half wit," the leader of the Cwn Annwn snapped, "Your nothing, just a frail pathetic attempt, your naught but an imitation of a true sorcerer lord, I'll stand your presence no longer, Fulgratio Albicans" he swept his hand sending several giga watts of white lighting in a wide area blast.

The Russian lesser sorcerer lord narrowly evaded. By of all things jumping in the water.

The strange fish creature proceeded rescues the Pyrokinetic young woman.

"Should we stop them,"  
"Don't interfere," Harry barked, "Your out of your league,"  
Rasputin snarled something in what Harry recognized as Greek, he promptly moved out of the way.

"Who the hell are you," demanded the demon gruffly,

"Don't cop an attitude with me Anung Un Rama, we're not so different your right hand my left eye." He remarked kicking off the wall dodging another attack from the mad priest.

"Insolent brat," ranted the Russian Mystic irately, firing black almost organic looking blasts  
Harry evaded, looking more like a gymnast than a gangster or more aptly a criminal master mind. "Neutron Flare," pale blue flames erupted from the leader of the Cwn Annwn's hands.

Rasputin shouldn't have taken a fifty year long nap, the severe burns along his arms and the chunks of flesh now missing attested to that little fact quite nicely.

"Just die,"

Rasputin took control of the walls of the cave, proving the older one had clearly more experience when it came to Terrakinesis.

"Show off," Harry grumbled dropping the temperature to absolute zero. "Flashy commie bastard you have no chance you can't win," The northern Lord snarled, "Archangel of Hostility unleash thy fire"

Rasputin's face was priceless the massive lance of heat and energy sheered through stone and water like nothing was even there.

The Russian cursed vehemently and called up more stones drastically altering the battlefield.

Harry smirked, too predictable, a true sorcerer manipulated an enemy into a vulnerable position. Just like now… "Finish him,"

A pair of talons ripped out from the lesser sorcerer lord's chest, much to the priest's surprise.

"The Primarch of the Night Lords legion, Konrad Curze." He drawled. The son of the Emperor ripped apart the lesser Sorcerer in a flash of blood and gore.

The Sorcerer lord delivered another 'fatal' blow via impaling the 'corpse' on blade like ray of starlight patterned energy.

Clearly the Bureau's forces were unused to such a display, well except for the red skinned demon but even he looked unsure of it…. Though none the less the 'world's greatest paranormal investigator' stepped in to the path.

"Move aside," Harry stated,

"I don't like the idea of punching a kid but your not leaving just yet," Anung Un Rama responded gruffly.

Kurze advanced, however the Sorcerer Lord was the one to intercept the attack. "So this is the power of the right hand of doom," the sorcerer lord drawled, "I can't say that it impresses me!" he snarled hurling the red skinned demon back.

The demon stumbled, and muttered a surprised curse.

Harry took a step up the stairs before summoning a gale to absorb a bolt of flame, "You're a real live wire aren't you," he remarked amusedly, as he turned to leave. The ground rumbled abruptly disallowing the exit. "Blasted abomination," the sorcerer lord roared energy and indeed matter collided with the tentacled creature.

But one attack slipped through, that one attack sealed the creature's fate in an instant more so than its choice to launch the volley of attacks in the first place.

A lobster like claw impacted the top of it colliding with the leader of the Cwn Annwn's chest knocking the wind from him, a heinous and black energy surged with in his chest working its way through his body, eyes shined malevolently as the teen rose lethal looking talons and fangs protruded past his lips.

"Why does it seem like things just went from bad to we're doomed," Liz commented as the sorcerer leapt forward.

"So rises the pinnacle of darkness with in the twilight knight's blood concealed, all that awaits is death upon the field," remarked the Night Haunter cryptically.

Water froze and boiled, stones shattered, melted and were reduced to sand.

Killing the creature would have been a simple matter, the arsenal of the leader of the Cwn Annwn had numerous tools to do such a thing, and injury was no particular concern due to the evolution of the body. This was beyond simply killing the creature this was beyond an Exterminatus; this was just brutal savagery pure and undiluted carnage, which would put the blood god's rampages to shame.

The first thing to go was the offending limb torn off in spray of gore, which drenched the cavern beneath the hall.

"This is terror incarnate the banisher of the courage of men's hearts, for he alone can break the will of a million men with put a look, and with an army at his back devastate an empire, blood upon steel that shall never dry,"

Light glimmered beneath the leader of the Cwn Annwn's palm.

"Stars and worlds will live and die, in the brief span of time he weighs need the force of arms to obliterate them, no price is to high no betrayal looms at the end of this crusade, but yet something lurks perhaps far worse,"

In the end the blood of the misshapen area was three feet deep, not including the mass of bone and chunks of flesh scattered about.

-

-

Rasputin was dead, as was the Sadu Hem, however it had still left the other, and potentially more dangerous problem.

The sorcerer lord overlooked the assembled forces.

Both the biological entities of the Tyranid, and the cold living metal of the Necron, stood in two sectors of the Citadel, but beyond that Imperial Guardsmen and Astares as well the Adeptus Mechanicus, Eldar, both Dark and Craftworld, as well as Ork.

Harry leaned against the wall, there were problems of course integrating and improving technology took time, from a conservative standpoint it was unlikely everything would be completely by the three year mark presuming this was of course a full scale invasion… if was not perhaps all could be at least initially held by the fledgling space fleet that was already under work.

The sorcerer lord scowled, at least she would already be creating a fleet, Alex no doubt was working on, if he did not already have, some kind of biological monstrosity or Tau technological based vessel in the works which appeared to be the case, Joao, would likely use Wraith Bone and Chaos to forge his ships.

But that was presuming the best that all four sorcerers had yet to begin to use their patron gods, or the gods who were allied to the sorcerer lords, to forge behemoths of war, of course that was the Unification, hence why it was taking so long to build that particular vessel, until then Horus would just have to share the Vengeful Spirit, because as it stood it would be two years at the very least until Unification was ready, and that had been before they had begun changing production procedures.

Presently three new Titans Legions were under construction as well, they would be positively splendid, to say nothing of the Tomb Stalkers that were now operational. The look on his face grew positively feral, the Necron equivalent to a Titan, equivalent, the sorcerer lord suppressed the urge to snort, the weapon was far superior to the degenerate Titans, superior even to the most modern, currently, Castigator, the knowledge of how to construct had been lost to the Imperium and only recently painstakingly recovered by the Sorcerer Lords…

So much to do, so little time, so many things to build.

-

-

The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense was hardly pleased, well at least the director wasn't pleased, then again he was an odd ball for such a job, all that work and a 'rival' 'cowboy' outfit had done all the hard work and in the process shone up the best the Bureau had.

Personally the Cwn Annwn found the man's rant laughable and mildly insulting at the very best, and well at worst, that should have been obvious.

However there were more important things, among them on the positive front for Internal Affairs was Reconstruction and modernization of Afghanistan had completed, the Soviet Invasion had been one of the few events where the Cwn Annwn had actually moved against the Reds in any major faction, starting in eighty eight the Northern Order's adolescent form had began to seize control, and now in present the nation was by ruled by a Afghan native Cwn Annwn Governor.

The super heavy tank swiveled its turret, and the central canon and fired, the barrel rotated and fired again, again its barrel rotated and fired again.

Harry nodded, signaling for the test to halt.

"Can it be done? You are sure that the Tank can operate just as efficiently as that with all the weapons?" he inquired,

"Yes my lord," answered the commander, "We're ready with a trained crew just as efficiently,"  
The sorcerer lord smirked, "Then you have permission to deploy." He stated, "Remember that the other groups have an advantage and a disadvantage that we don't, they have the ability to deploy their advanced weapons with the force under the government that they control." The leader of the Cwn Annwn reminded. "Joao has already reminded everyone of this fact in South America."

"So what did you think mein herr?" inquired Albert,

Harry looked at the tank, "Do you have to ask?" he remarked smugly, "that advantage of theirs is a double edged sword, I won't authorize our revelation of the control, with out good reason. But yes I think the project lives up to its hype. Malcolm has first tactical use of them, I want to see them in real combat," the teen stated holding his finger up, "deploy them some where conflicted, one side or the other I don't care,"  
the man nodded, "But of course," he replied, "though I still believe the unit should have been given an energy weapon,"  
"We have been over this, while cost effective," the sorcerer lord stated, "there is the issue of revealing our ability to soon, as well as judicious use of force, there is a difference between Alex deploying Kinetic Energy Weapons and us deploying Direct Energy Weapons," he remarked. "Are two different things, while I dislike his use of infantry level weapons, we are waiting at least a year, or until one of the others deploy them,"  
"Yes the mater of the spectrum of the laser, modifying the Las weapons I suppose, from red to green," Klein admitted disappointed  
"It is a safe assumption she is doing the same, Alex probably will as well, Joao, might or might not, it all comes down to his whim on the matter."

Harry sighed.

"The Adeptus Custodes incident," Albert inquired,

"Yes," he acknowledged.

"Indeed it is surprising," the Prussian, stated, "we had believed they were unaffiliated, at least as far as the other sorcerer lords go that much is true." He paused, "But for one to not only appear, which admittedly could be faked, but for us to have concrete proof it is not a fake by way of its combat abilities and the proof of its weapon. Truly it is an unfortunate matter indeed. While we can build the Nemesis force weaponry, there are differences in the method of construction which would be noticeable given our forensic and psychometric information by analyzing the wounds, it is obviously that group, not the Grey knights, we only have concrete proof of one so far but it is possible there are more, but a single of this elite unit is still an extreme problem,"

The leader of the Cwn Annwn nodded sternly, "That is correct the Adeptus Custodes, the supposed most powerful warriors in the Imperium of Man, the personal body guards of the God Emperor of Man himself, under authority directly." He scowled, "they are a complete wild card we have no idea to whom they are affiliated with, the unknown is the gravest possible of any potential dangers." The sorcerer lord growled irately, "and of course there is the alien threat as well."

"Yes we have no idea whether they are even the same forces that observed the conflict with Rasputin," Klein commented, "there is also of course the more terrestrial matters of the more hostile Vampire factions, for now they are abiding peacefully enough, however there are issues which need to be addressed,"

The leader of the Cwn Annwn nodded, "Unfortunate but true, there is also the economic part of the power to consider when dealing with them how many corporations do they control after all, the Sorcerous Orders are not the only ones with access to advanced technology, admittedly they have done the majority of their research themselves or gathered it from alien artifacts or magic, but the point is they have access to it."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Humanity's development will accelerate, obviously, to more Sci Fi levels as we progress along a couple of years, starting small and getting more impressive.

The four Major Sorcerous Orders will start things out by either in the Cwn Annwn deploying in various world conflicts, or in the other cases deploying alongside their puppet governments, or other things.

Currently my computer is messed over, I did however manage to get some stories backed up, I doubt I will loose anything but my main computer is out of action for the time being.

Though its unlikely I will post it anytime soon, so some one is welcome, but I had an idea for a Metal Gear Harry Potter cross, and another for a Naruto based off more than likely I will go with Big Boss, though if I do this I intend to focus more on Naruto's early activities, child soldier ish, and like most he'll have a variety of techniques.

-

-


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 21

Chapter 29

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: As for the alien invasion it will either, the one in 1998-99, will probably be in one of two formats, the first will be a rather public display attempt to destroy cities by bombardment, which will probably happen later anyway, or quieter event involving alien infiltrators and a race to stop a super weapon.

Either way there will be a multitude of aliens existing in the universe, most of them will probably not make an appearance, but yet they exist, this may or may not lead to another cross over but for now 'bigger fish there are to fry'.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Just a little bit longer till summer arrived, University would end shortly, though nothing drastic or exciting had occurred to stir up problems.

Technology was up, obviously the combination of resources would put the Cwn Annwn ahead of its 'normal' competitors. That said nothing of the other Sorcerous Orders, Scienta, a minor order the patron god of which Harry frankly did care to remember at the moment, had made a few well publicized advances in cybernetics and powered armor. The other examples being more noticeably were Alex's deployment of infantry level Rail guns. This was not to say the other factions did not have the technology to not use rail guns, but merely because of the Tau, Alex had an undeniable advantage in the field. Just like the Cwn Annwn and the Eastern Order had the unsurpassed mastery over Gauss technology.

The sorcerer lord groaned abruptly Joao, that buffoon with a penchant for rampant destruction when bored, he who had not an ounce of restraint at all. Titans and Tanks, he'd probably reveal them the second he was able to produce them or perhaps he would use summons to wage war, just for kicks.

There were of course the wizards as well to consider; speaking of magic twelve colleges divided along three to each jurisdiction of each of the colleges was bestowed. This control of the college meant that the four Major Sorcerous Orders boasted a high number of lesser members familiar with the magic of those colleges, than another college.

Unless of course said college was chaos or Ork based magic, or necromancy, which was so 'universal' that anyone could use it no matter which Sorcerous Order a person belonged.

Though it certainly hardly mattered most wizards had been 'de fanged' so to speak, the majority of their offensive magical armament labeled as bad by the pathetic government, England and the other nations after World War Two, the sorcerer Lord repressed a look of disgust, even some one with minor experience in a single of the colleges would be an exceptional danger to the wizards of western Europe.

Khorne as widely regarded as not possessing no magic this was quite untrue, merely his spells were either a) exceptionally violent typically dismembering, or b) supplementary in nature, making weapons out of the casters blood for example.

The leader of the Cwn Annwn scowled, Joao had impulsively demanded control of the Ice magic college in the name of his heritage.

Wishing to avoid a conflict, the northern lord had agreed, upon the condition no interference was brooked over his own choices.

The matter was agreed, so went the choices, Joao had further selected The wind of Ghur, the lore of the beasts, and the lore of Athel Loren.

The lore of Life, the lore of Fire, and the lore of Death, as he had desired fell in to the leader of the Cwn Annwn's jurisdiction.

Alex had taken jurisdiction over the lord of Darkness and the College of High Magic as well as the wind of Hysh; the lore of light.

She had made her choice, and surprisingly they were metal, The wind of Chamon, the lore of shadow, The wind of Ulgu, and the lore of Heaven; The wind of Azyr.

The whole affair had been rather amusing at the time, especially considering Joao had been slightly pudgy as a preteen.

He flicked a page on the text, in truth it would be rather amusing to see the Aurors attempt to fight say a single of Aikiko's Gold Wizards, those who practiced the lore of Chamon. Of course considering that was unlikely to happen given a single fight would be impossible considering as a heavily dedicated magic based group, a single versus a group would be highly unlikely.

Harry reached up and covered his bleeding left eye, "Is something going to be destroyed tonight as well," he smirked, "Just like that night," the sorcerer lord drawled.

-

-

Flash Back

-

-

Japan

Two, adult from, sorcerer lords stood shoulder to shoulder over looking the shrine complex.

Both of there respective Sorcerous Forces were present.

Solomon forces flanked the male lord, the twin badges of their stations visible in the moon light, the white hound of the Cwn Annwn as well as the Division Heraldry of Solomon.

The mistress of the East had arrayed more conventional forces.

"All forces are in position; my Lord," announced one of the commanders from the Solomon contingent.

Fire and Death awaited the Minamoto, or at least the majority of them, the clan below who had for so many years defended Japan from the supernatural would be nearly wiped out in a single night, an attack from with in.

The initial phase began simple enough, if you count massive torrents of flames, as simple, colliding with several sets of the shrine.

"Well shall we be going," She inquired.

This was all a political maneuver; the eastern mistress was seizing control, in this case it involved what amounted to genocide of those who did not support her ascension.

His left rolled to look at her, which would have been to any one else enough to drive any one else insane, after all it contained a piece of an Elder God's genetic code fused with Human DNA, and of course it allowed for direct communication for the Northern Lord's patron.

The strange mutated sharingan rolled back, and then locking on to a target of Harry's choosing caused an explosion of baleful nuclear energy.

"You really should get a proper sword," she remarked, the Japanese, he repressed a sigh, were under the impression that a proper sword meant one of theirs.

From his forearms a pair of lightning bolts which hurled off in the shape of axes ripped through the two approaching groups of guards. The third group met their end courtesy of what appeared to amount to an extremely quick dehydration, leaving desiccated corpses in the wake.

The Solomon troops along with regular foot soldiers of the Tenshi group poured in. The Division of the Cwn Annwn known as Solomon were not only the elite when it came to countering magic and manipulating intelligence, more than that they were decisively offensive in combat, a point illustrated as flames erupted around the complex, no one would notice due to Aikiko's grey wizards, the specialists in the lore of shadow, concealment abilities of course unlike the imperial counterpart these practioners were even more adept at assassination, more like ninjas.

Solomon to address struck now that their prey had been corralled, roots rose from the grounds and bolts of death leapt, fire surged across the ground, crystal bullets designed to destroy enemy magic users also joined the fray.

The foot soldiers were using normal munitions, and the alarm was beginning to sound, people were rising from slumber and in surprise launching their counter offensive.

Harry split the incoming fire attack smiling maliciously, his palm split open blood and bone intertwined in a wicked glaive like spike, and he plunged deep sheering clear through the sternum, and then splitting his enemy open.

The sorcerer distastefully hurled the corpse who had pose so little a challenge to him aside, after all she was showing just as little remorse, if not less, and these were her own kin, so what should he care. He mused, his eyes continued to purvey the carnage, she so prided her self on her intelligence network, the gestalt mental network of the hunt was unparalleled in a battle.

For every move the Cwn Annwn made it was coordinated with their comrades to break the enemy, to drive them to despair. That was how they fought, glory and pain, warriors and comrades, sworn to destroy any threat, sworn to wreak vengeance for fallen kin.

Solomon and Sweeper members gifts merely took this to a higher level, coordinating strikes to a higher more efficient level of precision to say nothing of when the leader of the Cwn Annwn was present.

Aikiko's Order operated more like modern versions of Feudal Japan's warriors, with mystic abilities used to further wreak havoc in close quarters, as their ability to animate stone icons with talismans.

Paper burned so easy.

War cries filled the night but it was to little to late, for a clan of warriors dedicated to combating the super natural they were not doing so well.

So many were dying Solomon assault troops advanced boots making little noise as they stepped over corpses, their weapons varied, some wielded a what had been termed as an 'elite' variation of the AK, some wielded shotguns for the inevitable close range room clearing, others carried HK Machine Pistol 5s, and others choose more 'free world' affiliated weapons, it was really their choice.

The attack continued, as bloody and deadly as it was intended.

-

-

Flash Back End

-

-

Harry stood up, immolating the blood on his hand, "this involves those wizards doesn't it," he commented,

"I would imagine so," Wingates remarked.

As the sorcerer stared as the steadily rising full moon, it was just past nine.

The teen spoke in an inhuman and arcane sounding tongue.

A blood red daemon rose from the ground, "Star Lord, I presume this involve the continuing fuss, at that thrice warp forsaken place."  
"Then I shall presume from your statement something is occurring," the sorcerer lord stated,

"Indeed that meddling fool continues to poke around," the Daemon responded, "the whelp has narrowed his search,"  
Harry groaned, "He's actually looking, doesn't he have a school to run, why in of all the possible things he could look into he looks into my politically arranged marriage," he through back his head looking at the ornate ceiling, "Really the girl is a means to an end, sure she is intelligent, and physically attractive, and if by wizarding standards of good potential." The sorcerer remarked, "how narrow are we talking about?"  
"Well by some means, of which I am sure is just something likely quite ludicrous," the Daemon began, "he has eliminated the 'houses' of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,"  
"Really?" Harry inquired, "I had actually considered one of the older house of the lion girls amongst the final set of choices?" he admitted, "but your right it was probably some bigoted method of decision." The leader of the Cwn Annwn commented. "Eliminating the two groups most likely to have his flunkies present in it, so that leaves two houses, and I am presuming he thinks he understands my tastes,"  
the greater daemon snorted disdainfully "You are giving him quite a generous compliment as far as his intelligence goes," the warp being remarked.

Harry glanced at the creature, "Never underestimate an enemy act as arrogant as you want, however never allow the arrogance to become real." He lectured.

"Are you going to go?" the daemon inquired,

"Are you asking for a free pass to cause mayhem,"  
The reply was said with all seriousness and genuine interest in being allowed such an opportunity, "I am greater daemon of the Blood God, of course I would greatly appreciate such permission Star Lord," the creature bowed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I am quite sure you would," the leader of the Cwn Annwn commented dryly.

"We will be mobilizing, to move, should things turn violent you are welcome to butcher the enemy in whatever manner you like." He commented. "I will be making the preparations in a moment."

The political structure of the world was a fragile thing, the sorcerer lord mused, of the four of them, Alex was the only one who had any true morals which would keep him at least partially in check in a fight, though he was also under certain delusions. She one the other hand would be content, what would be the proper term, setting up herself up as the shogun or Empress of the Far East.

Joao, well he would if he had to, settle for all of central and South America being under his absolute control, at least for a good long while.

So if things settled into a stalemate, and if things were revealed the borders would remain with the exception of the disputed territories fairly stable, all they would have to do is reign in the other political groups and factions.

Pity for the wizards they fell into that group of people.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Voldemort's past self (Diary Tom) will make a reappearance, telling you know, but for right now he's taking a very slow and arduous task of rebuilding his corporeal form.

As for the frog monsters they will cause problems for every body, if you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about it involves the Hellboy comics.

-

-

The Colleges of magic break down as follows:

Joao

Ice

Beasts

Lore of Athel Loren

Alex

High Magic

Dark Magic

Light

Aikiko

Metal

Shadow

Heavens

Harry

Life

Fire

Death

-

-


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: the conclusion of 'year three' will be soon, though to clarify Cwn Annwn Solomon Division crystal munitions are not the same as Dark Eldar based splinter crystal munition, the Cwn Annwn munitions fire out of like flechetes, basically they would penetrate more than say a normal bullet.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The arrival at Hogwarts consisted of a rather stealthy entrance, as opposed to previous entrances made by the Cwn Annwn.

"More of the abominations," Grave remarked, taking note of the incoming horde. "clearly a hostile enemy presence." The leader of the Sweeper division commented, calmly disengaging the safeties on his side arms.

At the same time Isaac gripped his weapon, the Nemisis Force weapon was specially crafted with a few special upgrades by the Cwn Annwn for additional magical boost capabilities, personally Harry preferred his scythe, but Isaac had a thing for Halberds and if that weapon happened to have a bolter mounted on it all the better.

"So it would seem," Harry acknowledged noting the large number of dementors. "I authorize it, we're deploying our forces,"

The entrance this time was certainly more impressive, causing the ground to tremble while traditionally when combating magical based opponents like the Dementors in theory would fall to the Solomon Division, it was the equally elite Sweeper Division which arrived via the gateway.

"What are the Rules of Engagement?"  
"Fan out, typical kill squad, restrict summons to mid level offensive magic anything below Six is clear for use," Harry commented.

"So nothing siege level, we're gonna be here at least an hour," One of the Sweepers remarked as a group of Dementors swept down.

Machine gun fire met them half way.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear, I said nothing about normal weaponry," Harry remarked, "And said mid level were fine, didn't I,"

The weapon was one of the newer ones, resembling a mix of the Necron Pylon and Monolith, with a hover platform underneath and machine gun platforms on each corner, the devices central column glowed that familiar baleful green.

"Mount up," ordered the leader of the sweepers.

An eerie howl pierced the air, "A werewolf,"

"Full moon,"

"Detecting, five human life signs plus the lycanthrope in bound," responded one of the soldiers who had taken to manning the machine gun, "About seventy yards between us and that tree,"

"Abominations seem to be breaking off."

Indeed the Dementors had apparently decided the larger group was to dangerous to attack considering the Gauss blasts from the tower like structure, combined with the attack from the infantry.

"Two Five, Two Four," Brandon barked, "Launch antimatter rockets."

"Sir," the two men shouldered what looked like anti tank missile launchers and fired sending a pair of rockets into the shadowy flight of dementors with explosive results to say the least.

"One One, One Two, advance suppressing fire One three," ordered the head of the sweepers.

Harry nodded to the third squad. "Prepare for inbound additional squads, cover for air group, Isaac,"  
"Yes Master," responded the sorcerer unleashing a barrage of scalding brimstone ash, the dementors shrieked.

The air distorted three Thunder Hawk ships swept down, just low enough to for the troops to jump out and high enough to keep firing. The first three squads on the scene rushed forward, as the doors opened on the gunships.

"Look alive," roared one the squads men peppering the remaining dementors with Squad Assault Weapon

Bolters ripped out blowing chunks apart of the abominations. "Repent for tomorrow you die!" roared the Astares in unison.

The werewolf didn't like the noise apparently, the lycanthrope growled.

"Growling at us," another of the Sweepers drew a black berretta.

Isaac seemed to take equal offense.

"We're the Cwn Annwn," the sweeper who had drawn his side arm snarled, behind his mask his eyes morphed into slits, canines lengthening, and claws pushing past his fingertips. "Rapid Dog," the man released a feral growl.

The werewolf took a step back.

Harry rolled his eyes swinging his freehand. "Revert," he ordered, the pale discoloration in the air impacted the lycanthrope, Lupin. The forced transformation back to human form, and knocked the man out. "You got the thermal scan of the castle?"

"Yes sir," responded one of the men, "Looks like everyone got moved to the great hall for some reason, we got a party coming from that direction as we speak sir,"

"Gotcha," Harry nodded, "First Legion, destroy the abominations." The sorcerer lord watched as one of the bound men, the conscious one, began to transform,  
"What the hell," Grave shot the ratty man in the leg, who flew back couple yards.

"Sirius Black," The Cwn Annwn remarked, leveling weapons on the escapee.

-

Harry irritably took a seat in the great hall, "Knew we shouldn't have let them take the other one into custody," he drawled, "He was injured by Jove, and the idiots still managed to let him escape," the Sorcerer Lord snorted. Admittedly they probably attempted to fix the injury.

The whole affair was just ridiculous, not to mention the idiots that were the wizards, who were raising a fuss.

"Potter you ingrate," ranted the grease man.  
"Would you be quiet, unless you want to be shot by about fifty different members of the order, in which case we'll be happy to oblige," and considering there were ten Adeptus Astares armed with storm bolters that would not be an open casket funeral after such an event.

"Now-" Dumbledore received a glare before he could continue.

"Have you located the escapee yet?"  
"No, Peter Pettigrew has escaped." Admitted the old man.

"Incompetent fools," spat Isaac

"And you want us to turn over Black?" Grave remarked sarcastically, "No we'll keep him to the trial, at least if he's dumb enough to try and escape we won't make the mistake of letting him do it alive." The head of the Sweepers said.

Fudge was busying himself with being quiet, and cowering, letting the two 'power players', Dumbledore and Harry, and their factions argue, albeit he did want Black turned over the ministry, so they could hopefully deal with the problem with out making a fuss, i.e. get rid of Black before the public could watch the debacle unfold.

"Tch," Harry frowned, "Why is everyone down here anyway?" he demanded,

"We had reason to believe there might be another attack." Minerva stated, resisting the urge to scold the last Potter.

"Right," the sorcerer lord rolled his eyes, "apparently you got the attack right just the wrong group," the leader of the Cwn Annwn drawled. "Good thing we look after our own, concerning your ineptness in dealing with the Abominations,"

-

-

University had concluded, which meant another summer to work as uninterrupted as possible, oh and Black had been acquitted, no big deal to the order.

Harry sat the report aside, "Is it correct?"  
"Yes," answered Jean, "Though I don't see the point, its very strange, this tournament the old man is so insistent on restarting may just be a coincidence or,"  
"There is no such thing as a coincidence from an enemy," Benjamin scolded.

The Frenchman scowled, equally at the accent and the chiding, and being cut off. "Or," he continued, "This is a plot though for what purpose is an unclear one. The three major wizard schools and there respective governments are being pressured under English direction, this so called Light faction under the Old man," Jean remarked, "France is going along, it is not strange, though it is not what we expected either,"

"Your suspecting this is due to the aid received, or because the British are muscling in, cause I wouldn't put it past them, Wizarding France is pre Cold War, you have political infighting hell you have socialists, communists, fascists fighting, the country isn't exactly well off in some regions," The old general commented, "to say nothing of the English Wizarding society they are under the assumption they still rule the majority of the planet, most still think they have the right to tell the states what to do,"

Jean nodded, "He is correct," the man remarked, "as for the east, they probably would have went along, as of now were having to deal with…"

"He means we are having to play nanny for the government," Watie remark with scowl and southern drawl, "I would be all for that we just install a new monarchy into the whole region of course we can't do that with out showing our hand, we'd either have to put in a puppet, or one of our own,"  
Harry leaned back, "I take it Karkaroff was executed?" he inquired

"Yes," acknowledged Benjamin "among for other things, treason, collaboration, sedition, various counts of terrorism, they shot him two weeks ago, as per regulations we put in a few of the Commissariat Corp. To fish out any one else," The commander of the main stay Cwn Annwn military remarked. "I do have the appropriate reports completed concerning the questionable elements," he added.

The leader of the Cwn Annwn nodded standing. "I will not tolerate insurrection with in the dominion, it opens too many in roads, do what you feel is necessary to resolve this problem, though I would prefer if we didn't have to repeat Stalin or Mao's purges, if it needs to do summon the hunt and be done with it."  
"Yes sir," the elderly general stood snapping to attention with a crisp salute. "We'll do our best."

"Concerning the east," Jean interjected, "We can easily give the order to not participate, however,"  
"The English would consider a slight, and possibly try and impose whatever their equivalents of sanctions," Harry commented,

"Indeed," the Frenchman replied, "Not that it would do much we're of course handling things in the economic sphere development, though," he paused, "this is hardly the first international event,"  
The leader of the Cwn Annwn rolled his eyes, "Their sport, played on broomsticks of all things, Ireland Versus Bulgaria of all things they have students participating,"  
"Yes its expected you make an appearance,"  
The sorcerer lord frowned, "I know," he replied, "with enhanced knowledge of our military capabilities, the Cwn Annwn will make an appearance," the leader of the Cwn Annwn turned, "perhaps this is mere paranoia however this will be considered a stage two military alert, by the way what is the status of the Valkyrie?"

The Valkyrie was a project from the days of the cold war; the original project by the US government would have been a mach three capable nuclear attack bomber capable of bombing the Soviet mainland.

"Martin is working on it," the general responded, "Combining both our own technology with that of the Soviet and US technology, the project is operational and superior to anything currently in flight, we're deploying it very shortly, with the government of the US and other NATO powers, we've begun showing off the F 117."

"I take it the final production model is better than the one used in Mogadishu, and Desert Storm,"  
"Yes sir, tactical conventional missile strikes did work as planned by using the magnetic acceleration. Our variant F 117 E lives up to its fighter designation, adding in Bolters and rotary lasguns, our PMC divisions are armed as planned, now all we need is a carrier," he remarked, jokingly

Harry scowled, even with extra dimensional technological gains; there were certain things like money that would always be a headache, though at least they didn't have to pay for fuel for the jets.

"How is the Virginia going?" he asked finally, Malcolm had been annoyed at the final decision on the name, more so because his compatriot from the army branch had suggested it.

"Its ready, stealth technology, adimantium tri hull," the general commented, "Armaments: Caliber 2.00 Heavy Bolters, defense lasers, two dual Laser Destroyer Batteries housed in turrets in a form reminiscent of the Monitor Iron clad, as well as missile emplacements there is also a pair of plasma blastguns, we included a scepluchre, as well."

"Impressive," the leader of the Cwn Annwn stated, "What about Alex, I hear his Navy is also up and running?"  
Watie scowled this time, the head of the Cwn Annwn Navy would have been better suited to explain this but considering he was off preparing for a certain agreement the old general did not have much choice, "He's got his Railguns on the damned boats, what is worse is that he's setting the ground work for a African Military Economic bloc, the frigates are bad enough but they are incorporating stealth technology as well, though notably less than our own Eldar developed technology,"

Harry slouched, "So again she's probably matching us with the Adeptus Mechanicus, Eldar, and Necron at her disposal." He commented,

Jean nodded, "Probably, Joao has control of the Argentine and Peruvian navy that adds in a headache in and of itself." The Frenchman added in reference to the last sorcerer lord of the four's progress.

-

-

The wizards, were such pests, yes that was a good way to label them.

Whoever's brilliant idea of calling this gathering was going to be shot, more than likely.

Malfoy was unlikely, as the pureblood was terrified of the control the sorcerer lord exhibited over the 'dark mark'.

Likewise William was also nervous over such control, but in addition didn't want to risk the now lucrative business ventures that were ongoing.

Harry glanced at the grounds, looking at the well tended summer garden, the old man was probably the most likely cause of the problem.

The fact of the matter was propriety in some cases should be done, after all for now he needed to fit in, well to an extent.

Of course the law enforcement didn't seem to approve of the whole private army tradition, which had fallen out of favor some time prior to the war of eighteen twelve, apparently the American Wizards, being on better terms with their Native American counterparts, had unleashed an army of nature spirits, which suffice to say been quite effective against the Redcoats, so to speak, though it had burned a substantial part of the District of Columbia.

Of course there was nothing the worms could do, they were little more than the bobbies, with magic of course, but still just as useless at stopping the will of the Hunt.

But as to the event at hand the wizards were being bothersome, it seemed not everyone, and that was excluding the old man, was clear on the new order of things, meddlesome attempted meddlers.

That Zabini woman was being a nuisance especially.

As an established lord it just would not be proper for him to be with the heirs of course oh well, once this mess was dealt with there were more important things to do; Such as the conquering of the market for the wizarding world in England.

-

-

MI 5, MI 6, MI 13, the three major groups of the government, the proper government, as the man was emphasizing.

"You can do what ever needs to be done," stated the suit, "Her majesty requires your assistance," the man said.

"I haven't even had time to look into your losses," Harry remarked, "in fact the prelim indicates its not the same attacker each time, you've got beast attacks, and you've got gunmen attacks, among other things," He remarked.

"So you deal with this kind of stuff all the time,"

"Exactly I haven't had the time yet," the sorcerer Lord barked. "Do really think I would tolerate you morons getting your selves killed, you actually manage to do you job half decent, your agents being taken out, puts more strain on my organization." He stated, "I have no idea what is doing, but far as I can reckon it started in South America, Joao may control the majority but there are certain cartels he doesn't control." The leader of the Cwn Annwn remarked glaring at the man.

All in all this was not the way he wanted to handle things, but considering the morons had managed to loose not only multiple field agents, and Harry really doubted this was either Joao or one of the South American groups, but also an entire SAS team, who had been completely shredded, literally, not to mention all the shell casings they had left around them, with no signs of killing anything, including their attackers.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I am aware Heavy Bolters are typically Caliber 1.00, and regular bolters fire .75 caliber, however I though something a bit more… dangerous would be in order.

As for the Virginia its guns, the main ones, can render a service similar to BOLOs, I'm sure some one knows where the name came from as well, Gauss weapons are absent for a reason though, I'm sure that's pseudo obvious as well.

As for Hellboy, this is clearly comic verse set, I will cover the events of the movie, but they will be comic –fied.

-

-


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Certainly some amount of canon in this year directly, as per requests and original intention, seeing as Harry is intending to take National Examinations Wizarding Tests, which I think is the more likely meaning of the acronym rather than Nastily exhausting, but then again… anyway Sirius got proven innocent, not that Harry would care, but as hinted at last chapter Dumbledore High King of the Meddlesome is setting up the Triwizard tournament.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The sorcerer lord rolled his eyes, how many times could one man avoid assassination attempts from Joao, he sighed, "Cuban Drug Lords," the teen remarked shaking his head, in truth the man was the last major independent who was actively opposing Joao in the Hispanic and Southern United States Drug community.

"I heard Black was cleared," Vernon remarked over the top of his paper, of course he knew it, Jonathan Evans had dropped by the just passed Sunday to discuss it.

"So it would seem, personally he could have just as easily paid off the jury," Harry commented,

The Walrus paled, but nodded in understanding, he wasn't a total moron, after Vernon had bribed more than a few people in his day.

"It irrelevant at least for now, any one who can get himself acquitted for charges of terrorism, won't do anything illicit at least till things cool down."

Kevin had reported minor shifts with in the wizarding law enforcement policy, at least as far as Wizarding England went. Though it appeared they wouldn't be taking any steps as far as the sports event concerned, given the sheer amount of international presence it was ridiculous to have such a thing, this was tantamount to the Wizard version of the Olympics, had these nitwits not, of course they hadn't heard of the Munich terrorist act, albeit that kind of attack was not likely.

As the Military Intelligence, the attacks were being studied in to different formats, the attacks carried out by 'animals' and those which had likely been carried out by a human, magic user or other wise, after some of the less ambitious mages and sorcerers spent there lives as mercenaries or assassins.

There were also these growing frog incidents, it would have to good of luck for the injuries to match, not only were the 'animal' attacks not consistent with one another, they did match the frog cases, unless they involved the frogs, which were being considered completely different events.

To say nothing of the mess inside the wizarding world the press there was being quite the pain in the arse. The Cwn Annwn, if and, when it did show up in the public eye of the news the affairs were generally fairly low key since military didn't like admitting they were receiving help from a PMC, which was just fine for the Cwn Annwn, or occasionally the Cwn Annwn would draw attention from such things as magazines popular with military fanatics, and soldier of fortune style publications.

Harry grabbed his papers and downed the last bit of his beverage, before the sorcerer lord set off.

-

There were in fact two other problems, beside the wizard international events, and the Military Intelligences Investigation, there were the upsurge in the Inquisition who had started moving to counter Bartholomew had directed the regional headquarters in Ostia to hit their, Inquisition, forces in the northern regions of central Italy preemptively, the second problem was of course in the wizarding world, some one, and more than likely the old man, had pushed for requiring NEWT tests in England to be taken at Hogwarts.

The prior problem exasperated the already strained relations with the modern inquisition of the Church. The attack had assuredly stopped an attack against either the possible offensive action against a Cwn Annwn holding or possibly the Inquisition's attempt to police something, whether imposing the church's will or attack a rogue magic group or possible do violence upon heretics.

The second matter was a blatant interference, though for what reason was unclear, as a legally recognized adult, at least as far as emancipation went, between last year at University made the decision fairly easy at least between deciding to go to that school to take a national exam rather than earn his doctorate, especially given that there would be an international event hosted at Hogwarts this year.

It would have to settle for waiting a year, besides there were more important things to work on.

"Status?" He inquired, "And please tell me you didn't kill the head of the inquisition, I really do not want to have to deal with a sudden upsurge in hardliners,"  
The head of Solomon and Bartholomew shook their heads, "No," Answered the head of the Cwn Annwn Italian branch, "However he is pushing for the pope to grant him authority to act-"  
"The Pope won't authorize it," Commented the Leader of the Solomon division, "He was already against sending them in, he might attack approve retaliation against a smaller Sorcerous order but against one of the Majors, against the Cwn Annwn, he would not risk the millions of Catholics in Rome alone, much less risking the resurgence of the crusades, or worse a world war between the Middle East and European East." The sorcerer remarked,

"I'm more concerned about the American Bio Weapons project," Jean interjected, "The chances are the cardinals,"

"I am aware of the Vatican internal politics," Harry stated, "That strife is beneficial to us we will leave them be, what of this project?"

-

-

The fortress in between France and England, located in the area north east of the Channel Islands and the coast of France, while an exceptionally defensible position also served another purpose, the much needed R & R of the Cwn Annwn, actually this purpose was also handled by the Fortress at Hawaii, the ones in the Mediterranean, among others.

The Sorcerer Lord tightened his grip around the girl's waist. University was out for summer, "Good morning Emily," he commented, suppressing a yawn, as the salty air brushed across the two of them.

The young woman glanced at the sky, which was only in the past hour becoming bright, "Do you think something like Roddenberry proposed,"  
"Would never happen even if there is a race like the Vulcans in this universe, humanity under the four sorcerer lords factions will develop fast over the next two decades Inter Solar FTL travel will begin sometime with in the next decade," He remarked, "and that will be public you have received briefing on Project Nod?"  
"The intention to set up a permanent base on Mars, both for the use of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and regular Cwn Annwn forces, first intentions on the base launch will be planned carried out after Phase three of the Isle Citadel is complete."

Harry nodded, "That is correct," He acknowledged, "That project will be accelerated in fact given recent information will be beginning the project of launching a Ramilies class Star Fort three years early,"

"New information, three years early that would,"

"We believe there is likelihood of an alien incursion, with in this solar system," The sorcerer lord stated, "I am also quite aware of the resources issue, however I am also not of the opinion deploying the completed Citadel would be a wise use, until the enemy is understood."

Aliens by nature should all ways, in all situations be treated as if they are smarter than they appeared, this was also a genuine rule of the thumb for dealing with any potential enemy as the Leader of the Cwn Annwn tended to remind people some times on to regular of a basis for his taste.

The gods had made no indication as to the nature of the aliens, and for that alone he was unsure whether to believe this another test, part of some larger game, or whether it meant there would be more than one faction, even in this era the galaxy was not at peace. The Cwn Annwn held an advantage in their gestalt network if a true and present danger existed outside the ability of present 'conventional' weapons, the combined power of the entire Sorcerous Order could be focused and willed to annihilate this threat, this however had a flaw in that it left the order open to reprisal, besides an alien assault was one of the few things it would be useful, sorcerer battles, were by nature primarily conducted by two members of the same tier like games of chess, using deceit brute force rarely worked to easy simply for a sorcerer lord to simply transmit to another dimension, this tactic had the flaw in that it could not be used if particularly close to the enemy lest they latch on, so to speak.

Harry looked over the water, the sea was viewed as romantic, as pristine, the fools of the world, many that they were, saw it as a tranquil body of water, till they saw it unsheathe its claws and plunge them into its prey, the ocean mighty that it was paid no mind to humans, but nor did it presume to offer us assured safety. The northern lord mused,

Even with air power the majority of the worlds goods were still transported by the water, across the oceans.

How many sunk U boats had been recovered with treasure laden, fished from the sea, to add to a private collection, albeit discretely, Giuse himself typically received any piece of art he requested, despite the Old Italian Mobster's attempts the leader of the Cwn Annwn had no great fascination with expensive pieces of art, though classical treasures from Greece, Mesopotamia, Egypt, and Rome, filled his own personnel collection.

-

-

Many people outside the order, those few detectives and politicians who thought to bring the criminal portion of the Cwn Annwn, believed that the entire Sorcerous Order that they were all killers, this however was untrue, though it did have some merit.

Militaries frequently sub contracted out to security firms, and since the Cwn Annwn began major public actions in eighty five, albeit it was closely guarded that the Cwn Annwn was a nuclear power in its own right, albeit a very responsible power.

Too many things were going on, but that was life, and things must push on, there was no stopping the deluge. As of now four Cwn Annwn PMC groups were deployed, that made up approximately twenty percent of the PMC based military force of the organization and out of the whole military power, by numbers, ten percent of the military force, not including extra dimensional allies, or the Necron or Tyranid.

As a conservative, Harry would be content with ruling directly, or perhaps even indirectly, all of Europe, plus Russia the Middle East, North Africa as well as the few Asian holdings, such as Malaysia, and with influence over the present Cwn Annwn holdings in the Americas.

Of course a direct rule had benefits of preventing needless conflicts with in the landmass, or at least conflicts between the nations, besides direct imperial rule eliminated the ever so bothersome task of having to deal with petty leaders elected by virtue of popularity, though there were such things as petty emirs and kings, though generally they could be counted on to be a little more…. Ah understanding, a military official however tended to be Harry's preferred people, more often than not they were more logical in dealing with as Asaad for example was reliable and of course a key linchpin for maintaining stability in the region of which he worked, religious officials on the other hand were well tended to fall in to two categories.

The whole affair of setting up the meeting for every leader of the Outer factions was beginning to fall in to place, and of course permanently strengthening ties between the factions, particularly when they could be united first against a common threat was always a beneficial thing for the Cwn Annwn.

By their nature every man desired Immortality, sorcerers by their own nature were generally considered immortal by popular analysis, yes they could be killed with sufficient force. Sorcerer Lords however were a step up from this they could be stabbed shot, poisoned, impaled, dismembered, hacked to pieces, decapitated, stoned, burned, in the end it took something extraordinary to kill one, a magic weapon alone wasn't enough, it required cunning, it took whittling the sorcerer lord down, and in many cases it took them making a mistake.

Joao was for all his appearance intelligent, however he was rash and prone to fits of allowing his emotions to get the better of him, exploiting him was easy but in the end taking out even one of the major sorcerer lords would still be a hard task.

Alex was the least expansionist, even if the previous year's actions were still a mystery, the barber was cautious, patient, and stressed internal development, he would secure and build his empire up.

She was by far however the most dangerous, the Cwn Annwn in a straight fight held advantages the others could not match with out overwhelming numbers, but she wielded the highest concentration of magic users and the largest standing force of troops under her control, due to her having assumed power of the governments in the orient.

Joao for all his boasting would inevitably be better suited for a guerilla conflict, her and Alex could hurl troops, the southern lord could send the ultramarines in numbers and hold the rear and support with excellent trained troops who he furnished with the best equipment he could procure. She would not hesitate to throw millions of the regular army to overrun an enemy, this kind of tactic however would not be liked the massed charges of old, her attacks would coordinate with her intelligence network, still Alex was a master of his defenses, millions would die against those fortresses, and they would still not fall even if manned by regular troops, and if the ultramarines?  
The Cwn Annwn did not exert direct control however with the Vengeful spirit refit as a ship native to this dimension, as well as the similar defense emplacements, these fortresses of the Cwn Annwn were analyzed by the Iron Warriors legion, the masters of siege warfare and by proxy they knew what was the hardest to defeat.

Harry expected Joao either to make the first move or the first one to be killed. He, the northern lord, stood despite Alex and her like ability to attack their willingness to do so was totally different, in the end Alex was more dangerous because of the Ultramarines who while may be in number smaller than her puppet army the Adeptus Astares were not regular humans. Still she was more dangerous... Alex had his high morals, he cared for life and in that they were alike, to an extent, Harry valued the lives of his subjects more than anything else, the members of the order would not be sent on needless missions, there was a reason Alex and Harry had the lowest number of Order casualties, they invested in equipping all their troops with failsafe protections.

Harry slid the Glock out of his desk drawer, he might carry the Russian gun as a standard, and in an assault a Jericho, but at times the gun with its high ammo capacity merited use, besides one shouldn't get to used to using just one weapon, of course that was hardly the only reason.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I'm sure some one can easily figure Harry is about to go kill some one, those poor SOBs, this was mainly filler info and stuff,

-

-


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Right as for the aliens either solution looks to be rather amusing, I'm at moment for the moment going for the stop the alien super weapon before it can fire signaling the invasion fleet, and then later doing another Alien race attempting to attack Earth, that later will probably involve attempted Kinetic Bombardment.

Command & Conquer Voice ON Warning canon event detected. Command & Conquer Voice OFF

Heh, heh, right it was very annoying to me, long most bothersome, damn it I didn't like quidditch scene not at all, but oh well anyway its like this:

More continuation then the world cup, and the possibility of Harry maybe going, or at least showing up at Hogwarts, he'll be meeting with Sirius some time this year as well as all that and the rest of the mess in the world.

Atli is the Norse transliteration for Attila, he is also, Atli, the Cwn Annwn regional commander of Hungary, furthermore in charge of the recovery of the sword of Mars project.

Veil Night is a Euphemism for All hallows, or Halloween, Samhain in other words, when the gate between the world we reside and the other world are closest.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Violent energy ripped out ward, magic was a weapon, and tool like any other it lashed searing flesh and destroying bone as easily as it destroyed the inanimate objects

The fools scattered, in many Harry would like wise be labeled for coming alone, however that in itself was folly to underestimate a sorcerer lord.

One man so foolish found his entrails had been animated into deadly eels which quickly snuffed out his life devouring his organs.

A shriek pierced the air.

The Eagle slashed its talons, eyes shining hatefully as its peak tore the man's heart from his chest.

Blood dripped upon the floor, along with glass and gore, and many other debris. The leader of the Cwn Annwn stepped through all of it the fog of dust, and flame un affected, black and purple energy, red and blue, gray and green, they all channeled to attack. Death, and decay, heat and cold, wind, and vines all moved accordingly to strike and strike they did.

Healthy young men decayed to decrepit corpses, some were just burned to ash and others were frozen cells ripped apart, others life snatched from their bodies, nature struck in living form thorns pulling men below the ground.

The fires leapt hardest of all spread burning even the subatomic particles in the air they spread.

Miami could burn for all he cared. Joao whether he was involved directly or not would hear of this, if they were freelancers the western lord should take care of his rivals more thoroughly.

The Glock came up and fired thrice into the torso, all in the right side of the chest collapsed lung was guaranteed, as well ripping through the stomach lining.

The eagle settled on the ground, "I thought master you would be pleased to know the surgery was a success," Clicked the avian. "Casualties were only the initial two, the rest survived with minor injuries. The critical injured personnel were treated to the Citadel's medical facilities, and should be cleared for active duty with in the week, though I believe the city commander will be disappointed you launched the counter with out his forces."

"You don't get away with the use of military grade Symtex and expect to live," He retorted, "either against us or those who are Outers, I have said this before," The northern lord snarled. "Mobilize the Georgian troops, Watie you have full authority to launch reprisals against any member of the opposition,"

The former confederate general nodded as Cwn Annwn Regulars arrived. "We should put the fires out, there going to start drawing attention in a bit if we don't," The man drawled in a southern accent, "I rouse the boys up, let the hounds loose."

-

-

The trip to the hospital and the other events out of the way still left other things to do, the Sorcerer lord was noticeably suffering from irritability, as he passed the small box over to the man sitting opposite him.

"Nadir," Harry rumbled, glancing at the Russian born vice commander, the man reported directly to Mikhail, he handled security in particular for the nations west of his native Russia. "Please tell me you have finished security arrangements?"  
"Da commander," He responded in thick accent, "All preparations are finished as per regulations all appropriate divisions have been contacted and briefed as per the operation."

"Good, at least something is going according to plan," the leader of the Cwn Annwn remarked, as Nadir picked up the box. "Mikhail has recommended you promotion to 0 8, its been approved, your being considered for fast track, as of now you have regional authority after this fiasco is finished I want you to handle the resource gathering project in Poland, after that is finished your to re task your command to incorporate the wizarding governments under the traditional plans."

"Understood" The former red army officer snapped to attention saluting,

"I look forward to seeing you at this little sports event," He remarked, "If you'll excuse me, good luck with your new command,"

-

-

The apparent importance of this ridiculous sport was rather appalling, at least as far as the Sorcerer Lord was concerned, however it did offer opportunities when dealing with certain wizards in a more relaxing, for them, format, instead of incessantly meeting on lands that were firmly under one side or the other, few people really appreciated neutrality rather sad.

Still Harry disliked the fact he had left his precious Keris behind. "Landing procedure complete Mein Herr," Announced Klein smirking as the legs deployed from what Henry had annoyingly begun to refer to as the TARDIS.

Internal Affairs of the order was proceeding smoothly in fact more than smoothly population wise the new 'generation' already had a number of promising candidates, not limited to Elsa, Bartholomew's daughter, had managed to evolve her Sharingan to its advanced state, the genetic manipulation had been quite successful of course the average acceptance rate was still only sixty four percent.

The sorcerer lord overlooked the stretch of the misty moor, Jean had registered the 'group' a short while ago, reporting the wizards of England had now idea how non magical society dressed and most cases didn't understand the money system either at that.

Atli had a tent with peacocks tethered in front of his tent of all things. Apparently he was also ignoring the discretion rule, not like he was the only person being flashy.

Even the 'TARDIS' broke that rule being of the appearance of a strange Cathedral, ala the Imperium, added into that it could move through both the air and dimensions.

Harry allowed his energy to seep into the mist, this place was theirs; spectral hounds dwelled on these grounds, had this been the Veil Night… the wizards would have regretted holding this event. Faintly he brushed the watching hounds minds.

The English, what fools, and the Irish should have known about the dangers these other worldly hounds posed to interlopers.

"Hmm," Albert glanced at his leader, "Have they agreed?"  
The northern Lord nodded, "They accept our request, though they are offended by the wizards disrespect," He remarked.

"Our own Hounds then I suppose they would not like either?"

"They would tolerate it," The Head of the Cwn Annwn announced, "But it would hardly be considered polite." He turned "Wizards are present from all over the world for this ridiculous event it is possible Alex or Joao or there operatives may make an appearance at the game," Harry commented, "though I doubt it, Joao from what I under stand is currently attending to the 'modernization' of a wizard school in Brazil, Alex may or may not it all depends."  
"She is likely dealing with internal politics," Jean stated setting out a bottle of Tokaji. "I would hazard she is most irritated at North Korea for refusing to submit,"  
"She does believe Korea was, is, and should always be a colony of Imperial Japan, and thus by proxy a piece of her dominion." The leader of the Cwn Annwn remarked amused by the notion. "She will also try and move against Taiwan, and likely would try to hit south Korea if not for the fortress of the Dragon of the East Sea."

The naming of the fortress had raised some controversy, earning the regional commander some scorn for braking with the traditional naming practices of the Sorcerous Order, but the name had remained, stationed there was a large Settlement, which housed a large number Trygon and Ravenor types.

Though it was true the Fortress was likely a major deterrent against moving against the southern tip of the peninsula.

-

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on, at least for the wizards. By dusk the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretense disappeared: the ministry seemed to have bowed, disgustingly so, to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out every where.

As with any major sporting event there were salespeople pushing their goods, though in the wizards' case it seemed to be a little more than that. The salespeople were 'apparating' every few feet carrying trays and pushing carts of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes- green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria- which were squealing the names of the players, something the Cwn Annwn found quite annoying, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that roared, quite loudly, flags from both nations that played the appropriate national anthem as the waved; there were tiny model 'Firebolt series brooms' which really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of hands, preening.

A deep booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees illuminating a path to the field.

The stadium sat a hundred thousand, a fifth of the Hunt in simpler terms, excluding those in training, or one tenth the number of people in Joao's order directly. It had taken an English ministry task force of five hundred to erect it over one year period, by comparison a Den's initial column, including wards, could be completed by one hundred Cwn Annwn Mages in the period of a month.

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. The Cwn Annwn delegation advanced upward with the rest of the crowd, the only distinguishment blatantly obvious about them was the White hound emblem found on their great coats, under which were concealed their side arms.

Harry regretted not carrying his Keris.

After a few minutes they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box set at the highest point of the stadium and situated halfway between the golden goal posts. Approximately twenty, gaudy by Harry's opinion, purple and gilt chairs stood in two rows the Cwn Annwn group filed into the left side.

It proved true looking down that the venue was sold out, taking their places in the seats which rose in levels around the long oval field were numerous wizards and witches.

At either end of the field stood three goal hoops fifty feet high; opposite the Top Box was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible hand were jotting upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again, advertisement just as if this were any normal sporting events, though the items were slightly more ah unique than a normal game, usually it was beer or something.

Currently present, the only other occupant of the box, was one of the house elf creatures, which upon further study after the initial encounter proved to be useful in dealing with domestic work, garden tending particularly, at the Dens. The house elf appeared to be accompanied by an invisible person, strange.

His sense tinged detecting something more native to the eastern portion of Europe, as well as something of western Fae blood.

Arriving next was a group of red heads, loud red heads, oh and the northern sorcerer lord's supposed godfather.

The Greengrass family arrived taking their seats near the Cwn Annwn Delegation, William Greengrass winced from the surge passing through his dark mark.

The next arrivals were the ministers of magic. The English promptly rushed over eager to shake hands with the Elder God's chosen.

"Harry Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet with gold, the man was pretending he didn't understand English, "Harry Potter the boy who lived oh come on now you know who he is… the boy who survived You Know Who… you do know he is-"  
Of course the minister knew who he was, but for a different reason.

After quickly exchanging a bout of conversation in the man's native Slavic tongue the northern lord turned to Fudge.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," Said Fudge wearily to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at language; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing," He confided, "Ah I see his house elf is saving him a seat… good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have trying to cadge all the best places ah and here's Lucius!"

Indeed edging along the second row were the three Malfoys. Lucius bit his lip to suppress the pain from his 'Dark Mark', which was worse given the presence of not just Harry but the four other high ranking Cwn Annwn in the Top Box and their gestalt field.

The lord Malfoy exchanged pleasantries with the minister, who introduced him to the eldest male red head, Lucius threw a verbal barb, which Weasley didn't respond to, though his response did include a strained smile.

"Hey Harry," Remarked Sirius Black, albeit somewhat nervously.

Isaac, Albert, Jean, and Brandon turned to face the semi unknown. Harry may have assumed the lordship of the Black Family, but Sirius was older, and if the tales surrounding the Family were even half true, well it did well to err on the side of caution, Isaac's Mako brimmed brightly in his veins, if need be ready to unleash a Flare of Catastrophic energy and exterminate any would be threat posed to his master in a brilliant show of force. Klein was prepared to reach out in a more discreet manner, as was Jean to deal with it. As for the Head of the Sweepers by this time he would have several working scenarios on how to deal with any aggression.

Oblanonsk had turned as well, his entourage prepared to act if need be.

Before it could begin a paunchy man rushed in, "Every one ready?" He asked, his round face gleaming with excitement like that of a Manchester teen. "Minister- ready to go?"

"Ready when you are Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

'Ludo' as it seemed his name was, whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!," and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… welcome to the final of the hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"  
The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite the top box was wiped clear of its last message and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right hand side of the stadium which was a solid block of scarlet roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," Remarked the 'Mr. Weasley', leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!," He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished hurriedly on his robes.

Villa. Harry realized seeing the creatures, so the wizards were not unaware of such beings, the northern lord's own experience with the nymph like creatures had begun due to Jacob, the blue blood had been at times both ally and nuisance and obstacle, and in the end, the later two had caused the Vampire had paid for it with both his life and his soul, but to the creatures at hand yes the leader of the Cwn Annwn had encountered them several times before, and to be frank they were quite irrelevant at the moment as far as the Sorcerer was concerned.

A hundred Villa, or as the wizard had said Veela, were now gliding onto the field, and the intoxicatingly beautiful with their skin shining moon bright, and white gold hair fan out held by a non existent wind, began to dance as the music started.

The aura held no affect upon the members of the Hounds of Arrawn, indeed Harry looked bored, as opposed to the youngest red head male who appeared to be about to leap of the box, and the drooling wizard males.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

The next was amongst the lowest of the low Fae. Like fairies they were to stupid to hear the pulse of energy song, unless it was on higher, active, spectrum. They zoomed like a great green and gold comet into the stadium. The mass did one circuit of the arena then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. It then began to rain gold, Leprechaun, coins.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side of the Veela, and settled themselves cross legged to watch.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian national Quidditch Team! I give you Dimitrov!"

A scarlet clad figure on a broomstick moving so fast it was blurred shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand – Krum!"

"That's him, that's him," yelled the youngest male red head.

"And now pleas greet the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand Lynch!"  
Seven green blurs swept onto the field.

"And here all the way from Egypt, our referee acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

The Cwn Annwn's faces turned dark. The small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a substantial mustache wearing pure gold to match the stadium strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

This complicated things,

"Master," Isaac inquired respectfully.

"Leave him be this may just very well be a sporting event," Harry commented.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And its Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

The game meant nothing to Harry, however it was certainly fast paced, the scoring ball, Quaffle, was being passed at in excess of nearly two hundred kilometers and hour.

"TROY SCORES!" roared bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland."

Within ten minutes Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green clad supporters.

The match became still faster but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian 'Beaters' were whacking the 'bludgers' as fiercely as possible at the Irish 'Chasers' and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice theywere forced to scatter and then finally Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the keeper, Ryan, and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Dimitrov! Levshi! Dimitrov! Ivanova- oh I say!" roared Bagman.

The many wizards through out the stadium gasped as the two seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the chasers, so fast it looked as though they had just jumped from an airplane without parachutes.

At the very last second Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch however hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard through out the stadium. A huge groan from the Irish seats.

"Fool," Moaned the eldest male Weasley. "Krum was feinting,"

"Its time out!" Yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch.

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed," Assured the red who smelled of dragons to what appeared to be his sister who was hanging over the side of the box looking horror struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…"

The Bulgarian was circling high above Lynch who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion.

The Irish seeker got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green clad supporters mounted his firebolt and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When the Egyptian blew his whistle again the chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by any thing Harry, who admittedly did not know much of the sport, had seen so far.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot towards the goal posts yet again, clutching the quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry presumed the goalie had some kind of training in the combat arts but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd and Mostafa's long shrill whistle blast told him it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators, "And yes it's a penalty to Ireland!"  
The Penalty did not seem worth it given the bleeding line across the Irish girl's temple, but the leprechauns who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The Veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet tossed their hair angrily and started to dance again.

As Harry expected, of the notorious womanizer, Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing Veela and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard came tearing across the field his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked the Egyptian in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself, and he was furious, and started shouting at the Veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"And Unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" Said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…"  
It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments however; he was jabbing his finger into the air clearly telling them to get flying again and when they refused he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" Shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had had better get back on those brooms… yes … there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle…"  
Play proceeded to reach a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with bludger or Human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the quaffle nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing in a great wave of green.

"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran- deliberately flying to collide there- and its got to be another penalty yes, there's the whistle!"

The lesser Fae had risen into the air again and this time formed giant hand, with fingers extended into a V at the Veela across the field.

The sorcerer lord shook his head as the Mascot brawl began.

"Levski – Dimitrov – Moran –Troy – Mulet – Ivanova – Moran again – Moran – MORAN SCORES!"

Levski assumed control of the quaffle and passed to Dimitrov. The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing bludger and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

Krum like a good soldier ignored his wound in turn to seize victory as the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive after the little golden winged ball, which would end the game.

Lynch crashed into the ground with tremendous force and was stampeded by angry Veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed one of the adult red heads along the row.

Krum his red robes shining with blood from his nose was rising gently into the air his fist held high a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then slowly as though a Boeing 747 revving up the rumbling from Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" The youngest red head boy bellowed, even as he jumped up and down applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot."

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said the gloomy voice of the governor of Bulgaria.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor flanked by their mascots, the quiditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" Roared Bagman.

Two panting wizards were carrying a vast golden cup into the box which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively

One by one the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum who was last in line looked a real mess, and he seemed less coordinated on the ground. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. His name when announced and the stadium gave him a resounding earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Their seeker was being support by Moran Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked out of focus, but he grinned as Troy and Quigley lifted the cup as the crowd thundered its approval.

-

-

The meeting after words went well, if Daphne herself seemed a tad annoyed at having to deal with being in 'Savior of the Wizarding World's' presence any longer than she had to be.

However the night immediately turned for the worse.

Harry turned detecting the carbon dioxide from the fires of burning fabric, magical flames.

He growled nearly six hundred wizards had flooded the area in military esque groups, if this was the seventeen hundreds, marching through the more attacking with actual offensive spells. Though it would be more accurate to call it lobbing spells.

"Master," Isaac inquired.

The northern lord turned, "summon the Gray Lions," he ordered. "And then we'll deal with the problem. Brandon mobilize the unit deploy them accordingly." The sorcerer smirked, "Oh and we aren't going to play nice, Klein I leave the Istavans under your command,"

"As you wish Mein Herr." Responded the Prussian.

-

One of the masked wizards, or it could have been a witch, stepped forward.

Harry glared, and energy flowed, the power crisscrossed through his body traveling across every vein and artery, every piece of muscle tissue and organ and bone.

He spun around red light forming on his hands, the tornado like move dispersed a field of energy which reflected the incoming spells in response hundred of what appeared to be ruby energy constructed sword blades shot towards the terrorists, this was an explicitly lethal variant, proven as shields of wizards thinking it was a stunning spell were slashed apart with out loosing any momentum and then slicing through the wizards themselves.

The group scattered disoriented from the crimson barrage.

The few who managed to get off spells were hasty and ill aimed.

"Weaklings is this the best that you can do, my seventy year old teacher could rip your entrails out at this rate." He stated mockingly arms glowingly across his chest, "Arrows of Indra." He roared Lightning crashed down from all around the death eaters and amidst them. "So many fools, so little time," The northern lord drawled shaking his head before walking off leaving the terrified civilians. He halted in mid step, the sorcerer lord sighed dramatically, "All who are under the jurisdiction of the Cwn Annwn members of the 132nd regiment the Gray Lions of the Home Reactionary Guard will be sweeping the area to deal with the terrorists." He took off at a genial pace.

-

Else where in the moor the leader of the woods and third squad of the Gray Lions were very amused at the taunts of the wizard terrorists, and their horde of pseudo zombies.

"Out numbered?" Grave chuckled, sure there were about a hundred and twenty spread through out the camp ground. "Huh well so what these are good odds for us, hell ten of you losers to every one of us and we'd still kick your ass," He jeered at them, "but check out the scène behind you." The sweeper leader gestured to the Istavan class Warhound Titans. "A single one of those war machines is enough to wipe you all out and we have a whole damn legion on the field."

The wizard didn't have the chance to reply as a claw erupted from his chest.

"You speak to much sweeper." Stated the space marine cordially, however chidingly, as he proceeded to go about withdrawing his gauntleted hand from the corpse. "We are the Adeptus Astares of the Night Lords Legion, by decree of Primarch Night Haunter and the Star Lord, those foolish enough to raise arms against us will die."  
"Do not think you will claim all the credit," Announced another Astares. "We are of the Blood Angels Legion Primarch Sanguinus and the Star Lord have given similar commands as well, by the blood of Sanguinus taste the Emperor's judgment." Snarled the second legion captain flying down along with his battle brothers.

"What are you guys waiting for light those bastards up," Shouted Grave, the sorcerer unleashed his magic. "Limit break: Entombment of Souls." The fog rolled in and the screaming started.

-

Harry growled irritably, punching in the skull of a 'zombie' what a joke these wizards called necromancy.

"I am never leaving my keris home again," He spat. His hand traveled to a tree the roots leapt up slamming into another horde of zombies, the northern lord was tempted to further increase his troops by summoning in Ork forces, however that might not even go ever so well, wizards were so weird.

A compressed ball of plasma ignited in his hand, hurling into a second mass of the undead where it exploded magnificently taking the scum with it.

Amongst the fool wizards in this region, who weren't terrorists, were a bunch of lost students, and their whining was getting annoying.

Harry grimaced turned and shot off in six different languages, among them French, German, two dialects, one was standard mandarin, of Chinese, and Portuguese to shut up, or the nearest equivalent there of.

Three of the morons, gabbing and trying to look brave before a veela, looked at him funny, until he unleashed a lash of flame and decapitated a creeping terrorist.

'Morons the lot of them,' he thought irritably.

A titan arrived at the area deploying a squad of soldiers.

"Sir," the major gave a quick salute.

Else where in the clearing a mark went flying into the air.

"A skull?" He remarked blandly before resuming his task of killing the wizard terrorists running amok, paying no further attention to the mark.

-

Harry smirked the two wing like manifestations of light holding him alight as he rained down blasts of fire upon the terrorists.

The Cwn Annwn were, of course, proving to be vastly superior predators than the Knights of Walpurgis as their prey called themselves, especially with the arrival of the Librarians and Sorcerers of the Adeptus Astares and their canceler abilities.

The 'wings' didn't actually move except when he wanted to gain altitude instead they modified air currents. He shot forward as the constructs accelerated him. The flames on his arms glowed and he sliced clean through a couple masked wizards' necks. He altered his trajectory in a manner that clearly disobeyed the laws of physics, quite blatantly at that, his professor would have had a fit, rotating his torso the sorcerer lord's flames leapt burning through the terrorists.

-

Malfoy, senior, whimpered, his leg had been broken from an the explosion caused by one of those strange weapons the Cwn Annwn were using, as he pulled himself along the ground.

A dark haired boy approached.

"Potter?" He exclaimed.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Drawled the teen, "Crucio," The boy snarled, "No Lucius boy,"  
Tom Marvolo Riddle smirked stepping into the glimmering flame's light.

"I have returned Lucius, and I think its time we change everything about the way we operate, there are even more powerful forces out there, Potter might have the right idea after all." He remarked "But the inferi were a nice touch." He praised,

-

It was nearly four now, the death eaters had refused to surrender, and managed to corral themselves in the woods, not exactly a smart move.

"Perturabo," Harry called, "Signal the Legio Titanica and the fourth legion to commence their attack." He ordered.

The primarch nodded.  
"What," Fudge exclaimed in surprise  
Jean scowled as if it should have been obvious. "According to the law of Siege the besieged shall be granted one opportunity to surrender, should they refuse they shall be granted no quarter and killed to last." He decreed.

The titans readjusted their weapons as the Iron Warriors legion moved into position, lets see the wizards condensed wards deal with this kind of fire power.

The northern lord smirked. "All forces begin your attack."

The initial salvo dispersed the ward with earth shattering results, and blew craters into the ground.

Blasts of Plasma immolated trees, and Vulcan mega bolters uprooted them and detonated, armored vehicles advanced as mixed battle cries flew into the dying night's sky.

"We Have Come For YOU!"

"Iron within, Iron With out."  
"By the Blood of Sanguinius!"

Amongst them as well was the litany of Hate, and others as Cwn Annwn Gray Lions assaulted the area, bedecked in full assault armor, the home reactionary guard leveled helmet linked assault rifles against darkness shrouded targets. The dew on the ground rose up in icy blades surging into the woods along with trees which uprooted lumbering upon their roots as colossal behemoths of war joining the fray.

"Fifth squad Flames of Perdition." Commanded Grave, not a good day to be a terrorist, not at all, though some would escape since the wards collapse would allow the ones to 'apparate', assuming they weren't blown into the sky by the Titans or armor of fourth legion of the Adeptus Astares, or caught in the immense raging inferno, or any of the other magics, to say nothing of the guns, or before things got even worse.

The demonic energy was instantly noted by the Cwn Annwn forces, of course the ritual also unbound an daemon from an artifact in their, the 'death eaters', possession the two malevolent entities combined, along with the wizards poor excuse for zombies, leading to a large and very ugly multi limbed monster, and then came the frog monsters.

Harry held both hands before him twisting his wrists so his thumbs pointed outwards. The ground shook immensely as a large construct appeared. Like a giant spider it stood up over the moor, legs impaling the earth, its thorax glowing hateful green, but on its back were towers and gun turrets. "Let this Hunt come to an end." He remarked as cheers of victory rained out amongst the forces of the Cwn Annwn, before he took his seat upon the Tomb stalker like machine's throne aboard the 'bridge'.

This was not how he wanted to spend his damned evening, oh well the massive 'walker' would deal with the abomination, and it could handle every one who was injured to boot, and of course it would settle the matter of sleeping seeing as he hadn't slept any the previous night, and no idiot would be dumb enough to attack him whilst in the great machine, with its troops and the forces already present.

No definitely not how he wanted to spend his evening, nor would he enjoy the obvious explanation, which would be required.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Okay that was a real bother, at least the quidditch thing, because its basically direct canon, but any way thus the frog monsters showing to be a problem to every one, well they will be.

Hell I could have even made it longer but I think we agree that was quite a bit, I mean really that was a lot of work for me,

I put Voldemort at his peak, at least in this, at nearly two thousand wizards from the United Kingdom making up his 'army', among those are an indeterminate number of half bloods, who have 'proved themselves worthy'.

As for South Korea that will show up, and possibly sooner than that Miskatonic University in Massachusetts will cause some trouble.

I may or may not have mentioned but Alex will be the first to start exercising any direct political power, publicly in other words, Joao or Aikiko will probably be next in creating a 'power bloc' though in the later case it will require a large demonstration of power, and probably result in the restoration of the Palace in Beijing as a political facility after the sorcerer's of the Eastern Major Order finish remodeling.

-

-


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Last chapter very annoying, at least for me to type, course it might have been because it was six thousand and a half words.

Any way here is chapter thirty three.

But of course Timmy that's the point, the Sorcerer's are the ones who loyalty is pledged the individual groups don't have to like one another, there is still some rivalry between loyalist and chaos, and then there are the Tau and Ultramarines down South.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The mess at the 'World Cup' had been absurd; Harry sat up gripping the ivory like material.

"Star Lord forgive my intrusion," The winged progenitor bowed  
The sorcerer lord turned his head, "Its all right, I was awake anyway," He stated, they knew well enough to wake him in the event of a problem.

The Primarch nodded turning to gesture to the… guests.

This was not going to be a pleasant morning, and it was only eight forty five.

'Wonderful the old man, the inept prime minister, head of police, or equivalent their of,' he mused. 'and reporters, among others' He noted with a cursory sweep, "Hello William, can't say good morning seeing as how it began now can we." Drawled the Sorcerer lord to the lord Greengrass.

At the last estimate one hundred thirty nine terrorists were confirmed dead and another one hundred eighty were apprehended, most in varying states of duress and injury from the night before.

"Follow me," he remarked, folding up the newspaper. "I don't feel like chatting with a fairly large group in my personnel chambers." The northern lord exited the room and activated a lift.

The room was a steely and gothic, though bits of Necron and Eldar influence crept in to the room's set up.

The current released edition of the Daily Prophet had slammed the ministry, of course the tale probably been the same even with out Cwn Annwn intervention.

The rumors of bodies removed in later hours were being immensely publicized.

He sat down tossing the paper to the side.

"I was under the impression this terrorist insurrection ended in late eighty one with the round up of the last active members," The Northern Lord Drawled, eyes surveying the crowd. "Thus here we are,"

"See here Potter," Growled Director Bones.

Harry chuckled, "What your own incompetence brought this one on your heads." He chided in an amused tone, mocking the so called authorities was amusing, "Your troops should have responded first," The sorcerer stated, "I mobilized members of a regiment from the Cwn Annwn Home Reactionary Guard, the 132nd with their Titan support, in addition to two chapters of the Adeptus Astares, one Seventh Legion, and the other from the Ninth Legion. As for the fourth Legion, the Iron Warriors they didn't arrive till these 'Death Eaters' barricaded themselves in a grove to be safe."

"Yes, yes, Potter no ones blaming you; you did the right thing after all," Blustered Fudge shooting the head of magical law enforcement a dirty look. "What were the uh,"  
Harry, presuming the wizard meant the titans. "The large war machines? Yes those were War hound Istavan pattern Titans."  
"Titans?"  
"Yes, those were the new Istavan as opposed to the Mars and Lucius pattern which are fifteen thousand years, approximately." He remarked. "Approximately the difference in time between the Last war between the Island Theocracy in the Pacific Mu and the Empire of Atlantis in the Atlantic," The northern lord stated for reference. "And present time," His intention to redirect them, after all Atlantis and Mu had indeed possessed immense war machines, just not imperial titans which originated from another universe, and flying ships. The strategy worked, "But yes they are called Titans Minister Fudge,"  
"This is a titan is it?" asked a reporter suddenly.  
"Officially by definition?" Harry remarked, "Yes however unlike the original war hound this was neither designed by the Adepts of Mars or the Imperium." He added

"Officially, Mr. Potter?" Questioned Dumbledore, the old man didn't know what was going on he had no information to work on.

It was delightful, "No, if it was Imperium it would more than likely have been classified as an Ordinatii which would have been sanctioned by the Centurio Ordinatus, as opposed to the Adeptus Titanicus as is the practice with Titans in the Imperium," He dictated, "Is there arnything relevant to discuss? I have a meeting with the Head of the Russian Navy to discuss the requested modernization contracts, and before that I need to with draw my troops, titans included home."

The publication would keep any would be attacker far away from his dominion for a long long time.

-

-

Really Alex's morals may have been all nice and touchy feely, but they in the end were quite the problem if it came to a conflict. Harry admittedly was the middle ground so to speak, he did not like needlessly send troops to their deaths, but would easily send troops not affiliated to the order to their demise if it meant Cwn Annwn forces would not die, it was the only Eldar policy he liked to use.

The Tyranid colonies were progressing smoothly. Speaking of other races the Ork European Colonia was set up and now thriving as well.

The Cwn Annwn had a powerful Gestalt Psychic network, which only became stronger with the inclusion of Ork and Tyranid forces added into the fray, this had the added benefit of making infiltration impossible, of course the chances of infiltrating a Sorcerous Order were basically nil anyway but still.

The tall lictors prowled about defensively of the inner sanctum of the base, these creatures were even more 'elite' than regular Tyranid lictors including more powerful chameleon scales and poison spores as well as poison / acid glands with in its mouth. This species was only one of the new creatures. In addition to this subspecies of Lictor guarding the inter sanctum were a subspecies Tyrant Guards more independent than the original counterpart, also present were varying Tyrant sub species, Carnifex, as well as Hierophants.

The presence was impressive to say the least but a year of growing with out any losses would do that, admittedly the swarm would have been even larger had these been the original locust like Tyranid but the Hive was meant instead to coexist, so it had adapted to live as such. The presence noted were only the ones above ground to say nothing of those nestled in the carved out tunnels and dens below.

"Overmind," this particular Norn 'spoke' as Harry ran a hand across the sand. "We have in bound forces, the Dracona are returning they report encounter of World War II soviet tanks all hostiles destroyed."

A tank… hmm that was odd.

-

-

Things were proceeding smoothly; if by smoothly one was only referring to England, and that was of course omitting the World Cup Incident, and the resulting fuss.

Harry leaned back in to the posh chair, calmly absorbing the glare that was attempting to burn a hole into his face. "So how are things going for you?" He inquired.

"Why do you always ask that question?" She responded.

"I believe it is relevant," The sorcerer lord replied, "besides I have no time to experience a 'normal' life of my own, it interests me if it has a profound psychological benefit on people, of course such a study would be not very effective given circumstances concerning sorcerers and their advancements." Not to mention the rather immense effect being a sorcerer, and exposure to an elder god had on one's mental state.

"What are you talking about,"  
His eyes shifted the iris turning red, certainly not going to mention I have a fragment of Azzaaroth embedded in my left eye, he thought, but this should explain to an extent, to say nothing of the MAKO enhancements, and other procedures, which had their own psychological affects on the recipients.

-

-

Operating outside national jurisdiction was both an advantage and a disadvantage, seeing as at present the other three still had not completely replaced their territories governments with puppets or their own personnel everyone was still in the same boat, so to speak, at least for the moment.

"How is the Orel?"  
"Construction is currently at sixty percent; of course considering the Russians only had her at forty percent when we took her off their hands, and in that we still had to take it apart to replace the hull, and add in all our own parts."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "We have been over this," He remarked, "Admittedly rebuilding the hull will take time,"  
"And money,"  
"And resources," The leader of the Cwn Annwn acknowledged.

"Space as well,"  
"Which is mostly irrelevant given the ability,"  
"To build bases into extra dimensional regions." Remarked the head of the Naval arm of the Cwn Annwn with a smirk. "I'm aware of that boss," He added,

"Yes Malcolm, you also know the reason are replacing things,"  
"I really think its limiting, our public forces are already stretched due to us upgrading and fixing the Kirov class of the Russian Navy and the upgrading the Akula class."

"Thought you would be looking forward to that," He commented, not bothering to state the subs proper name was in fact the Russian word for pike. "We expect Joao to attempt to retake the Falklands some time in the near future, and in the process ignite a second war over the islands."  
"Then our unique carrier project will be used, oh and the fact the western lord thinks we exert the same level of control as he does on those nations,"

"That's probably correct, what about the sea wolf?"

"The ship is up not anywhere near running, but you know that, why intending to blame the Yanks for something? It and the Orel will be space capable but I don't see how much use against the Aliens until we know what we're up against,"  
Harry smirked. "No, that's isn't in the immediate plans, I was just curious how the hull went,"  
"Besides the main reason it took us so long is because of the wraith bone hull?" The other sorcerer queried. "Hull works at least in standard radar tests better, quieter, oh and it ended up being a meter longer than the original."  
"Which one works better the Necrodermis hull or the Wraith bone construct?" The leader of the Cwn Annwn asked.

"Don't quite know at present, personally like we did for the Unification we should use both on the ships."

The northern lord quirked an eyebrow, "You bringing that up again, is that because Watie is pressing for a new super heavy tank?" He inquired, "With just those features,"

"Yes, arguably one of the reasons," The other man acknowledged, "that tank project is-"

'the classic army navy argument' Harry mused, "Yes Malcolm I am quite aware of the project, I signed off on it," The sorcerer lord remarked, the tank, which would be based of the Baneblade making it Cwn Annwn pattern number three, was going to be rather expensive replacing the Baneblade's demolisher with an equal size gauss weapon, incorporated whirlwind missile launchers on the turret in addition to the replacement for the mega battle cannon of the Baneblade, among with other features.

"Well admittedly She maybe the most dangerous in the long run, but the Southern lord has the smallest tech gap, and while he does have at present a slightly limited industrial complex he'll have his 'bloc' complete the earliest."

It was true enough, Alex's control of the Tau, who were much closer to the level of technology produced on earth posed as severe danger. Joao admittedly would and could if invaded would cause a massive version of what the Americans had faced in Vietnam, a very, very uncomfortable ground war in the jungle, but Joao was limited technologically, at the moment, albeit his industrial development was proceeding quickly enough.

Alex was doing similar, though incorporating Tau technology in some projects, in fact in orbit were several satellites which had been launched by Alex, in addition it appeared he had launched at least three of what appeared to be a modified Explorer Class Starship, equiped with holographic camoflague, and some Imperium technology.

Admittedly he was apparently incorporating technology from the Adeptus Mechanicus; on the other side, the east, she was apparently mobilizing as well. Several Adeptus Mechanicus plasma genatorium on the scale of battleships, and larger, had been detected likely she intended to build a Ramilies, and if that was her goal she would probably have it completed before the Cwn Annwn version, though at least two battle barges were up and operating.

As for Joao a small fleet of wraith bone ships were known to be in existence under construction, knowing the western lord he would use them if a second Falkland island war began. Speaking of him, he'd been developing what appeared to be ground emplacements featuring pulsar batteries, so far only one had been confirmed, and that one was in an area of the rain forest… which was very, very suspicious.

This meant he probably had some project near by, and if the sensors on the Vengeful Spirit hadn't been featuring Necron technology the battery would have probably been over looked by even the Eldar scans.

-

"If I have to deal with one more thrice accursed letter I am very much going to be very much annoyed." He commented more to himself than the others in the room. "What's the status of the MI 13 investigation?"

Jean glanced over his file, "From the autopsy report I'd say were dealing with Saurus or possibly a more extreme tangent in most of the attack forensic evidence suggests seven to twelve in that last attack, further more, I'd wager vampiric involvement given other injuries, and the precision of the attack, with that set of attacks"

"This may not involve Joao or Alex at all, unless your positive these are in fact Lizardmen Saurus,"  
The frenchman shook his head. "I have no confirmation all I know is that they are some

kind of dinosaur like creature, sir we are also aware it is possible to clone living creatures, and vampires have access, actually they pioneered it."

"So this may very well have nothing to do with Alex or Joao, neither of them would have a major problem against MI 13, Joao might launch offensive action but not this level with out good reason." The northern lord commented, "Alert the Lycans, contact Benezia this may well be personal, some one may be attempting to start a war between the sorcerer lords."

"How do we want to play this sir?" inquired Brandon.

"Quite simple we tell Military Intelligence division thirteen we may have a lead on at least one of the attacks, and were looking into it, tell them nothing else, as for us, elevate everyone, mobilize our support Families in the Dark Empire."

"You're bringing the Vampires in to this?"  
"Just ours," He responded.

"This is going to end badly," The head of the Sweepers commented "if we have to accelerate our schedule in dealing with them,"

"This could start a war," Hector remarked speaking at last. "The families who are assisting Joao will not be quiet if they think we are acting."  
"That would risk severely weakening both sides, leaving Her forces unaffected,"

"The sorcerer lords, well everyone accept Alex have influence with in the vampire's Dark Empire, but quite frankly there are limits to what we can do, however there is a party attempting, or at least it looks like trying to start a war, and I doubt he has Joao's interests in mind."

"And the other attacks?"  
"Continue analyzing if you find something that may be more concerning act on it," Harry remarked.

-

-

The Imperium was another realities humanity; from it the Sorcerer's drew a large chunk of their forces and technology just as they did the same drawing forces from other worlds.

The Primarchs and the Space Marines who were created from their genetic information had vanished in differing ways from their home reality, though Angron frequently returned to harass the Imperium.

However old ires died slow.

Harry sat on the dais of the Citadel.

"Its agreed?" He questioned, "That this report is correct?"  
"Yes Star Lord," The other candidate for Warmaster stated, "The Sons of Russ launched an attack against the holdings under the guard of the Thousand Sons." Sanginuis acknowledged.

The Eldest Primarch stood, "Star Lord if we can crush both forces,"

His brother, the one chosen as Warmaster, spoke next "Lion has a valid point, crushing the stronghold would be a wise maneuver, that Tower from which the Thousands Sons use to create new Astares is clear and present danger to our forces as well."

"I suggest Zahariel be given command of the Librarians," Boomed the Progenitor of the Dark Angels, "and the Blood Angels be deployed,"

Angron snorted derisively folding his artificial hands over his chest.

"I would suggest the deployment of the Hive," Suggested Night Haunter, "As well as a scepluchre." He added, "To benefit the strike force."

"Any other suggestions?" The sorcerer inquired,

A Farseer stood for her position, "I would advise any Human Psykers be deployed with Eldar assistance,"

"Da Boyz could help,"  
"A mixed force of World Eaters and Ork," Horus remarked, "Could be used in a frontal assault on the enemy while a second force moves to flank."

"As always we will supply support fire then?" Inquired the Primarch of the Fourth legion, some what disappointed,

"Actually is that Ordinatii finished?"  
Perturabo allowed himself a rare smile, "Indeed,"

"Then join the frontal assault." The Sorcerer lord sated, "See who gets in first, besides the cross training with the Adepts of Mars has given your legion the capacity to dispose of any unpleasant surprises that we come across."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: The Kirov is a Russian (Formerly Soviet Navy) warship of the battle cruiser class, by NATO reps, its as big as World War I Battleship, the Akula in this is case isn't the actual Russian Akula, it's the Russian Attack Sub with the NATO call sign Akula.

Things are proving troublesome for Harry, as for other things well just business as usual.

-

-


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Has it been a while, well not really but I though I should update next year will feature Sirius in depth more, don't know if that will please anyone or not, but also it will start with the addressing of MI 13's problem, and to be frank that organization's introduction as a serious facet into the story including their getting a new director and them pulling something dangerous out of their ass.

In the meantime the world teeters along the path of blood and Harry has some more experience with the wizards; whether this story becomes a definitive Harem remains undecided for the most part I enjoy portraying Harry as a philandering jerk with enough power to easily atomize a city.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The large airfield was already experiencing the infamous Russian winter; hangars were visible silhouettes and several runways were around the base.

The delta wing MiK 01 aircrafts parked were still mostly free of snow, however that would not last if they were left out.

"How long?"  
"We finish four a week," Commented the head of the Cwn Annwn Russian based company, "We have had the facility producing for just under two months, however optimum construction has been operating for only half of that period."

"So what then?" The sorcerer lord inquired examining the planes. "I expect the new pattern thunderhawks will be ready?"

They weren't really Thunderhawks well not truly they had been modified in numerous ways but they were based on the pattern.  
"Yes commander, we begin construction shortly, we are lengthening the aircraft, and improving its stealth silhouette, as were required, the cannon will still cause major radar cross section, but we can at least minimize it to an extent." The man stated.

Like its inspiration the craft would be constructed out of Ceramite, of course it would be a while till the massive factories would be online and thus capable of building anything ala the Eternity Gate.

The leader of the Cwn Annwn nodded. "Stealth capacity is of minimal concern with this particular project, just so long as it isn't a glare on the radar, besides in most cases the Thunderhawks will be flying low." He commented. "At least in most cases, has the representative from IZHMASH arrived?"

"Not yet, this is about the new small arms weapon project?"  
Harry affirmed this question, "We will be analyzing FNH P 90 which will be revealed to the public some time this year, as well as the IZHMASH Avtomat Nikonova Model nineteen hundred ninety four, as well as others."  
"Will we be using bullpup design?" Dr. Sergei Mikolev asked.

The sorcerer lord shook his head after a moment, "Not for the proposed battle rifle, the current idea is to take the system of operation of the AN 94, possibly the entire basic gun and rechamber it, shorten the barrel and modify the stock, possibly something similar to the P 90, the Abakan's, that I received, handle is as uncomfortable as hell." Harry commented "Additionally we'll probably have an M 4's flat top M1913 rail, and possibly the helical magazine from the PP 19 in public use where DIMAG are out the question, or maybe horizontally-mounted feeding system ala the P 90, though it might be slighly smaller so we might," He waved, "Maybe include a foreward handgrip as well," The sorcerer lord remarked rubbing his chin.

"I see, so standardization is occurring,"  
The leader of the Cwn Annwn nodded, "Yes I agree its about time we started standardizing our main forces with a next generation battle rifle."

"Lady Aikiko's group's production of those large number of MN 23 assault rifles of theirs, I take it, it was the cause of this move?" The Russian remarked sure it would partially grate on his superior for being one upped by the Eastern Mistress.  
"Yes," He admitted a minor grimace.

-

-

The Cwn Annwn had two Baneblade super heavy tank variants at present, though another was being designed, alternate patterns in service, in addition to the regular Mars and Lucius patterns in service. The first replaced the Battle Cannon with a plasma blastgun, the second featured a gauss cannon in place of the Battle Cannon, there were other differences of course, but these were the most noticeable, of course fielding super heavy tanks was one thing having said super heavy tanks armed with directed energy weapons as their primary armament was an even bigger surprise to the normal militaries of the world.

The leader of the Cwn Annwn smirked as the enemy main battle tank was torn apart, flayed, at the molecular level by a Baneblade of the second Cwn Annwn designed pattern. He lowered his binoculars. "Signal the regiment to be advised I do not want survivors of the enemy getting back to base." These model Baneblades however were meant not as Titan Hunters like Shadowsword class super heavy tank, but rather designed for the purpose of destroying conventional forces.  
"Yes sir," responded the Lieutenant.

'Religious motivated infighting between normals how ridiculous,' the northern lord grumbled mentally. 'This is just going to exasperate the situation in this already irritated region, how utterly bothersome this mess is,' He mused, "Mobilize the VTOL air corp." The sorcerer lord shouted, by that he meant specifically Imperium tech based vehicles, well or rather in a broader sense any of the extra dimensional craft in service.

A pair of vultures soared across the battlefield.

The radar pinged, "Tiger Sharks, Barracudas in bound, we have a flight of F 117 Echo Nighthawk on intercept," Announced another officer.

Harry turned, "No send in the Lightnings as well," He ordered, the Lightning Fighter differed from its parent design aircraft from the Imperium in that its engines had been modified in similar fashion to the Echo variant of the F 117, as well as like the Nighthawk been installed with an inertialess drive. Its bulky engines of the Imperium vessels had been replaced with more efficient dual thrust vectoring turbofan as well as Scram Jets; they were the most common upgrade for fighters.

"Why would the southern lord be interfering?"

"Who knows, if we asked he'd treat us to some of his greater good nonsense." Harry responded. "Contact the Tau design aircraft from here play it like we have them on anti aircraft sensors from the ground,"  
"Understood,"

It wasn't like the Cwn Annwn didn't have anti air defense soil side, the fourth legion had certainly been busy in designing them.

-

-

The sorcerer lord slumped into his chair, the little conflict had ground to a halt, after a week and a half, at least as far as troop movements, all that was really acting up was governments and the militias' kill squads roving about, and Alex's support troops had did there usual hat and dance routine when it came to that matter, i.e. shooting them on sight, admittedly the same policy was coming from the Cwn Annwn if under a slightly different motivation.

The news media was staying out of the mess, which was good but there were other problems, Rasputin's flunkies had started moving, the Balkans were a mess, Sudan and other forces in the middle east were starting to get antsy. If things didn't get calm real damn quick, to quote General Watie, Israel, Iran and Iraq, and the other major countries in the region would get involved, and likely so would the other powers.

In Eastern Europe Serbia was once more being a nuisance, and NATO was taking notice, Cwn Annwn military troops would very shortly have little choice but to move out alongside allied forces.

Croatia and Slovenia were both most sedated due to the deployment of the VII legion late in ninety one. The World Eaters had been sent in to Bosnia, which resulted in a number of bodies and a nervous peace, with an ill concealed, in a sense, Cwn Annwn backed puppet government, Night Haunter had established slightly better functioning governorships in Croatia and Slovenia, especially considering the primarily Serbian officer core of the JNA had been effectively decapitated by the Primarch of the VII Legion's protégé early in intervention, the conflict was then dealt with on a case by case bases hitting both sides until they both fell into submission, which when considering the efficiency of the Night Lords was very quick.

The Albanian populated regions however no actions had been taken, and things were getting a tad hot under the collar.

-

-

Economics wise the Cwn Annwn, and the other Sorcerous Orders controlled multiple firms and assets, raking in a very good profit yearly.

The eastern Mistress controlled in the military area multiple groups, as well, among them the Shinra Foundation, Shinohara Heavy Industries, the Dharma Group, Seburo, Hishi heavy industries, and Shinba Industrials.

Like wise the Cwn Annwn featured similar groups; such as the headed by a Scottish American of the McCullen clan the Cwn Annwn Military Armaments Research Service, or the Cwn Annwn MARS division, or just MARS for short as it was publicly known as, was a major military development group, other factions included A21 (Armee 21), Schaft Industries, the russian Mikolev Aircraft construction group, Wenceslas' Army, Drake House or the Mythril Defense Industries, as well as moving to by majority in Heckler and Kock.

Alex primary PMC was the Afrika Liberty Front within the african sphere, and in the international playing field Green Tower, though these were larger by average.

Joao, well, he didn't really do the whole mercenary thing, most of his forces were formed into cells for the smaller groups which operated through out the Americas, with in some cases elite military units operating directly under his command.

The project were going as planned, the Contracts to modernize Russia's, cash strapped, Navy would insure a long fruitful relation ship, especially considering the fact the Kremlin owed the Sorcerous Order for helping the GRU deal with the hardliners and KGB's uprising some years prior.

The infiltration of the federation was fairly stable, the majority of the GRU high command was under direct Cwn Annwn orders and the rest indirectly, furthermore with privatization, starting with the _perestroika_ program, and progressing from there, so a number of companies in the Russian Market had been taken under this period.

"It would seem the room temperature superconductor is going well," He remarked analyzing the file.

"A score in the win column for us, then" Remarked Mikhail, "From what I hear Her division is not even close to prototype production."

"Good," Harry grinned anything he could rub in her face was welcome, "all is up and running we should have what we need from human hands soon enough, combined with the Extra dimensional technology, the project will be ready. I take it we will soon be able to deploy Universe Native Adeptus Astares?"  
"Yes commander, with Citadel now completed the facility we are already capable and very shortly the first batch of trainees will join the field of battle."

The leader of the Cwn Annwn allowed himself to smirk, "I take it Eastern Europe's magical populous is now complete,"

"Not quite, it would seem the Fortescues are interfering-" That was as far as Mikhail got before the temperature raised several degrees Celsius.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I forgot that line had survived the ages," He snarled, it was true it had slipped his mind it did not help his temper to remember that it had slipped his attention.

Mikhail appeared to not have noticed the temperature shift, as it quickly returned to normal. "Should I have Nadir deal with this?" The Russian asked,  
"No keep going as discreetly as possible, we'll wait for now," The leader of the Cwn Annwn stated, teeth grit. "Priorities must be maintained."

-

-

The Temple complex in Surrey served a variety of purposes, among them like its name suggested religious ones, among the shrines were ones to several Celtic gods, one to Odin, among other Norse gods, the grand cathedral to Azzaaroth, another shrine to Chaos United and of course one to Khorne, among others from different pantheons.

It also besides a fallout solution served other purposes, and now with the completion of its counterpart at the Citadel, featured the necessary facility to create space marines, in addition the other facilities, which were used to enhance Cwn Annwn personnel, the Mako treatments for example among others.

"Is it true?"  
"Yes it appears a vampire is responsible for the attack which took out the SAS."

"Both of you shut up," Snapped the head of the Sweepers in an annoyed tone to two of his subordinates. "But yeah he's right that is how it looks to be," The man admitted a tad sourly.

"Well so scuttlebutt has gotten around," Commented the head of the Navy.

"And its correct," Harry interjected. "We facing an unknown faction, an enemy party who may very well be attempting and indeed it appears trying to start an Inter Order war." He stated. "As of new years, if this problem has not been resolved, all of us are in unanimous agreement," The entire Cwn Annwn Primary Tier, sometime referred to as the Zero Tier had agreed on a course of action. "we will mobilize all related forces to counter this threat, that includes both our Lycan forces and Methuselah forces."

This caused a small rumbling through the mass of commanders.

"Yes that means we will possibly have to speed up our actions against hostile forces within the Vampire Kingdom, we may not have a choice."  
The projectors glowed to life,

"As you know Alex and Joao both have access to dinosaur like creatures, however they may no longer be the only ones, we have been aware by previous incidents and encounters with other forces that others have similar forces." The Northern Sorcerer Lord stated. "The enemy apparently is one of them and has demonstrated extreme proficiency with firearms."

The head of Solomon stood up, "That means this is one of the military faction not one of those apart of the social faction. This could get quite unpleasant," He stated in clipped military fashion. "All information should be transferred to the Regional Command in Egypt." The man announced.

Egypt was one of the other major bases with in the order, of course it should be, given its housing of not only the Tomb King homeland counter part, as well as in Iraq and Saudi Arabia, in addition to this the nation featured a major Necron, Machina Hub designated, base.

The regional headquarters was considered, due to both Necron and Tomb King Forces base there, and the general uncooperative surroundings, like the fact a series of sandstorms could be brought to encircle the area outside the oasis, to the enemy nigh unassailable, especially given the quickness of which reinforcements could be brought in, and in addition to the even larger Den complex underneath.

The facility ranked as the number four out of the top five Cwn Annwn bases, after Citadel, Temple, and the Lair, the last of which was located somewhere in eastern Europe, the fifth spot was currently occupied by the base in Russia where a large portion of the navy was stationed.

-

-

The Spider like construct, the one employed at the Wizard's World Cup, was impressive that fact was indisputable.

Located in Russia and ranking eighth the Iron Woods Facility was the premier amongst the largest of the Cwn Annwn Manufactorium, the immense factories of the design, if enhanced, of the Imperium of Man, industrial sites.

It was here the forces of war were constructed in preparation for the inevitable war with the Mistress of the East.

Amongst these forces were two more constructs of similar design, though both still under construction.

The massive assortment of factories and forges did what was necessary to build what the Cwn Annwn needed, and also produced that which went into their free enterprise ventures.

Harry watched as the weapon was tested, mounted on a vehicle chassis the weapon was a joint project between the Cwn Annwn researchers, Adepts of Mars, the more liberal ones anyway, and the Fourth Legion.

It operated by using a prism to refract a powerful beam creating dozens of powerful pinpoint lasers, which were plotted with lethal accuracy via a powerful onboard computer so as to maximize the effect of the weapon, there were even plans to incorporate lessons learned from the lance into the weapon for a ship mounted weapon, or for an Ordinatii sized construct.

Suffice to say the lasers would perforate an aircraft or tank, well any normal tank, quite handily a division with the appropriate formation should be able to deal with even the Necron tech tree based penetrators she employed.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: F 117 Echo, or F 117 E, 'Nighthawk' being the call sign, is the expanded Cwn Annwn variant of the USAF F 117 A, standing for ground attack aircraft, by comparison the Echo variant is retooled for air to air and is a proper fighter aircraft. You'll also see later on most 40k aircraft have seen upgrades by all sides.

Oh and obviously bases play a part, remember the Egyptian Regional Headquarters, it will come up later when dealing with the wizards.

Anyway sorry about the tech babble if it bored you but it needed to be gotten out of the way.

-

-


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: By request I wrote this 'year' over featuring Harry going to Hogwarts… sort of. I kind of mentioned this last chapter.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Department of Mysteries," Harry remarked. "As of now they are possibly the sole remaining threat with in the ministry of the United Kingdom's wizarding society, in light of events occurring in the greater world, we will proceed to make plans to deal with this possible nuisance." The leader of the Cwn Annwn stated. "The extermination of these pests must take place before the conquest, in addition I want all their information destroyed, a completely untraceable decapitation of the entire department."

"Our mission is to kill everyone of them." Julia remarked crossing one leg over the other, she paused as she did so. "Biological pathogens are limited in what we can do, however my division does have a couple of things,"  
The northern lord smirked, remembering a certain vivid report. "Ah yes that, RAGE is functioning isn't it? I do love the progenitor virus's mutagenic properties." He drawled maliciously. "Prepping a small MAKO bomb after the infection and we'll leave that to go critical mass, when we make our move, but for now this is just a contingent plan in the event we may need to act sooner."

"And the Aurors?"  
"Useless,"  
"Yeah, that's about the size of the English are bunch of paranoid tea drinking SOBs," Watie remarked distastefully. "Most of the offensive magic was outlawed, and only the purebloods know the actual combat stuff these days, considering the 'unblockable unforgivables' are easy enough to stop with the lowest level of calibrated MAKO treatment, which also prevent their stunning spells from working we'll be fine." The leader of the army commented smugly, before he continued "Our boys will do just fine in dealing with them." He assured the others at the table. "Especially once we get our new guns,"  
"Please tell me we didn't actually name the gun as the ACW 95?" Asked Brandon. "And that was just all the Bourbon from last night," The head of the sweepers was still nursing his hangover along.

"Nope, Automatic Cwn Annwn Model nineteen hundred ninety five, albeit mainly that's cause we can't call it the 94, just cause of the AN 94, but also we don't intend to deploy, for the most part because we won't have sufficient numbers that means until at least May to replace the elite of our troops, and even then, it'll still be seeing limited deployment with our elites, up until mass production for the regulars front line troops is complete, stockpiling ammo alone is going to take up a lot of space on the production facilities, tungsten ain't exactly a cheap material."

That was true enough, of course with steadily new technology in the field of minerals and mining, especially given Citadel becoming online, but for now it was conventional mining, which supplied the necessary supplies.

"Prep Shockwave bombs," He stated looking at his watch, "We'll resume bombing campaign in south Sudan, add those munitions to the bombers,"  
"Those bombs will cause lots of white butterflies even in open fields," Julia stated, "I presume our targets are the militia and infantry bases?"

"This is hardly your division's responsibility," Isaac commented disdainfully, "I will see to it the bombs are prepared for transfer." The Forge master of the Cwn Annwn said.

"Well lets proceed on to the next matter," Harry remarked.

"The Russians do not currently have the capacity to continue to field such a large military, however we have convinced them that modernization is possible," Hector announced "the main problem is funding, the current economy is in shambles, corruption is rife, not all of it is productive to our goals." He stated. "The internal conflict in Chechnya is not pleasant so in accordance with the Combined Arms Assistance Agreement," The treaty they had veritably forced the Soviet Union to sign before is collapse, and later had Yeltsin sign on after the Union fell, though the President of the Federation had been quite a bit more willing. "Cwn Annwn forces are being deployed to reinforce the opposition forces. Within the government we intend to push to down size the Russian Military by up to thirty percent, updating the training system is already in position, there is also push to make the chain of command more efficient."

-

-

The keris had a rather voracious appetite at times, of course that was some how what Harry had expected the appetite was contrasted by that of the custom built pistol, one, which Harry admittedly almost never carried and was currently disassembled on his desk having just been cleaned.

Privet Drive was now home to eighty plus wizarding homes, most muggle born or half bloods that had probably would have ended up living in the non magical world due to the lack of available housing.

The majority of these occupants were young people, which made them, given their uh heritage more open to certain facets of Cwn Annwn designed surroundings, however it did take some effort, discreet of course, to break them of their preconceptions. Of course the defenses around Surrey did give quite the feeling of security, so it was possible older residents might show up.

The northern Lord reassembled the 'firearm' with in a barest over a minute the crystal below the barrel glowed as the slide was applied.

Harry slumped, thank the stars, he mused, glad that their were no children at present, even though the appropriate crèche structures did exist, it would not do to have such children running about this environment just yet, besides wizards were such pests as adults around him, children of the younger ages would likely be even worse.

The leader of the Cwn Annwn resumed his paper work. Chechnya would allow them the combat experience, he thought, but still balancing a superpowers budget while getting what we wanted has to be most troublesome.

The northern lord grumbled internally, though the proceeding to mind control the officials who weren't already Cwn Annwn affiliated was still going to take some effort, just play up the national image, after all the politicians did not want to be supplanted as the hemisphere's major power by China, something Harry could agree with completely, so what if Alex had human produced nukes as well, disarmed yeah right, more like Alex swept them up into his safekeeping... and probably improving them as well. Alex would not launch an offensive unless it was for the greater good, ridiculous Tau philosophy, it didn't mean he did not have an immense arsenal of weapons and supplies.

The mess with in Chechnya was already becoming a bother, and regular forces could only do so much to assist, it might, he realized, be prudent to send in a 'slightly' irregular force, so who to send the Eldar were currently not advisable like wise the Orks were not advised either, Imperial Guard in most cases were ill suited, numbers just weren't working as the Russians were proving, though morale had to be taken into account for that as well, however more than half of the Astares were currently occupied so deploying the IV legion, VIII legion, XII legion and XVI Legion were all out of the question for varying reasons. That however left the two Angel legions, Adeptus Astares Legions I and IX, but who to send, wondered the leader of the Cwn Annwn.

Either legion would be suitable admittedly weighing the options either could accomplish the task, the Blood Angels had a habit of being described of Vampires, admittedly huge vampires, and the best description of the Dark Angels was that they were space fairing knights, very secretive space fairing knights at that.

October was the deadline Yeltsin was getting impatient he would send in the already demoralized military before they were ready this was not going to turn out well given the current state of the military, especially considering that moron of minister of defense for all his talk of reform did nothing but stick to the old Soviet tactics.

Decisions, decisions, decisions.

-

-

Wizards, what ridiculous idiots, well that applied to the majority of them very soon Eastern Europe's magical populace, or at least the next generation, would be normal the promising, and properly indoctrinated, students would even receive mage courses, which were merely specialized branch of magic though generally more useful in fights than wizarding magic that had become prevalently known as 'house keepin' magic' within the northern order, the term coined by Watie after seeing a charm to chop vegetables in a book that was for the National Examination Wizard Test.

Harry slipped a finger down the sun warmed limestone. "Borgia," He hissed annoyed turning around as he finally deciding to speak.

The rotund wizard recoiled in fear as the snake's tongue curled around his name, his momentary alarm caused his voice to escape him.

Pity this man did not posses his ancestors… tenacity when facing with a powerful military force, politicians the man could deal with, but military men frightened him beyond belief, and as far as he was concerned Harry may as well have been dressed in combat fatigues instead of the sorcerer lord's daily Black suit.

"Ye-s your Excellency," He began, "I do apologize the Italian government is resisting our efforts," the man eeped as Harry's fingers closed in to a fist slowly with deliberate caution.

"I see," The northern lord remarked, turning around resting on his fist's knuckles was a cardinal. "Oh well there is always plan b," The leader of the Cwn Annwn commented in an unconcerned tone.

The wizard blanched, "Plan B?" He exclaimed nervously "This isn't the bomb them into submission plan Excellency, I hope?"

"Not this time," Harry confirmed as breeze blew through the garden.

-

-

Harry glared causing his left to narrow exuding a fierce energy making many recoil and most look away from his eye.

Two other Cwn Annwn operatives at his side made no move to draw their side arms but their swords still not fully within their sheaths.

Faintly the northern sorcerer lord wondered if she had had more success with the Sharingan and other such things on her end, oh it wasn't unheard of for the sorcerer lords to collaborate with one another on research during peace time, in fact Harry had at least at least one project running which involved another of the rulers.

"You mean to inform me, fool," He hissed, "That inept your bureau has failed to stem the tide of rising demon related fatalities, most of which do not even involve these accursed toad creatures," the sorcerer lord hissed.

"Now see here we do have our best on this problem, we can fix it," Stammered the lesser sorcerer in charge of the United States CIA's Division of Magical Defense.

"See to it you do," Intoned in a raspy voice one of the Cwn Annwn guards. "Or we shall return," A green light glowing from his eye.  
"No more of these public spectacles," Harry added. "Lest you want your nation turned into a set of provinces in the greater sorcerer lords' Empires, or did you seem to suddenly forget Joao's most recent incursion."

This was not a pleasant turn of events, he had expected the frog creatures, that he had been tipped off about, but these seemingly random incursions, and the assassinations which had left two senators dead already as was a Supreme Court justice.

"We've narrowed it down, Demonic Order dating back to the time of Solomon." Stated the sorcerer, "We know the perpetrator, we just don't know the motive,"  
"Does it appear I care," The northern lord glared, "I have no interest in your politicians deaths, stop those attacks or else."

He was already aware of that group, why the heck couldn't he have been dealing with the order of the blood lickers, at least they could be reasonable, and have a clear motive, but these assassins were infamous, but more than that used cursed munitions and weaponry blatantly flaunting their advanced status.

-

-

"Burma is holding out for now."

Harry nodded, he was aware but if came to a direct conflict the little nation would be overwhelmed, the leader of the Cwn Annwn might have controlled most of the former colonies but if she decided to launch an invasion, while quite unlikely still might occur, her numbers would eventually overwhelm the native forces and the Order forces stationed to assist.

"Well perhaps deterrence-" Suggested one of the assembled Cwn Annwn Division Leaders.  
"We are not giving them the pure fusion bomb." Isaac stated with a scowl. The forge master took his job very, very seriously, and the only way he would hand over such an advanced weapon was by direct order.

The northern lord nodded his assent, "He is correct that would be to extreme, we can not tip our hand at this moment." He remarked. "Besides we have a limited arsenal of those weapons, if we had to establish a deterrence I would be more content to hand over one of the many conventional nuclear or thermo nuclear weapons." It was true convincing the Russians and other former soviet bloc nations to hand over their nukes was easy enough; mind control was so very useful of a tool.

Harry quietly reached for a scroll,

"The matter doesn't appear to be proceeding to shift dramatically one way or another and no one in the last five generations has violated the silent agreement not to launch a massive offensive for a year before or after the councils, even Joao has respected the unwritten tradition." He remarked.

"It would frankly be like him asking Alex to kick his ass," Brandon commented, "At least if he did try to launch an offensive."

Jean nodded his head in agreement though he scowled at his uh choice of language on the matter.

The leader of the sweepers raised his stud patterned glass, still at least half way filled with a light amber liquid, Jean's beverage was almost clear, were Isaac's was a vivid red wine, while the northern lord's drink was nigh black

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: As for the Russians getting help, lets face it he's looking at the big picture China is under basically puppet of one of the Sorcerer Rulers, in the event a Sorcerer War goes wide scale public, (World War III), the Dragon (China) will be fighting for her, Harry's looking to uh… whip the Bear (Russia) back into shape as it were, so the first Chechen war will turn out slightly better, for Russia and Chechnya in the end.

Thus both red states will fight one another in the event of a Sorcerer conflict between the two, North and East, course in one of the earlier drafts I was going to go ahead and have world war three occur between Russia and China among others but that's irrelevant now.

-

-


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Triwizard starts now.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Magic in Cwn Annwn tradition differed quite a bit from English Wizarding magic, and indeed in point of fact Sorcerous Orders magic typically differ in general from modern wizarding magic, according to history the changes originally had been due to the major Sorcerer centered conflicts, for all intensive purposes Humanity had climbed past its current height of power more than once only to be brought down by a cataclysmic war, and this cycle might likely continue you.

The collapse of civilization was the reason many Sorcerer's at the end of the Game chose the second prize.

In fact at present a single general mage class of any Major or Minor Order would easily wreak hell on those wizards found in England.

The dark ages had played hell on records so had the years before that, and so did the years after it, knowledge was lost to wizards, priceless tome had found their way into the hands of things like the Rosicrucian, Templar, and Illuminati and even the Order of the Blood Lickers, more commonly known as the original 'modern' western world assassins had inherited many tomes.

Wizards suffered degenerating from the loss, and became more and more distant. At the same time Sorcerers Lords by inheriting a fairly large reserve of understanding were quite able to continue using the old ways, in some cases even recreating the lost technology, though this was rare after the last Cataclysm War, resulting in the sinking of Atlantis and Mu, because of the loss of industrial base.

OF Course from the perspective of the gods, it would not be fair if the humans had access to a fully developed tech tree, it would also of course cause stagnation.

The schools, which would be opened under Cwn Annwn jurisdiction, would reintroduce ancient books long thought lost to the world, of course it would take some time to prepare.

There was however one advantage the wizards possessed, Harry shook the clear liquid contained in the vial, their potions were positively splendid.

The Sorcerer Lord smiled "Lets begin shall we?" He commented, "Go ahead and start the Intravenal drip, I'll get doctor Wilson."

-

-

Harry was waiting for the 'fireworks' as it were to start, he was quite sure that the Chechen rebels, those opposing the Chechen government, would fail, of course the Dark Angels legion would trim the ranks of the Chechen government clearing the way for an invasion by the former soviet army.

As things stood the former soviet army had two major problems, bad morale, which would be compounded by the unpopularity if this turned into a war, and they weren't used to showing restraint.

The warning about the aliens had eventually come to the agreement, originally the southern lord had brought up but everyone had agreed space war fare between the Sorcerer rulers would not be permitted for five years, and the treaty would be subject to renewal if conflicts were ongoing between Earth's interests and an alien power.

That meant for now the things in space were safe from all sides, humph, Alex was doing his best to pacify the populous of Africa, and as it stood he was doing a good job of it, with out even resorting to genocide, if he could finish his idea of a bloc, well he'd start a public space program, and the US would look like idiots, as would the majority of the 'developed nations'.

More importantly Joao would be furious, and Mr. Emotional would likely throw a tantrum, and possibly start a war and maybe get himself killed.

No that was probably being to optimistic.

-

-

Space, all in all things were proceeding smoothly enough Joao was indeed building something of Eldar design, but this was of battleship scale, and by proxy fire power, nothing Harry doubted which would match the Unification, that brought up another thing ship prefixes.

Acceleration of the ship building was progressing as were the other sorcerer lords doing the same.

Harry gritted his teeth if she completed a Ramilies it would be very bad, admittedly according to theory the Unification could destroy a star fort single handily, turret mounted Nova cannons was a brilliant idea after all, but there was no telling what exactly the eastern mistress had added to the design.

Alex would have Tau like vessels armed with Imperium technology, Lances and such and that would not be good at all, either.

"Its true then?"  
"The southern lord did indeed send a ship to the moon, star lord," Confirmed Horus. "If not for the fact the threat of this Xenos invasion the craft would have been destroyed as per protocol."  
"For now we'll keep Vengeful Spirit our little ace," The Lord of the North paused for a moment, "Unification is currently in the asteroid belt?"

The war master acknowledged this with a curt nod, "The building of the Rock, will require at least another six months, and that is because the Dark Angels Fortress monastery is fairly simple, and that is because establishing the asteroid's safety will be easy." He stated in a bit of a snide tone on the subject of the design. "That is to say nothing of finishing the Unification." The Primarch objected, "The completing of the hulls will take time, she may be flight capable but Zero Gravity will insure we can work faster, but after we finish the hull we still must install the hardware and other equipment."

"I am aware Horus, the organic portions?"  
The war master moved switching projections, "The inner Tyranid and Wraith bone," He remarked, "Are operating as expected, the second and third hull grouping portions are sixty percent complete Star Lord. The Necron crescent however only the initial part is finished, it will take at least another four month complete the first area of that region of the ship."

"He is correct," Confirmed Malcolm, "We have two of our four battle barges in the area helping, and that's just to keep us on schedule, since we are boosting production"

Harry had to admit FTL, even FTL at 1.5, had its advantages, in this case inter system transfer of materials. However there was also another factor in keeping up production, a alien race which had some affiliation with the Tau, however the technology was available to all factions.

These Harvesters were proving to be very useful in gathering resources, of course so did the Scythe class in service, which had been modified.

-

-

Harry was presently over looking the burgeoning Cwn Annwn space force none of the Four Major Sorcerous Orders could even Challenge a segmentae fleet… well at least by only using Universe Native Ships.

Currently, of pure Space Craft, Four Battle Barges were complete, A Scythe Class, a Tyranid cruiser and a Kraken, a single Imperium style heavy cruiser, the Vengeful Spirit, a Strike Cruiser, and eight frigates of mixed factions and the as of yet incomplete Unification.

In comparison of numbers Alex had them out numbered nearly four to one.

Design wise the Eastern Order's fleet was comprised of mixed Necron and Space Marine forces. Joao relied more on Imperial Navy and Eldar vessels. With Alex of course primarily using Tau based ships.

Unification was no where near combat read, even if some of the weapons could be used with out blowing the ship to sub atomic particles.

So that effectively eliminated the ship from any real battle, well it wouldn't matter seeing as if the Elder Gods were correct the incursion would not be until after the vessel was completed.

Isaac and Watie were nearby at different tables discussing the current set up of the Strike Cruiser and Heavy Cruiser they were currently out of commission if only temporarily so they could be fitted with a new boarding system, and a few other upgrades.

A spout of blood emerged from the floor and coalesced into a greater Daemon of Khorne.

-

"What is going on?" Harry questioned the Daemon as he entered the great hall, more like slammed the doors into the walls, especially considering the powdered mortar falling.

The creature empathized with its master's displeasure. "Apparently your name came out of this goblet," Remarked the Daemon, into his ear.

"Thanks for coming to get me," He murmured. 'So that was the cause of this mess-' he though before being interrupted.

"Harry Potter,"  
"I'm coming I bloody well heard you," He snapped causing the flames in the whole hall to spike upward, the goblet's flame singeing Dumbledore's beard.

Isaac glared at the old man and followed the northern lord as he marched past the head table. "For the record, I hope my master disembowels the lot of you for this insult," He snarled after Harry entered the door. "Though if lord Giuse finds about this, your punishment would be perhaps even more justifiably harsh."

Harry shook his head entering the chamber, the portraits looked at him and the fire glowed cheerily.

Krum, some Hogwarts kid, and a young, rather fetching, lady Harry presumed was from the French school were grouped around the fire.  
The girl looked around when Harry stalked in and threw back her sheet of long silvery hair. "What is it?" She asked, "Do zey want us back in the hall?"  
Harry spat a scathing reply in perfect French combined with his aura all three students, and even the portraits, in the room recoiled.

Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm smiling broadly.

The sorcerer lord repressed a scowl as he was pulled forward.

"Extraordinary," he murmured, "Absolute extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," He added approaching the fire place, "May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth tri wizard champion?"  
Viktor Krum straightened up, he had been at the World Cup after all.

As had Cedric.

The French girl however tossed her hair, smiling and said, "Oh vairy funny joke Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman "'E canot compete. 'E is too young."

Harry loosed his arm and opened his palm flames soared to life.

The door opened and the old man and Durmstrang's new Director, as well as the headmistress of Beauxbatons, and the greasy potions master of Hogwarts came in.

"Madame Maxime," so that was her name, said the girl at once striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying that zis little boy is to compete also!"

'Little boy,'

"Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her head brushed the candle filled chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze mean of zis Dumbly-dorr?" she demanded. "Ogwarts can't have two champions"

"Mikhail," Harry greeted.

"Welcome Excellency," greeted the Russian, and director of Durmstrang. "Should I kill them both now?" He inquired in his native tongue, as he smiled broadly.

"Nyet," Harry replied, "We leave them be," the sorcerer lord responded and turned. "You are mistaken, I do not attend this school nor do I attend Durmstrang, or your school." He snarked, "IF you can call it that," he remarked in French eyes glimmering smugly.

Isaac bowed, "Master, if I may," He began, "Due to recent changes in English law why not exploit the situation," He stated in a foreign tongue, an old gaelic language. "take the National Examination at the end of this year while completing your last year at University,"

Harry nodded, "I suppose, informal introductions since I will be enduring your company I am Harry Potter Star Lord of the Northern Sorcerous Order the Cwn Annwn, this man behind me is Commander Isaac and you're of course familiar Director Mikhail. Don't feel bad when I stomp you all into ground, yes?"

Cedric blinked he had scene Isaac in action with Reactionary Home Guard.

Krum on the other hand had been in the Quidditch players' camp ground, raining fire blasts did tend to leave an impression.

Mikhail glanced at the other champions, this was going to be wonderful year, he thought, "Enough, Durmstrang has no objection to this as Hogwarts has only one champion, Beauxbatons has one champion, we have one champion, admittedly I believe this will affect proceedings Durmstrang will be second," he drawled, "Instead of taking first." The bear like man rumbled. "But that is how things play out, I'm sure you can play out who takes third."

The peg legged man entered, bringing up the 'conspiracy' theory. That continued for a few minutes.

"This is absurd," Hissed the grease man,

The red haired sorcerer fingered his weapon with a smirk, "Do shut up, no one asked your opinion." Remarked Isaac.

"Why you," Snape reached for his wand.  
"Isaac if he pushes you, gut him like a fish," Harry stated in an annoyed tone, "I have had enough. I have operations in Chechnya to oversea, lets finish this meeting, I have a Colonel General in Russia waiting for me to coordinate troop movements with,"

"Yes," Crouch nodded, "Instructions yes… the first task…"

He moved toward the firelight. The man looked worn, and gaunt.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," He told them, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard very important, the first task will take place on November the twenty fourth in front of the other students and the panel of judges." He paused "The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament the champions are exempted from end of year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all is it Albus?"

-

-

Harry sat down, so far University was going well, and as for Chechnya the Russians weren't doing so hot but neither were the Chechens.

The unification of the outfits was proceeding smoothly, to the great misfortune of INTERPOL, and any one else opposing the objective.

On other matters things were proceeding smoothly, the Russians were adapting more capitalist tendencies, and the Mob, and the Cwn Annwn were capitalizing, no pun intended, on the opportunity as the reforms continued.

Mikolev was flourishing, and had humiliated MiG in the process of the last test.

Armee 21 was currently operating in Southern Sudan handling peace keeping, more like keeping a general with political aspirations on top of his area, after all he had a small problem of some minister who was a bit more favored by the US Government.

So far all bases were safe and secure though as of late expansion had slowed so there weren't any such projects in the early stages of construction that could be attacked readily by an enemy.

Though there was one in the Pyrenees that was under construction, as well as the second citadel model facility, there was of course a certain fortress monastery, but according to the treaty space conflict was forbidden, besides the Tower of Angels was securely cloaked.

Harry was quite sure as it stood now they could finish in time before the threat arrived. If things were according to schedule the ships should be able to match threats, the Elder Gods tended to be very picky about letting things interfere in their games; the most powerful civilizations would not be able to interfere, at least in theory.

The wizards in England were really proving to be more trouble than they were worth, and were of course informed when they had attempted to summon him for the weighing of the wands to ah… get lost, then knocked out of Little Whinning via the zenith net array, which had actually been rather amusing.

-

-

Harry scowled, Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool, in fact to the sorcerer lord's amusement she looked pale and clammy.

Viktor appeared to surlier than ever, and as for the Hogwarts's champion was pacing up and down.

"Harry! Good-o!" Said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown Cartoon figure in comparison to the champions' serious faces. He was wearing the quidditch robes again.

"Well we are all here now so time to fill you all in." Said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at the assembled champions. "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - err – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Only Cedric nodded.

It could be heard the soon to be spectators walking past the tent, they were all talking in an exited manner, laughing, joking. Bagman opened the neck of the bag.

"Ladies first," He said offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny perfect model of a dragon – a welsh green. It had a number two around its neck.

'So she was expecting this so much for me being the only one to spy, well besides Mikhail giving Krum the information'

The same held true for Krum he pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't blink just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the bulueish gray Swedish short snout, the number one tied around its neck.

Harry smirked as he withdrew a Hungarian Horntail looking down as it barred its minuscule fangs, and stretched its wings.

Good thing it was Saturday it was time for a barbecue.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Harry's information freebies, why cause remember Harry isn't all knowing he assumes people in power will know more than they actually do its his flaw.

-

-


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: Dragon steaks on a Saturday just your regular old picnic eh, whatever here's chapter 37.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"Well there you are!" said Bagman excitedly. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now I'm going to have to leave you in a moment because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first,"

In the end Cedric Diggory the champion for the United Kingdom school exited the tent greener than when he had first ended.

A few seconds later the roar of the crowd was heard, which meant the boy had entered the enclosure and was now face to face with the living counter part of his mode…

Harry was bored to the point of exuding outright callousness. The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped like any other multi headed entity, as the Hogwarts champion did whatever he was to get past the wizarding dragon.

Krum was still staring at the ground.

The silver haired girl had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps around and around the tent.

And Bagman's absurdly grating commentary was just plain irritating, with the ridiculous 'oooh narrow miss there, very narrow' he either got hit or he didn't. Or the 'He's taking risks, this one!" life was all about risks to advance, and the "Clever move- pity it didn't work!" moves were only clever as long as they did work.

It took the old teen about fifteen minutes when the deafening roar came, indicated the task was done, and Bagman droned on some more "Very good indeed," only if he was being sarcastic, "And now the marks from the judges!"

The idiot didn't even bother to shout out the marks.

"One down three to go!" Bagman yelled as the Whistle blew again, "Miss Delacour, if you please!"  
The French girl was trembling head to foot.

Again did the inane process began again… "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" or "Oh… nearly! Careful now… good lord, I though she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later the crowd began its applause again, so she must have succeeded at the task of retrieving the egg.

Again sounded the whistle.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" Cried Bagman, and the champion of Durmstrang slouched out.

One more and then time for a bit of a barbecue, the energy crackled in between his fingers, his pupils had shifted becoming sharper enhancing his vision further.

"Very daring!" the idiot was yelling, and the wizard beast emitted a pained roaring shriek, while the spectators gasped collectively. "That's some nerve he's showing – and – yes he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished, finally to put an end to this spectacle. He mused standing,

And as the whistle blew the sorcerer lord went through the entrance of the tent.

Energy surged demanding its release, it had been to long since he had faced a dragon in a fight, he paid no mind to the crowd as they were now they were beneath him of equal value to parasites.

The horn tail at the other end of the enclosure crouched low over its lizards like a large black lizard aptly named as the tail left yard long gouge marks in the hard ground.

The beast decided to make the first move

As the creature's tail approached, Harry felt the energy course through his veins, bones and muscle tissue, his hand caught the tail with ease, the spikes nicely evaded.

A second pulse of energy through his arm and slammed the dragon's appendage into the ground hard, the stone splintered leaving a crater.

The creature was shocked, as capable of it as it was, as were the wizards, so it attempted its second weapon flame proved of equal uselessness as the master of the college who then engulfed his own hand in an azure fireball and touched the ground turning the majority of the soon to be field of battle to lava flow.

Dragon scales are highly resistant to heat, but they aren't that resistant.

Kicking the offensive force up a notch plasma was the next thing Harry unleashed. Plasma, the fourth state of matter, is what occurs when gas becomes highly ionized, but to the wizards it may well have been exceptionally powerful fire balls for all their understanding of science, which remained in the medieval area, as far England and most of Europe was concerned, there were exceptions of course.

The northern lord favored the attacks almost as much as his absolute zero spells, however considering how rarely he got to use them he had decided to indulge himself in their usage, after all flame was very very flashy, and discretion in the normal world was required; at least for now.

In the compressed state the energy the temperature was twice that of lightning, around fifty thousand degrees Celsius.

It would seem the sorcerer lord was in the mood for some dragon steaks; well done.

The first 'ball' tore right through the leathery material of one of the wings, grounding the enemy was important, after all.

Harry subtly, if it could be called that, modified the ground to his whims.

Lava flowed up into spiral like stalagmite minarets.

At the earth shifted more plasma spheres shot out.

Movement was hindered, courtesy of strikes to the goliath legs of the dragon, air superiority was his now, "This fire; this which burns with in my heart is a legacy of warrior kings who reign above in the sky. I call you forth. Open gates of the hall of the slain, and strike true."  
Sky indeed.

Harry rapidly gained altitude over his task.

The dragon opened its mouth,

Hands drew back light forming as Harry finished the incantation. "Lance of Heaven tear down from on high…"

The attack's name was lost as the bolt of focused plasma reinforced with magic split the air with a thunderous clap.

'Damn it stupid cellular replication, I need a hair cut again,' He thought annoyed settling upon the ground.

"Did you folks see that a massively effective spell from our youngest champion, truly Potter is full of surprises isn't he?" Bagman shouted, as the sorcerer lord approached the golden egg, again with the stating the obvious.

-

-

November's death was approaching.

Russia was already cold, but such was the changing of the seasons, and even inside Jack Frost's touch could be felt.

Colonel General Volodya placed his gun against General Grachev's right hand setting it down, safety off.

"That is a bold claim comrade," He commented.

"Ha I will take Groznyy with one airborne assault regiment in two hours," He declared again slamming his fist on the desk.

"I look forward to it,"

After dismisal by the president of the Russian Federation Volodya returned to his modest office.

"I presume you are prepared?" A mechanical voice demanded, more than asked of the Colonel General.

"Of course Warsmith," He responded, narrowing his eyes at the Astares the Star Lord had dispatched to 'render assistance'.

"Try not to rely so much on those First Legion weaklings." Hissed the Choas astares flexing his iron claws, obviously updated with a gauss projector in the palm. "Do not forget the flesh is frail, human." He said, "My master will be displeased greatly if you cannot over come such weak opponents." The Chaos marine chuckled darkly. "He has generously dispatched some of our new Skitarii to asist your puny troops, do not waste them." Barked the fourth Legion member to the human as he looked down.

He scowled, gritting his teeth angrily. "I'm not incompetent," The colonel general responded annoyed, in reply the Astares only smirked.

-

-

Harry frowned though the base's initial stages were finished, and nothing seemed to be wrong, however he was still concerned with the threat of an alien attack. The column of the base was complete on schedule, piercing deep with in the earth's ground.

From there the base had begun to branch out from that central column. The base certainly would increase the ability to project a shield over Europe.

Technology and magic could both clash and work together it all depended on the situation. However while the wizards had achieved dominance over other magic users in this current period they were getting weaker due to the technology just like certain magical creatures while others got stronger a new age of Iron had begun. "What's the status?" He inquired.

"As of right now, things are suspicious, the energy detected continues to appear, as of yet we have no answer, to why it exists or who it belongs to."

He nodded. "I see," The leader of the Cwn Annwn, stated, "Talos," The sorcerer lord shouted, calling out, his voice echoing through the hall like structure.

A Warsmith of the Fourth Legion stepped forward bowing, the most notable feature his iron hand featured a gauss projector.

"North America's fortresses are few and mostly located in the East Coast portion of the land mass," The region where the former colonies had been, was the main location, the west coast was constantly being skirmished over by Joao and the Eastern Mistress, so there were not many fortresses.  
"Shall I remedy this Star Lord?" Inquired the mechanical voice of the chaos Adeptus Astares of the fourth legion.  
Harry nodded. "Reinforce our defense, and if possible expand, and again if possible locate this anomaly."

What ever this thing was; it was using plasma of all things, so there was obviously some kind of advanced tech, true the United States had functioning directed energy weapons, but that was mainly chemical lasers, and the smallest vehicle they could mount it one was currently a modified 747, these readings were more consistent with hand held weapons, so either the USA was concealing something, likely true but not on this particular incident, or there was another faction, with such technology.

If the later was the case it was something that could be little tolerated.

None the less; no matter what the case it was unsettling.

Consolidating resources and defenses was now on the top of the Cwn Annwn shortlist of things to do.

Harry knew that a planetary bombardment would be devastating, but the Zenith Net Array could only protect a portion of the area of the earth, true the two northern hemisphere Aeon of Horus Class Zenith Net Arrays could shield most of the northern Atlantic but given that the other Cwn Annwn bases in Europe did most the same it mattered little from that perspective, and northern and southern east coast for the USA were like wise protected.

The mess in Russia only aggravated matters. And the Balkans which was already a powder keg was being exasperated further by that idiot demon trouncing around on some half cocked revenge mission.

He stood up; fingers tracing the top of the carved hound's head. "We'll make our move shortly," The sorcerer stated, "Don't let those monkeys get the best of you," The northern lord ordered. "Iron within," He intoned

"Iron without," responded the Astares with pride rising to his full height, the recent leading of the assault on the Thousand Sons stronghold had done wonders for the morale of the fourth legion.

The fourth legion was used to being given less than desirable jobs, at least their home universe's great crusade, it was simple to boost their morale

-

-

Harry nodded to man in the lobby.

These meetings became even more frequent, and it was not some thing Harry believed was a good sign.

Monaco was nice of course but this was bound to attract attention from world governments.

Then again with security as it was, no body could be that stupid.

It was that logic which invited attacks.

"Colonel Asaad?" Harry inquired,

The man nodded in acknowledgement, he was probably the only VIP not with an alcoholic beverage in hand.

"You look worried, surely you don't expect that the Mossad would try something do you?"

"Considering one of our number is a neo Nazi," The arms dealer irked the northern Lord to a normally unheard of degree. "With a penchant for supplying weapons and money to Palestinian groups?" Harry inquired, by which he mainly meant Hamas "I'm not exactly popular either, and we all associate with one another," His own unpopularity stemmed from actions taken against Israel in favor of assisting certain groups.

Mossad wouldn't attack, not likely anyway, even if several attendees were indeed on their must kill list.

No, not likely at all, paranoid Harry considered himself cautious, the attack in Nice against Isaac proved that much, of course the Forge Master had immediately strung the would be assassins up by their intestines, and used their stomachs as bags to cover their heads.

Ah but that was the past of little concern, merely that it was plausible an attack was unlikely but not unfeasible.

The Israelis were a problem, not so much their religion but rather because they lacked the uh restraint of the other advanced nations. Assassination would they use, were they to simply bow to his will he would have appreciated such efforts but they did not and thus it irked him.

-

-

Harry tossed the book across the ground, fire of an almost complete white, save the sliver of blue through the center roared in his other hand.

The first thing he expected was a direct assault since the newcomer did not start circling, of course considering the flame in his palm.

Keeping his aura restricted among so many people was generally a bother but over long periods of time far less trouble than dealing with the constant enamoring charismatic effect which was generally quite useful in normal situations.

Ah the French champion, no hostile intent, how bothersome, and quite boring, really, the sorcerer thought.

"Monsieur Potter," Fleur inquired,

The flame dimmed to a spark, and Harry banished the illusion with a whim, the snow vanished briefly musing that he should have made it real.

"Oui," He responded. "Mademoiselle Delacour," His green eyes watched her lithe form with interest.

"How did you,"  
"The storm is easy, Scotland is north, and well to an extent cold," Harry commented almost as an after thought, "but being able to summon the force of the Russian winter, is easy for me especially in the north." He remarked, truthfully the illusion was nothing special it would have been almost as easy in his sleep, as he had learned, to start a real winter storm.

Joao may have the college of ice, but in the end it meant little, some things were best left to experience combined with hereditary… even if the western lord was able to outfit his troops with the spells more readily.

He would in the end use his power to break the opposition. Morality was a unique creature. His ethics were his own and he'd have no problem summoning his powers and wiping away those who would oppose his forces.

In comparison the world's accepted ethics by many cultures the wizards as well, after all he did go against the accepted habits dealing with normals, at least excluding the areas where might makes right.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Congratulations if you can guess the name of the spell it should be fairly obvious but not totally so. Anyway shorter cause I wanted an update before the seasons.

-

-


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Powers that be

Helltanz's notes: This will get ATL and to a point Russia's military will be better off, anonymous has asked and you receive here is the update.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, if I owned Harry Potter do you think Books 6 and 7 would have turned out like they did, I would have had the decency to not include an epilogue, eh enough ranting, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The whole affair was becoming irritable, wizards combined with degeneration of relations between normal groups in the Balkans and the fact Chechnya was steadily becoming worse, admittedly the sorcerer lord had expected the later to occur and would due to the unpopularity of the war would allow the Cwn Annwn to deal with the problem while it also rebuilt the Russian military to a more efficient and higher standard. That was there goal to keep China under her in all but name in check.

They would if it came to it be a major stumbling block against the Chinese advance, and it would not be hard to convince either side to battle one another.

As for now the development of Siberia was a major objective of the Cwn Annwn, in the meantime the refit of the Soviet Navy was proceeding smoothly the optimization of the fleet mainly consisted of ridding the navy of ships well past their operational life span, and further reducing the needless number of multiple ship types, the Kiev class Aircraft carriers were being refurnished and the Russian submarine fleet being insured it was well taken care of.

To insure this of the one hundred seventy submarines since the Cwn Annwn renewal project began in ninety one, eighty four were planned to be decommissioned by ninety five. The objective being for the Russian Submarine fleet to be around seventy five in number all to complete refits in the first year of the new millennia, as far as the original plan was concerned.

With a similar reduction and modernization to the surface fleet, starting with the refit of the Kirov and Kiev classes.

The old ships would be scrapped and the newer vessels modernized, fairly simple plan, of course the possibility of alien invasion was certainly throwing a cog into the plans set up before that bit of information had come to be revealed.

And it was a very clear fact they couldn't just go telling everyone on the planet about it, because that would not do at all.

If any one was foolish enough to do that it would probably be Alex, who would think they needed to know in order to be prepared, who was by far the most naïve and innocent, to the extent that they could be such, of the sorcerer lords, of course Joao might just for getting a laugh out of the dilemma. Albeit the later was most unlikely as far as scenarios went.

The Sorcerer lord glanced over the report, yes the Balkans needed to be stabilized immediately and so did Chechnya, though the later could wait till plans were in place to move things along as the sorcerer desired them to be.

At present the only one not having to deal with any thing remotely similar was her, Alex had some issues in Africa and Joao was busy likewise in south and Central America. The nation of Columbia in particular was proving a thorn in the western lord's side, much to the northern lord's unholy glee.

Alex would of the three males finish first, in fact of them all the southern lord would most likely finish first of all.

Joao would most likely however finish last unless he did something horribly heavy handed, which was just as likely as it was not to occur.

Alex only used direct force as a last resort, or if he thought it would be better for the goals, which he had in mind, if he would stop spouting his greater good nonsense he would be far more tolerable, mused the sorcerer lord of the north, of course all sorcerers' had their own individual quirks.

The seizing of the wizarding governments was proceeding semi smoothly, though with as large of an area as the new dominion covered complete take over, especially from a stealthy perspective would be another year for the total expansion of the dominion over the East of Europe, as well as Russia.

Katerina was indeed proving most useful in that respect, though there was still the matter of whether it would be wise to immediately reinstate the Dvoryanstvo in Russia, of course Mikhail's opinion was on the matter was clear, he would support it but would prefer that members be military based on merit or even our right membership of the Cwn Annwn or duties to the respective nation, this lay as a problem in the wizarding world's populous.

There were other issues such as, Harry thought leaning back, vampires and werewolves of varying breeds existed throughout the lands they'd need to be considered as well in regards to planning.

A pulse of dark energy radiated out from his heart and spread through his finger tips and slowly the wave touched the room. However there was one other thing that really had begun to irritate him.

-

-

Private military groups in most cases did bodyguard jobs but for the right amount of money would rain hot lead down on a target, hence the current problem.

Harry pressed a button, Belgium's Walloon region's capital of Namur served as a base for the Armee twenty one.

Attacking the master of the hunt in a city that was his in all but name was suicide but further than that it was an insult of the highest order.

Jean Luc was not going to like this, but he would have to deal with it. Mused the Sorcerer lord. Besides as long as he did not suffer a heart attack or complain too much everything would be peachy, and well if the later was the case there was the next election.

But until then it was time to kill these stupid fools.

A miniature sun bloomed in the streets, and following it the gate came storming members of the Cwn Annwn run PMC.

Oh well the good news was Belgium's magical 'world', or at least the Wizarding slice of it was owned in all but name by the Cwn Annwn covering this shit up wouldn't be to difficult.

In any case it was nearly time to head home anyway there were more pressing issues in regards to the actions of the other Sorcerer Lords, or to be more precise the Mistress of the East, but first monetary affairs to take care of.

Were this any other case he would have been glad to slaughter them however that would draw far to much attention, it was so unfortunate.

-

"So glad you elected to join us Mr. Black," Jean remarked testily from his chair, they were currently in Switzerland.

In the usual cases the regular finances, both legitimate and not were handled by Benezia and the others. She and the rest of those who were apart of the Board of Finance, of which banking, and generally conducted business oversight as well as account management fell under. Of course this situation was unique considering Sirius Black had been in prison for the last several years, during which time his funds according to the laws of the wizards themselves had been absorbed into the Potter Family funds, which had of course been subsumed into the Cwn Annwn group's coffers.

Officially he owed the man nothing, however it had been originally Black's money prior to their acquirement of it, so thus why they were allowing him to sit in on this.

By no means did they intend to let him in on everything, this was mainly a courtesy allowance. Switzerland was neutral to the point that it was safe to use as a meeting ground between the sorcerer lords, not that Harry himself particularly liked the idea of the other three being so far within 'his' dominion.

In any case Switzerland remained sovereign so as to insure its neutrality and viability as a meeting place, because of this no attacks would be launched from within Switzerland's borders, nor would any attacks be launched against locales belonging to the Other Sorcerer lords that were within those borders. Unfortunately said agreement also forbid the construction of any of the higher echelon structures within the borders, which in all likelihood would probably come up at the next come together, if only as a topic of discussion. The threat of alien attack would more than likely way heavily on the next gathering.

In regards to Swiss banks Joao relied on Panama, while the Eastern Mistress and Alex chose to rely on Swiss banks, though in the priors case that may have been due to two specific issues, the first Singapore being under Cwn Annwn control, and the second of course being the neutrality treaty.

Well that was besides the point at the moment, right now the assimilation of the continental Wizarding world was progressing streamlining the economy was a key objective for the current four year cycle and that was what they intended to inform his apparent godfather on. Among this plan's principal tasks was furthering modernization as well as the introduction of modern day business principles, and harvesting techniques, for example the idea of agribusinesses.

Sirius Black however seemed to not really grasp any of this, or rather he seemed to grasp the concept and understood the differences in efficiency but beyond that was were he began to fall short in understanding.

Like most the Wizarding world he seemed to fail to comprehend the need to change, up until he saw the changes in the bottom line. About then was when the man began to get the idea.

-

-

Harry stretched glancing with disinterest at the tiny wizard who had intruded into his area of residence.

"Yule Ball?" he asked blinking. "I was under the impression that the tournament is about beating the other people's school, stars above why is it tradition to have a dance?" the sorcerer lord inquired.

Blinking the dwarf seemed to consider the sorcerer's remark for a moment. "I'm not quite sure Mr. Potter," Squeaked the teacher before pausing, did this guy every go through puberty he sounded like he was eleven, soprano voice and all, muses the sorcerer as he chatted on about international cooperation.

"Exactly how does this concern me, I as I am quite sure you are aware do not bother to attend a wizarding school." He reminded.

"Hmm, well I think you're supposed to get a date," the tiny wizard wondered aloud. "I not quite sure, but I believe the champions are supposed to open the ball with there dates,"

Harry frowned. "I see," The leader of the Cwn Annwn remarked, just this last year and then I can be rid of these stupid idiots and their moronic traditions resist urge to hunt them down like deer.

He glanced at the large eagle descending, which given its size scared the daylights out of the tiny wizard.

"Master," Kaiser greeted, "Your not going to like this one bit," He remarked settling on barren bush.

More bad news, no doubt this dealt with the MI 13's problem.

"Excuse me," He stated to the wizard, "Come Kaiser brief me as we head to the Sanctuary." As it implied from looking at the name, Sanctuary was the inner most area of the Temple complex.

"As you wish," responded the Eagle folding its wings.

Whatever was going on well maybe it was time the Tyranid got to come out and play once more it wasn't like the wizards had thought to share the information, what little it was that they had, with anyone.

-

-

This was going to be such a bother he thought. It was merely the fifth and studying was proving to be a bother with all these useless twits around even with the effect of the cold winds, and snow.

"Potter," Snapped Daphne irritably trouncing through the snow. "Shut the damned blizzard off." She hissed.

Harry blinked, and reluctantly toned the snow down to only few inches well six. The sorcerer lord in comparison to the foot of snow a couple of feet away from him was in a perfectly green patch complete with table and beverage of choice, in this case a chilled fruity beverage which would have been more appropriate at the beach in the Caribbean in the middle of summer.

The only thing, that was possibly, weirder were the stacks of financial papers, and reports.

"What are you doing?" Inquired the witch, well more demanded.

He didn't really seem to notice. "Hmm the New Year is approaching, I make sure to know about all my financial investments by then and how they have progressed through out the year." He remarked draining his quarter filled beverage the chaser promptly refilled itself. "Luckily many of my industries use different currencies otherwise the galleon nonsense would be annoying." The sorcerer lord commented.  
The pureblood was hardly interested in the money; the Greengrass Family was moderately wealthy, by the standards of the world as a whole, ranking only behind the Potters and Blacks and then the Malfoys, Zabinis in the United Kingdom, though technically the Potters and Blacks were now the same Family so that merged the former top two families into just the number one spot as the wealthiest clan in England, and a high spot amongst the world, slightly behind Joao, though the majority of his real income were illegal having steam rolled the South American and Central American drug markets, but ahead of the Eastern Mistress.

Of course the wizarding English world's richest Family was now eclipsed further by the addition of the Potter finances in the rest of the world, but that was because normal business in the rest of the world was vastly more lucrative, grossing two point five trillion English pounds before expenses in the previous year, including criminal activities, albeit the surplus was still quite impressive, a cool one trillion for the whole.

OF course Joao still was slightly more impressive, and in some years she did also beat them on yearly profits, Alex on the other hand spent a good chunk of his profits on his humanitarian nonsense.

"And you're doing this now why?" She asked  
He looked at her like a bored cat observes a bird. "Do you have any idea how boring and simplistic the stuff for the national exams is for me," The sorcerer inquired with a blank look. He turned around leaning his back against the stone table, "Evading the lovesick puppy," The green eyed collegiate paused drawing for the name which eluded him. "Nott, again?" The witch glared, which he ignored before continuing. "I would have disemboweled the little pest, but that is me," He remarked, "Of course I can't currently do that, what of the others,"  
"Diggory is supposedly going with Chang,"  
Refraining a scowl he inquired "Who?"  
"Ravenclaw's seeker," she remarked,

The sorcerer immediately lost interest on the matter. "Never mind," He commented dismissively, turning another page.

"Krum doesn't seem to have a date or if he does he is hiding her, and the French girl is going with Davies, a seventh year from Ravenclaw."

"Oh well that's nice," Harry remarked, this earned him a demanding a glare, for him to elaborate. "She wanted me to escort her, I regrettably had to inform her I had a date," He stated completely uninterested. "Though she does make slightly more interesting conversation than I had expected," The sorcerer slumped a little further, "Sadly her fire abilities are gravely disappointing."  
"You cleaved a dragon nearly in half," Daphne stated as if he was insane, which admittedly was less than distant from the truth.

Harry waved dismissively, "Ah well individuals are different, so any trouble with obsessed idiots?"  
"Not at the moment Potter," She retorted, he doubted she would have told him anyway but responsibility and all that.

Silence reigned for the moments following as Harry returned to the papers that were arrayed in front of him.

-

Harry rolled his eyes at the gibbering, as he made his return to the blasted school between university in the earlier part of the day, and electing to proceed to get the dress robe nonsense over and done with, of course the sorcerer lord's dislike for the clothes that the wizards of England and western Europe, minus Italy for obvious reasons, though was the only proper attire was quite well known amongst his brotherhood.

So thus in the end he settled for the nearest equivalent amongst the Hounds of Arrawn's formal attire, though he had elected to have the armored breast plate and flack jacket removed.

Harry casually flipped a page in his book as he suddenly somersaulted over the incoming barrage of water balloons from the poltergeist. "Holy," he snapped raising his now free hand. The mere aura of the light sent the spirit fleeing through the castle's walls in a panic. "Annoyance," The sorcerer muttered irritated.

The incoming foot steps alerted him someone was approaching,

"Harry," Panted Sirius in greeting as the sorcerer detached from the ceiling, there conversations had been limited up unto this point limited to mainly attempting to actually gain the man's input on economic investments with the black fortune, the man had no idea what to do, though he did comprehend the difference in profit.  
Craning his head to glance at the man, "Your really out of shape," He commented, stating the obvious of course was what he generally did such when dealing with the wizards.

The wizard at least had the good sense to be a little embarrassed at his own physical state, but he did have a minor excuse on the matter, the person following him was a werewolf and wasn't nearly as out of breadth.

"Uh Remus here," At this the animagus marauder gestured to the werewolf marauder with his thumb, "Mentioned you were able to transform him back from his err…"  
Understanding the man's reluctance, as irrational as it was. "Wolf state," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, something like that," muttered Sirius somewhat put out by the less than original name for the transformed stated.

Shrugging, "I am Cwn Annwn," He remarked simply, as if it answered all, "We work with Lycans quite frequently," the Sorcerer lord commented, negating to mention the members of the Cwn Annwn who were obviously of the subspecies.

He had irritably regretted having skipped the apparent Parliament, or its equivalent in the society of English Society, session that was held. Being stuck here for the year, or at least required to make the occasional appearance was greatly annoying.

The real annoyance was because it required him to relocate most of his usual study habits to a new location. Setting up the appropriate anti spying precautions were bothersome enough, however that was not the real trouble. It was the chance of drawing the attention of certain parties to this location that concerned him.

-

-

Harry stepped through entering into the hall the robe was black reaching down to his ankles and in fact was more like a cassock, though to a degree more fancy with the adimantium necrodermis bracers on his forearms, which contained a series of mono molecular blades and wires, and the Sash; which was marked with a platinum circle with a pair of hounds inlaid with white gold. His appearance however featured the additional Celtic symbol of his authority the torc.

Harry was faintly surprised given wizarding society by the distinct lack of alcohol present, besides the wine at the head table, at the 'Yule Ball'.

Christmas dinner as typical had been excellent in northern Italy, proving even mobsters got along during the festivities, and that particular stereotype was true enough.

Of course considering this was at eight o'clock; well the sorcerer was fairly displeased at the timing.

The stern witch who served as deputy headmistress called the champions over. Harry had omitted the choice of wearing his focusing wire frame glasses, as they were neither necessary for his eyesight and were more of a supplement to his offensive capability than anything else.

The school had been spruced up for the holidays, and the front lawn of the castle was lit with hundreds of the lowest of the fae.

The French Champion's date, Roger Davies, could barely take his eyes off her, weak willed imbecile.

Harry gave a cursory glance to the other two before they entered the Great Hall in pairs to the applause as they made their entrance.

The judges were sting at a large round table at the top of the hall where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The main tables usually present had vanished instead there were about a hundred smaller lantern lit ones each seating about a dozen people.

The old man smiled widely as the champions approached the top table, after everyone took their seats the head master of the United Kingdom School ordered pork chops, and low and behold his wish was granted.

Harry declined to eat having already enjoyed a nice goose pate earlier in the day, prepared by Giuse's youngest daughter, who was still one and a half of his age.

So he was not hungry, and even if he had not enjoyed his dinner precautions were mandatory in his existence.

Polite dinner conversation followed with the old man attempting to engage Mikhail in conversation, Fleur was criticizing Hogwart's decorations, her idiot of a date could barely keep focused under her aura. And the other two champions were pleasantly speaking with their dates.

The wizards of England's idea of music was simply ludicrous; the dance was… normal, if old fashioned, enough, though why the wizards for obvious influence by modern music hadn't at least adopted swing dancing was beyond the sorcerer, oh well, he was quite sure his pureblood bride to be, or if the Goblins had suggested one of his brides to be, would not approve of the fast movement.

A thought which raised a valid issue, while as annoying as the idea of tolerating the culture was, given the seeming inbred arrogance of certain members, manipulating them from the inside would certainly be easier if he played along. Of course following the goblin's advice would mean more work in the short term, not something that would be terribly annoying to deal with, but still who to pick.

Harry allowed a wicked smile to cross his features, for the night he'd just 'enjoy' himself at least a little bit. It seemed the wizards in England were focused in their own little groups already, maybe he'd shake them up a bit. The old man seemed to be the most immediate target, but that was to obvious while nice to knock him down another peg it'd be to easy, no he wanted something more of a challenge.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I'll decide whether to include the fangirl scene based on feedback I personally think it would be a little cliché these days but it would be good for a laugh.

-

-


End file.
